A New Dawn: Horizon, Book 1
by KyubiMaster9
Summary: Snow of the rose and night of the falcon, spider woven in web of lies, a restless owl and a towering beech. All must go to the mountain and fight the ancient enemy of cats or risk the fall of the Clans forever.
1. Allegiance and Prologue

**ThunderClan Allegiance** , 3/4/17 - 3/6/17

 **Leader -** Darkstar - jet black tom with one blue eye and one amber eye

 **Deputy -** Littlefalcon - small, black tom with a white chest, chin, underbelly, front paws and legs, with pale amber eyes.

 **Medicine Cat** \- Hailstone - light grey tom with darker grey splotches

 **Apprentice:** Duskpaw

 **Warriors**

Windstorm - light grey tom with cream brown ears and amber eyes

Goldflame - bright gold she cat with white toes and tail tip, and dark amber eyes

Oakstorm - large, reddish brown, muscular tom with blue eyes

 **Apprentice:** Berrypaw

Cloudwind - fluffy white tom with sapphire blue eyes, and very pale grey ears, former medicine cat

Lightstripe - bright ginger, almost golden tom, with white stripes along his back and down his tail, and yellow eyes with a golden tint.

Spottedberry - golden brown she cat with black splotches

Gingershine - ginger she cat

 **Apprentice:** Raccoonpaw

Driftcloud - light brown tom with ice blue eyes

 **Apprentice:** Snowpaw

Finchblaze - dark ginger tom with darker brown tabby striped and green eyes

Stormwhisker - dark blue tom with green eyes

 **Apprentice:** Pinepaw

Lionfang - ginger tom with brown paws and amber eyes

Volefang - dark brown tabby tom

Rainstorm - dark grey tom with blue grey splotches and blue eyes

Squirreltail - brown tom with a bushy tail

Hawkfeather - dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly, white paws and muzzle, ear tips and tail tip with darker brown almost black stripes, and icy blue eyes

Maplecloud - tortoiseshell she cat with fluffy fur, bright ginger and pitch black splotches, with black paws and golden eyes and a long scar on her right shoulder

Thistlefang - dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly, neck, and paws and dark golden eyes

Sweetflower - long haired tortoiseshell and white she cat with green eyes

Graystream - grey tabby she cat with distinctive white stripes on her back and down her tail, and clear blue eyes.

Rosefoot - small, pinkish she cat with white, petal shaped patches and pale green eyes, blind.

Ashcloud - grey tom with a long tail

Foxflame - bright ginger tom with a white chest, paws and amber eyes

Thrushwing - cream brown she cat with green eyes.

Blazefrost - ginger tom with ice blue eyes

Sneezeclaw - dark brown tom

Dawnleaf - pale grey she cat

Timberclaw - blue grey and brown tom

 **Apprentice:** Mistpaw

Pricklefrost - grey and white tom

Mousepatch - dark grey tom with black patches down his spine

Daisyleaf - cream colored tabby she cat with dark blue eyes, formerly ShadowClan

 **Apprentice:** Featherpaw

Whitefur - white tom with black ear tips and tail tip and blue eyes

 **Apprentice:** Petalpaw

 **Apprentices:**

Duskpaw - pale brown tabby tom with faint, darker tabby stripes and pale amber eyes, one white front paw and tail tip, medicine cat apprentice.

Pinepaw - red brown she cat with light brown paws and green eyes

Mistpaw - very pale grey she cat with white stripes and blue eyes

Berrypaw - cream colored tom with white toes and amber eyes

Featherpaw - long haired, light grey she cat with slightly darker tabby stripes and light blue eyes

Snowpaw - pure white she cat with pale, silver flecks, and deep blue eyes

Petalpaw - pale tortoiseshell she cat with black, dark ginger and brown patches and dark green eyes

Raccoonpaw - grey tom with a black ringed tail and amber eyes

 **Queens (she cats expecting or nursing kits)**

Ivyheart - brown she cat with silver paws and amber eyes. Mother to Littlefalcon's kits. Acornkit, Morningkit, Fishkit and Nightkit.

 **Kits:**

Acornkit - brown she cat with light brown ears, paws, muzzle and blaze up her nose, with dark amber eyes

Morningkit - silver tabby tom with white front paws and grey eyes

Fishkit - deep, dark blue tom with clear blue eyes

Nightkit - small black she cat with a white stripe down her back and a short tail, with green eyes

 **Elders**

Gorseheart - grey tabby with pale blue eyes

Flameclaw - huge, dark ginger tom

* * *

 **RiverClan Allegiance**

 **Leader** \- Olivestar - brown tabby she cat

 **Deputy** \- Silversnow - a silver she cat with white stripes

 **Medicine cat** \- Sootdust - mottled grey she cat

 **Warriors:**

Fawnstep - sandy brown she cat

Dewcloud - pale grey tom

Heavystorm - big, ginger and white tom

Applefoot - yellow she cat with bright ginger stripes

 **Apprentice:** Bearpaw - dark brown tom

Larkflight - grey tom with a white sock

Willowfall - white she cat

Darkwater - handsome, black tom

Ferretleap - brown tom with white paws

Birchfang - mottled brown tom

 **Apprentice:** Beechpaw- black tom with dark brown patches

Bouldertooth - large, pale grey tom

 **Queens**

Berrystripe - creamy brown she cat with slightly darker stripes on her forelegs. Mother of Birchfang's kits, Minnowkit (sand brown she cat) and Carpkit (grey she cat with light grey stripes) one moon old

 **Elders:**

Mudfoot - dark brown tom

Nightfang - black tom

Daisypelt - light grey tabby she cat with green eyes, unable to move

* * *

 **ShadowClan Allegiance**

 **Leader** \- Heatherstar - light brown tabby she cat

 **Deputy** \- Rabbitstep - pale grey tom with grey paws

 **Apprentice:** Swiftpaw (long haired black tom)

 **Medicine cat** \- Kestrelwing

 **Warriors:**

Marshfoot - brown and black tom

Longfoot - tall, grey tom

Ploverfoot - pale grey and white she cat

 **Apprentice:** Mosspaw (brown and white she cat)

Flowerpetal - light grey she cat with darker stripes

 **Apprentice:** Dewpaw (dark grey tom)

Quailheart - very light brown she cat

Frostpool - pure white she cat

Lichenfall - brown tabby tom

 **Apprentice:** Poolpaw (brown she cat with white paws)

Patchflower - dark, tortoiseshell she cat with black spots

 **Apprentice:** Owlpaw (light brown tom with green eyes)

Splashpelt - brown and white dappled she cat

 **Elders**

Waspsting - yellow tom with black stripes

Harewhisker - small, light brown she cat

* * *

 **WindClan Allegiance**

 **Leader** \- Creekstar - mottled grey tabby tom

 **Deputy** \- Brackenfall - white and brown striped tom

 **Medicine cat** \- Hazelheart - dark yellow she cat with white paws and chest

 **Warriors**

Grassclaw - dark grey tom

Sleetfrost - very, very light blue tom

Frogskip - dark brown tom, skinny

Hollyclaw - dark grey she cat

Talonfang - lanky, brown tom

Twistedfoot - black and white tom with a bent front paw

Lizardtail - mottled brown tom

Violetbloom - pretty, silver she cat with darker stripes and dark blue eyes

Hawkflight - dark ginger tom with light brown paws and muzzle

Larchleap - ginger tom

 **Queens**

Duskcloud - black she cat. Mother of Softkit (fluffy pale grey she cat with white paws and tail tip) and Spiderkit (black tom with green eyes) four moons old

Falconwing - pretty light brown she cat. Mother of Cheetahkit (light brown she cat with dark brown and black patches), four moons old

* * *

 **Tribe of Rushing Water**

 **Leader** \- Stoneteller - shaggy, brown she cat

 **Prey-Hunters**

Hail Falling from Clouds (Hail) - pale grey she cat

Heather Growing on Trees (Heather) - small, white she cat

Owl That Flies at Sunset (Owl) sandy brown tom

Lark that Sings at Dusk (Lark) russet brown tabby she cat

Water Lapping on the Shore (Water) blue grey tom

Blaze Scorching the Forest Path (Blaze) - orange tom

Daisy Growing in the Sunlight (Daisy) - bright yellow she cat

Frog Swimming through the Pond (Frog) - white tom with brown paws

 **Cave-Guards**

Eagle that Swoops Overhead (Eagle) - dark brown tom

Moss Growing on a Boulder (Moss) - tortoiseshell and white she cat

Quail Calling in the Morning (Quail) - mottled brown she cat

Weasel Sneaking at Night (Weasel) - ginger tom with white chest and paws

Frost Creeping on Whiskers (Frost) - white tom with light grey paws

Wolf that Howls at Night (Wolf) solid grey tom with broad shoulders

Wind that Blows through Mountain (Wind) - large, muscular white tom with silver stripes

Leaping Hare in the Meadow (Leap) big, ginger she cat

Sunrise in the Morning Sky (Sunrise) thick set, long furred she cat

 **Kit-Mothers**

Pheasant with Strong Wings (Pheasant, Cave Guard) - brown tabby she cat with white paws. Expecting mother of Eagle's kits.

Bird that Flies in the Sky (Bird, Cave Guard) - white she cat with black ear tips, blue eyes and a scar on her right shoulder. Mother of Dove that Sings at Dawn (Dove),

 **Kit**

Dove - small cream brown she cat with white underbelly, white paws and amber eyes

* * *

 **Prologue** 3/4/17 - 3/5/17

 _Silver rings ripple in the water. A_ single white paw touches the clear, mirror-like pool and sends ripples through the reflection.

Stealthfire shuffles her paws nervously as she looks at the cats surrounding the ring of water. A pure white she cat she knows as Whitestar, a kind ShadowClan leader who lived when Seabreeze was an apprentice.

A very light brown she cat who was WindClan's deputy, Sandfoot. She was also Branchstar's mother who died in a border skirmish and had her son succeed her.

Stealthfire notices something off about this. "I remember someone…"

"Speak up. I can barely hear you!" Sandfoot growls.

Stealthfire tries not to flinch but her tail bushes out. "The last time this was done, there were four cats for four Clans. Why isn't a RiverClan cat helping us?"

"Ivystar and the RiverClan ancients probably believe this doesn't involve them." Sandfoot said mockingly.

"Either way, we must choose a cat." Whitestar said.

"Are we starting? Good. Then I choose this one-."

" _Wait!"_

Just then, the silver and white RiverClan leader appears and sits down, breathing heavily.

"Sorry, I just got the messenger's report."

"... If we can continue?"

Sandfoot touches the pool with her paw. A small image appears in the water, Whitestar looks at the former WindClan deputy.

"But this one is barely six moons old."

"And he's almost becoming an apprentice. I pick him."

Seeing Sandfoot wasn't changing her mind, Whitestar sighs and looks at the pond.

"Alright." She touches the water, and she sees a cat who makes her smile.

"Loyal, driven… He will be the representative for ShadowClan."

Ivystar looks into the pool and touches it. She also smiles at the appearing image.

"I choose this one as a representative as well."

Stealthfire stares into the water and bites her lip.

"Come on, we don't have all starlight!" Sandfoot snaps

Ivystar glares at Sandfoot. "Be patient, Sandfoot. Remember her condition…"

Sandfoot lashed her tail. "If Firestar had been here instead of this _stupid_ Twoleg it wouldn't take this long!"

Stealthfire glares at Sandfoot with sheer anger.

"I am _not_ stupid and you know it! Besides, we're dead, so aren't wasting anything - but if you want to pick out a ThunderClan cat be my guest!"

Sandfoot narrows her eyes in shock and looks at her paws out of shame.

"Besides, there's so many potential candidates in my Clan… What if I choose the wrong cat and send them to their deaths?"

"Follow your instincts and pick who you believe deserves it." Whitestar told her.

Stealthfire nods, but she looks through the water and grows anxious about her choice.

 _I don't want to see anyone die. But Firestar said it's now or never, and we can't let it be never._

She taps her paw on the surface, and an image appears on the rippling water. Stealthfire slowly forms a smile.

"Have you found your candidate?" Sandfoot asks impatiently.

"Better. I've found two."

Sandfoot blinks and looks at Whitestar. " _Two?_ Can she do this?"

"... It's not exactly against the rules."

"Besides, their kin. Familial bonds are strong as a Clan, too." Stealthfire said.

Sandfoot can see she wasn't going to win this argument, she rolls her eyes and nods.

Whitestar smiles at all three she cats.

"Then it's settled. Four of these cats will go to the mountains."

* * *

The medicine cats surround the glistening, clear water of Moonpool. Hailstone stands in front of Duskpaw.

"Are you ready?" Hailstone asks his apprentice. Duskpaw nods eagerly.

Hailstone stands up tall and speaks loud and clear,

"I, Hailstone, medicine cat of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and with your help he will serve for many moons."

"Duskpaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan, and protect all cats equally, at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your name as a medicine cat."

Hailstone remains silent for a few heartbeats, and looks down on Duskpaw.

"Duskpaw, from this moment you will be known as Duskshade. StarClan honors your enthusiasm and dedication, and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of ThunderClan."

" _Duskshade! Duskshade! Duskshade!"_

Duskshade licks Hailstone's shoulder and backs away.

"Now, we can share tongues with StarClan."

Duskshade lies down near the ring of the water and falls into a deep sleep.

* * *

 _The pale brown tabby opens his eyes and sees StarClan's forest. He pads through the trees and sees a big rock, and a slender, golden she cat with white paws and white back legs._

" _Congratulations on getting your medicine cat name."_

 _Duskshade watches her leap from the rock. "Do I know you?"_

" _I'm Stealthfire."_

 _Duskshade's eyes grew wide. "The Stealthiest of Cats! I-I'm honored to meet you, ma'am!"_

 _Stealthfire chuckles. "You can drop the formalities. We don't have much to linger, so I need to tell you something, and it's for your ears only."_

 _Stealthfire's voice suddenly becomes ominously wispy._

"Snow of the rose and night of the falcon, spider woven in web of lies, a restless owl and a towering beech. All must go to the mountain and face the ancient enemy of cats or risk the fall of the Clans forever."

 _The view surrounding Duskshade becomes black. His ears prick to the high pitched noise from far away. Two yellow eyes and glistening teeth appear before the creature lunges at Duskshade with a deep throated growl._

" _Duskshade! Duskshade, wake up!"_

* * *

The pale brown tabby's eyes flutter open and look at Hailstone. His foreleg shook from the rawness of his dream.

"Hey, are you okay?" Hailstone asks him.

" _Snow of the rose and night of the falcon, spider woven in web of lies, a restless owl and towering beech. All must go to the mountain and fight the ancient enemy of cats or risk the fall of the Clans forever."_

Stealthfire's words were still ringing in his head. He was sure that she has given him a prophecy. And what was that creature in the shadows? That growl was completely unnatural as far as Duskshade knows.

 _Could it have been a Soulless? I thought the Paws of Nature killed them all._

Duskshade took a deep breath and shook his worries away.

"Yes. I'm fine."

* * *

 **Just for the record: Sparrowkit and Rabbitkit's names are changed to Beechpaw for Sparrow and Owlpaw for Rabbit to avoid confusion.**


	2. Chapter 1, First Day Out

Chapter 1

" **First Day Out."**

3/5/17 - 3/6/17 - 3/7/17

* * *

 _ **2 moons later**_

" _Run…" Nightkit looks around the foggy forest when the voice echoing in her ears._

" _Run. Run. Before she gets you…"_

" _Who's there?" Nightkit calls out._

" _Nightkit! Nightkit!"_

* * *

"Nightkit, stop it!"

Acornkit pushes Nightkit's back leg away from her and turns around to the back of the nest. Ivyheart left the nursery in the morning and the littermates were left sleeping the daylight away.

Nightkit blinks as she becomes quickly consumed by fatigue and falls asleep.

* * *

" _Run, Nightkit! Run, before she gets you!"_

 _Nightkit feels her heart racing as she hears an unnatural growl from behind. Nightkit kicks up dust as she runs, but the barking and growling persists her and becomes louder._

" _ **Run, Nightkit! Run, before she gets you!"**_

 _Nightkit runs faster and faster, her back legs starts to hurt from the running-._

* * *

Acornkit feels a rough strike to her back. She gets up and jabs Nightkit's flank, making the small black she cat wake up.

"Ugh, why did you do that?" Nightkit complains.

"You're always kicking in my face when you're sleeping! Why can't you sleep near Fishkit and kick _him?"_

"Because I will either kick her out of the nursery all together or complain to Ivyheart." Fishkit says, getting out of the nest and walking out of the nursery.

Acornkit growls and shakes her head.

"Thanks a lot…"

" _Your welcome!"_ Fishkit calls from outside.

Nightkit gives out a big yawn and watches Acornkit follow Fishkit out of the nursery with an ill tempered lash of her tail.

Nightkit decides she has slept long enough and gets out of the nest. The nursery carries the scent of the two previous queens, her mother, and her father, who visited yesterday evening.

Nightkit winces at the harsh sunlight of Green Leaf in May. She blinks as the sun's glare doesn't bother her anymore.

Pinepaw and Stormwhisker prepare to leave for their hunting session. Daisyleaf and Featherpaw were practicing fighting moves while Mistpaw was chattering about her first patrol with Timberclaw.

Whitefur, however, is looking for his apprentice.

"Petalpaw!"

The pale tortoiseshell races out of the apprentices den with a grin and stops in front of Whitefur.

"I'm ready, chief!" She chirps.

"What were you doing in that den?"

"Refurbishing my nest!" Petalpaw replies, a little too quickly Nightkit notices.

Whitefur nods. "Good. For a moment I thought you were putting ants into other apprentices nests again."

Petalpaw's eye twitches slightly and laughs nervously as she follows Whitefur out the thorn barrier. Nightkit moves on and sees a black and white tom just a inches shy in height of the other warriors' shoulder poking his head inside of the warriors den.

"Littlefalcon!"

Littlefalcon looks at his daughter with a smile. "Hi, Nightkit. Are you excited for today?"

"What about it?"

"It's your apprentice ceremony." Littlefalcon tells her. "Don't tell me you forgot again."

Nightkit's ears heat up with realization and embarrassment. "Of course I do! I was just testing your memory, that's all!"

Littlefalcon nods unconvincingly as he leaves with his patrol. Nightkit drops her smile and panics.

 _Why do I always forget these things?!_

"Nightkit!"

Fishkit and Acornkit were racing toward her with grins on their faces.

"Darkstar told us that we're becoming apprentices this afternoon!"

Nightkit nods to Fishkit, but Acornkit snorts. "Did you forget? Ivyheart told us two days ago."

"Did not!" Nightkit lies.

Acornkit rolls her eyes mockingly. "Sure. You keep telling yourself that."

Fishkit nudges her and looks at Nightkit. "Have you seen Morningkit anywhere?"

"I think he-."

" _All cats old enough to catch their prey, meet at High Rock for a Clan meeting!"_

Acornkit looks over to the High Rock and waves her tail.

"Morningkit's going to be late. Let's go."

Fishkit and Nightkit follow their sister to the crowding cats only to be intercepted by Ivyheart.

"Oh! You three look _filthy!_ Come here." Ivyheart reaches over to Fishkit and pulls him over to her, and rasps her tongue on his forehead.

"Ugh, _mom!_ You're covering up my musk!"

Nightkit snorts at her brother. "Your _what_? You still haven't shed your kit fur off, stop being mouse brained!"

Nightkit and Acornkit groom their own fur when Morningkit rushes towards them with hints of pollen on his whiskers.

"Where were you?" Acornkit asks him, exasperated.

"Helping Hailstone and Duskshade."

Ivyheart steps away from Fishkit as the deep blue tom snickers.

"Are you trying to become a medicine cat?"

Morningkit scoffs. "Don't be ridiculous! I was born to be a warrior."

Acornkit hushed her brother.

Darkstar looks at the cats present to the meeting; Hawkfeather, Driftcloud and Thistlefang sit near the warriors den. Blazefrost, Sneezeclaw, Dawnleaf, Rainstorm and Pricklefrost sit in the front on the left side, and Goldflame, Graystream, Windstorm and Rosefoot were on the right side.

Maplecloud and Finchblaze sit together next to Timberclaw and Gingershine, and their apprentices, Raccoonpaw and Mistpaw sit with each other.

Hailstone and Duskshade were sitting near the medicine cat den.

"We have four kits who have reached the age of six moons. It's now time for them to become 'paws and receive their mentors. Acornkit, Fishkit, Morningkit and Nightkit, please step forward."

The said cats pad forward, Littlefalcon and Ivyheart watch their kittens with pride.

"Acornkit, Fishkit, Morningkit and Nightkit. You have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed."

Darkstar looks at Acornkit.

"From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Acornpaw. Goldflame, you're ready to be a mentor. You have learned from Sweetflower as a hunter and tracker, and I trust you to teach Acornpaw everything you've learned."

Acornpaw fluffs her brown fur with excitement.

 _The one of the Paws of Nature is my mentor!_

Acornpaw strides to Goldflame and touches noses with her before sitting down.

"Why do I get the feeling that she's not going to stop bragging tonight?" Nightkit whispers to Morningkit.

Fishkit stands in front of Darkstar.

"From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Fishpaw. Lightstripe, you will be Fishpaw's mentor."

The bright ginger tom looks on in surprise as Darkstar continues.

"I know you are grieving for your first apprentice, but you can take on another one to make up for lost time. Your intelligence and wisdom you have received from Rainstorm has made you a fantastic warrior, and I can trust you to pass them down to Fishpaw."

Lightstripe nods and waits for Fishpaw to pad toward him and touch noses with him.

"Good luck." Nightkit whispers to Morningkit.

Nightkit watches Morningkit pad to Darkstar.

" **Beware."**

Nightkit frowns and looks over her shoulder to the crowd.

" **Beware, Nightkit…"**

The black she cat bristles her fur and looks back at Morningkit and Darkstar while trying to calm the rapid beat of her heart.

" **Beware the ancient enemy of cats! Beware!"**

"-everything you know to Morningpaw."

Nightkit blinks and watches Morningpaw touch noses with Volefang. She looks at Darkstar with wide eyes and quickly gets up and trips over her paws.

Purrs of amusement ripple through the Clan.

"She must be shy." Thrushwing whispers to Daisyleaf.

"How precious." Daisyleaf purrs.

 _Precious?! Why you-!_ Nightkit growls and stalks forward while holding her head up high.

"Nightkit, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Nightpaw."

"Thrushwing."

Nightpaw stiffens. _What about Thrushwing?_

"You will be Nightpaw's mentor. I understand that Nightpaw isn't your first apprentice, but she will be the first apprentice you have since you came to ThunderClan. I trust you to teach Nightpaw everything you know."

Thrushwing stands up, and Nightpaw forces herself to pad toward Thrushwing and touches noses with her.

Nightpaw tries not to feel offended by the warmth churning in Thrushwing's eyes, they remind her of Ivyheart's eyes.

 _I don't want a mentor to baby me! Whoever Thrushwing trained must be as lazy as a kittypet!_

"Nightpaw, let's explore the forest. I'll show you each territory in turn."

Nightpaw forces a smile and nod. She follows Thrushwing out of the thorn barrier. Nightpaw and Thrushwing went through the forest as the trees became less and less, the two she cats stop near a stream that separates them from the vast hill.

"Over there is WindClan territory. This stream separates us. WindClan cats are slender and quick on their paws."

Thrushwing was about to turn when Nightpaw heard her mentor's name being called. A small WindClan patrol approaches the stream consisting of a mottled grey tabby, a brown and white tom and a dark grey tom.

"Thrushwing. It's certainly been a long time since we met." The mottled tom said.

Thrushwing narrows her eyes over her shoulder.

"As I you, Creekstar."

"Who's this runt?" The dark grey tom sneers. Nightpaw glares at the smug looking tom as Thrushwing ushers her away.

"This is my apprentice, Nightpaw. I'm giving her a tour right now, so if you can excuse me…?"

Creekstar nods slowly. "Right. I'll let you go."

Nightpaw gives the dark grey tom one last glare before falling next to Thrushwing.

"Thrushwing!"

The cream brown she cat looks at Creekstar.

"You may not be aware of this, but you are always welcome back to WindClan."

Thrushwing ignores his comment.

* * *

Nightpaw and Thrushwing travel to a strange grey, smooth rock path separating them from a dense forest of pine trees.

"Over there is ShadowClan territory. Those cats are used to darkness and can be sneaky and cunning, never turn your back on a ShadowClan cat."

"Isn't Daisyleaf and her kits from ShadowClan?"

Nightpaw can still remember Daisyleaf kindly showing Featherpaw how to pounce. She also remembers Thistlefang playing with her and her littermates, as well as Hawkfeather and Duskshade and Maplecloud.

Thrushwing purrs. "Yes. Daisyleaf and her kits are different, though."

"And is it true that you're from WindClan? How are you a ThunderClan cat?"

Thrushwing's fur bristles along her spine, but her voice is soft as she spoke, "It was a mistake that became a blessing."

Thrushwing points her paw across the lake to reed covered territory.

"Over there is RiverClan. Their known for their thick set bodies for stuffing themselves with fish, unless the river freezes up during Leaf Bare they never go hungry."

" _Hey, Rabbitstep. Why's this kit out here?"_

Nightpaw inwardly growls as she glares at a black, long haired tom with a pale grey tom. The black tom's mentor cuff his ears with his tail.

"Greetings, Thrushwing. Is everything okay?"

"Yes, I'm giving Nightpaw a tour of the territory."

"Good. Make sure she knows to stay away from territories." Rabbitstep said.

"Rabbitstep - she's got no tail!"

Nightpaw bushes her short tail as she straightens it out. "I do too have a tail - you're not paying attention!"

"You're hardly a cat if your tail is that pathetically short!"

"You're hardly worthy of being a warrior if you're willing to mock a cat's quirks."

Rabbitstep pushes his tail into the apprentice's mouth. "Not another word, Swiftpaw." He growls to the black tom.

Also sensing the tension, Thrushwing urges Nightpaw to walk away and dips her head to Rabbitstep.

"I'll see you at the Gathering."

Rabbitstep stares her down and nods before leaving with Swiftpaw.

* * *

The evening sky was a pinkish, orange hue when Thrushwing and Nightpaw return to camp. The other apprentices were inside the den except for one. Exhaustion becomes Nightpaw's friend as she flops down in a fresh, new nest.

She suddenly feels tiny creepy crawlers pricking her skin and jumps up, screaming, waking up her denmates except for Snowpaw.

"For the love of-! What is wrong with you, Nightpaw?" Acornpaw exclaims.

"I felt bugs bite in my skin, now it feels like tiny, burning dots!"

Berrypaw and Featherpaw were oddly silent as Nightpaw tries to get the bugs out of her fur. Petalpaw comes in and Featherpaw looks at her.

"Petalpaw. Did you stick fire ants in the new apprentices nests?"

Nightpaw stops fidgeting and glares at Petalpaw. The pale tortoiseshell stares at her cousin's murderous glare.

"Heh." Was all she said before running away. Nightpaw snarls and chases after her.

" _I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorr - ack!"_

Petalpaw's two littermates roll their eyes.

* * *

" _ **Beware."**_

… _**Beware of what? What does that mean?**_

" _ **Beware of her, Snowpaw. Beware of the ancient enemy of cats."**_

Snowpaw gasps and wakes up in the night. She looks around the den and notices her sleeping denmates. The white she cat feels her paws trembling from fear, and rests her head on the rim of her nest.

 _It's just a bad dream. Nothing to be afraid of._


	3. Chapter 2, A Wide Eyed Owl

Chapter 2

" **A** **Wide Eyed Owl."**

3/6/17 - 3/7/17 - 3/8/17

* * *

" _Are you serious? She has_ a short tail?"

Swiftpaw nods, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"It was disgusting! I mean, no respecting cat would have a tail as short as hers."

Owlpaw swallows his frog. "Nobody can help how their born, Swiftpaw."

"Says you! _We're_ the perfect cats."

Owlpaw rolls his eyes bids his brother goodbye and leaves for his mentor, Patchflower, who is put on patrol to hunt. Owlpaw sticks close to Patchflower. He tries to ignore the strange voices from his dreams two nights ago.

" _ **Beware the ancient enemy of cats, Owlpaw." "Run, Owlpaw! Run, before she gets you!"**_

 _Honestly, what does that even mean? I must've eaten a bad newt…_

" _Owlpaw!"_

The light brown tom looks at Patchflower in alarm. "What?"

"You just let that lizard run past you!"

Owlpaw's ears flushed as the hunting patrol snickers at his embarrassment.

"This is the third time you've been distracted, and until you snap out of it you can go back and clear out the elder's nests."

Owlpaw reluctantly nods and pads away as the other cats watch him go. His anger rises in his throat.

 _Patchflower didn't have to do that in front of everyone. What is she trying to prove to me, or them?_

The entirety of ShadowClan seems to have a problem with Owlpaw. He knew as a kit that they didn't seem to like him for his lithe shape and his momentary daydreaming.

But it was always because of one thing: Nobody knew who Owlpaw's father was.

Splashpelt never disclosed who her mate is, to this day she never mentions him. She never even told Owlpaw or his littermates, Swiftpaw and Mosspaw.

" _Why are you even thinking about it? You're my kits, that's all it matters."_

Mosspaw and Swiftpaw accepts Splashpelt's reply, but Owlpaw didn't. He sees it as an excuse, although he never presses his mother for the truth, it bugs him when cats like Dewpaw and Patchflower point that out.

Owlpaw pads inside of the elder's den and approaches Harewhisker and Waspsting.

"Do your nests need cleaning?"

Waspsting grunts. "Dewpaw already cleaned mine out, Harewhisker's nest, too. Did Patchflower send you back?"

"... Yes."

"Young cats these days. If you were my apprentice I would've smacked you until you stopped this daydreaming nonsense!"

"I think Patchflower is the problem." Harewhisker sniffs. "That cat's standards are set up too high, like she's perfect. I don't know why Heatherstar didn't give Owlpaw to a more experienced warrior."

"It's Heatherstar's word, that's how the warrior code goes."

Owlpaw suddenly becomes uncomfortable with being inside the den.

"I'll just go now…"

"Goodbye, Owlpaw." Waspsting said. "And don't be too hard on Patchflower!"

Owlpaw leaves with a sarcastic remark he refuses to say out loud. He approaches the fresh kill pile and prepares to take a bite out of a frog-

" _ **Snow of the rose…"**_

Owlpaw stops and looks around for the source of the voice.

" _ **Snow of the rose and night of the falcon, spider woven in web of lies, a restless owl and towering beech. All must go to the mountain and fight the ancient enemy of cats or risk the fall of the Clans forever."**_

Owlpaw bristles his fur with horror. "Who is this…?"

"Move, Owlpaw!" The said apprentice is pushed aside by Dewpaw as the dark grey tom snatched up a lizard.

"Don't just take up the food for yourself!" Dewpaw flicks his tail and pads away. Owlpaw grunts as he gets back up.

 _What did that voice mean?_

Owlpaw feels even more confused than before. He notices a shadow over his left and sees Kestrelwing.

"Welcome back, Owlpaw. On another one of your daydreams?"

The ShadowClan medicine cat's tone wasn't mocking, and Owlpaw knows that Kestrelwing wouldn't be intentionally mean to him. In fact, maybe the mottled brown tabby can help him with his promise.

"Kestrelwing, you can interpret messages, right?"

"... I'm a medicine cat. That's almost my job."

Owlpaw coughs and asks to go inside the medicine cat den. Kestrelwing and Owlpaw settle in the den before the apprentice spoke up again.

"I've been hearing voices in my head… Not, like, a crazy cat. But it started out in my dreams, and now it's speaking to me when I'm awake."

Kestrelwing stares at Owlpaw with curiosity and nods for him to continue.

"Since the dream I've been trying to find out what they meant. That's why Patchflower sent me back here, because I got too distracted."

"Do you still remember what the voice said?"

"Yes. It was 'Snow of the rose and night of the falcon, spider woven in web of lies, a restless owl and a towering beech. All must go to the mountain and fight the ancient enemy of cats or risk the fall of the Clans forever'."

Kestrelwing blinks and takes a long breath.

"That sounds like a prophecy, Owlpaw. But why would StarClan send it to an apprentice…?"

Owlpaw's eyes grow wide and stands up. "What does it mean?"

"I'm not entirely sure." Kestrelwing replies honestly. "One part with _a restless owl_ is obviously you, since you're the only cat with the name Owl… Although."

Owlpaw nods vigorously.

"I have heard of a cat in ThunderClan named Snowkit, so she might be part of it, and I recall Sootdust asking for medicine for a new apprentice named Beechpaw."

"You think they could be-?"

" _Owlpaw!"_

The light brown tom hisses with annoyance when he hears Patchflower's voice. First she's tired of him, and now she wants him.

 _What is this she cat's problem?_

Kestrelwing whispers to him. "We cannot share what we've discussed. And until StarClan sends you another sign, don't mention this to anyone."


	4. Chapter 3, Windy Terrain

Chapter 3

" **Windy Terrain."**

3/7/17 - 3/8/17

* * *

 _Warm gusts of wind blows through_ the moorlands short grass. Most WindClan cats love the feel of the wind ruffling their fur…

Spiderpaw doesn't.

He almost kicked a chunk of dirt out of the ground as he struggles to catch up to a brown rabbit. Spiderpaw growls and picks up the pace, determined not to let the strong wind push him around. Just as Spiderpaw jumps forward, he lands on the rabbit and rolls with it around the grass.

The rabbit scratches him feebly and Spiderpaw ends up rolling into the stream. The rabbit breaks free with three scratches on its flank and runs into the forest.

"That was just _lousy!"_

Spiderpaw glares at the light brown, dark spotted she cat standing with a pretty silver she cat.

"What kind of WindClan cat can't even catch and kill a rabbit?"

"That's enough, Cheetahpaw." Violetbloom says sternly. She looks back on Spiderpaw.

"Come on. Let's see Hazelheart before he gets sick."

Cheetahpaw scoffs. "If he gets sick it's his own fault."

Spiderpaw growls and picks himself out of the water as he pads across the hill to meet Brackenfall near the camp.

"What happened to you?"

"Spiderpaw lost a rabbit, _again!"_ Cheetahpaw said rudely. Violetbloom growls at her apprentice as she leads her away.

Spiderpaw flattens his ears. "The rabbit got away, it ran away to ThunderClan."

Brackenfall sighs irritably, and Spiderpaw feels even worse about his failure.

"... It's fine. It's almost Green Leaf, there's plenty of rabbits around this season."

"I tried!" Spiderpaw exclaims. Brackenfall looks at him. "I know you did."

Spiderpaw grabs a finch and eats near the gorse bush nursery. A white flash of fur made Spiderpaw jump with fright, and Cheetahpaw grabs the rabbit immediately.

"Wow. You can't even catch a dead rabbit. That is truly sad." She snickers. Cheetahpaw grabs the rabbit and left with the other warriors laughing. Spiderpaw sees his sister, Softpaw, quickly looking away from him as she follows Hazelheart inside the crevice.

Spiderpaw feels his anger boiling again.

 _Why did you have to become a medicine cat? You promised me that it'll be us against cats like Cheetahpaw._

A white flash catches his eye and looks down to see a rabbit, and Grassclaw laughing.

"Here, you should eat something more fitting for a _WindClan_ cat."

Spiderpaw snorts and grabs the rabbit and throws it in Grassclaw's face. The dark grey tom narrows his eyes green eyes on the apprentice.

"You disrespectful-!" Before Grassclaw could strike him, Brackenfall coughs and grabs his attention.

"Did you see what he did? He disrespected a warrior!"

Brackenfall flicks his ear. "I saw Spiderpaw disrespect an _apprentice_ rather than a warrior. I find it revolting when young cats are wasting their time picking on apprentices. Why don't you go hunting while the day is still going, Grassclaw?"

Grassclaw gives Spiderpaw a glare before padding away from him.

"Spiderpaw, you need to control your temper before you do something you'll regret."

* * *

Spiderpaw was inside of an old fox burrow with Cheetahpaw after a rainstorm appeared. The two being the only warrior apprentices in their Clan, Spiderpaw feels disgust for having to share the same air space with the stuck up she cat.

Cheetahpaw has done nothing but tease him since kit-hood.

" _You're too big to be a WindClan cat!"_

" _How come your father doesn't come to see you? Are you defective?"_

It was always one thing after another when it comes to Cheetahpaw. In the midst of his anger, Spiderpaw slowly becomes closer to sleep…

* * *

 _Spiderpaw opens his eyes and sees himself on a steep cliff mountainside. He gasps and backs up for his back to meet a wall, his paws struggle to stay on the small path to keep himself from plunging into the abyss below him._

 _A low cry of a dog made him hold his breath. Spiderpaw looks over his shoulder. He sees a big, shaggy dog creeping around the corner, glaring its yellow eyes on Spiderpaw in the shadows…_

 _ **Hold on… Brackenfall told me dogs don't usually have yellow eyes.**_

 _The "dog" steps out of the shadows and reveals its grey and white fur. Ears pricked with interest, the "dog" made its way toward Spiderpaw with its huge paws._

 _Spiderpaw, feeling to have no other options, moves along the small path. The "dog" picks up on his plan and charges behind the WindClan apprentice._

 _Spiderpaw feels its teeth in his tail and lifting him off the ground. Spiderpaw kicks his back leg in the "dog's" eye, prompting it to let go, and drop Spiderpaw off the cliff._

 _ **No!**_

 _Spiderpaw kicks his foreleg with effortless results and immediately blacks out. He hears a voice._

" _ **Snow of the rose and night of the falcon, spider woven in web of lies, a restless owl and a towering beech. All must go to the mountain and fight the ancient enemy of cats or risk the fall of the Clans forever."**_

* * *

Spiderpaw's eyes open immediately. He sees the sunlight outside of the fox burrow, and makes his way out to greet the puddle covered camp.

"Move, chubby." Cheetahpaw shoulders Spiderpaw aside with a snooty look.

"Brat." Spiderpaw spits at her. He, however, is still thinking about that dream. And that dog…

 _No. That looked_ _ **nothing**_ _like a dog, far from it._


	5. Chapter 4, The Gathering

Chapter 4

" **The Gathering."**

3/8/17 - 3/9/17 - 3/10/17

* * *

 _Snowpaw sees a brown rabbit running past her vision and falling on the ground._

" _Look. It's injured." She told Driftcloud and Thistlefang. The rabbit's flank was ripped open and bleeding, it hardly has any strength left._

" _This is just our luck, too." Driftcloud says, padding toward the rabbit with claws unsheathed with Thistlefang right behind him. Snowpaw bristles her fur._

" _You're going to kill it?!"_

 _Driftcloud stops as Snowpaw pads to the brown rabbit and places her paw on its head. The rabbit's beady eyes became fixed on her, its nose twitches nervously._

" _Snowpaw, it's StarClan's gift to us that this rabbit came to us."_

 _Snowpaw looks at Thistlefang. "But this so wrong. I mean… can't we just heal it and leave it alone…?"_

 _Both toms were staring at her weirdly._

" _Snowpaw, this isn't a cat. It's prey. Watch."_

 _Thistlefang quickly sinks his claws into the rabbit's flank. The rabbit let out a shriek before falling still. Snowpaw sees the life drain from its eyes and stared at Thistlefang in shock._

 _Thistlefang carries the rabbit by the scruff._

" _How could you?!" She yelled at him. "It couldn't even defend itself!"_

 _Thistlefang blinks with shock._

" _Snowpaw, it's prey." Driftcloud said gently._

" _I don't care! It's just_ wrong _to attack something that can't fight back! I can't believe you just did that, Thistlefang!"_

* * *

Snowpaw basks in the moonlight as she recalls this afternoon's "breakdown" as Driftcloud calls it. A few warriors found it amusing that she defended a rabbit and teased her a bit, but Snowpaw didn't like it.

She stays far away from the other warriors as Darkstar picks the remaining cats to go to the Gathering, Snowpaw is one of the chosen cats, for the first time since her apprenticeship.

She yawns from the lack of sleep.

"You can't ignore me forever, Snowpaw."

The white she cat flicks her ear to Thistlefang. The dark brown tabby tom looks genuinely upset.

"Look, I'm sorry but I only acted because it would've been a waste to let the rabbit go."

"... We have plenty of prey. I thought you would've been on my side but I guess I was wrong."

Thistlefang winces as if she scratched his muzzle. "Snowpaw-."

" _ThunderClan, let's go!"_

Thistlefang sighs. "I'll talk to you later."

* * *

Snowpaw took her first paw steps onto the island and was already overwhelmed for the past five minutes. She sees different cats, and her nose picks up a strong, fish stink.

"Ugh, my nose…" She groans, using her front paw to cover her nose. She feels a tail touch her flank and sees her brother, Berrypaw, and their cousin, Mistpaw.

"Snowpaw, Mistpaw said there are some apprentices in the far back."

Snowpaw follows Berrypaw and Mistpaw to a small group of young cats. A light brown she cat with dark brown and black patches on her pelt, a black tom with dark brown ears, and a dark grey tom.

The patched she cat notices Mistpaw first.

"Look, she's back."

Berrypaw nods to the other apprentices. "I'm Berrypaw, her cousin."

"I thought Graystream was your cousin." The dark grey tom said.

"More like second cousin." Mistpaw says. "Graystream is my mother, me and my sister, Pinepaw's. Her and Berrypaw's mother are cousins. Understand?"

The dark grey tom slowly nods. "I...think so."

"Ignore the rabbit brain. I'm Cheetahpaw from WindClan, and this is Dewpaw from ShadowClan. And-."

Cheetahpaw stares and shoves the black tom, who looks startled by her.

"What? Oh - sorry!"

The black tom dips his head, briefly. "I'm Beechpaw. RiverClan. Who are you?"

Snowpaw notices Mistpaw and Berrypaw looking at her expectantly. She feels her fur bristling slightly along her spine.

"I'm Snowpaw, Berrypaw's sister."

Cheetahpaw flicks her ear. "Wow… She's chatty."

Snowpaw flattens her ears. Was this one being sarcastic, or funny?

"Actually, would you like to meet my denmate, Spiderpaw? He should be near the medicine cats."

"Sure! C'mon, Berrypaw!"

Mistpaw nudges Berrypaw toward the medicine cats, leaving Snowpaw with the three apprentices.

Snowpaw bites her lip. "So…"

"Mistpaw told us about you." Dewpaw said to Snowpaw.

"... She did?"

Dewpaw nods. "Me and Cheetahpaw were interested with meeting a cat who advocates for rabbits."

Snowpaw's blood runs cold through her veins.

"Yeah, you're actually famous to the apprentices in my Clan. Hey Owlpaw, Swiftpaw, Poolpaw, Mosspaw!"

The named apprentices pad to Dewpaw as Snowpaw bristles her fur with fear.

"This is the one who Mistpaw told us about. The rabbit protector."

Swiftpaw snickers. "Ooh, that's _so_ noble that you protect rabbits, Snowpaw."

Owlpaw looks at his denmates. "Hey, lay off her."

"Don't tell me you _like_ the rabbit lover." Poolpaw teased. Owlpaw clamps his mouth and quickly pads away.

"Say, why don't you come by WindClan?" Cheetahpaw cooed. "I'm sure we'll appreciate you drawing out the rabbits for us."

Snowpaw looks around for her brother, Mistpaw, even Thistlefang.

 _Thistlefang? Where are you? I'm sorry for being mean to you - please help-!_

"Leave her alone."

Beechpaw stands next to Snowpaw, glaring at the crowd of apprentices. Dewpaw glares at him back.

"We were just having fun!"

"Yeah, harmless fun. It's not our fault the she-cat's too sensitive." Cheetahpaw adds.

Beechpaw lashes his tail. "You call taunting a cat's compassionate nature _fun?_ No. That's just being a bully."

"That's just how Cheetahpaw plays."

A black tom with a long tail pads towards them with an angry Berrypaw and shocked Mistpaw.

"Starting trouble again?" He questions Cheetahpaw. The light brown she cat narrows her eyes.

"This is none of your business, Spiderpaw."

" _No, but it's our business."_

All apprentices look at Darkstar, Creekstar and a brown tabby she cat. The ShadowClan apprentices quickly retreat from the group.

"What is going on here?" Creekstar growls.

"Cheetahpaw seems to have a problem with-." Spiderpaw looks at the white she cat.

"Snowpaw." She replies.

Darkstar looks at Creekstar. "Who is Cheetahpaw?"

"This one." Creekstar points his tail over to the light brown she cat. Darkstar glares at the young she cat.

"Do remember to keep your apprentices in line, Creekstar. We wouldn't want you to lose an ear for arrogance, would we?"

Cheetahpaw bushes her tail and falls beside Creekstar for support. The WindClan leader glares at Darkstar. "I know how to handle my apprentices."

"Not the way I see it." Darkstar retorts. He looks at his three apprentices.

"If there's nothing left for you here, let's go."

* * *

Nightpaw sees Berrypaw and Mistpaw returning to their respective mentors, Snowpaw chose to sit next to her and not Driftcloud.

Nightpaw leans toward Snowpaw.

"Hey, what happened over in the back? I heard loud voices and your name-."

"Drop it."

Nightpaw blinks. "But-."

Snowpaw gives Nightpaw a seething glare. "Just. Drop it."

Nightpaw closes her mouth and forces herself to look at the tree the leaders were in.

"The Gathering will begin, I'll begin." The brown tabby she cat from before calls out.

"As you can see, Cloudstar has unfortunately passed away in his sleep, losing his last life. He went peacefully. I went to Moonpool and received my nine lives and stand before you as Olivestar of RiverClan."

" _Olivestar! Olivestar! Olivestar!"_

"And my deputy is Silversnow."

Olivestar looks at the white and silver she cat sitting with Littlefalcon, Brackenfall and Rabbitstep.

" _Silversnow! Silversnow! Silversnow!"_

"Also, our queen, Berrystripe, has given birth to two kits, Minnowkit and Carpkit are both she cats, and their father is Birchfang."

Nightpaw sees a mottled brown tom in the crowd puffing his chest out.

"He looks like he's ready to burst." She whispers to Snowpaw.

The white-silver flecked she cat gives her the smallest of smiles before turning her attention to the leader's tree.

"We have two new apprentices, Beechpaw and Bearpaw. That is all RiverClan has to report."

Olivestar steps down from her branch, Heatherstar says, "ShadowClan has nothing to report except for one. Splashpelt's kits are apprenticed and here with us tonight, Owlpaw, Swiftpaw and Mosspaw."

Nightpaw feels Snowpaw nudge her, and looks at her second cousin.

"Check out that WindClan tom." Snowpaw points toward a dark grey tom near the WindClan cats. He was boring his eyes on the three named apprentices with an unreadable emotion.

"He looks like Littlefalcon when he watched your apprenticeship." Snowpaw told her.

Creekstar takes his place on the branch.

"Like RiverClan and ShadowClan, we also have new apprentices. Cheetahpaw and Spiderpaw are warrior apprentices, and Softpaw is training as a medicine cat apprentice under Hazelheart."

"... Doesn't Spiderpaw look upset with Softpaw?" Nightpaw asks Snowpaw.

"I think that's his sister. Cheetahpaw is a total jerk, he must be sick of being stuck with her as a denmate."

"Poor kitty." Nightpaw cooed.

"That is all WindClan has to report."

Creekstar climbs off the branch, and Darkstar takes his place.

"We have four new apprentices with us tonight. The kits of Littlefalcon and Ivyheart."

Darkstar gives Creekstar a dark, snide glare before looking at the cats below him.

"Morningpaw is apprenticed under Volefang, Acornpaw is apprenticed under Goldflame, Fishpaw is apprenticed under Lightstripe, and Nightpaw is apprenticed under Thrushwing."

The other Clans cheer their names, except for WindClan. Nightpaw does see Spiderpaw mouthing _"congratulations"_ to her.

* * *

"Hailstone."

Duskshade sees Kestrelwing speaking to his mentor.

"Do you mind if I borrow your apprentice for a spell?"

"... Not at all. Duskshade, stay near us and be ready when Darkstar wants to leave."

The pale brown tabby tom nods and follows Kestrelwing into a thick brush.

"What do you want to talk about?" Duskshade asks.

Kestrelwing looks out the brush to make sure they weren't being eavesdropped, and looks at Duskshade.

"Have you gotten any messages from StarClan lately? Or do any of your apprentices show odd behavior or anything out of the ordinary?"

Duskshade recalls the prophecy Stealthfire gave him during his visit to StarClan after earning his name. It still lingers in his mind…

"Yes. I do, but what has brought about this question?"

"One of the apprentices, Owlpaw, has confided in me with dreams he's been having for a couple of days, hearing voices even when he is awake."

"Like what?"

Kestrelwing flicks his ear. "It goes like, "Snow of the rose and night of the falcon, spider woven in web of lies, a restless owl and a towering beech. All must go to the mountain and fight the ancient enemy of cats or risk the fall of the Clans forever."

Duskshade's fur bristles with tension. "Stealthfire told me the same thing."

"Really? When?"

"Two moons ago, when Hailstone gave me my name. You said Owlpaw heard the voice?"

Kestrelwing nods. "Yes, and I believe he is the one that the prophecy talked about. StarClan might be communicating with the chosen cats through their dreams and whispering in their ears. Poor Owlpaw's training is suffering because of this, he's always tired…"

Duskshade frowns. "Now that you mention it, Snowpaw looked a little tired before we came here. What do you suggest we do for the rest?"

"... Considering what we've learned, the prophecy might be about the apprentices. Until we know who the other two cats are, we should keep an eye on the apprentices for the time being."

"Maybe you should tell Hailstone, too."

"Actually, Stealthfire told me to keep it to myself. I haven't told Hailstone anything about the dreams."

Kestrelwing nods slowly. "Okay… Then when we go to the Moonpool, we can discuss this with the other medicine cats on our next steps to complete the prophecy, and it might also mean you have to tell Hailstone what you know."

ThunderClan goes home and rests in their nests. Nightpaw and Snowpaw were kicking in their nests…

* * *

" _Run, run!"_

 _Nightpaw looks around the mountain terrain, and sees Snowpaw dangling over a cliff._

" _Snowpaw!"_

 _The white she cat looks to see Nightpaw running toward her. "N-Nightpaw?"_

" _Hold on, I'll pull you up!"_

 _Nightpaw firmly grasps her teeth into Snowpaw's scruff, and slowly lifts her up. Snowpaw grips her claws in the stone. Nightpaw sees a blur of fur and a blunt force hits her, and she loses her grip on Snowpaw._

" _ **NO!"**_

 _Nightpaw sees Snowpaw falling into the abyss. She looks up and her heart freezes._

 _A white, shaggy furred canine bares its teeth and sinks its fangs into her body, sending a spray of blood flying into the air._

* * *

"Snowpaw!"

Nightpaw wakes up and clumsy runs to Snowpaw's nest in the far back, stepping on cats and waking them up. Snowpaw's cries were covered by her front paws as she looks at Nightpaw.

"You let me fall…!"

"No, no I wouldn't do that!" Nightpaw whispers, licking Snowpaw's forehead.

The other apprentices watch them with confusion, drowsiness and curiosity. Nightpaw decides to stay with her scared cousin, and wills herself and Snowpaw to go back to sleep without nightmares.

* * *

 **I wanted to post this yesterday but… *sigh* technical issues prevented that from happening. I prefer not to go into details.**

 **What's important is that you got a chapter out. There is also a call back to the last chapter, see if you can find it. ;)**

 **Thank you for reading and I hope you have a great morning. :) ~ Kyubi**


	6. Chapter 5, Ancient Dogs

**Also I like to say something to Hayjay. I was hinting at the injuries brown rabbit, the one Spiderpaw failed to catch but wounded it before it ran away into the forest. Hope this helps clear it up for you. :)**

* * *

Chapter 5

" **Ancient Dogs."**

3/10/17 - 3/11/17

* * *

 _Beechpaw is pushed around by the_ water's current, while keeping a small salmon in his jaws. He grasps his claws on a slippery rock. Beechpaw struggles to stay on the rock, and jumps from it and hits the water, belly first.

Beechpaw quickly swims to shore, and shakes his fur free of water. His mentor, Birchfang, pads toward Beechpaw with satisfaction.

"Very good. I like the size of that salmon."

Beechpaw drops his salmon and sinks his claws into the pink scaly skin.

"It looks small."

"It's still a good catch… Although, I find it unorthodox to locate a fish and _jump from the shore_ to reach it."

Beechpaw's ears burn with embarrassment. "It was a split second decision."

Birchfang rolls his eyes, and leads Beechpaw to the camp. Silversnow was still organizing the patrols and hunting parties that evening when Birchfang and Beechpaw returned.

Her pale yellow eyes grew wide when she sees Beechpaw's catch.

"Beechpaw, this is a good looking salmon." She said.

Birchfang nods. "Your son is becoming a promising hunter like you, Silversnow."

Beechpaw coughs, getting Birchfang's attention.

"Oh. You're excused, Beechpaw."

The black and brown eared tom sighs with relief and pads away.

Beechpaw tries not to shrink under the praise he is receiving lately. He's used to being praised as Darkwater's son, and now that his mother is appointed as deputy of RiverClan, everyone seems to expect more from Beechpaw and his brother, Bearpaw.

 _Speaking of which, where is he?_

Beechpaw hears raised voices from the medicine cat den thorn bush. Beechpaw pads closer and realizes it was Applefoot.

"-of all the stupidest, most fish brained attempts! You could've been killed! Or maimed-!"

Beechpaw sees Applefoot and Bearpaw. His brother lays in a nest while Sootdust looks at his spine and flank.

"Whoa." Beechpaw says stepping inside. "What happened to you, Bearpaw?"

Bearpaw opens his mouth to say when Applefoot interrupts him. "Your brother thought he was strong enough to take on a heron."

Beechpaw looks at Bearpaw, unable to hide his smile.

" _You_ took on a heron? I heard the last heron attack was back in the old forest when Crookedstar was a kit!"

"And hopefully it will be the last." Sootdust chided. The mottled grey she cat lifts her head from Bearpaw's pelt.

"You're lucky. You only have a few scratches, but you should do light work around the camp from now on."

"Oh, he will, I promise you that." Applefoot said giving Bearpaw a glare before leaving. Bearpaw rolls his eyes and makes Beechpaw snicker.

"I'll leave you two alone. Try not to step on any herbs, if you can help it."

Sootdust leaves the den. Bearpaw adjusts himself in the nest to look at Beechpaw.

" _Sooo?"_

"... So, what?"

"You didn't tell me how the Gathering went!" Bearpaw exclaims, exasperated. "It's been five days since you went! Who'd you meet? Who's the she-cat of your dreams ~?"

Beechpaw frowns. "What makes you think it's a she-cat?"

"You've been padding around with your head in the clouds. That's just how Dad looks at Mom, you like someone!"

Bearpaw smirks and adds slyly, "Is she from another Clan?"

Beechpaw snorts. "If you really must know, I met a few ShadowClan and ThunderClan apprentices. Then this ShadowClan apprentice, Dewpaw, started mocking one of the ThunderClan apprentices for defending an injured rabbit."

"... A rabbit?"

"Yup."

"... Can't say I don't find that weird, but this Dewpaw sounds like a jerk."

Beechpaw nods. "Him _and_ Cheetahpaw, a WindClan apprentice. Then Dewpaw called his denmates over to mock Snowpaw some more, so I told them to stop teasing her for being-."

Bearpaw squealed like an excited she cat, Beechpaw stares at him in confusion.

"What was that about?"

"I knew! It was a she-cat!"

Beechpaw waves his tail dismissively. "Not only that, Cheetahpaw's denmate, Spiderpaw, called her out on it. Then Darkstar, Creekstar and Olivestar got involved and the whole thing was dropped."

Bearpaw nods. "You'll have to point me out to Dewpaw or Cheetahpaw when I go to the Gathering. I have _very_ persuasive words to make them tremble in their pelts."

"Will do. I'll let you relax."

Beechpaw turns around and pads away as Bearpaw calls out,

" _I wanna meet your ThunderClan mate one day!"_

* * *

 _ **Beechpaw hears a deep howl. In a split second his camp is filled with screaming and snarls of a dog. Beechpaw gets out of his nest and races outside with claws unsheathed and freezes with terror.**_

 _ **These weren't dogs. They were bigger, with shaggy fur and big paws and heads. They picked up cats in their jaws and took bites out of them like they were pieces of prey.**_

 _ **Darkwater and Silversnow were lying dead in the clearing, and one big black canine grabs Bearpaw from the medicine cat den and clamps its jaws down, crushing Bearpaw's bones.**_

" _ **Let them go!" Beechpaw races toward Bearpaw's killer only for another wild canine to knock him down. Beechpaw stares into his captors yellow eyes.**_

 _ **Everything around him swirled around in a chaotic blur of colors, and a voice whispers in his ears.**_

" _ **Snow of the rose and night of the falcon, spider woven in web of lies, a restless owl and a towering beech. All must go to the mountain and fight the ancient enemy of cats or risk the fall of the Clans forever."**_

* * *

" _Beechpaw, Beechpaw!"_

The black tom jolts awake and sees Birchfang looking at him with concern.

"You weren't waking up quickly. You were shaking so much I almost went to get Sootdust."

"I-It was a nightmare."

Birchfang frowns as he leads Beechpaw out. "Must have been a terrible nightmare. You kept saying _'Mountains, enemy'_. Did you eat something bad?"

Beechpaw swallows, his throat dry. "Yes… I guess that's it."

* * *

That evening, Beechpaw rests near the elder's den. He waits until Nightfang and Mudfoot leave their den.

"Uh, can I ask you a question?"

Nightfang looks at Beechpaw. "Sure, ask away."

"I understand that our ancestors were lions, tigers and other giant cats. Is there any other animals with ancestral ties?... Like dogs?"

Mudfoot blinks. "Maybe… But most of that information is lost to most of the Clans. Except Ivystar."

"Yeah. Ivystar had a great respect for the ancestors of dogs, but she only talked about it with her daughter."

"Graysky?"

Beechpaw heard that the RiverClan queen who died many moons ago. But Nightfang curled his lip. "No, her oldest daughter, Daisypelt."

 _Oh… That might be a problem._

Mudfoot nods. "If you want to ask her about it, go right ahead. It's just that Daisypelt hasn't even made a noise since the Soulless Battle, but she might be tempted to tell you if you give her a tuna fish."

Beechpaw raises an invisible eyebrow. "Why specifically tuna?"

"Tuna is her favorite prey. She used to overindulge herself with every piece of tuna in the pile until there was nothing but bones."

* * *

Beechpaw excuses himself to leave on his own and waits near the shore. He sees a silver flash of light, and strikes the water in lightning fast reflexes. A silver grey tuna fish flies out of the water and hops on the pebbles.

Beechpaw quickly kills it in one bite and the tuna falls limp. He pads back to camp and went straight inside the thicket bush that is the elder's den. Beechpaw sees an unmoving body of Daisypelt.

 _She's not dead, is she? She's still young._

Beechpaw sees her light grey tabby flank rise as she tries to raise her head, but drops her head on the rim of the nest.

"I know you're there. Come over here and face me like a cat."

Beechpaw quickly stifles his fear. He was told horror stories about Daisypelt's treacherous ways. He pads around her nest and she looks up at him.

"... You're Darkwater's kit." She declares. Beechpaw places the tuna near her nest.

"I never told you who my parents are."

"Didn't have to. I practically worshipped him and admired every feature, I recognize his face on yours."

Beechpaw picks up the tuna and holds it near her muzzle. Daisypelt opens her mouth as Beechpaw places the tuna in her mouth. Daisypelt immediately bites down.

Beechpaw waits until Daisypelt finishes eating the skin off the tuna, and spits out the bone. Beechpaw quickly pulls the fish skeleton out of her mouth.

Daisypelt licks her jaws. "Lovely. The only joy I had left in life, it's amazing I didn't get fat from tuna… But I suspect this isn't a spur of the moment to be kind, right?"

Beechpaw took a deep breath and said, "I was told that Ivystar had a fascination with dogs' ancestors."

"More like an obsession." Daisypelt sniffs. "I was an apprentice and I followed her one day near the Horseplace. She didn't hesitate to try and get close to an annoying, yappy dog that used to live there.

"She would always tell me stories as a kit, about the dogs descended from these big, magnificent beasts with shaggy, short fur and eyes that pierced into your soul. They live in a group, like us, and hunt down beasts bigger than badgers and the size of horses using skilled teamwork.

"They even howl at night to communicate with each other. She even said that they might be still out there."

Beechpaw feels his heart race. "Did she say what color they were?"

"Nobody has seen those supposed ancestors personally. Ivystar said everyone used to talk about them in ancient times, but because nobody seen one they were written off as a legend."

"Do you know what they're called?"

Daisypelt narrowed her eyes. "Ivystar said they were called wolves. And unlike dogs, she said they're not afraid to go after animals smaller than them, especially cats."

* * *

 **Remember what the prophecy said? "Face the ancient enemy of cats", that was referring to wolves!**

 **If you manage to figure it out, then I applaud you for it.**

… **Even if you didn't, I'd still applaud you for trying. :)**

 **Thank you for reading this and I hope you have a great day. ~ Kyubi**


	7. Chapter 6, Trespassing

**To guest reviewer, Mistleaf:**

 **Really? Necessary romance, drama, adventure and intensity? I'm...flattered. I don't usually get in over my head when I write my stories, but hearing that made my day! I try making them unique in their own way. ^^**

 **And I will most certainly take Dove's personality into account. Thank you for reviewing. ~ Kyubi**

* * *

Chapter 6

" **Trespassing."**

3/11/17

* * *

 _Later the next morning, Nightpaw, Snowpaw,_ Acornpaw and Featherpaw were assigned to hunt for prey in the forest. They've rounded up three squirrels near the Ancient Oak. They move on to the gorge with prey in their jaws when they hear voices.

With the two she cats being the oldests, Snowpaw and Featherpaw told them to remain quiet and approach the source of the voice, and hide behind a bush of ferns.

"See anything?" Snowpaw asks her sister. Featherpaw peers over the ferns and her light blue eyes widen.

"Nightpaw, Snowpaw, you went to the Gathering. Do you know this cat?"

The two named she cats peer through the ferns and see a familiar light brown and patched fur with two older cats.

"Isn't that Cheetahpaw?" Snowpaw hisses to Nightpaw.

"Yeah."

Featherpaw frowns and looks at Acornpaw. "Go back to camp and find your dad and Darkstar, now."

Acornpaw bristles her fur. "But I want to fight-!"

"This isn't up for debate!" Featherpaw hissed quietly. "You're the fastest next to Snowpaw, I'm counting on you."

Acornpaw grimaces before nodding. She turns around and took off in a brown blur for the direction of the gorge.

Nightpaw sees Cheetahpaw and the two warriors grabbing a piece of ThunderClan prey and padding away.

"Their leaving! By the time Littlefalcon and Darkstar arrive, they're gonna get away with stealing from us!"

"We still…"

"Featherpaw." Snowpaw says to her sister. "Even if they do arrive and we let them leave, it'll be one word against the other. We need to confront them - now and stall them."

"I volunteer." Nightpaw says pushing through the ferns. Featherpaw's fur bristles with tension.

"Uh, excuse me?"

Nightpaw recognizes the two WindClan warriors, Grassclaw and Violetbloom, carrying squirrels in their jaws and Cheetahpaw holding a rabbit.

"Is ThunderClan so desperate for warriors that they made a kit an apprentice?" Grassclaw sneers, sizing up Nightpaw.

"I'll have you know, I'm six moons and six days old." Nightpaw sniffs.

"Now I couldn't help but notice that you got some tasty looking food."

Cheetahpaw drops her rabbit and smirks. "Yeah. The fattest prey we've found."

Nightpaw fights the urge to smack her arrogant face off.

"That's lovely. And I think they will do just fine for us to feast on. After all, they are _ThunderClan_ prey for a reason."

Violetbloom glares at her before putting her squirrel down.

"What makes you think we'll give this to you? We caught it, fair and square."

"I don't like the looks on their faces. It's three against one, and Nightpaw hasn't learned how to fight yet." Snowpaw told Featherpaw.

 _Darn it all. Where are you, Acornpaw?_

Featherpaw sighs and forces her fur to lie flat. "We'll have to step in."

Before Snowpaw could protest, Featherpaw already steps out and stands next to Nightpaw.

"Oh, look! The kit's brought herself reinforcements!" Grassclaw snickers. "Who else is with you?"

Snowpaw closes her eyes and slowly pads from her hiding spot. Cheetahpaw glowers with glee.

"It's the rabbit defender! Violetbloom, this is the apprentice I told you about!"

Cheetahpaw looks at Snowpaw. "Have you come to save this little bunny. Here."

Cheetahpaw throws the rabbit's body on Snowpaw's paws, making the white-silver flecked she cat boil with frustration.

"Have your little bunny friend!"

Featherpaw flattens her ears. "That is enough. Just drop the squirrels, turn around and don't come back."

Violetbloom growls. "And who will make us? Three apprentices?"

Nightpaw doesn't like how the three WindClan cats were glaring at them.

 _Acornpaw you are not this slow! You ran to and from the nursery in two seconds to get a piece of prey!_

Cheetahpaw lunges first at Nightpaw, but Snowpaw head butts Cheetahpaw in the stomach and rolls on the ground with her.

"Get off of my apprentice!" Violetbloom hisses.

Nightpaw glares at her.

"You should have more control over your apprentice!"

Snowpaw feels Cheetahpaw's claws slice over her right ear and eye before she claws the WindClan apprentice's face, leaving claw marks on her eyes and nose.

" _Violetbloom! Grassclaw! What is the meaning us this?!"_

Snowpaw kicks Cheetahpaw off of her, making her hit the ground.

Brackenfall and Spiderpaw were running through the stream and slowing down near the warriors. At the same moment, Littlefalcon and Darkstar arrive with Acornpaw keeping up with them.

Nightpaw giggles and said. "Busted." Cheetahpaw glares at her and lunges for her until Spiderpaw quickly grabs her scruff and pushes her back.

"What are you doing here?" Brackenfall demands the two warriors coldly.

"That's what I like to know." Darkstar puts in.

Littlefalcon notices the two squirrels and rabbit and looks at the three WindClan cats.

"I sincerely hope for your sake that those animals died when you came here." Darkstar said.

"We-!"

"Silence!" Brackenfall hissed at Grassclaw. "I was honestly hoping that Spiderpaw made a mistake when he said Cheetahpaw talked you two into trespassing, but you two are still _rabbit brained morons!"_

"I mean, you're _warriors_ and you listened to the words of an apprentice who obviously hasn't shed their kit fur yet!"

Darkstar remains quiet as he watches the heated WindClan deputy scold his warriors. The brown and white tom sighs and dips his head.

"I'm sorry this happened, Darkstar. I promise you that these three will be punished thoroughly."

"... That sounds nice. Until then, I would like the three pieces of prey for the time being."

Brackenfall quickly glared at his warriors, daring them to protest. Violetbloom, Grassclaw and Cheetahpaw bow their heads.

"Let's go. Come, Spiderpaw."

Spiderpaw gives Nightpaw a lingering stare before following Brackenfall across the stream. Darkstar sees Snowpaw padding toward him with a bleeding scar.

"We should probably have Hailstone look at that."

* * *

" _I'll bury that stupid WindClan brat!"_

Snowpaw winces hearing Rosefoot snarl outside of the den. Hailstone is carefully applying the cobwebs on Snowpaw's scar, she's actually amazed how focused he is despite an angry, ranting she cat just outside his den.

" _How dare they attack my kit?! Don't they know who they're messing with?!"_

"Mom!"

Rosefoot pokes her head inside the den.

"It wasn't a warrior, it was just an apprentice. She didn't even hurt me that bad."

"Did you at least claw her back?" Rosefoot asks.

"Yeah, pretty badly."

Rosefoot smiles. "That's my girl ~." The pinkish she cat pulls back and Windstorm looks in.

"Is Snowpaw going to be okay?" He asks Hailstone.

"Yes. When the scar heals it won't be too noticeable, it won't get infected."

Windstorm sighs with relief. "Good."

* * *

Spiderpaw watches Violetbloom and Grassclaw become demoted to apprentice duties. Violetbloom was even stripped of being Cheetahpaw's mentor and given to Hollyclaw.

 _That she cat is super strict. Cheetahpaw won't get away with her usual nonsense under her watch._

"And Spiderpaw, you will be sentenced to two moons as a kit for attacking your Clanmate."

Spiderpaw gasps in shock. "What?! I did not-!"

"You were supposed to protect your Clanmate, but instead you attacked her."

Spiderpaw glares at Creekstar. "Cheetahpaw was on the warpath! She attacked a cat and was about to do it again to another one all because they called her out for trespassing!"

"You defend your Clanmate with your life."

"The warrior code also says to never trespass in each other's territory!" Spiderpaw counters.

"Creekstar." Brackenfall said. "If Cheetahpaw continued to attack, Darkstar would have taken that as a threat and we all would have been in trouble."

Creekstar remains silent as he listens to his deputy.

"We are already on thin ice with ThunderClan. Even if Spiderpaw is too young to understand why, he did us a favor by stopping Cheetahpaw."

Spiderpaw wills for the stubborn WindClan leader to listen. Creekstar nods slowly.

"Very well. I won't punish him. Instead," Creekstar addresses the Clan. "I'm putting WindClan on punishment. No one is to trespass into anyone's territory, especially ThunderClan's. The only cats who can do that are the medicine cats.

"There will also be night guards, and if anyone is caught sneaking out, they will be punished by taking away their warrior name and train as apprentices until they get some common sense. Understood?"

The rest of WindClan murmur in agreement. Creekstar waves his tail.

"This meeting is dismissed."

Spiderpaw sighs with relief as cats went back to work. Cheetahpaw glares at him from a distance before turning to Hollyclaw.

 _What is her problem?_

"Spiderpaw."

The black tom looks at a fluffy, pale grey and white she cat, his sister, Softpaw.

"I'm glad you haven't been punished. I have a feeling Cheetahpaw would have taken full advantage of berating you if Creekstar went through with it."

"Tell me about it."

Spiderpaw hasn't been able to talk to Softpaw since she became Hazelheart's apprentice. The solitary life of a medicine cat would have driven him insane.

"Actually… the cat Cheetahpaw was about to attack was Nightpaw. I saw her at the Gathering several days ago."

Softpaw blinks her amber eyes. "Really?"

Spiderpaw nods and moves in closer to his sister. "I can't really explain it, but I felt something when we locked eyes."

"Spiderpaw, don't tell me you've developed a crush on her."

Spiderpaw stares at her, and after a few heartbeats he narrows his eyes.

"No, it's not like that!"

Softpaw gives him a disbelieving grunt, and Spiderpaw shakes his head.

"I'm serious! It's _not_ like that - we're getting off topic!"

Softpaw nods for him to continue.

"When we locked eyes, it felt as though we were denmates. I can't explain it perfectly, but it feels like she and I grew up together. And a voice is whispering to me when I saw her."

Spiderpaw shudders. "In fact, it wasn't the first time. I heard a voice telling me something cryptic. I keep seeing these creatures that look like dogs, but bigger and more vicious."

"That sounds interesting."

"Are you sure I'm not going crazy?"

Softpaw shakes her head. "No. In fact, me and Hazelheart are going to Moonpool tonight. If I tell her what you told me she might figure it out with the other medicine cats."

"What makes you think the other medicine cats have cats who are going through the same thing as me?"

"We won't know until we try." Softpaw says honestly. "I'll even go to Moonpool the next night to find out why they're sending you these dreams, Spiderpaw. You have my word as a medicine cat."


	8. Chapter 7, Answers

Chapter 7

" **Answers."**

3/12/17 - 3/13/17

* * *

 _The moon glows like a pure white claw_ in the pitch black sky. Duskshade waits outside for Hailstone to be ready to leave. He notices Nightpaw stretching and entering the apprentices den.

" _ **Snow of the rose and night of the falcon, spider woven in web of lies, a restless owl and a towering beech. All must go to the mountain and fight the ancient enemy of cats or risk the fall of the Clans forever."**_

Duskshade thought about the prophecy, and is convinced that Nightpaw is the cat Stealthfire spoke of. The daughter of Littlefalcon, _"night of the falcon"_ and Rosefoot's daughter, Snowpaw, _"snow of the rose"_.

Duskshade is even more anxious to share what he knows with Kestrelwing when he sees him.

"Duskshade, are you ready?"

The pale brown tabby nods to Hailstone. He follows his mentor out of the thorn barrier and gorge.

* * *

Sootdust pulls herself out of the stream and shakes the droplets from her fur. She pads through the Greenleaf Twolegplace and into ShadowClan territory and hears a voice when she was about to cross the Twoleg path.

"Hello, Sootdust." Kestrelwing approaches her and pads next to her.

"Kestrelwing." She whispers.

The RiverClan and ShadowClan medicine cats walk across to ThunderClan territory in comfortable silence.

* * *

Hazelheart and Softpaw pad past the old Twoleg nest and slide down the slope.

"Greetings, Hailstone." Hazelheart said to the speckled tom. "This is my apprentice, Softpaw."

Hailstone nods looking at the fluffy pale grey and white she cat. "I remember, from the Gathering. How is it being a medicine cat so far?"

"I've never had to remember so much stuff, I almost mixed up a few herbs."

Hailstone purrs and looks at Hazelheart. "That happened to me so many times, Cloudwind forbade me from touching his berry supplies for days and made me identify which berry wasn't deadly…"

Softpaw took her chance and pads to Hailstone's apprentice. "Hi, Duskshade."

The pale brown tabby looks at Softpaw and nods.

"I heard Snowpaw was hurt. Is she doing okay?"

"Just a scar, but she'll heal."

Softpaw bites her lip. "Has any of the apprentices lose sleep lately, or hear any voices?"

Duskshade's shoulders tense.

"Uh, why are you asking…?"

Softpaw decides to stop beating around the bush. "Is Nightpaw the one that gets lack of sleep? Because I have a strong suspicion that she is."

Duskshade looks at her.

"We're not warriors, you can tell me."

Duskshade looks over her head, seeing Kestrelwing and Sootdust slide down the slope. Duskshade looks back to Softpaw.

"Come with me. Kestrelwing!"

The ShadowClan medicine cat pads to Duskshade and Softpaw, dipping his head.

"You remember Softpaw, right?"

"Yes."

Duskshade gives Softpaw a reassuring nod. Softpaw says,

"I was hoping you two could tell me what you know about why StarClan is speaking to apprentices. I think my brother might be one of the cats being affected by it."

"What is your brother's name?"

"Spiderpaw. He's a black tom with green eyes."

Kestrelwing's eyes glimmer with understanding. "So he's the spider…"

"I promised him to find out why this is happening."

Duskshade relaxes himself. "What does the voice tell him?"

Softpaw recites the prophecy word by word for Duskshade and Kestrelwing. Duskshade feels a little better knowing that Softpaw can be trusted.

"So where do you stand in this?" She asks them.

"We know that three apprentices - four, counting your brother - are the cats we learned of in the prophecy. Owlpaw is from my Clan, and Nightpaw is in Duskshade's."

"And Snowpaw. I believe she's part of it, too." Duskshade put in.

"So all that leaves is _"a towering beech",_ and the only Clan left out is RiverClan, and Sootdust hasn't mentioned anything about an apprentice with the same symptoms."

" _Duskshade."_

" _Softpaw."_

Softpaw looks over her shoulder and looks back at the two toms.

"The only way to find out is through StarClan."

* * *

 _Duskshade looks around StarClan's forest. He sees Softpaw and Kestrelwing, but he's shocked to see Hailstone, Sootdust and Hazelheart in the same terrain as them._

" _What is going on?" Hazelheart asks, looking around. "Why are we sharing the same dream?"_

 _Duskshade hears paw steps approaching. He looks at the ferns and sees Stealthfire padding out to meet the medicine cats._

" _Good. Everyone is present, that makes things easier."_

 _Hailstone analyzes her features, and narrows his green eyes on her._

" _You're Stealthfire, aren't you?"_

" _I'm guessing Cloudwind told you about me." She said. "StarClan wants you all here to discuss the recent prophecy."_

" _Recent? I didn't get any signs." Hailstone looks at Duskshade accusingly._

" _Don't be too hard on Duskshade. I told him not to say anything."_

 _Sootdust blinks at the ThunderClan she cat. "What do you have to say?"_

 _Stealthfire looks at each medicine cat._

" _There is a group of cats, much like ours, but much older, that is being threatened by a pack. And if the pack succeeds in killing them off, they will move on to the lake."_

 _Hazelheart said, "You keep saying pack. Like a pack of dogs?"_

" _Nope. Wolves. Bigger, stronger and more smarter than dogs."_

 _Kestrelwing flattens his ears. "So StarClan is asking for one of our apprentices to go to the mountains and face_ _these_ wolves? _Are you sure you don't want to have warriors do the job?"_

" _We've all chosen apprentices we saw fit for the job. Me, Whitestar, Sandfoot and Ivystar."_

 _Hailstone frowns. "Do you know which cats are chosen?"_

 _Stealthfire nods. "I picked Snowpaw and Nightpaw. Whitestar chose a light brown tom."_

" _Owlpaw." Kestrelwing said._

" _Sandfoot picked her brother." Stealthfire nods to Softpaw. "And Ivystar picked Beechpaw."_

" _Beechpaw, really?" Sootdust whispers._

" _Well duh, a towering beech!"_

" _... When do they leave?" Hailstone asks._

" _They don't have to leave at a specific time, but it has to be soon. The longer they procrastinate it might be too late."_

" _Should we tell our leaders?" Hazelheart asks Stealthfire._

" _No. With everyone being tense, they might not listen to reason and doubt the apprentices ability and send in warriors for the job. It's best to wait until they leave so they can't stop them._

" _I suggest you keep an eye on your respective apprentice, and make sure each of them develop a connection with each other like Nightpaw and Spiderpaw did. After that, leave the rest to us."_


	9. Chapter 8, Right is Wrong

Chapter 8

" **Right is Wrong."**

3/13/17 - 3/14/17 - 3/15/17

* * *

 _Owlpaw finishes the last bit of his lizard._ He washes himself in the afternoon light as Rabbitstep finishes organizing the patrols.

"Flowerpetal, Dewpaw, Frostpool, Patchflower and Owlpaw will go in Heatherstar's patrol."

Owlpaw's whiskers quivered with excitement. He was being put in the same patrol as Heatherstar!

 _Swiftpaw is gonna be so mad when he returns from his morning patrol with Marshfoot!_

* * *

Owlpaw follows Patchflower as Heatherstar pads near RiverClan's border. Owlpaw wrinkles his nose at the rank, smell of fish.

 _How can they live like that?_

Heatherstar's movements were stiff, and her paws were shaking from each contact with the ground. Leafbare took the energy from the ShadowClan leader, and everyone is noticing her frail health and worries for her.

Even now she had trouble with turning around without having Flowerpetal to support her.

 _Splash!_

Owlpaw looks at the stream. A black tom is struggling to stay afloat, and the water is pushing him against a rock and pushes his head down.

"Is that apprentice drowning?" Asks Flowerpetal.

"He's from RiverClan. He should help himself out." Patchflower said.

Owlpaw, however, couldn't sit back and watch. He pads forward and jumps in the water. Owlpaw struggles to keep his head above the current. The RiverClan apprentice's head comes up to gasp for air, and Owlpaw firmly grabs his scruff and kicks his back legs to swim to shore.

Owlpaw feels his head slowly sink under, and completely underwater and water entering his mouth. Teeth grasps his scruff and pulls his head above water.

Heatherstar pulls Owlpaw out of the water, who pulls out the RiverClan apprentice. Heatherstar coughs up water as her patrol surrounds her and Owlpaw.

"What is wrong with you?!" Patchflower snaps at him. "You're a _ShadowClan_ cat, not RiverClan!"

"Patchflower… that's enough…" Heatherstar said, hoarsely. "Flowerpetal, carry the RiverClan apprentice on your back. Kestrelwing needs to look at him."

Flowerpetal wanted to protest, but she didn't argue with her leader and places the black tom over her back. Heatherstar shudders and lifts herself on her shaky legs.

"Heatherstar…?" Owlpaw whispers. The light brown tabby she-cat shook her head and allows Frostpool to support her. Patchflower glares at Owlpaw.

"Of all the frog brained decisions, you had to drag Heatherstar into it!"

For the first time since his apprenticeship, Owlpaw feels anger and bushes his tail.

"What was I supposed to do, let him drown?! Plus I never asked her to go in after me!"

"But she did. And now she could lose a life because of your stupidity!"

* * *

Owlpaw waits outside the medicine cat den where the RiverClan apprentice is being treated by Kestrelwing. Word of the apprentice go around and a few warriors were giving Owlpaw snide looks.

"Patchflower's right. It'll be your fault that Heatherstar lost a life."

Owlpaw glares at the stuck up Dewpaw. "Heatherstar didn't lose a life, frog brain."

 _Yet._

"Not yet." Dewpaw sniffs. "But she will sooner or later, she's old after all."

"What did you just say?"

Dewpaw jumps to the voice of his father, Marshfoot.

"Didn't Frostpool and I teach you anything about respecting your leader?"

"But-! But-!"

"Why don't we go for a run around our border? My father did it with me, and it will certainly do you some justice."

Marshfoot turns around and Dewpaw glares at Owlpaw. "This is your fault!"

Owlpaw rolls his eyes. "Oh, just get lost. Your father is waiting for you."

"Yeah, and that's something you'll never know!"

Dewpaw gives Owlpaw a smug look before padding to Marshfoot, leaving Owlpaw with bitterness and resentment.

"Owlpaw?"

The light brown tom feels Splashpelt's muzzle touch his ear.

"I heard what happened. I can't believe you jumped into a stream - you can't even swim!"

Splashpelt sighs. "Although, you did rescue a cat from drowning, it was at ten cost of Heatherstar's health."

Owlpaw flattens his ears. "Are you saying that she's dying?"

"No, she's not. Heatherstar was always frail, even as a kit." His mother said. "Don't take Dewpaw's nonsense into account. Despite what happened, you did the right thing to help that RiverClan apprentice."

Owlpaw perks his ears. "You heard everything Dewpaw said?"

"... Yes, even the part -."

"About my father." Owlpaw finishes for her. "Who is our father?"

Kestrelwing pokes his head out. "Owlpaw, would you please come inside?"

Owlpaw could've sworn he heard Splashpelt mutter, _"Thank StarClan…"_ He turned to look at Splashpelt as she nuzzles Owlpaw before leaving.

Owlpaw growls with frustration as he enters the den. The RiverClan apprentice looks at him with curious amber eyes. Owlpaw stops in his tracks.

There was something about this cat that made Owlpaw not focus.

Kestrelwing says, "I'll discuss this with Heatherstar. I trust you to keep him company."

The ShadowClan medicine cat leaves the den. Owlpaw looks at the RiverClan apprentice and feels that same, bothersome feeling again.

"Uh, I'm Owlpaw."

"... I'm Beechpaw."

Owlpaw crouches down comfortably. "Do you remember what happened to you?"

Beechpaw blinks and flattens his ears. "Yes. I was on my first assessment and I slipped. The current must have been strong. I blacked out afterwards and woke up in…"

"ShadowClan."

Beechpaw looks around the den. "Seriously?" He looks at Owlpaw, and stares at him intensely. "Hold on… Your that ShadowClan apprentice who backed out when Snowpaw was getting picked on!"

Owlpaw winces at the anger in his tone.

"I stood up for her!"

"Until your denmates started ripping on you!" Beechpaw snorts. "She was on the verge of crying if the leaders hadn't stopped it!"

"You don't know what Dewpaw and his sister are like!"

"I know they're cowards who pick on the weak." Beechpaw growls. "And they know how to push spineless cats around - like _you."_

Owlpaw feels white hot shame burning in his ears. Beechpaw was right, but…

"If I hadn't left, Poolpaw and Dewpaw would have told my Clan that I'm disloyal for standing up for a cat in another Clan. I already have enough distrust on my shoulders."

Beechpaw gives Owlpaw a disbelieving glare. "What could be so bad that justifies turning a blind eye?"

"I don't know who my father is."

Owlpaw surprises himself for revealing a personal detail to a cat he barely knew. Beechpaw stares at the ShadowClan apprentice.

"Splashpelt still refuses to tell me. And because of her _choice_ , my Clanmates don't like me, nor do they trust me. Even my own mentor is disappointed with getting me as her apprentice, and as for Dewpaw…"

"I've seen him." Beechpaw said.

"Yeah… I mean, my littermates don't care, but they're not the ones taking the discrimination from the senior warriors."

"... I know what it's like to be judged. I'm the son of Darkwater and Silversnow."

Beechpaw notices Owlpaw glaring at him.

"Well - it's not so much judgment - it's more about expectations!"

Beechpaw shuffles his paws. "Everyone is always praising me for small things, like cleaning out the elder's nests and catching small fish. But when I mess up it's like a dark rain cloud hanging over my head."

Beechpaw sees Owlpaw scrutinizing him with his eyes. The RiverClan apprentice frowns.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to make myself sound ungrateful. Darkwater is always checking in with me and my brother's mentor to see how we're doing, and Silversnow works on her paws all day, but still has time to listen to us. I shouldn't have tried to…"

"I get it. I only wish Splashpelt was that open."

"Maybe, in a way, she's trying to protect you."

Owlpaw snorts. "I'm beginning to doubt that. I was asking her about my father before Kestrelwing called me here, she was almost relieved to have my attention diverted from her."

Beechpaw frowns when he hears that.

"... Well, she can't hide it forever, but it's kinda her decision to tell you."

"Whatever…"

Kestrelwing overhears their conversation from the outside. They've started off rough, but he believes that they can sense a faint bond between them.

Now he can excuse Beechpaw to go back to RiverClan and tell Sootdust the good news.

* * *

Owlpaw watches Beechpaw leave the medicine cat den that early evening. The black tom fell in beside Owlpaw.

"See you later?"

Owlpaw feels the eyes of his denmates boring into his pelt. He fights it off and nods.

"Okay."

Beechpaw nods back and follows Kestrelwing out of camp.

"What kind of loyalty is that?"

Owlpaw glares at Poolpaw. "I am loyal."

"Hardly." Her brother, Dewpaw, scoffs. "Talking with a RiverClan cat like he's one of us - that's treason!"

Owlpaw's sister, Mosspaw, immediately jumps to his defense. "You two are overreacting. Owlpaw is a loyal ShadowClan cat!"

"Oh please. Owlpaw's a back stabbing traitor, just like his _father."_

Poolpaw and Dewpaw stride away from the greatly distressed Owlpaw. He sees Splashpelt and Swiftpaw. Splashpelt gives him a long, heart broken stare before leaving for the warriors den without a word.

Owlpaw's fur rises on his spine. "She still won't say a word, even when I get mocked…!"

Swiftpaw pads toward Owlpaw. "Are you still obsessing over our father?"

"Again?" Mosspaw whispers.

Owlpaw looks at the ground. "You guys may not care, but I'm still getting harassed because Splashpelt decided to not tell who her mate is."

"Or was." Swiftpaw said, earning a glare from Owlpaw. "Our father could've died before we were born. Or, StarClan forbid, was a cat from a different Clan."

"So that gives her the right to keep quiet and watch me get picked on, for the sake of her reputation?!"

Owlpaw flattens his ears. "I don't feel hungry anymore…"

The light brown tom leaves his brother and sister to go inside the apprentices den. He tries to force himself to sleep, to forget about the many other things that the warriors claim were his mistakes.

 _Maybe I'm just a big mistake._


	10. Chapter 9, It All Comes Together

Chapter 9

" **It All Comes Together."**

3/15/17 - 3/16/17 - 3/17/17 - 3/18/17

* * *

 _Snowpaw found it strange that this WindClan_ medicine cat apprentice showed up to visit Hailstone and Duskshade, and quickly leaves for Duskshade to leave as well.

Duskshade returns from whatever he was doing and left Snowpaw with confusion.

 _Is this some medicine cat thing or something?_

"Snowpaw."

The said apprentice looks at Driftcloud. "Hailstone wants you and Nightpaw to escort him to ShadowClan."

"Why can't he get a warrior to do it?"

"He mentioned that he wants you to experience the territory beyond ThunderClan. Anyway, once you return we'll practice your mock fighting."

Snowpaw nods and pads to Hailstone and her second cousin, Nightpaw. The speckled tom waits near the thorn barrier and sees Snowpaw approach him.

"Ready?" He asks them. The two she-cats nod, and follow Hailstone outside of the gorge.

* * *

The density of pine trees block out the sunlight. Snowpaw is glad to see her white paws.

"Ouch! My paw!"

Nightpaw wasn't so lucky.

The small black she cat sticks close to Snowpaw as her line of sight after tripping over a root for the third consecutive time. The bramble covered camp of ShadowClan left an ominous feeling inside Snowpaw and Nightpaw as they stop in front of a thorn tunnel.

" _Stop right there!"_

Snowpaw looks at the tall tree where a pale grey tom is sitting on a branch, looking down on them.

"It's me, Rabbitstep!" Hailstone calls. "I came to talk to Kestrelwing!"

Rabbitstep climbs down the tree and disappears into the camp of brambles; he comes out and stops in front of the entrance.

"Kestrelwing is out, but he should return shortly."

"That's fine. We'll wait inside for him."

Rabbitstep narrows his eyes and nods before leading Hailstone and the two apprentices inside. Going past a large boulder, Snowpaw looks around the camp, instead of rock crevices, ShadowClan had bramble thickets for dens.

Many of the ShadowClan cats stop to watch the ThunderClan visitors with sharp suspicion, some of the apprentices were curious. Snowpaw can also see Dewpaw.

 _Fox dung._

She silently begs for Kestrelwing to return as soon as possible. The ShadowClan medicine cat appears from behind the elder's den with a light brown tom behind him.

Hailstone stands up and meets with Kestrelwing in the clearing. The two medicine cats talk quietly, Snowpaw couldn't pick up what they were saying.

"Snowpaw, Nightpaw, why don't you have small talk with Owlpaw while I talk with Kestrelwing?"

Hailstone doesn't wait for a reply and follows Kestrelwing inside his den. Dewpaw and Poolpaw wastes no time to approach Snowpaw with snide looks.

"Hello, Rabbit Defender ~." Dewpaw's eyes glitter with the gleam of a bully.

"Did you save any rabbits lately?" Poolpaw asks.

Nightpaw glares at the two littermates when Owlpaw growls, "Is that all the creativity you can come up with?"

Poolpaw glares at him. "Again? What kind of ShadowClan cat are you?"

"The kind that doesn't like stale jokes."

Dewpaw scoffs. "Forget this, Poolpaw. Let's go. I wouldn't be surprised if he was half-Clan by the way he was behaving."

Owlpaw's tail bushes out and forcibly looks at the two cousins. Snowpaw and Nightpaw feel a strong pull when they look at him.

"... Sorry."

"For what? Standing up to a rabbit defender?" Snowpaw snorts.

Owlpaw flattens his ears. "For not doing it in the first place."

Hailstone appears from Kestrelwing's den and approaches Snowpaw and Nightpaw. Snowpaw watches Owlpaw slowly back away from them and sit next to Kestrelwing.

She also sees a dark colored tortoiseshell she-cat giving Owlpaw glares of disapproval.

 _She must be his mentor. She doesn't look like she likes him - or at least_ pretend _to._

Snowpaw's heart went out to the ShadowClan apprentice before following Hailstone and Nightpaw outside.

* * *

Snowpaw notices that Petalpaw is sneaking around camp a lot more often. She even talks with Raccoonpaw and sometimes sneaks off with him.

 _She better not be influencing Raccoonpaw in a bad way._

Her sister is a harmless little prankster, but the boundaries between jokes and harm sometimes blur out for Petalpaw if Featherpaw, Berrypaw or Snowpaw aren't there to stop her.

"Hey, Snowpaw."

The white-silver speckled she cat looks at Thistlefang padding toward her.

"I heard Hailstone took you to ShadowClan, what for?"

"He wanted to show us the camp. It wasn't even that long of a stay."

"Still, their apprentices were the ones who taunted you at the Gathering."

Snowpaw flicks her ear. "Not for long. Owlpaw stopped them, surprisingly."

Thistlefang frowns. "He did…"

"Yes. He's a bit of a coward, though. I don't think his Clanmates like him that much."

"..."

Thistlefang's silence made Snowpaw look at him. "What?"

The dark brown tabby tom shook his head. "Nothing." He pads to the warriors den where Daisyleaf and Hawkfeather were. Snowpaw feels at a loss to Thistlefang's mood change.

* * *

" _Follow me…"_

" _Follow me, and unite with the rest…"_

Nightpaw opens her eyes in the dark den. She looks out to the entrance. Nightpaw slowly rises from her nest and pads around her denmates' nests, she accidentally steps on Berrypaw's flank.

The cream brown tom snorts and twitches his tail.

"Don't eat the mushrooms…" Berrypaw mutters, drifting back to sleep. Nightpaw mentally sighs with relief. She safely pads out of the den and exits the gorge and thorn barrier.

Nightpaw smells a familiar scent leaving the forest, and she knows that mint scent anywhere.

 _Snowpaw? Where's she going?_

* * *

Nightpaw makes it across the moors and sees a cat watching over the moors, she's glad to have black fur to blend in the dark. Nightpaw picks up a WindClan scent mingling with Snowpaw's. She couldn't be meeting a WindClan tom, could she?

What about Thistlefang?

 _Shut up! Stop jumping to conclusions and find Snowpaw!_

The small black she-cat pads through the edge of RiverClan and hopes to StarClan that she wouldn't get caught, she smells RiverClan's scent with Snowpaw's and the mystery WindClan cat's.

Nightpaw crosses the tree bridge, and steps on the island. A white pelt stands out in the dark and shade from the trees.

"Snowpaw!" She cries. The said she-cat looks at Nightpaw and different pairs of eyes look at the ThunderClan apprentice: two were green and two were amber.

"Nightpaw?"

The ThunderClan apprentice recognizes the voice of Spiderpaw.

 _That explains the WindClan smell!... Oh, duh._

Nightpaw races toward Snowpaw and Spiderpaw until she stops and sees the amber eyed black tom.

"Nightpaw, this is Beechpaw from RiverClan." Snowpaw says.

"Not to be rude, but, why are you here?" Nightpaw asks her cousin.

"Why are _you_ here? Why is Beechpaw and Spiderpaw here?"

Spiderpaw looks reluctant, but he says, "I was listening to a voice. It told me to come here, that's when I saw Snowpaw leaving the moors and Beechpaw crossed the bridge when I showed up."

Spiderpaw gives Snowpaw a teasing glance. "I thought you two were meeting each other."

Snowpaw bushes her fur. "Don't be absurd! A voice told me the same thing!"

"Wait..." Beechpaw said. "The voice told us to _'follow it and unite with the rest'_ , it was talking about you guys?"

Nightpaw's ears pick up soft paw steps. A light brown pelt bristles as the cat pads toward them with shock in his green eyes.

Owlpaw looks at each cat. "What's going on…?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Spiderpaw grunts. "Let me guess, a voice told you to come here?"

Owlpaw's fear scent explodes from him, it confirms Spiderpaw's question.

"Okay, let's review what happened." Snowpaw suggests. "A voice told us to come out and meet with each other, here we all are. The most important question is _why?"_

Spiderpaw suddenly exclaims, "It might be StarClan's doing."

"StarClan, really?" Owlpaw asks quietly.

Spiderpaw takes a deep breath.

"It was a long time ago. I was getting strange dreams where I was constantly in danger of being attacked by a… _creature._

"When I stopped Cheetahpaw from attacking you," he said to Nightpaw. "I felt a strong connection when we locked eyes together."

"And it _was not like_ _ **that!"**_ He hisses at Snowpaw and Beechpaw.

"It was more about familiarity than affection, like we were in the same nursery. I talked to my sister - who's a medicine cat apprentice - and she started looking into it when she and Hazelheart went to Moonpool."

"And what did she say?" Beechpaw asks him.

"Nothing. She simply told me to take it easy and think of something peaceful before I go to sleep."

"Must be hard if you have an arrogant furball like Cheetahpaw as a denmate." Snowpaw says.

Spiderpaw nods with agreement.

"Wait… That happened with us." Beechpaw said looking at Owlpaw. "I felt the same thing when I saw you."

Owlpaw blinks wit wonder. That might explain why he was comfortable enough to tell Beechpaw about his father's identity. Beechpaw looks at Spiderpaw.

"And these creatures you dream of, did they look like dogs, except bigger with shaggy fur and sharp teeth? Yellow eyes, maybe?"

The WindClan apprentice blinks and slowly nods.

"We had the same dream as well." Nightpaw said.

Beechpaw says, "Me too. I even heard a voice afterwards. "Snow of the rose and night of the falcon…"

"Spider woven in web of lies." Spiderpaw said.

"A restless owl and a towering beech. All must go to the mountain and fight the ancient enemy of cats or risk the fall of the Clans forever." Snowpaw whispers.

Owlpaw looks around and said, "You mean we weren't exhausted and hearing things?"

"How can we misinterpret something like a voice in our head?" Nightpaw asks.

"And when we mentioned the dreams about these creatures, those were wolves."

Spiderpaw bristles his fur.

"Ancient enemy of cats… those beasts are related to useless, stupid _dogs?"_

"Apparently, the wolves aren't so stupid." Beechpaw replies. "They work in groups like the Clans, and their efficiency and strength is strong enough to take down an animal the size of a horse."

"That's insane… What does StarClan want us to do about it?" Owlpaw asks shakily.

Nightpaw sweeps her tail on the ground. "I believe they want us to go to the mountains to help the Tribe cats."

Snowpaw, Beechpaw, Spiderpaw and Owlpaw look at her.

"Couldn't they ask for warriors to do that?" Owlpaw asks.

"They asked _us._ " Snowpaw replies. "Grandpa Cloudwind told me that StarClan has reasons for doing things, they trust us with the task."

 _Going to the mountains, though?_

Nightpaw is scared, but she's mostly excited about the prospect of traveling to the mountains, and the refuge of the ancient Clans before settling down near the lake.

Snowpaw's voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"If I may add, I think we should meet up with each other if we learn anything new. If we're going to the mountains together, we might as well get used to each other."

"This island is perfect for it." Spiderpaw said. "There's so many scents during Gatherings that nobody can say we were here."

"Do you know what you're talking about?! We're betraying our Clan - what if we get caught?"

Spiderpaw glared at Owlpaw. "We won't! Not unless you're going to tell on us."

Owlpaw shook his head. "It still doesn't feel right…"

"If you don't like it then you can just stay behind!"

Beechpaw gives Spiderpaw a warning stare, he pads to Owlpaw and whispers.

"It's okay, Owlpaw."

"No, it's not. My Clanmates already give me dirty looks for defending others outside the Clan, if they-."

"They won't find out." Beechpaw insists.

Owlpaw looks at his paws. "..."

Beechpaw looks at the others. "He'll be there."

Nightpaw nods uncertainly. "Okay. We should go back to our Clans before we're missed."

* * *

Miles away from the lake, in the depths of the mountains behind a waterfall. Two bulky cats approaches a shaggy brown she-cat in a ring of cats.

"Stoneteller, we managed to get them to back off."

"But why are you looking so scared, Moss?"

Moss' breathing slows down as she sits on her haunches next to Frost.

"It was an accident! The alpha slipped and fell off the cliff, all I did was push him…"

Stoneteller shushes Moss. "It is alright. I understand."

"But his mate doesn't." Frost put in. "She thinks it was intentional, what should we do?"

A white she cat whispers to her cream kit before padding toward Stoneteller as voice rang and echoes bounce off the rocks.

" _What are we going to do?"_

" _They'll kill us all!"_

" _What if they harm the kits and kit-mothers?"_

"Everyone, calm down." Stoneteller said. "We must do what we can and hope that the Tribe of Endless Hunting will guide us through these hard times."

The white she-cat spoke up. "Why can't we go look for help? I know a group of cats by the lake-."

"It's not wise to bring outsiders when we are in dark times, Bird that Flies in the Sky."

"It's also not smart to not ask for help." Bird said snappily.

Stoneteller looks at the white she cat. "Bird, I understand your concern for your daughter-."

"It's not just about Dove, I'm talking about common sense. No matter what our...previous leader was, we asked for help when we're in bides."

"... I understand that, but the Clans probably don't know how to deal with a threat like this."

Bird opens her mouth to protest when she feels soft fur touch her back leg.

"Mom…" Dove whispers softly. Bird nudges Dove back to the heavily pregnant brown tabby.

"Have faith." Stoneteller announces to the tribe. "We must prevail over this darkest time and hope for a miracle."


	11. Chapter 10, Falling Petals

Chapter 10

" **Falling Petals** **."**

3/18/17 - 3/19/17

* * *

 _Near the end of May, the air_ starts to become warmer. Thick coated cats such like Featherpaw and Goldflame were trying to ignore the sun beating down on their backs. Some even go to the lake to drink more frequently to keep cool.

Except for one cat.

* * *

Whitefur sent Petalpaw out to catch two mice, which she accomplished. When Whitefur excused her, he should have told her to stay inside the camp.

Petalpaw places her front paws on the tree, looking up, a beehive stirring with working bees, and a small drop of gold, delectable honey drips on her right paw.

Petalpaw licks the honey off and looks back up at the beehive. She remembers the honey in the far back of the medicine cat den before being chased out.

 _Hailstone probably has all the honey to feed a family of badgers._

The pale tortoiseshell decides to get to work. She climbs up the bark, and flattens her ears to the sound of buzzing. Petalpaw sees a small tiny hole on the outside of the hive, and honey dripping from it.

 _Bingo._

Petalpaw reaches her paw over the hole. The shiny, gold substance peeks out and falls on her paw. Petalpaw licks it and reaches out again. Her back foot slips.

Petalpaw impulsively unsheathes her claws and latches on the hive. The beehive gave way under her weight and breaks in half. Petalpaw quickly readjusts herself and lands on her paws, the broken beehive hits the ground and breaks open to reveal golden honey.

The sound of roar-like-buzzing made Petalpaw's fur stand on end. The swarm of bees quickly fell down on Petalpaw. The pale tortoiseshell did the first thing that comes to mind.

 _To the lake!_

Petalpaw races through the angry swarm and jumps head first into the lake.

* * *

Pinepaw grooms her fur coat thoroughly behind the nursery. Her pelt shines in an almost dark amber color. She peeks out from her hiding spot and sees Mistpaw giggling while pressed against Hawkfeather's lean frame.

 _Just say hi. Wait for her to leave and say hi._

Pinepaw watches as Mistpaw leave Hawkfeather. She straightens up and pads toward Hawkfeather, mesmerized by his ice blue eyes and dark brown tabby pelt.

" _ **Incoming!"**_

Pinepaw didn't have time to look at the source of the voice. She feels a blunt force hitting her head and knocking her down, and her world becomes blurry.

Petalpaw stares at Pinepaw laying on the ground. A small crowd of cats look at the two she-cats and drew attention from Hailstone and Duskshade.

"Pinepaw?" Petalpaw shook her cousin's shoulder to try and rouse her. The red-brown she cat groans, and Petalpaw sighs with relief. "Thank StarClan!"

Hailstone nudges Petalpaw and looks at Pinepaw, he unsheathes his claws and shows them to her. "Pinepaw, how many claws are on my paw?"

Pinepaw's green eyes focuses on his claws. "Uh… Three?"

Hailstone nods and glares at Petalpaw. "Of all the stupid pranks - you had to go too far!"

"But-!

"I don't want to hear anymore excuses! One of these days, Petalpaw, you're going to get someone killed from your stupid pranks!"

Hailstone nudges Pinepaw toward the medicine cat den and left Petalpaw standing in the center of attention. The pale tortoiseshell feels her fur heat up with shame as she flattens her ears to keep out the judgemental voices of her Clanmates.

* * *

Petalpaw tries to stay out of everyone's attention two days later. Pinepaw was already back to training, but Petalpaw felt too ashamed to face her after being humiliated by Hailstone.

 _I didn't do it on purpose, I'd never hurt a cat._

She approaches Whitefur with caution.

"Petalpaw, Windstorm is going to take you out for training."

Petalpaw sees Windstorm waiting for her near the thorn barrier.

 _Oh, crud._

* * *

Petalpaw and Windstorm pad to the tree near the lake, and in front of the tree she sees… a broken beehive.

"Uh, why am I back here?"

Windstorm nods. "I thought you broke this hive. It's very faint, but your scent is still fresh."

Petalpaw's father watches the pale tortoiseshell become tense with anxiety.

"You were trying to get away from the bees when you ran into Pinepaw by accident?"

"... Yes."

"Your mother and I knew it wasn't a prank. Hailstone didn't mean what he said, he's just being protective over Pinepaw because she's his niece."

Petalpaw curls her tail around her back legs. "Do you think she'll forgive me?"

"I just saw her yesterday. She wasn't mad at you at all, she just wants you to stop running into her from now on."

Windstorm brushes his tail on Petalpaw's back. "Let's take some honeycomb and go back home."

"... Hey, Dad."

Windstorm looks at Petalpaw, and is hit in the face with honey. Petalpaw snickers as she grabs a broken honeycomb and pads off to the camp. Windstorm wipes the golden mess from his face and picks up the piece of honeycomb and pads behind Petalpaw, pleased to have her return to her personality.

* * *

 **A/N: I just wanted a filler chapter of Petalpaw. Because once that big day comes, where the chosen four head off to the mountains, I'll need to write chapters about the cats left behind and make this book longer.**

 **Why am I writing this note after all this time? Because I am about to reveal the identity of one of the chosen four's father, and it's not Owlpaw's father we're talking about. ;) ~ Kyubi**


	12. Chapter 11, Spiderwebs Untangled

Chapter 11

" **Spiderwebs** **Untangled."**

3/19/17

* * *

 _In the late week of June, Spiderpaw tries_ to ignore the heat beating down on his back as he rests near the heather. For a camp as exposed as WindClan, the sun is always an issue when Greenleaf approaches.

Spiderpaw begins to notice changes in his Clan.

Five rogues, three she cats and two toms, asked to join WindClan, and surprisingly, Creekstar allowed them to stay. The rogues were named individually. The she-cats were named Cloversong, Goldentail, who resides in the nursery as a queen, and Lilypool. The two toms were named Molefur and Rowanfoot.

Most of his Clanmates voiced their opinion of having non-Clanborn cats being invited in. Cheetahpaw even voiced her opinion.

"Outsiders should stay _outside!"_

Unfortunately for her, Hollyclaw was just passing by when she heard Cheetahpaw's outburst. Now the patched she-cat apprentice is helping Softpaw and Hazelheart with herbs.

Violetbloom passes Spiderpaw and takes a rabbit before she reluctantly enters the nursery. Spiderpaw heard from the older warriors who were there when Creekstar announced that Violetbloom is expecting Hawkflight's kits.

" _Why am I not surprised? I told Violetbloom not to be reckless with toms."_

" _If anything it was her mother's fault for flirting with every tom outside the Clan instead of teaching her to respect herself."_

Spiderpaw knew of Violetbloom's flirtatious behavior toward toms in the past and present, and now she's expecting her first litter of kits with Hawkflight. As far as he knows, Violetbloom and Hawkflight didn't seem to be mate material.

In fact, Hawkflight didn't even visit Violetbloom in the nursery since the announcement. Remembering his kithood, Spiderpaw and Softpaw would always ask Duskcloud for their father, and the black she-cat wouldn't reply with an answer, almost as if she was on guard.

Spiderpaw just stopped caring about his father after he realized that Duskcloud was never going to tell him. Now seeing Hawkflight behave this way made him annoyed with history being repeated.

 _Honestly, what kind of sense does that make?_

* * *

"Creekstar! We've been trespassed!"

Spiderpaw snorts and woke up from his nap. Lizardtail and Sleetfrost rush toward Creekstar talking with Brackenfall near Tallrock. The WindClan leader narrows his eyes and looks at the two toms.

"Who was it?"

"ThunderClan!" Sleetfrost spat. "It was on _our_ _side_ of the stream!"

"It was a recent, fresh scent with one of ours." Lizardtail put in. "Someone must have slipped out between the change of night guards."

Spiderpaw almost panics until he remembers that he was nowhere near the stream when he first met the other five apprentices.

 _But then who met with the ThunderClan cat last night?_

Creekstar is obviously displeased with the report. "Those kittypet loving…!"

He lashes his tail before turning to his cats. "I want Brackenfall, Duskcloud, Spiderpaw, Hollyclaw and Cheetahpaw to come with me - immediately!"

Spiderpaw perks with excitement as he follows Brackenfall out of camp.

* * *

Spiderpaw crosses the stream and proceeds to follow the patrol into the forest, in hopes of running into a patrol. He couldn't wait to fight for his Clan.

 _But if you run into Nightpaw or Snowpaw, would you back away?_

Spiderpaw didn't want to think about the possibility, especially with Cheetahpaw here, ready to call him out on his loyalty. He can't risk it.

Creekstar stops and looks at his patrol. "Wait for my signal."

Spiderpaw unsheathes his claws with excitement, he tenses his muscles.

" _Now, WindClan!"_

Spiderpaw charges forward and sees Creekstar grappling a small black and white tom, Brackenfall was rolling in the dirt with a bright ginger tom, and Duskcloud and Hollyclaw chased off a dark brown tabby.

"You rabbit chasing cowards!" Spiderpaw glares at a grey and white tom charging at him. The tom scratches Spiderpaw's forehead, and pins him down.

Spiderpaw bites in his front paw and rolls over to trap the grey and white tom under his weight. Spiderpaw raises his paw to strike-

"Spiderpaw, stop!"

Duskcloud grabs his paw and drags him off of the ThunderClan tom. Spitting with frustration, the tom gets up to fight when Duskcloud blocks him with glaring green eyes.

"Don't do it, Pricklefrost! He's your son!"

Spiderpaw slowly frowns as he looks at his mother. "What…?"

Pricklefrost looks at Duskcloud, then Spiderpaw. "You're...mine?"

Spiderpaw bristles his fur. "No I'm not!"

"Yes, he is." Duskcloud said softly, even when the battle is still raging on beside the three cats. "Pricklefrost, Spiderpaw is the one I told you about last night."

Spiderpaw feels his confusion mix with anger. Pricklefrost scans him and slowly swelling with pride.

 _I don't want your pride!_

Spiderpaw backs away from Pricklefrost and glares at Duskcloud silently.

"Pricklefrost! Let's go!" The black and white tom shouts. Pricklefrost gives Spiderpaw one last glance before running back. The black and white tom glares at Creekstar.

"You're out of line, Creekstar! Darkstar will hear about this!"

"You tell him, Littlefalcon! WindClan isn't afraid of a bunch of kittypet descendants!"

* * *

Spiderpaw pads to camp with a dark cloud over his head. He refuses to look at Duskcloud and goes back to his spot near the heather. He sees Hollyclaw talking to Creekstar with Cheetahpaw near her.

Cheetahpaw gives Spiderpaw a smug, sly grin of triumph.

"WindClan, I have received an upsetting report regarding the ThunderClan scent last night. Duskcloud, step forward."

The black she-cat pads forward with her tail trembling.

"Is it true that you were seeing a ThunderClan cat by the stream?"

"... Yes." She admits. "H-His name is Pricklefrost."

The WindClan cats hiss with disgust. Spiderpaw feels his ears heat up with every heartbeat.

"I assume that he is the father of your kits? And the reason you never disclosed their parentage?"

"Yes."

Creekstar narrows his eyes on her. "We have started a fight because of _your choice._ And now we are even more in trouble with ThunderClan than before because of your foolishness."

Duskcloud bows her head. "I understand."

"We'll see about that. From now on you're not allowed to leave camp without an escort, and you're forbidden from attending the next Gathering until we can trust you."

Duskcloud quietly accepts her punishment. Cheetahpaw is quick on her paws to stop in front of Spiderpaw. "I knew there was something wrong with you! I _knew_ it!"

Spiderpaw gets up and pads to the medicine cat den, but Cheetahpaw stuck to his side like a burr.

"What kind of cat takes a mate from another Clan? I wonder if you'll stab us in the back, too, I wouldn't put past you! Like father like son!"

Spiderpaw whirls around to glare into Cheetahpaw's smug eyes when Creekstar calls his name over his shoulder.

"Don't attack your Clanmates." He warns him. "Back down and walk away."

Spiderpaw growls and slowly turns around as Creekstar pads away.

"You see that? Not even our leader trusts you! Why don't you do us all a favor and _leave!"_

Spiderpaw begins to see red as Softpaw touches his head with her paw.

"I'm here, brother."

Duskcloud approaches her kits with regret in her eyes. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way. I truly am."

Spiderpaw snarls. "You're only sorry that you got caught!"

"I wanted to tell you when you became a warrior, and Softpaw became a medicine cat."

"You know full well how long it will be before Softpaw gets her name!" Spiderpaw spat, his fur rising on his spine.

"You didn't have to tell me - I was fine without knowing that a ThunderClan cat is my father! Now I have to put up with Cheetahpaw gloating at every chance she gets!"

Duskcloud falters, but she looks at Spiderpaw with big, pleading eyes.

"It hurt me to see Cheetahpaw treat you this way. Please, forgive me."

"No."

"Spiderpaw-."

"Get lost!" Spiderpaw spat. "Just leave me alone and don't even speak to me!"

Softpaw blinks. "Just give us space, Mom."

Duskcloud pads away from her kits, her tail dragging in the dirt.

" _Ooh Half-Clan! It's time to go hunting!"_

Spiderpaw looks at Cheetahpaw waiting over the hills with Hollyclaw and Brackenfall, as smug as ever.

"I'll be sure to stop by ThunderClan to get a _squirrel_ for you!"

Spiderpaw feels his world crumble as he stalks up the hill and burns with resentment.

 _You ruined my life, Duskcloud. I'll never forgive you for it._


	13. Chapter 12, Bloody Feathers

**To guest reviewer Mistleaf:**

 **It was unexpected? Good. That means I'm doing something right. Picklefrost?! Ha! That's the funniest thing I've read! Keep it up! ~ Kyubi**

* * *

Chapter 12

" **Bloody Feathers."**

3/19/17 - 3/20/17

* * *

" _No, Owlpaw! That was a sloppy_ scratch!"

"Owlpaw! I thought I told you to catch a lizard!"

"Owlpaw, you just ran into that tree! Honestly, what kind of ShadowClan cat are you?!"

The light brown tom's head pounds against his skull, voices of criticism from Patchflower, ringing in his ears. Owlpaw crouches behind the elder's den as if he was hiding.

Pawsteps immediately made Owlpaw tense with apprehension, Harewhisker looks in the corner he was hiding in. The light brown she-cat looks relieved to see him.

"Owlpaw, I thought you were a rat sneaking out here."

Owlpaw's fear scent made Harewhisker sympathetic. "Come inside. You can stay with us."

"What if Patchflower catches me slacking off?"

Harewhisker sneers. "I don't care what that frog brained fool thinks. We'll just tell her that you were cleaning our nests."

* * *

"You wanted to speak with us, Heatherstar?"

Swiftpaw twitches his tail from excitement as Rabbitstep watches Heatherstar closely. The light brown tabby she cat nodded.

"Rabbitstep, RiverClan doesn't appreciate our act of generosity. We've been picking up scents of RiverClan in our territory, and Longfoot's patrol came back with half eaten frogs.

"I want Swiftpaw and another apprentice to spy on RiverClan and see what Olivestar is trying to do."

"Really?!" Swiftpaw squeaks with surprise. The long haired black tom suddenly becomes the center of Heatherstar's stare, and meekly looks at the ground.

Rabbitstep coughs to get her attention.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to send Swiftpaw? I mean, suppose he gets caught by a warrior?"

Heatherstar's eyes gleam in the dark.

"We must maintain our resources now, or Olivestar will get bolder and push her territory out into ours. Swiftpaw can pick who he wants to go with him.

"You are dismissed."

Rabbitstep and Swiftpaw pad from Heatherstar's den and approach the fresh kill pile. "You don't have to do it." Rabbitstep told his apprentice. "I can try to convince Heatherstar to pick the older apprentices…"

Swiftpaw shook his head. "No way. I can totally handle it."

 _That, and I refuse to let Dewpaw and his sister have all the credit._

* * *

Owlpaw places the broken twigs in the pile near the entrance of the den. Waspsting sighs and stretches his legs.

"That feels better." He purrs. "Thank you, Owlpaw."

" _Owlpaw, Owlpaw, Owlpaw!"_

The light brown tom looks at the entrance to see Swiftpaw bursting into the den.

"Swiftpaw, don't barge in here like a mad dog!" Harewhisker snaps. Swiftpaw mutters apologetically and drags Owlpaw outside.

"Heatherstar wants us to spy on RiverClan!"

Owlpaw's green eyes widen. "She said my name?"

"Well… no. But she said I can take another apprentice with me."

"... Won't we get caught?"

Swiftpaw rolls his eyes. "We _won't._ We just need to be in and out, simple as that. Are you in?"

Owlpaw isn't so sure about this. His uncertainty about the situation is obvious to his brother, who rolls his eyes again.

"Think about it. She could've asked for Dewpaw and Poolpaw to do this job, but she picked-."

"You."

Swiftpaw flicks his tail. "And I'm picking you. If we complete this, Patchflower wouldn't have anything to complain about you! You'll be treated like a true ShadowClan cat."

Owlpaw's fear slowly melts away, as he imagines the smug Dewpaw scowling and Patchflower's shocked expression.

"Okay. I'll go with you."

* * *

Swiftpaw and Owlpaw left their camp and cross the Greenleaf Twolegplace. Nearing a small stream, Swiftpaw stops.

"Let's roll in the water."

Owlpaw looks at his brother. "Why?!"

"So we'll smell like RiverClan cats." Swiftpaw replies as if Owlpaw was asking a stupid question. "They're noses are so full of the fish stench, they won't know the difference."

Swiftpaw falls on his back in the stream and rolls around, covering himself in mud. Owlpaw grimaced as he slowly crouches down in the stream, feeling the mud between his paws. He rolls around and coats himself in mud, and quickly gets up.

"This is _disgusting…"_ he moans.

Swiftpaw and Owlpaw enter the small water stream, and seek refuge inside the reeds growing near the shore of RiverClan's camp. Owlpaw looks in between the reeds.

The RiverClan deputy, Silversnow, watches the cats performing their duties as a brown tabby approaches her.

"I see her! Olivestar!" Owlpaw exclaims quietly. Swiftpaw hisses at him to be silent.

"I know, keep quiet!"

Owlpaw looks at Olivestar's mouth moving as she speaks to Silversnow.

 _What could she be saying?_

Owlpaw sees a new face padding toward Silversnow with a thick, black pelt.

 _B-Beechpaw!_

"Beechpaw?" Swiftpaw whispers, searching for the black apprentice. Owlpaw didn't realize he said his name out loud. Swiftpaw sees Beechpaw and snorts.

"Oh, there's mister perfect."

Owlpaw glances at Swiftpaw as he continues to talk.

"The deputy's kit and RiverClan's top apprentice. I can't wait to see him in battle one day…" Swiftpaw claws slide out. Owlpaw feels his fur spike.

"Beechpaw isn't so different from us."

"How so? He's the deputy's son!"

"... Exactly. That's a lot of pressure to handle."

Swiftpaw frowns. "Don't tell me what Dewpaw said is true…"

"I'm not favoring cats from other Clans! I'm saying that we're not so different as we make each other out to be!"

Owlpaw couldn't imagine Swiftpaw attacking Beechpaw if a battle against RiverClan _did_ break out. Who would he choose to save?

 _Swiftpaw's my brother, of course I would fight to protect him. But Beechpaw is part of the prophecy, like me._

Owlpaw breaks from his dread to see Swiftpaw staring at him funny.

"What?!" He sputters.

Swiftpaw continues to stare at him. "You sound like Kestrelwing, you know."

Swiftpaw looks at the camp again. Beechpaw's amber eyes stare at them with shock, fear and anger. Swiftpaw bristles his fur with alarm, and Owlpaw looks utterly mortified.

"Leave!" Beechpaw hisses at them. No, at Owlpaw. Swiftpaw was too on edge to notice the difference. "Get out, before Olivestar sees you two!"

Swiftpaw tugs Owlpaw's ear with his teeth. "Come on!"

The black tom races toward the Twolegplace. Owlpaw hesitates, looking at Beechpaw with remorse. "I…"

Beechpaw shakes his head. "Just go, now!"

Owlpaw swallows and ran away. He follows Swiftpaw's scent trail and hears hissing and yowling. Picking up the pace, Owlpaw sees Swiftpaw on the Twoleg bridge, being wrestled to the ground by a big, ginger and white tom while a pale grey one glared at the ShadowClan apprentice.

"No, get off of him!" Owlpaw yowls, running toward the ginger and white tom.

"There's more?!" The pale grey tom growls. "That's it, I'm telling Olivestar. Keep him there, Heavystorm!"

The RiverClan tom races by as Owlpaw pushes Heavystorm off of Swiftpaw.

"Don't hurt my brother!" Owlpaw begs him. Heavystorm sneers.

"Your brother is about to be put to sleep, permanently."

Heavystorm raises his paw. In one fluid movement, Owlpaw lunges himself on the big tom and knocks him off the bridge. Heavystorm quickly grabs Owlpaw's back leg and drags him in.

Swiftpaw's cries fell deaf to his ears as Owlpaw is dragged into the lake by Heavystorm. Owlpaw unsheathes his claws and rakes them on Heavystorm's face and chest before reaching for air.

Owlpaw frantically swims on to shore as Swiftpaw helps him up.

"Please tell me you're okay." He said.

Owlpaw looks over his shoulder and sees the water become red, and Heavystorm pulls himself out of the lake with blood dripping from his face.

" _Heavystorm!"_

The two ShadowClan apprentices stiffen and see Silversnow and Olivestar running to Heavystorm. The big tom rests his head on the ground and closes his eyes.

 _No, no, no! Don't you dare close your eyes!_

Swiftpaw pushes Owlpaw. "We have to go - like, _now!"_

Owlpaw quickly follows Swiftpaw off of the Greenleaf Twolegplace.

" _You ShadowClan scum!"_

Owlpaw's fur pricks at the fury detected in Olivestar's voice.

* * *

Beechpaw nibbles his trout when he hears cats talking frantically. He sees Olivestar carrying an unconscious Heavystorm over her back.

"Make way! Let Sootdust come through!" Silversnow orders the crowd. The RiverClan medicine cat comes out from her den with bundles of herbs and settles beside Heavystorm.

Olivestar looks at her cats with furious blue eyes.

"Cats of RiverClan!" She exclaims. "Heavystorm is gravely injured, but I am confident that he will recover."

Beechpaw thought back to Owlpaw and that black tom who was with him.

 _No way. Owlpaw doesn't look like the type of cat to do this sort of thing._

* * *

Owlpaw shakes terribly as Swiftpaw told Heatherstar what happened inside of her den. She looks horrified and guilt ridden.

"Rabbitstep was right…" she whispers. Heatherstar sighs.

"Nonetheless, you two did wonderfully well with your job."

Owlpaw notices his paws were red with blood. He remembers the anger in Heavystorm's eyes fading as quickly as his claws hit his face.

"But I killed a cat!" Owlpaw wails miserably. Heatherstar blinks at the light brown tom sympathetically.

"Owlpaw, if what Swiftpaw said is true then it's Heavystorm's fault for threatening you."

"Of course it is!" Swiftpaw says confidently. "He dragged him into the lake with the intention of drowning him!"

Heatherstar raises her paw to silence Swiftpaw. She looks at Owlpaw.

"You can see Kestrelwing to treat your injuries."

Owlpaw gets up and pads out of her den. Heatherstar looks at Swiftpaw with serious eyes.

"Either way RiverClan won't see this as self defense. If Heavystorm dies, Olivestar will use this as a declaration of war."

"Heavystorm attacked me and Owlpaw!"

"I understand." Heatherstar says. "I'm letting you know of what might come in the future. Owlpaw is already under so much pressure, I didn't want to push him over the edge."

"He's gonna find out eventually."

"I know. But for now, we need to keep quiet about this. I will tell Rabbitstep, but nobody should know about Owlpaw's involvement with it. Understand?"

Swiftpaw nods reluctantly.

* * *

The afternoon becomes nighttime. Beechpaw and his Clanmates wait for Heavystorm's condition to get better, but Sootdust still hasn't come out.

Applefoot remains silent and stone faced through the whole ordeal with Bearpaw comforting his mentor. Beechpaw knows that Heavystorm is her mate, so she is worrying over the big tom the most.

Sootdust appears from the den, and Olivestar pads to her. "Well?"

The mottled grey she-cat closes her eyes and shakes her head. Beechpaw's mouth hangs open with shock.

" _No!"_ Applefoot cried, falling on her stomach. "He can't be-!"

Bearpaw nuzzles Applefoot's shoulder. "He's in StarClan now."

"I just told him he was going to be a father!" Applefoot sobs. "He looked so happy, and now he's _gone!"_

RiverClan falls silent as they mourn the loss of Heavystorm, and Willowfall and Silversnow comfort the yellow she cat. Berrystripe even left her four Moon old she-cats to comfort Applefoot.

Olivestar turns to look at her Clan.

"We have lost Heavystorm. He was a brave, strong warrior who would have remained a warrior for many moons. He will be missed.

"As Dewcloud told me, two ShadowClan apprentices were trespassing with the intent of spying. I have only seen a light brown apprentice with blood on his paws run into the trees. He is the one who killed Heavystorm!"

Beechpaw hears his Clanmates spit with hate.

" _ShadowClan are killers!"_

" _They're no better than Crowstar!"_

" _We must make them pay!"_

"Oh, we'll make them pay, RiverClan." Olivestar vows. "ShadowClan will rue the day they took our warrior from us. We will not be pushed around by those cold hearted cowards!"

" _RiverClan! RiverClan! RiverClan! RiverClan!"_

Beechpaw feels his blood run cold. He didn't want to believe it. Owlpaw is so timid, so frightened of his own shadow. He just _couldn't._

 _I shouldn't have let them go. I should have brought Owlpaw and his denmate to Olivestar, maybe Heavystorm would have been alive._

Beechpaw frowns and grits his teeth.

 _I just defend RiverClan. My Clan comes first, and I hope to StarClan you don't cross paths with me, Owlpaw._

* * *

 **Things just keep getting bad for Owlpaw. And now Beechpaw blames himself for letting him go, now he feels that he has to fight ShadowClan to make up for Heavystorm's death.**

 **Even if it was Heavystorm's fault.**

 **Will they overcome this misunderstanding?**

 **Question!:**

 **Even though their father was born in ThunderClan, these two brothers are technically half-WindClan on their father's side and half-ThunderClan on their mother's side.**

 **Who are these two cats? Get the answer right and you get a hug from my Primarina, Serenity. ^^ ~ Kyubi**


	14. Chapter 13, Following the Leader

**A/N: Dapplecloud, you answered correctly! It's Littlefalcon and Finchblaze!**

 ***Serenity the Primarina hugs Dapplecloud***

 **I think I made the question pretty obvious, though. I'll probably have to make it a** _ **wee**_ **more difficult next time. ;) ~ Kyubi**

* * *

Chapter 13

" **Following the Leader."**

3/20/17 - 3/21/17 - 3/22/17

* * *

 _Two days later, apart from the rising feud_ between ShadowClan and RiverClan, ThunderClan was relatively peaceful with their activities. Word from the she-cats is that Spottedberry is expecting Squirreltail's kits. Spottedberry refused to comment on the matter, and she doesn't show any signs of pregnancy.

Although, while the rumor mill was being spread, Sweetflower and Ashcloud announced that they are expecting their second litter of kits.

For the most part it was a minor distraction from Creekstar attacking Littlefalcon's patrol. Nightpaw glares at the moors every time she passes it with Thrushwing.

 _Not all WindClan cats are crazy. Remember Spiderpaw._ She reminds herself.

* * *

Darkstar calls Nightpaw, Acornpaw, Fishpaw, Pinepaw and Petalpaw and their mentors to meet with him in the clearing. Mistpaw and Raccoonpaw were hunting that morning with their mentors.

"Today, we are going to practice your teamwork. You will be playing against the other half of your denmates as you race to the Ancient Oak and they will try and prevent you from reaching the tree. Littlefalcon is with them explaining the rules."

"What are the rules?" Acornpaw asks.

"The rules are simple." Lightstripe said. "You all must reach the Ancient Oak and claim it, but if you all are defeated by Littlefalcon's group you will lose…"

Nightpaw notices Lightstripe staring at Petalpaw and follows his gaze; the pale tortoiseshell she-cat is wearing a big bundle of tightly rolled leaves on her back, strapped around her shoulders in flower stems and holding on firmly.

"Petalpaw, what are you wearing?"

"... Don't worry about it." She replies.

Lightstripe opens his mouth but Whitefur places his paw on his shoulder, shaking his head.

"As I was saying." Darkstar said. "The sooner you leave, the better your chances are to claim the tree. Acornpaw, you're in charge."

The light brown she-cat gaps and smiles. "Yes!"

 _No!_ Nightpaw is already seeing that this game is going to suck. Acornpaw is bossy since she became Goldflame's apprentice.

… _Okay, she was always bossy, but now she's becoming increasingly insufferable._

Acornpaw watches their mentors and Clan leader leave. She straightens up and stares down her denmates.

"You heard Darkstar. I'm in charge."

Fishpaw leans toward Nightpaw and whispers. "We heard. We're not deaf."

"So I want Petalpaw and Pinepaw to cover me from either side. Fishpaw and Nightpaw, you go in front of me and scout for any of the other denmates."

Nightpaw glares at her sister.

"And what would you be doing?"

"I'll claim the tree while you buy me some time."

Pinepaw flattens her ears. "I thought this exercise is about _teamwork_."

Acornpaw fluffs her fur. "Teamwork wouldn't exist without a leader."

 _It also can't exist with an egotistical leader._ Nightpaw continues to glare at Acornpaw, but the light brown she cat brushes off her stare.

"Let's get moving. We don't have all sunlight."

* * *

Petalpaw and Pinepaw were guarding Acornpaw on her sides. Fishpaw and, begrudgingly, Nightpaw look around to keep watch of their denmates.

Nightpaw sees the top of Ancient Oak from a great distance, she even sees dark clouds trying to cover the sun.

"I don't smell anything." Fishpaw said to Acornpaw.

"We still can't let our guard down." She replies. Nightpaw silently agrees. She looks around and sees a silver tabby pelt moving from the brambles before vanishing.

Nightpaw nudges Fishpaw. "I think I saw Morningpaw." She whispers urgently.

Acornpaw urges them to pick up the pace. Nightpaw and the group turn the corner to the tree when Fishpaw shouts at Nightpaw. "Look out!"

The deep blue tom jumps and barrels into Morningpaw before the silver tabby could pounce her. Featherpaw, Berrypaw and Snowpaw appear from the ferns and overwhelmed Pinepaw and Petalpaw.

Acornpaw looks at Nightpaw with shock. "Go, now!"

The small black she-cat kicks up dirt as she races around the brush and sees the tree. Nightpaw feels paws hit her back and falls on her stomach.

Nightpaw rolls on her back and looks into Snowpaw's blue eyes before rearing her back legs and kicking her off. Snowpaw jumps over Nightpaw and ran toward the tree.

"No you don't!"

Nightpaw grapples Snowpaw's back leg with her teeth and starts pulling. Snowpaw squeaks and falls before kicking her back leg to remove Nightpaw's hold on her.

Nightpaw quickly bites down on Snowpaw's tail and pulls her cousin back. Nightpaw is surprised by her strength despite her size.

 _Just a little more, and I'll make a run for it._

Before she could put her plan in motion…

"Nightpaw! Stop wasting time!"

Acornpaw's voice was so close to her ear, Nightpaw gasps with shock and lets go of Snowpaw's tail. The white-silver flecked she-cat took her chance and runs to the Ancient Oak.

"No!" Acornpaw shoves Nightpaw and runs toward Snowpaw.

But it was too late.

Snowpaw turns around and puffs her chest. "I claim this tree!"

Nightpaw sees a splash of white melt from the bushes, Littlefalcon pads out and says, "I can see that." He gives Nightpaw a sympathetic glance.

She sees every one of her denmates mentors step out, including Darkstar.

 _I don't believe this._ Nightpaw feels her ears burn with shame. _I lost. In front of Dad - and my Clan leader, of all cats!_

"Congratulations, Snowpaw." Darkstar rumbles. Acornpaw bristles her fur and glares at Nightpaw.

"This is your fault! You let her go!"

Nightpaw quickly became angry and narrows her eyes. "You screamed in my ear instead of making a run for the tree! I had her trapped!"

"You were struggling on your paws! I told you to run for the tree and you didn't!"

"Snowpaw was about to get there first-!"

" _She-cats."_ Littlefalcon gives his daughters disapproving stares. "Stop bickering and accept your loss gracefully."

Acornpaw glares at Nightpaw one more time before muttering congratulations to Snowpaw.

"Good job." Nightpaw said. Snowpaw looks at her sympathetically as she witnessed Acornpaw's blame game, she nods.

 _At least Featherpaw and Petalpaw don't treat me like that._

… _Wait._

"Where _is_ Petalpaw?" She asks the cats. Berrypaw, Featherpaw and Nightpaw's brothers run out to the Ancient Oak, a rotten stink overwhelms Nightpaw's nostrils as the cats run past.

Petalpaw appears as she reaches inside of her leaf pack and pulls out a small, stinky berry. "Prepare to lose, suckers!"

"Petalpaw!" Nightpaw calls, grabbing the pale tortoiseshell's attention. "It's over, we lost."

Petalpaw stares at the black she cat, and groans. "Aw man…" She tosses the berry over her shoulder and the berry broke open, and releases a powerful, disgusting oder.

Darkstar gags and shakes his head. "Everyone, back to the camp!"

The ThunderClan cats wastes no time running from the stench and going back to camp.

* * *

Nightpaw follows Thrushwing on patrol with Rainstorm, Spottedberry, Goldflame and Acornpaw. Her brown furred sister refuses to speak to her after yesterday's loss, Nightpaw knew she wants an apology for failing.

 _Fat chance of_ that _happening anytime soon._

Nightpaw sees a WindClan patrol. Brackenfall, Hollyclaw, Cheetahpaw, two cats she's never seen before, and Spiderpaw next to the deputy.

"Greetings, Thrushwing." Brackenfall said, dipping his head to her, surprising Nightpaw. "Is this one your apprentice?"

Thrushwing smiles fondly to Nightpaw. "Yes. This is Nightpaw."

"Don't you mean, Night- _kit?"_ Cheetahpaw snorts. Hollyclaw glares at her apprentice. "Back to camp. Tend to the queens, now."

"But-."

"Now!"

Cheetahpaw scowls and turns around to stalk back over the moors. Spiderpaw smirks as he glances over his shoulder.

Hollyclaw sighs. "I'm sorry for that, Thrushwing. Cheetahpaw is spoiled rotten by her parents…"

 _I can see that._ Nightpaw sniffs. She looks at Spiderpaw. His green eyes glances over the lake, and Nightpaw looks at the island in the distance. She looks at him.

 _You want to meet now?_

Spiderpaw shook his head, and taps his paw one time. _Tomorrow night. Bring the others._

Nightpaw nods at the secret message. She follows Thrushwing and nudges her.

"Why did Brackenfall treat you like your the deputy?"

"Oh, he was my apprentice I trained before I was expecting Tigerflame and Goldheart."

 _The deputy? Sheesh, Darkstar wasn't kidding when he said she had experience._

* * *

Upon reaching camp, Acornpaw hisses in her ear. "Why was that WindClan tom looking at you?"

Nightpaw tries not to stiffen as she looks at her sister evenly.

"What tom? Brackenfall?"

"No, the apprentice! Why was he looking at you? You know it's against the warrior code, right?"

"You jump to conclusions too much." Nightpaw growls. "I only know him from the first Gathering. Now if you don't mind, a nice, fat sparrow is calling my name."

Acornpaw lets Nightpaw go, padding to the fresh kill pile where Snowpaw picked out a pigeon. "I just saw Spiderpaw. He says to meet with him on the island, and tell the others."

Snowpaw looks around and whispers, "Is there New development in the prophecy?"

"Does it have to be about the prophecy?" Nightpaw questions. "Maybe he wanted to talk. It wouldn't hurt to meet up with one another for a talk."

"I guess so." Snowpaw said. "Okay, I'll tell Owlpaw tonight and you tell Beechpaw."

"You don't have to go to ShadowClan." Nightpaw didn't like how badly that ShadowClan apprentice treated Snowpaw, she didn't want her cousin to get caught and harassed some more.

"It's fine. Remember, tomorrow night."

* * *

 **I finished reading** _ **Gathering of Darkness, Survivors: Into the Shadows**_ **from Erin Hunter, and finished** _ **Wings of Fire: Talons of Power**_ **just last month.**

 **Life is good. :) ~ Kyubi**


	15. Chapter 14, Ripples

**To guest Dapplecloud:**

 **Yeah, pretty tragic for Applefoot. And I do read** _ **Wings of Fire**_ **every since I picked up the first book from the library last year. I really didn't expect to fall in love with it as quickly as I did. It was somewhat familiar to** _ **Warriors**_ **but with dragons. Which is fitting since the author is one of the Erins. I even have an OC based story about** _ **Wings of Fire.**_ **:)**

 **iDragonSpyro: Yes, Talons of Power is awesome. Just for the record, with as little spoilers as possible, Turtle is on my imaginary list of favorite dragonets.**

 **~ Kyubi**

* * *

Chapter 14

" **Ripples."**

3/22/17 - 3/23/17

* * *

 _RiverClan's camp is riddled with hostility_. Beechpaw became uncomfortable with the tension in his Clan. Applefoot became so grief stricken by Heavystorm's death that she moved into the nursery early. Bearpaw was given to Silversnow as her new apprentice.

Everyone is talking about ambushing ShadowClan, but they knew that it's remotely impossible due to ShadowClan's bramble enforced camp that protects it. Olivestar still hasn't decided on what's the best course of action.

Despite what he knew about Owlpaw, Beechpaw is prepared to make ShadowClan pay for Heavystorm's death.

* * *

"All cats old enough to fish, meet me for a Clan meeting!"

Beechpaw looks up from his trout as the RiverClan cats sit in front of Olivestar, Bearpaw sits next to Beechpaw. The brown tabby she-cat looks at her cats in the late afternoon.

"I've come to a decision. We will _fight_ ShadowClan for what they did to Heavystorm, and bring his murderer to justice!"

Cats yowl in agreement, Beechpaw forces himself to eat the pieces of the trout to keep himself from having to speak.

"Silversnow," she addresses her deputy. "I want you to go to ShadowClan and demand for the cat who killed Heavystorm and bring him here."

Silversnow nods. "Very well, Olivestar." Silversnow looks at the crowd. "I want Dewcloud, Fawnstep and Bouldertooth to come with me."

Beechpaw slowly chews and watches his mother leave the camp with her cats.

* * *

Patchflower poke her head into the medicine cat den for what Kestrelwing counts as the seventh time.

"Is Owlpaw feeling better? I need to practice mock fights with him."

Owlpaw is lying in a nest not too far from behind Kestrelwing. Kestrelwing flicks his ear. "He's still a bit sick, Patchflower."

"He's been sick since this morning!" She hissed. "I know he's faking it! Tell him if he doesn't straighten up, Dewpaw will be a warrior before him!"

The dark tortoiseshell left, and Kestrelwing looks at Owlpaw's form.

"You know you can't hide in here forever."

"I don't care…"

Kestrelwing feels pity for the ShadowClan apprentice. Owlpaw never got used to the warrior training, and with Patchflower being unreasonable and harsh he won't ever become a confident warrior.

" _RiverClan is here!"_

" _What do you prey thieves want?!"_

Kestrelwing perks up and pads out of his den halfway; Silversnow stands and waits for Rabbitstep to pad toward her from Heatherstar's den.

"What are you doing here?"

"I have a message for Heatherstar."

Kestrelwing tenses up. Heatherstar is still relatively weak following her sickness, and if RiverClan found out they would surely use this chance to attack.

Rabbitstep flicks his tail. "She's busy."

"Then tell her it's important." Silversnow says.

"Or maybe she's scared." One of the RiverClan toms sneers. The ShadowClan cats snarl and began to circle the small RiverClan patrol.

Rabbitstep flattens his ears. "I'll relay the message to her. Whatever you want to say, say it in front of everyone."

Silversnow narrows her eyes. "One of our warriors has died yesterday, Heavystorm."

Owlpaw caught his breath and looks at Kestrelwing watching the exchange. He steps out of his nest and pokes his head out, slightly.

"Heavystorm was said to be killed by one of your cats. A light brown tom. Olivestar wants him, or her, taken to RiverClan to be punished for their crime."

"Hey, that's-!" Dewpaw's muzzle is immediately closed shut by Frostpool stuffing her tail in his mouth. Owlpaw becomes terrified.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Rabbitstep said, solemnly. "But this is very unorthodox. We will deal with our cats and hand out punishments ourselves."

Silversnow lashes her tail. "Heavystorm is dead and will never watch his kits grow up, while the cat you are holding will eventually have a mate and kits and watch his kits grow! Olivestar isn't going to let this go unless you give us-."

"Him!" Owlpaw sees a pale grey tom glaring in his direction. "That's the one! I left Heavystorm with him, Olivestar said his description!"

Silversnow gazes at Owlpaw smoothly and looks at Rabbitstep. "Hand him over."

"No." Rabbitstep replies with swiftness of a WindClan cat. Swiftpaw snarls at the RiverClan patrol, Mosspaw glares at them. Splashpelt looks mortified with the outcome.

Silversnow glares at the ShadowClan deputy. "You've been warned. RiverClan _will_ get justice for Heavystorm."

Silversnow turns around and leads her patrol back to their territory, while the ShadowClan cats jeer and hiss at them. Owlpaw feels his lungs scream for air and takes a deep breath, not realizing that he held his breath for so long.

"Owlpaw killed someone?" Poolpaw gasps.

"Wow, your brother is messed up in the head." Dewpaw sneers at Swiftpaw.

"Shut up!" Swiftpaw spat.

Kestrelwing moves Owlpaw backwards. "Owlpaw. Listen to me, breath."

Owlpaw whimpers and shakes his head. "He was a father… It's all my fault!"

"No, Owlpaw, this was a terrible accident…"

"Owlpaw."

The light brown tom looks and sees Rabbitstep looking in the den.

"I want to assure you that RiverClan won't get you. I will speak to Heatherstar and she will agree to it, RiverClan is going to get what they deserve."

Rabbitstep dips his head and pads out. Owlpaw should be thrilled with being spoken to by the deputy, but he isn't.

 _I didn't want any of this to happen. What if Beechpaw thinks I killed his Clanmate in cold blood?_

* * *

Owlpaw stays in the medicine cat den, unable to face his denmates or Clanmates m and sleeps with the No-Moon outside. He feels a paw poke on his flank.

"No, Mosspaw, go to sleep."

"Owlpaw, get up."

Owlpaw's ears prick to the familiar voice. He looks and sees pure white fur standing out in the shadows.

 _Snowpaw!_

"What are you doing here?" He asks quietly, seeing Kestrelwing sleeping, undisturbed.

"Tonight's our meeting! Spiderpaw and Nightpaw are already there by now."

Owlpaw jolts when he realizes he forgot Snowpaw's secret visit behind the medicine cat den.

"O-Okay, let's go."

* * *

Beechpaw shakes the water from his fur and steps onto the island. Nightpaw and Spiderpaw look in his direction as he pads toward them.

"You look terrible." Spiderpaw comments. Beechpaw snorts. "Nice observation. I just buried my Clanmate, thanks for asking."

Spiderpaw blinks in shock, and Nightpaw gives Beechpaw a sympathetic nudge. Snowpaw appears with Owlpaw close behind her. Owlpaw freezes when he locks eyes with Beechpaw.

The RiverClan apprentice couldn't hold back his anger and grief.

"Did you kill him? Please tell me it wasn't intentional!"

The three apprentices look at Beechpaw then turn to Owlpaw. The ShadowClan apprentice is shivering.

Beechpaw stalks toward Owlpaw with an angry glint in his eyes, "Come on! At least have the guts to admit it!"

"It was an accident!" Owlpaw squeaks.

"Accident?!" Beechpaw exclaims. "He had claw marks on his face!"

"And he tried to drown me!" Owlpaw's fear is replaced with anger, reminded of Heavystorm's attempt to kill him.

"Guys, calm down." Nightpaw says, approaching the two, bristling toms.

"I can't! Everyone in RiverClan is out for my blood and I can't fix it!"

Beechpaw frowns at Owlpaw's panicking state. "Then meet me by the Greenleaf Twolegplace and I'll tell Olivestar that you didn't intend on killing Heavystorm."

"Have you _seen_ your leader?" Owlpaw hissed. "She'd kill me before I could open my mouth!"

Beechpaw feels conflicted with his loyalty to the prophecy and his Clan.

 _RiverClan won't let this go until Owlpaw dies, but I don't want to hurt him in battle._

The island becomes tense with silence as Owlpaw tries shift the attention of himself.

"So, uh, why are we here?"

Nightpaw said, "Spiderpaw wanted us here."

"Did you learn something new?" Snowpaw asks the WindClan apprentice. Spiderpaw grunts.

"No. It's...what I learned about my kin."

Beechpaw looks at him, and Owlpaw pushes past him and sits in a small circle with Snowpaw and Nightpaw.

"What are you talking about?" Snowpaw asks.

"... You know how there's only me, my mother and my sister, and no father in my Clan?"

Beechpaw's eyes widen. "Are you saying he's from a different Clan?"

"He is." Spiderpaw growls. "When Creekstar attacked ThunderClan's patrol, I was fighting Pricklefrost and Duskcloud stopped me...and told me he was my _father._

"Says she met him by the stream to tell him about me and my sister, and that's how the fight started, over Duskcloud's secret."

"Oh, Spiderpaw…" Snowpaw whispers. Spiderpaw shook his head. "I never wanted to know… Duskcloud _allowed_ the fight to happen, and now everybody in WindClan knows who's kit I am! They stare at me, whisper behind my back, and now Cheetahpaw is throwing cheap shots at me every second of the day!

"Even Creekstar doesn't reprimand her behavior anymore! Nobody trusts me except for Softpaw and Brackenfall! I _hate_ it! I wish I could just run away!"

"What good would that do?" Beechpaw asks him. "If you get second thoughts and return, they'll use that as an excuse to distrust you even more."

"It doesn't mean anything if we're going to the mountains, so who cares?"

"That's different." Nightpaw said. "You're talking about abandoning WindClan all together, your sister and mother will be heartbroken if you go through with it."

Spiderpaw snorts. "I wouldn't care if Duskcloud died the next day, but Softpaw…"

"Even if you don't forgive your mother, Softpaw is your kin, too.,

Spiderpaw nods slowly and remains silent. Snowpaw looks at Beechpaw and Owlpaw.

"What will you do? It'll be a serious problem if your Clans go to war."

"Why don't you look at Heavystorm's claws?" Spiderpaw suggests.

"His...claws?" Beechpaw whispers. Spiderpaw rolls his eyes.

"Our claws get fur caught in them whenever we hit something hard enough. For instance." Spiderpaw becomes smug. "I practically ripped the fur off of Cheetahpaw's flank when we were kits, and Hazelheart found her fur tucked in between them."

"You think he has them?"

"If Heavystorm hasn't been buried yet, it's possible."

Beechpaw feels a flare of hope. "Sootdust said she's examining his body before burying him. I gotta go!"

Beechpaw halts and dips his head to Owlpaw before disappearing into the night.

"... Spiderpaw. You're lucky you know who your father is. Splashpelt refuses to tell me mine."

The black WindClan apprentice narrows his eyes. "That doesn't mean I have to put it with him."

"You never have to." Owlpaw says quietly. "All I'm saying is be thankful that you can at least see him, and try to get to know him one day."

* * *

" _Sootdust! Sootdust!"_

Beechpaw rushes into the medicine cat den where Sootdust is looking at Heavystorm's body.

"Beechpaw...what are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep. Have you looked at Heavystorm's claws?"

Sootdust shook her head. Beechpaw looks at Heavystorm's claws and finds tufts of pale brown fur, and black fur.

"Look at this. Heavystorm has two different fur tufts in his claws."

Sootdust gently pushes Beechpaw and looks at the claws. "You're right… If Heavystorm was attacked first, he shouldn't have cats fur in his claws."

"Will you tell Olivestar?"

"In the morning, yes." Sootdust promises. "It'll be difficult for RiverClan to hear, but at least this won't be used to fight. We don't need anymore bloodshed."

* * *

 **Thanks to Spiderpaw's suggestion, Beechpaw found a way to keep his Clan from fighting, or at least buy him some time.**

 **Listen, what names would you like to give Applefoot and Violetbloom's kits?**

 **Question!:**

 **This tom's mother died at the paws of rogues when he was a kit, and his father used it to make him resent outsiders. Who is he? ~ Kyubi**


	16. Chapter 15, Disarray

**Cascade of Raining Ice got the answer right! It's Flameclaw!**

 **These trivias are actually pretty fun. I should do this more often. ~ Kyubi**

* * *

Chapter 15

" **Disarray."**

3/24/17 - 3/25/17

* * *

 _The sunlight barely creeps over RiverClan_ as the warriors woke up to Olivestar entering the medicine cat den. Beechpaw was the first to wake up, along with his brother. Bearpaw stretches his front legs.

"Sheesh." He groans. "Applefoot never worked me over as bad as Silversnow did. Swimming practice, mock fights, and practicing fishing techniques over and over…"

Beechpaw snickers. "You thought because Silversnow is out mom she would go easy on you?"

"No!" Bearpaw snaps.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Okay, yes, I did!" Bearpaw admits. "But she should never have coddled us so much as kits, it sent mixed messages!"

Beechpaw mimics Bearpaw and smacks the back of his head with his paw.

* * *

Olivestar looks at the light brown and black tufts within Heavystorm's claws. Sootdust watches her leader closely.

"Are those from the ShadowClan cats?" She asks the medicine cat.

"Yes. From what Silversnow told me, this brown fur matches Owlpaw's. If Owlpaw truly wanted to kill Heavystorm, he wouldn't be able to. He's much too big and strong."

Olivestar raises her head. Sootdust asks, "What will you tell the Clan?"

The RiverClan leader lashes her tail. "I refuse to show weakness in front of those ShadowClan brutes. We'll attack them at sunset."

Sootdust blinks in disbelief. "What-?! Olivestar, this is proof that Heavystorm is the aggressor. Why would you start senseless violence based on pride?"

Olivestar turns and glares at Sootdust. "I will do anything to protect RiverClan. Need I remind you that you're a medicine cat, and you never question your leader on anything. Got it?"

Sootdust bites her lip, and nods. Olivestar smiles with satisfaction and leaves the den. Sootdust growls. "No good will come of this, Olivestar."

* * *

In ThunderClan, Nightpaw follows Thrushwing to the clearing with Driftcloud and Snowpaw, and Goldflame and Acornpaw.

"Today, we're going to practice mock fights." Thrushwing said. "Each of you three will take turns and show us what you've learned."

"Can I go first?" Acornpaw exclaims.

"... Of course."

Acornpaw gives Nightpaw a brief, smug look, and nods to Thrushwing. Driftcloud looks at Snowpaw. "You can practice with Acornpaw."

The white-silver flecked she-cat pads to the middle and looks at Acornpaw; her cousin looks eager to begin the practice.

 _Maybe a bit too eager…_

Thrushwing says, "Remember to keep your claws sheathed at all times. Begin." Snowpaw braces herself as Acornpaw lunges forward. Acornpaw bats her paws across Snowpaw's face, and the white-silver flecked she cat butts her head with Acornpaw's.

Snowpaw places both paws on Acornpaw's shoulders and pins her down.

"Very good, Snowpaw." Thrushwing said.

Acornpaw suddenly uses her back legs to flip Snowpaw over and land on her back. Nightpaw winces at the harsh _thud._ Acornpaw turns around and stand over Snowpaw before baring her teeth near Snowpaw's neck.

Nightpaw's vision wavers. Acornpaw is suddenly replaced by a large, shaggy furred dog baring its yellow teeth on Snowpaw.

 _That's a wolf!_

Nightpaw snarls and lunges herself on the wolf as she sinks her claws into the wolf's flesh. She feels teeth grab her scruff and pull her off the wolf.

" _Nightpaw! Nightpaw, what_ have you done?!"

The small black she-cat looks around wildly as the wolves surrounding her became Thrushwing, staring at her with shock, and Goldflame and Driftcloud looking at a bleeding Acornpaw.

"What were you thinking?!" Thrushwing demands. "How could you harm your sister?!"

Nightpaw sees a moderately sized wound on Acornpaw's flank.

"I… I thought she was hurting Snowpaw…" Nightpaw knew it was a weak excuse for clawing Acornpaw, but her vision seems so real. She actually thought Snowpaw was being attacked by a wolf.

"I wasn't hurting her, stupid!" Acornpaw spat.

Thrushwing frowns. "That's no excuse to harm a Clanmate. I'm going to have to tell Darkstar about this. I'm very disappointed in you."

* * *

Nightpaw feels everyone staring at her with distrust and glares. Whispers we're being spread behind her back, and one comment made her spine chill.

" _Remember when it was discovered that Lionstar killed his sister, Deerheart? The apple doesn't seem to fall far from the tree."_

Nightpaw has heard enough about her treacherous great-grandfather, Lionstar, former leader of WindClan. He was said to be worse next to Tigerstar.

"Nightpaw." Thrushwing approaches Nightpaw. "Darkstar wants to speak with you."

* * *

Nightpaw pads inside the den and sits in front of her great-uncle with shame burning in her ears.

"So…" Darkstar began. "Thrushwing tells me that you attacked Acornpaw when she was training with Snowpaw."

"Yes…"

"Why in StarClan would you do that?" Darkstar asks gruffly. "I'm aware that you two don't get along,but it's no excuse to do such a thing."

Nightpaw digs her claws into the ground.

 _I saw a wolf instead of Acornpaw. Is StarClan messing with my head and making me see things? Even if they are, why would they do it on my sister?_

Nightpaw remains silent. Darkstar half-sighs, half-growls, and said,

"Nightpaw. I'm placing you on punishment by cleaning the elder's den and queens nests, and you are to hunt for them - alone, for the next two weeks.

"You are also banned from attending the Gathering."

Nightpaw nods.

"You are excused."

* * *

Nightpaw pads out and bumps into Littlefalcon. Littlefalcon gives Nightpaw a sad face before entering the leader's den. Nightpaw pads to the fresh kill pile… where Acornpaw was.

The light brown she-cat leers at Nightpaw as she approaches the pile.

"Are you punished? I hope so. You had no right to treat me like that."

Acornpaw is always pushy and dramatic, but Nightpaw swallows her pride.

"Look, I'm sorry…"

"Sorry won't heal this scar." Acornpaw retorts, nodding to her scratches. "Whatever punishment you were given you deserve it!"

Acornpaw stalks away from Nightpaw. Snowpaw soon takes her place.

"What happened back there?"

Nightpaw whispers. "I can't explain how...but I saw Acornpaw turn into a wolf."

Snowpaw's blue eyes widen.

"I know." Nightpaw said. "It's crazy, but it looked like a wolf. I just reacted and didn't even realize I was harming Acornpaw until Thrushwing snapped me out of it. I think StarClan made me see it."

"Actually… I saw her turn into a wolf, too." Snowpaw says.

"Really?"

Snowpaw nods, and asks, "Did you tell Darkstar?"

Nightpaw shakes her head. "No. I don't think he would believe me if I came to him with this."

Snowpaw gently strokes Nightpaw's spine with her tail.

"It's okay… We'll figure this out eventually."

* * *

Spiderpaw races after a rabbit in the afternoon sun. He picks up the pace and gains speed, nearing the rabbit's tail. Spiderpaw feels a hard shove hit Spiderpaw's side and knocking him down the hill slope.

Cheetahpaw pounced on and killed the rabbit. "Yes! In your face, half-Clan!"

Hollyclaw, Brackenfall, Frogskip and Falconwing catch up to see Cheetahpaw glaring at Spiderpaw struggling to climb back up.

"Aww, what's the matter? Did I hurt you? I thought ThunderClan cats were supposed to be sturdy!"

Spiderpaw growls, feeling his frustration building up.

"Cheetahpaw, step away." Hollyclaw warns her.

"Why? It's not my fault that this half-Clan can't toughen up!"

Spiderpaw has dealt with Cheetahpaw's taunts and torment for days. Nobody bothers to stop her, even glaring at him like he's a spy. Duskcloud couldn't stop them without receiving a glare of silence.

Spiderpaw begins to feel his eyes sting with tears. Cheetahpaw cooed mockingly.

"Are you gonna cry, half-Clan? You gonna cry like a worthless kit? Go on, go cry to your _ThunderClan father,_ _ **half-Clan!"**_

Cheetahpaw is suddenly replaced by a large, shaggy dog. Spiderpaw immediately recognizes it as a wolf.

He roars and lunges at the wolf. Tearing his claws into its face, and leaving many claw marks on its face, bleeding as Spiderpaw bites on its ear.

He is sent back to reality as Brackenfall pulls him off of the wolf, now changing into Cheetahpaw.

"My baby!" Falconwing rushes to Cheetahpaw's side, and glares at Spiderpaw.

"How could you do this to your friend?"

" _Friend?!"_ Spiderpaw growls. Brackenfall silences his apprentice with a glare as Cheetahpaw regains consciousness.

"That half-Clan cat tried to kill me!"

Falconwing lashes her tail. "Creekstar will not let you get away with harming her."

"It was her own fault." Hollyclaw growls. Cheetahpaw looks at her with anger, but Hollyclaw stands her ground.

"Did you actually think that you can bully someone so much and expect them to never fight back? I want you to learn from this and stop your foolish, kitten bullying or I _will_ have your warrior ceremony delayed until Violetbloom's kits are born!"

Hollyclaw's threat seems to have frightened Cheetahpaw; light brown patched she-cat's eyes widen with horror. Spiderpaw looks at the blood on his paws, claws unsheathed.

 _What just happened? Am I going crazy?_

* * *

The sun goes down, the sky glows in a pinkish, deep red hue. Olivestar leads her cats silently toward the ShadowClan camp. Silversnow is by her side.

Fawnstep, Dewcloud, Larkflight, Darkwater, Ferretleap, Birchfang and Bouldertooth silently follow their leader, Beechpaw and Bearpaw follow behind their mentors.

Beechpaw's heart wouldn't stop hitting against his chest, each pawstep he takes is feeling like a nightmare that he can't wake up from.

 _Sootdust told her. She knows what about Heavystorm, so why is Olivestar insisting on -?_

Olivestar suddenly stops near the entrance, and the RiverClan cats wait in the shadows. She flicks her tail, and pads into the camp. The RiverClan cats follow her like a rushing river, Beechpaw chases after Bearpaw's form and enters the screaming and fighting inside the ShadowClan camp.

Marshfoot immediately charges after Beechpaw with claws unsheathed. Beechpaw jumps back and rushes forward and scratches Marshfoot's muzzle. Beechpaw feels claws hit his back as Flowerpetal pins him down.

Marshfoot and Flowerpetal were clawing Beechpaw until Larkflight and Ferretleap tackle the two.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size, cowards?" Ferretleap spat.

Beechpaw quickly gets up and tries to find Bearpaw.

Olivestar is fighting Heatherstar to the claw and teeth, Silversnow and Rabbitstep fought next to their leaders. Beechpaw manages to find Bearpaw… attacking Owlpaw.

Owlpaw is scratches across the forehead as Bearpaw kept him pinned down.

"Fight me!" Bearpaw snarls. "You're tough enough to kill Heavystorm so _fight me!"_

Beechpaw feels his paws carry him toward his brother and Owlpaw.

"Beechpaw!" Bearpaw cries. "Help me with this coward!"

Owlpaw growls and rakes his claws on Bearpaw's face and kicks him off. Owlpaw glares at Beechpaw with hatred and fear he's never seen before. Owlpaw's size grew, and his fur coat grew out, shaggy and coarse and yellow teeth were dripping with saliva.

"Wolf…" Beechpaw whispers. The wolf lunges forward. Beechpaw dodges the wolf's bite, and bites on the wolf's paw. The wolf sinks his teeth onto Beechpaw's shoulder, Beechpaw rakes his claws on the wolf's snout, making it let go.

Beechpaw lunges and pushes the wolf down. The wolf scratches his face, but Beechpaw repeatedly rakes the wolf's face and snout.

" _RiverClan!"_

Beechpaw stops as the wolf dissolves into Owlpaw's scarred face. The ShadowClan apprentice looks at Beechpaw as if he notices him for the first time.

"Beechpaw? Where's the wolf?!"

"RiverClan, retreat!" Olivestar waits near the entrance with a bloody flank and grin. "We've taught these rogues a lesson!"

The RiverClan cats pour out of the camp. Beechpaw gets off of Owlpaw and races after them and dares to look at the confused Owlpaw.

 _He saw the same thing I did._

* * *

Owlpaw sits on his haunches and tries to catch his breath. Most of his Clanmates were trying to recover from the shock. Kestrelwing is already looking at them for injuries when Heatherstar suddenly collapsed.

The ShadowClan cats gasp with shock and worry as Kestrelwing went to Heatherstar's side with Rabbitstep.

" _What's happening?"_ Quailheart asks from the back.

Kestrelwing places his paw on her flank, and stiffens. "She's losing a life, but she'll be okay."

Rabbitstep looks at Kestrelwing. "Isn't this her sixth life? She only has three now."

"Three is better than none." Kestrelwing whispers back.

The ShadowClan cats continue to grow concerned with Heatherstar's health, Rabbitstep stays with her and looks at the herbs Kestrelwing instructed him to give her.

Kestrelwing looks at Owlpaw's injuries inside his den.

"Beechpaw really did a number on you. You're lucky he didn't get an eye."

Owlpaw silently waits for Kestrelwing to stop applying the medicine to his face.

"You're done." The ShadowClan medicine cat removes his paws from Owlpaw's face.

"You'll have to spend the night today and tomorrow, but you should be healed enough to go to the Gathering."

Splashpelt looks inside the den. "Kestrelwing?"

The mottled brown tom looks at Splashpelt. "Owlpaw's injuries aren't severe, but he will be staying in my den until the night of the Gathering."

"That's good. I need to speak with him, alone."

Kestrelwing pauses and dips his head politely and pads out.

 _Did she just seriously kick him out of his own den?_ Owlpaw thought.

Splashpelt moves closer to Owlpaw and examines his stitches.

"Hmm… I hope you shredded that RiverClan cat who did this to you."

"I did."

 _Even if it was unintentional._

Splashpelt shakes her head. "Honestly. You're just like him…"

"Him?" Owlpaw looks at Splashpelt as she tries to turn around and leave. "Are you talking about my father?"

"Now isn't the time."

"It will never be a time, will it?" Owlpaw growls. Splashpelt looks at him with a silent glare.

"Owlpaw, don't do this to me."

" _You?!_ What about _me?!"_ He wails. "I could've died tonight! I could've died and never have known who my father is, and you would always keep your secret without me asking you! Don't you think I deserve to at least know his name?"

"... Even if I told you it wouldn't do any good. Your father expects everyone to be a great fighter, and you're hardly putting any effort into your training."

Owlpaw bristles his fur. "Don't turn this around, Splashpelt!"

The brown and white splashed she-cat flattens her ears at her son's tone of voice.

"He is he?"

"Owlpaw-."

"Tell me his name!" Owlpaw growls aggressively. "I'm sick of everyone giving me the stink eye and my denmates tease me because you're too stubborn to tell me who he is!"

Splashpelt growls and bores her green eyes on him.

"You're really that desperate? Okay, I'll tell you. It's Grassclaw, a WindClan tom! He's your father!"

Owlpaw stares at Splashpelt, feeling the weight of his anxiety escalate.

"I expect you to _never_ tell Mosspaw or Swiftpaw." Splashpelt hisses quietly. "And never tell anyone what I told you."

"How dare you…?"

"How dare _you_ think about ruining your littermates' lives by telling them?" Splashpelt counters. "You don't have a clue what I did to keep this a secret, to protect me and Grassclaw. I had to expose my best friend and get her exiled to maintain my position in the Clan.

"And I refuse to let you speak about it just because you couldn't let it go."

Splashpelt watches the light dim from Owlpaw's eyes and felt pity for a brief second.

"Remember. Never tell your littermates about our discussion."

Splashpelt turns and left Owlpaw alone. He slowly curls in his nest and sinks in the information.

 _I'm half-WindClan, Grassclaw is my father. Everything Dewpaw and Poolpaw taunted me with is true… And I can't tell Swiftpaw, or Mosspaw. Splashpelt's reputation means more than her kits' health._

Owlpaw feels tears sting in his eyes.

 _I thought the truth would help me, but it just made me feel worse._

* * *

 **All of the Prophesied Five (named by guest iDragonSpyro) were under the same illusion. With the Gathering coming up, will that be enough to make them leave for the mountains? ~ Kyubi**


	17. Chapter 16, The Final Push

Chapter 16

" **The Final Push."**

3/25/17

* * *

 _The full moon illuminates the pitch_ black sky. Nightpaw watches the chosen cats stand near Darkstar. Lionfang, Foxflame, Driftcloud, Gingershine, Timberclaw, Windstorm, Oakstorm, Rosefoot, Graystream, Finchblaze, Maplecloud and Daisyleaf.

The chosen apprentices were Mistpaw, Pinepaw, Featherpaw, Snowpaw, Raccoonpaw, Acornpaw and Petalpaw.

 _Except for me._

Acornpaw looks at her sister with a condescending expression and looks away. Nightpaw scoffs.

 _I apologize and she still insists on acting like she's better than me. What a joke._

Nightpaw knows Snowpaw will keep her updated with the other four, but she wishes she could go and just be there.

* * *

Beechpaw pads across the tree bridge and onto the island where WindClan is waiting. He searches the knot of WindClan cats until a pale blue tom hisses at him.

"What are you bothering us for, RiverClan cat?"

Beechpaw snorts and moves away. He hears his name being called, and sees Spiderpaw pad to him with his Clanmates glaring at his backside.

Beechpaw nods to Spiderpaw's Clanmates. "What got under their fur?"

Spiderpaw shrugs. "I shredded Cheetahpaw a few days ago."

"Is she okay?" Beechpaw never liked Cheetahpaw, but her absence in the Gathering makes it seem like her injuries were worse than Spiderpaw lets on to be.

"She's fine. Hollyclaw convinced Creekstar to not let her come 'until she shows proper WindClan behavior and respect'."

Beechpaw sighs. "What made you attack her? I mean, I get it - she's a mess. But…"

Spiderpaw looks around and looks back at Beechpaw. "Cheetahpaw turned into a wolf."

Beechpaw's blood turns cold.

"I know it sounds insane, but Cheetahpaw looked every bit of wolf and I attacked her. I didn't even know how bad it was until Brackenfall pulled me off of her."

Beechpaw flexes his tail. "I believe you." Spiderpaw blinks in surprise.

"You do?... Wait. Did it happen to you, too?"

"Yeah, and Owlpaw, too." Beechpaw raises his paw when Spiderpaw opens his mouth. "Don't… ask me. It's not a pretty thing to mention, and I tried…"

Spiderpaw realizes what he meant. "You showed your medicine cat the claws, right?"

"Yes. She saw the fur and promised to tell Olivestar, but we still fought with ShadowClan and Owlpaw…"

"He thought you were a wolf, you did too."

Beechpaw shifts his paws uncomfortably. "I would feel much better discussing this with Owlpaw, Snowpaw and Nightpaw when they get here."

"Talking to Owlpaw won't be easy after you attacked his Clan. I'll bring him to us."

* * *

Owlpaw tries not to drag his paws as he keeps up with Patchflower and his Clanmates. He sees the tree bridge and crosses it in hopes of seeing his fellow prophecy cats.

Owlpaw's nose immediately picks up the RiverClan's fish smelling scent.

" _ShadowClan is here!"_

" _This is a time of peace!"_

Owlpaw immediately falls back as Rabbitstep leads his cats onto the island. He looks around while trying to avoid RiverClan cats - which is ridiculous if he wants to find Beechpaw. Owlpaw accidentally comes across his mother with a dark grey tom…

He sees Splashpelt briefly touch muzzles with him, and Owlpaw knew who it was.

 _Probably Grassclaw._

Owlpaw remembers Grassclaw watching him and his littermates when they were first at the Gathering as apprentices. It was such a small detail, Owlpaw completely overlooked it.

Once upon a time he was adamant about finding his father, getting to know him and bond with him. Now Owlpaw doesn't want anything to do with him if it meant being bullied into preserving Splashpelt's reputation.

Splashpelt looks over to him. "Owlpaw, come here." Owlpaw's feet leads him to Splashpelt and his supposed father before he could turn and run. Grassclaw stares at him with amber eyes, Owlpaw feels uncomfortable beneath his stare.

"Grassclaw, this is our son. He's been asking about you and is very curious."

"Really?" Grassclaw sounds amused. "Owlpaw, is it?"

"Y-Yes, sir."

"How is your warrior training coming along? Is it good? Are you getting your warrior name early?"

"Uh… I'm not entirely sure."

Grassclaw's stare begins to feel like a bad burn. Splashpelt looks at her WindClan mate. "His training isn't going so well. He seems to prefer spending his time helping Kestrelwing rather than train with Patchflower."

 _Why are you making it sound like that?! Patchflower is the one who puts me down so much!_

Owlpaw's father twitches his tail, and he sees the dark disappointment in his eyes.

"I see…" Grassclaw adjusts his tone. "I've made slip ups when I was an apprentice, Owlpaw, I'm sure you'll make a fine warrior that ShadowClan will be proud of."

Splashpelt's green eyes became fixed on Owlpaw. The light brown tom couldn't understand why she was doing this _now_ if she wanted to keep the identity of her kits' father a secret.

Nobody is paying attention to the three cats, not even Swiftpaw and Mosspaw, who were practicing their fighting moves to keep themselves from being bored.

Grassclaw licks Splashpelt's ear. "I have to go before Creekstar misses me. Take care, Owlpaw."

The dark grey WindClan tom pads away from them. Owlpaw glares at Splashpelt.

"What in the name of StarClan are you trying to prove?"

"You and I both saw his reaction to your training. I'm showing you that he's not going to be interested in you, ever."

"That is downright cruel and manipulative!" Owlpaw hissed. "How dare you make me look bad in front of Grassclaw like that?! I wasn't going to tell them-!"

"And make sure it stays that way."

Owlpaw bristles his fur. "You're so full of yourself! How can you mentally abuse your kit like this and only think of your position in the Clan?!"

Splashpelt thrusts her muzzle toward Owlpaw's. "I don't like your tone, Owlpaw. I suggest you keep it down…"

"Right. Because that's the only way to make you proud is to be as pretentious as you!"

Owlpaw feels a swift, sharp claws hit his face. He looks at his mother in horror. Splashpelt stares at him with shock of what she did, but she raises her head and looks down on him. "Go." She ordered him.

Owlpaw growls and runs away into the crowd, ignoring the hisses from the RiverClan cats.

"Owlpaw - whoa, you look terrible."

The ShadowClan apprentice sees Spiderpaw. The black tom coughs.

"Come on. Beechpaw is waiting for us."

* * *

Snowpaw and her Clan were the last to arrive on the island. RiverClan and ShadowClan were sitting farthest from each other. WindClan were a little bit in the middle of the two, feuding factions.

"This doesn't feel right…" Raccoonpaw whispers to Gingershine.

Snowpaw feels fur brushing her pelt, and glances over to Thistlefang. The dark brown tabby tom sticks close to her as he eyes ShadowClan and RiverClan, daring them to move.

She halts and sees Spiderpaw, Beechpaw and Owlpaw near the medicine cats, behind the RiverClan warriors.

"Uh, I should go and say hi." She says to Thistlefang.

"I don't know. RiverClan looks testy…"

" _The Gathering is about to begin! Let all cats gather as Creekstar starts with his report!"_

Snowpaw inwardly growls as she settles next to Thistlefang. The three toms stick close to the medicine cats, and Snowpaw is almost tempted to go over to them.

 _But I can't do that without drawing suspicion from Thistlefang._

* * *

Creekstar waits as everyone gathers around the tree.

"WindClan is growing in size. We have invited five loners into our Clan, Cloversong, Molefur, Rowanfoot, Lilypool and Goldentail, who is expecting kits. Violetbloom is also expecting kits and Hawkflight is the father!"

Snowpaw sees Hawkflight wince when Violetbloom's pregnancy is announced. He looks almost ashamed.

 _What did he expect when he decides to mate with a she-cat in Greenleaf? Sometimes I question the rationality of toms…_

"You allowed loners into your Clan?" Darkstar asks Creekstar. The WindClan leader nods, narrowing his eyes on Darkstar.

"Yes. Is that an issue?"

"Not really. I was wondering why you give us grief over how many kittypet and loner descendants ThunderClan has while you have five loners… No biggie. Carry on ~."

Creekstar flattens his ears. "WindClan has nothing left to report."

Olivestar tries to go first, but Rabbitstep intercepted her and glares at the RiverClan leader. He takes his place on the tree and is met with an uproar.

" _Why is the deputy up there?!"_

" _That is for leaders only!"_

" _Where's Heatherstar?"_

"Silence!" Kestrelwing, medicine cat of ShadowClan, cries out. "Let him explain."

Rabbitstep nods to Kestrelwing with gratitude and looks at the cats below.

"ShadowClan has been attacked by RiverClan a few days ago due to an accident. RiverClan will say that we killed a cat, but they are wrong. It was an error by an apprentice who defended themselves from being killed and went too far.

"After the death of the warrior, Olivestar launched an attack on us at sunset when we were preparing to rest."

Excluding RiverClan's objections, WindClan and ThunderClan voice their outrage. Daisyleaf exclaims, "Where's Heatherstar, though?"

"Heatherstar is reinforcing the defense of our camp as we speak, so that nothing like this will happen again. That is all ShadowClan has to report."

Rabbitstep flicks his tail as he steps down. Darkstar looks at the two and shrugs.

"One of our warriors, Sweetflower, is expecting her second litter of kits with Ashcloud. That is all we have to report."

Olivestar took his place as Darkstar steps down.

"We lost Heavystorm too soon." She glares at the ShadowClan cats. "RiverClan continues to grief for him. And his mate, Applefoot, waits in the nursery expecting his kits. That is all RiverClan has to report."

" _Don't hide the truth, Olivestar! Tell them that Owlpaw killed Heavystorm!"_

Snowpaw sees the ShadowClan cats leap up and growl as the RiverClan cats also become defensive. Owlpaw tries not to tremble but he looks like he wants to faint from the tension.

Darkstar glares at the RiverClan leader and ShadowClan deputy.

"Control your cats! We have a truce in case you have forgotten!"

Snowpaw looks at the sky and the full moon begins to be covered by a clouds, and a growl ripples in the sky.

"ShadowClan! Stop it, before StarClan grows angry!" Rabbitstep yowls.

"What do you expect when you align yourself with rogues?" Olivestar sneers.

Rabbitstep whipped around and glares at her. "Shut up! Nobody asked for your opinion!"

Snowpaw sees a flicker of light inside the clouds. A white claw shoots from the clouds and hits the center of the island. The four Clans cry with shock, Thistlefang immediately wraps his tail around her and pulls her back.

Snowpaw sees four cats in the illuminated light, even if it was brief, and the winds picked up, and sing in her ears.

" _ **Go, go. Go to the mountains now!"**_

"StarClan is angry!" Hazelheart shouts. "We must end this Gathering - now!"

The four Clans quickly leave the island in a desperate attempt to escape. Snowpaw could see her fellow prophesied leave with their Clan, but they share a look with her that she knows what meant: _Meet me here tonight._

* * *

Nightpaw snores in her sleep. Snowpaw proves her paw on her flank, making the small black she-cat wake up from her slumber.

"Wha-?" Snowpaw covers her mouth with her paw. "Follow me…" she says.

Nightpaw nods and follows Snowpaw out of the gorge and across the moorlands in the dead of night. The two cousins make it to the island and see Beechpaw, Spiderpaw and Owlpaw.

"I heard a voice." Spiderpaw says first.

"Me too." Snowpaw said. "So did I." Owlpaw put in.

Nightpaw blinks. "You mean… it wasn't sleep deprivation? The voice was real?"

Beechpaw nods. "And we saw four cats. The voice told us to go to the mountains, like now."

"Now as in immediately?" Owlpaw asks.

"Pretty much." Spiderpaw sniffs.

Nightpaw frowns. Snowpaw looks at her. "What? We both knew this would come to it."

"I know it's just… Do we know how long it'll take for us to reach the Tribe and come back? We'll be away from our parents, our littermates and friends, for such a long time."

Nightpaw added in a chilling tone of fear. "Cats _died_ from the Great Journey, guys. Remember this one ShadowClan apprentice, Smokepaw? One of us might die and never see our families again!"

Nightpaw couldn't imagine leaving now and never seeing Littlefalcon and Ivyheart again. Morningpaw, Fishpaw, and even Acornpaw.

Beechpaw nods slowly. "She's right." The apprentices look at the RiverClan tom.

"We should leave tomorrow night, while we still have a chance to say goodbye to our families and friends."

"I agree." Spiderpaw said, thinking about Softpaw.

Owlpaw nods. He might not care much for Splashpelt, but he wouldn't leave his brother or sister without seeing them one more time.

"It's going to be hard…" Nightpaw whispers. Snowpaw nuzzles her cousin with comfort.

"We have to be strong." Spiderpaw said. "If we want our Clan to survive, we have to be and take down those wolves."

* * *

The early morning brought no comfort to Nightpaw. She lost focus in hunting and came back with a squirrel.

"Nightpaw, wait." She looks back to Thrushwing. "I know you're upset about missing the Gathering, but that's no excuse to slack off."

"S-Sorry."

Thrushwing notices the distant stare in Nightpaw's eyes.

"Is there something bothering you? You can always tell me about it."

Nightpaw looks at the creamy brown she-cat.

 _I don't know if she'll believe me, but…_

Against her judgement, Nightpaw tells Thrushwing everything that's happened. The prophecy, the journey approaching for her and Snowpaw. Thrushwing's green eyes became hardened, and Nightpaw fears that she made a mistake telling her.

 _She wouldn't tell Darkstar, would she? I can't believe how mouse brained I-!_

"Nightpaw… I'm sorry you had to go through this alone."

Nightpaw blinks. "I wasn't. Snowpaw…"

"Even so. I'm your mentor, I should have been more aware of what was going on."

Thrushwing chuckles ruefully. "I suppose I still have some naïvity left from Lionstar…"

Nightpaw also knows that Thrushwing was born in WindClan and was Lionstar's mate until he threw her out to spy on ThunderClan, while she was heavily pregnant with his kits.

 _Wait. Tigerflame is my grandfather, and Lionstar and Thrushwing are my great-grandparents… How on earth did I miss that detail?! She's my own kin!_

Thrushwing sighs. "I understand, Nightpaw. StarClan has been planning this probably before you were born. I will tell Darkstar and convince him not to tell the Clan about this, it might start an uproar even if we do tell them about the prophecy."

Thrushwing briefly touches Nightpaw's forehead. "Just make sure you say goodbye to your father and mother before you go."

"... I was already planning on it. Thank you, Thrushwing."

* * *

Snowpaw sees Nightpaw talking to Ivyheart and Littlefalcon, obviously happy to have a chance to talk to one of their kits.

 _Speaking of which…_

Snowpaw makes her way to Rosefoot basking in the sun near the warriors den. She hesitates.

"Snowpaw, what did I tell you about sneaking up on me?"

"I wasn't trying to."

Rosefoot snorts. "Good, because you suck at it." The pinkish she-cat gets up and directs her attention to Snowpaw.

"What is it?"

Snowpaw never saw her mother as affectionate, but it didn't meant she wasn't protective. Snowpaw witnessed it first-paw when WindClan raided the camp for Daisyleaf's kits.

"Would it be weird if I told you I love you?"

Rosefoot frowns. "It would be if you were heartless."

Snowpaw nuzzles Rosefoot's cheek. "Then I love you."

"Same here, Snowball." She chuckles, returning to her sunning. Snowpaw pads away from her and sees Windstorm picking a sparrow from the pile. Snowpaw rushes toward him and catches his attention.

"D-Dad. I just wanted to say I love you. You're the best."

Windstorm blinks in surprise and nods, his eyes brimming with happiness as he pads to Rosefoot and sits next to her.

"Hi, Snowpelt!"

Snowpaw jumps and sees Petalpaw grinning ear to ear. "What'cha doin'?"

Snowpaw nuzzles Petalpaw who backs up. "Calm down, tigress. I don't swing that way." She jokes. "Oh! Wait just a minute!"

Petalpaw rushes inside the apprentices den and returns with the same leaf bundle in her mouth and drops it near Snowpaw's paws.

"... What is this?" Snowpaw asks her sister.

Petalpaw puffs her chest with pride.

"I made it myself. Whitefur told me about stuff he saw in the Twoleg city, and he said that these things are called 'backpacks'. Twoleg kits use this to carry stuff around."

 _So_ that's _what this is!_ Snowpaw never knew why Petalpaw always carried this around with her, and why Whitefur is so calm about his apprentice carrying around a strange object.

"Why are you showing me this?"

"You never know when you're going to need this. So put as much as you can inside, but not too much or it might break."

Snowpaw looks into Petalpaw's dark emerald eyes. There was something in her eyes that told Snowpaw that she knew what was happening. Petalpaw is smart, she knew more than she let on.

Snowpaw smiles softly. "Thank you. I promise to take care of it."

"You better. I worked, like, half of my hunting assignment away trying to put this together."

* * *

Nightpaw stands in front of her two brothers as they eat, Fishpaw notices her first.

"Nightpaw? Are you doing okay?"

Morningpaw looks at Nightpaw. "You look sick."

"No I'm fine… I just want to say how much you mean to me."

Fishpaw blinks. "Uh, okay…?"

"Are you sure you're doing okay?" Morningpaw asks her. " I can get Hailstone…"

"I said I'm good! Can't a sister tell her brothers she loves them?" She said jokingly.

Morningpaw and Fishpaw decides not to push it and nod, Nightpaw turns around and comes face to face with Acornpaw. The light brown she-cat snorts and stalks past her.

"I'm sorry. I mean it, I didn't mean to hurt you."

Acornpaw doesn't give Nightpaw any acknowledgement as she sits with their brothers. Nightpaw tries not to feel frustrated with the results.

 _At least I said it. Now all we have to do is wait._

* * *

Beechpaw pulls himself out of the stream in the afternoon and shakes the water away with a salmon in his jaws. He follows Birchfang back to camp.

"Beechpaw. Olivestar and I are discussing your warrior name, and we decided that you deserve it."

"R-Really?"

"Yes. We decided to hold it tomorrow evening, if you pass your assessment."

Beechpaw's heat plummeted as he realizes that he won't be here when Birchfang comes to look for him. He nods and drops the salmon in the pile. Beechpaw grabs a nice, big tuna and pads inside the elder's den.

Mudfoot and Nightfang left, and Daisypelt is now facing the entrance when she looks at him. Beechpaw drops the tuna in her nest.

"And here I thought you would never come back." She said. Daisypelt wolfs down the tuna and licks her lips. "Ready for the big day?"

Beechpaw stiffens. "Big...day?"

"Your warrior ceremony, fish brain!" Daisypelt chuckles.

"... Oh." Beechpaw relaxes himself.

"What's with that? What did you think I meant?"

"Nothing." Beechpaw turns around and prepares to leave.

"Wait right there."

Beechpaw stops and looks over his shoulder to look at Daisypelt.

"I don't believe I had the pleasure of knowing your name. If you did tell me I forgot."

"... It's Beechpaw."

"Beechpaw." Daisypelt purrs. "When you're confined to the nest like me, you miss out on _a lot_ of things."

Daisypelt closes one eye. "Watch yourself out there, Beechpaw."

Beechpaw leaves the den and sees Darkwater waiting for him.

"Birchfang told me you were in here. I heard Daisypelt talking. Did she say anything to offend you?"

"No."

Darkwater nods. "Good. I don't believe she's capable of doing that anymore without the strength to back it up, but I think she's glad to have you look after her."

Beechpaw looks at Darkwater. "Why would she?"

"I think she's looking for forgiveness." His father replies. "And when you've done so much pain and anguish, it's not as easy as a fairy tale. I know Daisypelt is a good cat inside, she's just wrapped herself in so much hate and vindication that she's cursed by cats to go to the Dark Forest."

Darkwater winks at his son. "Don't take it the wrong way. I love your mother every second of the day. But I've grown up together with Daisypelt, and I understand the pain she went through."

Beechpaw, for some reason, drifts to Snowpaw within the depths of his mind.

"How did you know that Mom was...the one?"

Darkwater looks genuinely embarrassed. "I thought I wouldn't be talking about this with you until you and Bearpaw were warriors…"

The handsome black tom shakes his thick fur and looks at Beechpaw.

"My reputation precedes me as a… she-cat chaser. I even flirted with she-cats from other Clans, including Stealthfire of ThunderClan, even though she was already Stoatfrost's mate. But Silversnow literally padded into my life as a starving kittypet."

"Mom was a kittypet?!"

Darkwater nods. "Her Twolegs abandoned her when they got a dog. Cloudstar offered her a place in RiverClan after the Soulless Battle. When she gained the strength to leave, she decided to stay. She worked harder than any RiverClan warrior, she even endured her first swimming lesson to fish.

"Most importantly, though, she ignored my existence as she became a warrior. I always liked a challenge, but it turned into something I wasn't familiar with. I knew what it was, and I asked her to be my mate after her warrior ceremony."

Beechpaw flicks his ear. "That's all touching, but how did you know?"

"... Love is a strong and strange emotion. It's not something that can be easily explained, but you'll know it when you meet that special she-cat."

Beechpaw nods and watches Darkwater pad to Silversnow and nuzzle her. Beechpaw sees Bearpaw sprawled out and pads to him.

"I...can't...live…"

Beechpaw rolls his eyes. "Yes you can." Beechpaw makes Bearpaw stand on his paws.

"Did I ever tell you that I love you, bro?"

Bearpaw raises an invisible eyebrow. "No… Is that going to be a habit?"

"Possibly."

"... Very well. Bring the love."

Beechpaw rests his chin on Bearpaw's shoulder, Bearpaw pats his back in response.

* * *

Spiderpaw watches the sun starting to set in the horizon. Somewhere, across the Twoleg town, mountain peaks were in the distance. His tail quivers with fear and excitement.

Spiderpaw turns and heads back to camp, everyone was staring at him again, but he hardly cared. Spiderpaw squeezes himself into the rock crevice of the medicine cat den.

Softpaw blinks in the darkness and sees her brother approaching her.

"Spiderpaw, what is it?"

"... I love you, sis."

Softpaw blinks again. "Excuse me? What did you say?"

Spiderpaw's ears heat up with embarrassment and looks away. "You heard what I said."

Softpaw smiles and nods. "I love you, too."

Spiderpaw quickly leaves the den, and sees Duskcloud passing him. The black she-cat slows her pace and stops near him, her green eyes became bright with hope.

Spiderpaw swallows. "I know what you're thinking, but I can't forgive you for lying yet… But I forgive you because you love me and Softpaw."

Duskcloud blinks and nods before padding away. Spiderpaw wishes he could lie and say he forgives her, but it wouldn't feel right after the lingering resentment he feels towards her.

 _One day, I will be willing to say it. Just not now._

* * *

Owlpaw looks at the red, orange sky. His muscles ache from the intense training regimen, courtesy of Patchflower for missing out so much. Owlpaw rests near Kestrelwing's den when Mosspaw pads to him.

"Hey. How are you doing?"

"Fine."

Mosspaw shakes her head. "Don't lie to me, Owlpaw. Me and Swiftpaw can tell you're upset about something. You and Splashpelt don't even look at each other. You also haven't told us where you got that scar."

Owlpaw covers the scar on his cheek with his tail. It still stings from last night.

"Splashpelt…" he growls. Mosspaw's amber eyes widen.

" _Splashpelt_ did this?" She exclaims, becoming angry with their mother. "She can't hit you! That's abuse! Wait till I-."

"It's not worth it. Don't be mad with Mom."

"No!" Mosspaw hisses. "Owlpaw - you _are_ worth it! Toad brains like Dewpaw and Poolpaw are just too ignorant to stay out of cat's business!"

Owlpaw sighs. "Mosspaw… I love you, and Swiftpaw."

Mosspaw blinks in surprise, and smiles. "Me too. Swiftpaw does too, but you know he's too 'tough' to say it."

"... Mosspaw. No matter what happens, whether Mom decides to say anything, don't be like her. Don't give up on family too quickly."

Mosspaw is puzzled by his words, but Owlpaw gets up and pads to the apprentices den for the first time in weeks. From the corner of his eye, Splashpelt pads by him, brushing him and not breaking her stride.

Owlpaw feels a chill run up his spine.

 _I pray to StarClan that you understand how much you hurt me. Toms can cry, too._

* * *

The five apprentices leave the island after grouping up. Snowpaw stood out when she wears a strange leaf bundle called a "backpack", filled with herbs she learned from her grandfather Cloudwind.

They pass the Horseplace and look at the empty Thunderpath.

Seeing as he had the most sense, Beechpaw became the leader as he looks at the others. "Ready?"

They all nod. Beechpaw outstretched his paw-

" _Wait! Don't move another step!"_

The Prophesied Five freeze and look at the group of approaching cats; Duskshade, Sootdust, Kestrelwing and Softpaw pad toward them with bundles of traveling herbs in their jaws wrapped in leaves.

Spiderpaw is the first to speak. "Softpaw, you knew! You told me StarClan hasn't said anything to you!"

Spiderpaw's sister gazes at him calmly. "I had to let you figure it out on your own."

Nightpaw looks at the four medicine cats warily. "What's going on?"

"We know about the prophecy." Sootdust said. "We stepped aside and said nothing but allow you to come to terms with your destiny."

Snowpaw blinks. "So you're not here to stop us?"

"On the contrary, we're here to help." Duskshade drops herbs by Nightpaw and Snowpaw. Sootdust did the same for Beechpaw as did Softpaw for Spiderpaw and Kestrelwing and Owlpaw.

"These traveling herbs should help you along the way until you reach the mountains." Kestrelwing said.

The four apprentices eat the respective herbs from their medicine cats. Snowpaw coughs. "No need. I already ate the herbs before I woke up Nightpaw."

"We trust you five to complete the prophecy. May StarClan light your paths." Duskshade said.

"And be safe." Softpaw whispers. Spiderpaw tries not to cry as he nods.

Beechpaw licks his lips. "Are we ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Nightpaw replies. Owlpaw feels his heart break seeing the understanding in Kestrelwing's eyes.

"Look after our families for us." He said.

"We will." Sootdust promised.

Without another word, Beechpaw steps onto Thunderpath with Spiderpaw and Nightpaw following him. Snowpaw and Owlpaw take up the rear and pad out into the darkness as the medicine cats watched in solemn silence.

The first half of the prophecy was playing out before them. Now all they can do is wait.

* * *

 **ThunderClan 2nd Allegiance** ,

 **Leader -** Darkstar - jet black tom with one blue eye and one amber eye

 **Deputy -** Littlefalcon - small, black tom with a white chest, chin, underbelly, front paws and legs, with pale amber eyes.

 **Medicine Cat** \- Hailstone - light grey tom with darker grey splotches

 **Apprentice:** Duskshade

 **Warriors**

Windstorm - light grey tom with cream brown ears and amber eyes

Goldflame - bright gold she cat with white toes and tail tip, and dark amber eyes

 **Apprentice:** Acornpaw

Oakstorm - large, reddish brown, muscular tom with blue eyes

 **Apprentice:** Berrypaw

Cloudwind - fluffy white tom with sapphire blue eyes, and very pale grey ears, former medicine cat

Lightstripe - bright ginger, almost golden tom, with white stripes along his back and down his tail, and yellow eyes with a golden tint.

 **Apprentice:** Fishpaw

Spottedberry - golden brown she cat with black splotches

Gingershine - ginger she cat

 **Apprentice:** Raccoonpaw

Driftcloud - light brown tom with ice blue eyes

 **Apprentice:** Snowpaw

Finchblaze - dark ginger tom with darker brown tabby striped and green eyes

Stormwhisker - dark blue tom with green eyes

 **Apprentice:** Pinepaw

Lionfang - ginger tom with brown paws and amber eyes

Volefang - dark brown tabby tom

 **Apprentice:** Morningpaw

Rainstorm - dark grey tom with blue grey splotches and blue eyes

Squirreltail - brown tom with a bushy tail

Hawkfeather - dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly, white paws and muzzle, ear tips and tail tip with darker brown almost black stripes, and icy blue eyes

Maplecloud - tortoiseshell she cat with fluffy fur, bright ginger and pitch black splotches, with black paws and golden eyes and a long scar on her right shoulder

Thistlefang - dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly, neck, and paws and dark golden eyes

Ivyheart - brown she cat with silver paws and amber eyes

Graystream - grey tabby she cat with distinctive white stripes on her back and down her tail, and clear blue eyes.

Rosefoot - small, pinkish she cat with white, petal shaped patches and pale green eyes, blind.

Ashcloud - grey tom with a long tail

Foxflame - bright ginger tom with a white chest, paws and amber eyes

Thrushwing - cream brown she cat with green eyes.

 **Apprentice:** Nightpaw

Blazefrost - ginger tom with ice blue eyes

Sneezeclaw - dark brown tom

Dawnleaf - pale grey she cat

Timberclaw - blue grey and brown tom

 **Apprentice:** Mistpaw

Pricklefrost - grey and white tom

Mousepatch - dark grey tom with black patches down his spine

Daisyleaf - cream colored tabby she cat with dark blue eyes, formerly ShadowClan

 **Apprentice:** Featherpaw

Whitefur - white tom with black ear tips and tail tip and blue eyes

 **Apprentice:** Petalpaw

 **Apprentices:**

Duskshade - pale brown tabby tom with faint, darker tabby stripes and pale amber eyes, one white front paw and tail tip, medicine cat apprentice.

Pinepaw - red brown she cat with light brown paws and green eyes

Mistpaw - very pale grey she cat with white stripes and blue eyes

Berrypaw - cream colored tom with white toes and amber eyes

Featherpaw - long haired, light grey she cat with slightly darker tabby stripes and light blue eyes

Snowpaw - pure white she cat with pale, silver flecks, and deep blue eyes

Petalpaw - pale tortoiseshell she cat with black, dark ginger and brown patches and dark green eyes

Raccoonpaw - grey tom with a black ringed tail and amber eyes

Morningpaw - silver tabby tom with white front paws and grey eyes

Fishpaw - deep, dark blue tom with clear blue eyes

Acornpaw - brown she cat with light brown ears, paws, muzzle and blaze up her nose, with dark amber eyes

Nightpaw - small black she cat with a white stripe down her back and a short tail, with green eyes

 **Queens (she cats expecting or nursing kits)**

Sweetflower - long haired tortoiseshell and white she cat with green eyes. Expecting Ashcloud's kits.

 **Elders**

Gorseheart - grey tabby with pale blue eyes

Flameclaw - huge, dark ginger tom

* * *

 **RiverClan 2nd Allegiance**

 **Leader** \- Olivestar - brown tabby she cat

 **Deputy** \- Silversnow - a silver she cat with white stripes

 **Medicine cat** \- Sootdust - mottled grey she cat

 **Warriors:**

Fawnstep - sandy brown she cat

Dewcloud - pale grey tom

Applefoot - yellow she cat with bright ginger stripes

 **Apprentice:** Bearpaw - dark brown tom

Larkflight - grey tom with a white sock

Willowfall - white she cat

Darkwater - handsome, black tom

Ferretleap - brown tom with white paws

Birchfang - mottled brown tom

 **Apprentice:** Beechpaw- black tom with dark brown patches

Bouldertooth - large, pale grey tom

 **Queens**

Berrystripe - creamy brown she cat with slightly darker stripes on her forelegs. Mother of Birchfang's kits, Minnowkit (sand brown she cat) and Carpkit (grey she cat with light grey stripes) four moons old

 **Elders:**

Mudfoot - dark brown tom

Nightfang - black tom

Daisypelt - light grey tabby she cat with green eyes, unable to move

* * *

 **ShadowClan 2nd Allegiance**

 **Leader** \- Heatherstar - light brown tabby she cat

 **Deputy** \- Rabbitstep - pale grey tom with grey paws

 **Apprentice:** Swiftpaw (long haired black tom)

 **Medicine cat** \- Kestrelwing

 **Warriors:**

Marshfoot - brown and black tom

Longfoot - tall, grey tom

Ploverfoot - pale grey and white she cat

 **Apprentice:** Mosspaw (brown and white she cat)

Flowerpetal - light grey she cat with darker stripes

 **Apprentice:** Dewpaw (dark grey tom)

Quailheart - very light brown she cat

Frostpool - pure white she cat

Lichenfall - brown tabby tom

 **Apprentice:** Poolpaw (brown she cat with white paws)

Patchflower - dark, tortoiseshell she cat with black spots

 **Apprentice:** Owlpaw (light brown tom with green eyes)

Splashpelt - brown and white dappled she cat

 **Elders**

Waspsting - yellow tom with black stripes

Harewhisker - small, light brown she cat

* * *

 **WindClan 2nd Allegiance**

 **Leader** \- Creekstar - mottled grey tabby tom

 **Deputy** \- Brackenfall - white and brown striped tom

 **Apprentice:** Spiderpaw (black tom with broad shoulders and green eyes)

 **Medicine cat** \- Hazelheart - dark yellow she cat with white paws and chest

 **Apprentice:** Softpaw (pale grey and white she-cat with fluffy fur, green eyes and white tail tip)

 **Warriors**

Grassclaw - dark grey tom

Sleetfrost - very, very light blue tom

Frogskip - dark brown tom, skinny

Hollyclaw - dark grey she cat

 **Apprentice:** Cheetahpaw (light brown she-cat with dark brown and black patches)

Talonfang - lanky, brown tom

Twistedfoot - black and white tom with a bent front paw

Lizardtail - mottled brown tom

Duskcloud - black she cat

Hawkflight - dark ginger tom with light brown paws and muzzle

Larchleap - ginger tom

Falconwing - pretty light brown she cat

Cloversong - tan she cat with dark brown legs, face and ears with very pale blue eyes

Molefur - small dark brown tom

Rowanfoot - ginger tom with darker stripes and white underbelly and paws

Lilypool - white she cat with green eyes

 **Queens**

Goldentail - very pale ginger she cat with amber eyes

Violetbloom - pretty, silver she cat with darker stripes and dark blue eyes. Expecting Hawkflight's kits.

* * *

 **Tribe of Rushing Water 2nd Allegiance**

 **Leader** \- Stoneteller - shaggy, brown she cat

 **Prey-Hunters**

Hail Falling from Clouds (Hail) - pale grey she cat

Heather Growing on Trees (Heather) - small, white she cat

Owl That Flies at Sunset (Owl) sandy brown tom

Lark that Sings at Dusk (Lark) russet brown tabby she cat

Water Lapping on the Shore (Water) blue grey tom

Blaze Scorching the Forest Path (Blaze) - orange tom

Daisy Growing in the Sunlight (Daisy) - bright yellow she cat

Frog Swimming through the Pond (Frog) - white tom with brown paws

 **Cave-Guards**

Eagle that Swoops Overhead (Eagle) - dark brown tom

Moss Growing on a Boulder (Moss) - tortoiseshell and white she cat

Quail Calling in the Morning (Quail) - mottled brown she cat

Weasel Sneaking at Night (Weasel) - ginger tom with white chest and paws

Frost Creeping on Whiskers (Frost) - white tom with light grey paws

Wolf that Howls at Night (Wolf) solid grey tom with broad shoulders

Wind that Blows through Mountain (Wind) large, muscular white tom with silver stripes

Leaping Hare in the Meadow (Leap) big, ginger she cat

Sunrise in the Morning Sky (Sunrise) thick set, long furred she cat

 **Kit-Mothers**

Pheasant with Strong Wings (Pheasant, Cave Guard) - brown tabby she cat with white paws. Mother of Eagle's kits, Leaf Sprouting in the Meadow (Leaf, brown she cat) and Rain that Floods the Lake (Rain, dark grey tom)

Bird that Flies in the Sky (Bird, Cave Guard) - white she cat with black ear tips, blue eyes and a scar on her right shoulder. Mother of Dove that Sings at Dawn (Dove),

 **Kit**

Dove - small cream brown she cat with white underbelly, white paws and amber eyes, six moons old

Leaf - brown she cat, two moons old

Rain - dark grey tom, two moons old

* * *

 **Oh. My. God. 4,538 words written in one day… That felt like 9,000 words! Actually, scratch that. Make that 6,100 something words.**

 **(I had the Allegiance on a different document. I just copy and paste it. My brain would break trying to remember all these names!)**

 **But now has begun. The Prophesied Five are off to the mountains! Everyone has said their subtle goodbyes and are off. My heart broke a little when I wrote this down, especially when Splashpelt scratched Owlpaw! Poor Owl! :(**

 **Also, remember when Petalpaw attacked the others with stinky berries from her leaf bundle? That was a backpack she made (as she mentioned before, Kyubi!) she's pretty smart to make a cat version of a backpack.**

 **As for guest reviewers. Fawnwhisker, Cheetahpaw's father is Sleetfrost, a WindClan cat. Sorry if I hadn't made it clear.**

 **iDragonSpyro: …. Moonilbi…? Oh, oh! Ship names! I've been out the loop for pairings in so long. I support WinterxMoonwatcher! :) Don't know why, it just clicks for me.**

 **The next chapter… oh boy. My geography sucks, I'm warning you now. Half the time when I read a very detailed chapter, I miss some stuff that are very important and I'm thinking "Wait. How'd he end up over there?!" and flip back the pages to find out how it happened.**

 **But I'll do my best with descriptions of the five's journey into the mountains, probably make some up if I need to.**

 **Autism, you're a part of me, but you're also my greatest enemy lol.**

 **Thank you for reading this and I hope you have a great evening.**

 **Edit: 3/27/17 Dapplecloud, thanks for pointing out that the tribe names are the same. I totally overlooked that. ~ Kyubi**


	18. Chapter 17, Vagabonds

Chapter 17

" **Vagabonds."**

3/26/17 - 3/27/17

* * *

 _ **Nightpaw**_

 _Traveling down the small Thunderpath_ in dawn's early light is met in silence, as a small group of towering trees on both of the outside of the hard path brought homesickness to Nightpaw and Snowpaw. The traveling herbs were working to keep their minds off of hunger and fatigue.

They weren't the only ones who were homesick. Nightpaw hasn't missed the forlorn look on Spiderpaw's face before he parted ways with his sister nest the Horseplace.

Nightpaw knows that Beechpaw left behind his brother, mother and father, but any signs of grief he has he isn't showing. As for Owlpaw…

 _Something's changed with him._ Nightpaw looks at the light brown tom in the back. Owlpaw keeps his eyes on the ground as he keeps up with Snowpaw.

The ShadowClan apprentice wasn't exactly the bravest tom, or the most argumentative, but he wasn't even expressing his opinions on anything. Something inside Owlpaw is broken. So badly that he doesn't know how to function.

She remembers how he feels upset about not knowing who his father was.

 _Did the truth change him?_

The trees became scarce as the Thunderpath goes down to a much bigger Thunderpath that blocks them from the grass and fences on the other side.

"What now?" Nightpaw asks Beechpaw. The RiverClan apprentice looks at the big road before him.

"I smell something over there. It doesn't smell like a cat, though-."

Owlpaw crosses the big thunderpath and stops on the grass, looking over his shoulder. "Aren't you coming over?"

"Owlpaw, we don't know who lives over that fence." Calls Beechpaw.

"So why don't we check?"

Owlpaw doesn't wait for a reply as he runs out to the field. Nightpaw lashes her tail. "We need to make sure he doesn't get into trouble."

As soon as Nightpaw crosses thunderpath, Spiderpaw crosses it to make it beside her.

"Wait! We don't know who lives there!" Beechpaw watches his fellow chosen vanish behind the fence. Snowpaw places her tail on his shoulder.

"Let's follow them then."

Owlpaw looks at a Twoleg den, nicely shiny and white, with a smaller dog den next to it. He slowly pads to the front of the den, and tries to identify the scent Beechpaw was talking about. Owlpaw pads toward the Twoleg den, and hears a deep growl.

A black and white dog rushes out of his den and barks at him. Owlpaw jumps back and falls on his back as the dog prepares to bite.

* * *

 _ **Fishpaw**_

"Fishpaw." The deep blue tom looks at Driftcloud. "Could you wake up your sister and cousin for me? It's almost time for dawn patrol."

Fishpaw pushes his mouse away and pads inside the apprentices den; the nests were empty, including Nightpaw and Snowpaw's nests. Fishpaw frowns, and he pads toward Driftcloud.

"She's not there. Neither is Nightpaw."

"What?"

"Their gone."

Driftcloud pads past Fishpaw and looks inside the den, and backs out with narrowed ice blue eyes as Thrushwing pads to him.

"Snowpaw's not here. Nightpaw, too." He told Thrushwing. Nightpaw's mentor blinks with confusion.

"Are you sure?"

"Their scents are still fresh. Where could they have gone?"

"I'll tell Darkstar, you follow their scent."

Driftcloud nods and follows the scent trail while Thrushwing goes inside Darkstar's den. Fishpaw almost thought Thrushwing looked _too calm_ about her apprentice's disappearance.

Fishpaw is left with confusion.

 _Where did you she-cats go?_

* * *

 _ **Softpaw**_

" _Spiderpaw? Spiderpaw!"_

Softpaw blinks open her eyes to the sound of her mother's voice. She braces herself and leaves the rock crevice to see Duskcloud looking around the camp as cats took notice of her frantic behavior.

She looks at Creekstar leaving his den. "Spiderpaw is gone!"

Brackenfall asks, "What do you mean?"

"He's not in the fox burrow or anywhere else! He's gone!"

"Good riddance." Cheetahpaw sneers, earning a glare from Hollyclaw that made her wince. Duskcloud starts to tear up.

"I don't understand… He looked fine yesterday but I should have paid more attention…"

"We'll find him, Duskcloud." Creekstar promised.

Duskcloud continues to cry, and Softpaw's heart broke seeing the black she cat so grief stricken. Hazelheart moves past her to comfort Duskcloud while Softpaw tries to ignore the tugging feeling in her stomach when she leaves the den.

* * *

 _ **Mosspaw**_

Mosspaw licks her maw and gives a big yawn as she raises her head. She sees Swiftpaw sleeping on his back, kicking his back legs in his sleep. Dewpaw and Poolpaw left her dawn patrol while they were sleeping.

Mosspaw looks at Owlpaw's empty nest and frowns. She pads out of the den and goes inside Kestrelwing's den. Owlpaw usually stays in his den when Frostpool and Marshfoot's kits' teasing becomes too much.

The brown and white she-cat doesn't even see his light brown pelt in the shadowy medicine cat den.

"Splashpelt? Oh, Mosspaw!"

Mosspaw turns around and sees Kestrelwing looking at her curiously.

"Where's Owlpaw?"

The mottled brown medicine cat frowns. "I'm not sure. I was certain he was in the apprentices den with you…"

"Well he's _not._ "

"Calm down. Just ask Patchflower if she's seen him."

 _Ugh. Her._ Mosspaw resented the dark tortoiseshell for mistreating Owlpaw. She reluctantly nods and finds Patchflower grooming herself near the nursery.

"Patchflower! Did you send Owlpaw out by himself?"

Patchflower narrows her eyes. "What are you accusing me of?"

"It's just a simple question."

Patchflower glares at her before saying, "No. I haven't seen him, wake him up for me."

Mosspaw's heart plummets. She races toward Kestrelwing, who was talking with Heatherstar when she skids to a halt.

"Owlpaw's gone!"

* * *

 _ **Bearpaw**_

Bearpaw didn't think much of Beechpaw's absence, neither did RiverClan. Beechpaw was given permission to leave the camp to practice swimming and fishing by himself.

The morning sun warms Bearpaw's back when he picks out a trout. He sees Applefoot resting outside, her belly swollen from the kits, Bearpaw thought she would explode before they arrive.

Bearpaw suddenly hears his mother and father from the stream. His ears perk up to hear what they were saying…

"Are you sure he's not in the den? I could look inside and-."

"No, Silversnow, I checked it myself. Beechpaw isn't there."

Bearpaw looks over his shoulder. Silversnow stares at Darkwater with intense worry.

"Where could he have gone? I don't understand."

"Relax, love." Darkwater told her. "You're the deputy. Tell Olivestar and I'll take some cats with me and look for Beechpaw. It might sound awful, but I hope that he's taken by Twolegs, at least that way we can get him back."

Bearpaw watches Silversnow nod and leave to go inside Olivestar's den, and Darkwater goes to the warriors den.

 _Maybe he got lost somewhere? He's been daydreaming a whole lot more lately._

Bearpaw sees Darkwater's search party leaving camp with Silversnow and Olivestar close behind, making the other RiverClan cats look on with concern.

Bearpaw feels his own concern filling his thoughts.

 _Beechpaw. Where did you go?_

* * *

" _Move, Owlpaw!"_

Nightpaw and Spiderpaw threw themselves onto the dog, knocking it on the ground. Beechpaw and Snowpaw arrive and watch the chaos unfold. Beechpaw attacks the dog's back legs as Spiderpaw and Nightpaw climb on the dog's belly.

The dog barked and barked and barked, until-

"Get _off_ me, you stupid sharpclaws!"

The Prophesied Five stop attacking, and stare at the black and white dog in shock. Nightpaw and Spiderpaw climb off of the dog as it got up, and glares at the cats with yellow eyes.

"Did this dog just speak cat?" Owlpaw asks Beechpaw.

"I'm just as shocked as you are." The dog retorts. "Sharpclaws like you don't stick around long enough to know."

Nightpaw stammers, "But, how?"

"I chase a lot of cats off my Longpaw's territory. I deal with it so much I learned your tongue."

Spiderpaw slowly shakes his head. "Amazing… Our Clan wouldn't believe we met a dog civil enough to talk to us."

The dog wrinkles her nose. "Same with you sharpclaws."

"Why do you keep calling us that?" Beechpaw asks the dog.

"In case you haven't noticed, we're _**cats."**_ Spiderpaw adds.

"You...cats, are know as sharpclaws to my kind. Because of those." She points her white paw to the unsheathed claws of Spiderpaw, who quickly sheaths them.

Seeing as everyone calmed down, Beechpaw coughs to grab the dog's attention.

"Sorry. We didn't know this was your territory. I'm Beechpaw, apprentice of RiverClan. And these are my friends. Snowpaw and Nightpaw, their cousins from ThunderClan, Spiderpaw, he's from WindClan, and Owlpaw is from ShadowClan."

The dog tilts her head. "That's a bunch of strange names. I'm Jessie, a Farm Dog, but my Longpaws call me a 'Boarder Collie'."

"You keep saying Longpaws. Are they bald creatures that stand on two legs?"

"Yes."

"Twolegs!" Snowpaw exclaims, rumbling in the sky as dark cloud hang over.

"Yes. My Longpaws brought this den back to life with colors, some other dog told me that a cat used to live here long, long ago."

Jessie frowns. "Although, where did you come from?"

"The lake."

The Farm Dog yips with surprise. "My Longpaws took me to that lake! You five must be tired."

"Not really. We're going to the mountains."

"Now you sharpclaws are pushing it. You just happen to have went the opposite direction of where the mountains are, but it's extremely dangerous for young sharpclaws like yourselves to go."

"We know, but we'll be okay." Beechpaw says.

The five cats and dog hear the sky roar, the clouds became dark grey as rain starts to pour down. Jessie looks down on the cats.

"You might as well go in my den. My Longpaws aren't do back for the day, so we won't have to worry about them seeing you."

Jessie herds the cats inside of what she calls a "dog house" as the rain pours down harder. The Farm Dog allows them to lay on her flank for warmth as they watched the rain fall down.

* * *

 _ **Snowpaw**_

The rain lasted almost two hours before the Prophesied Five head out to the mountains again, after bidding farewell to Jessie the Farm Dog. The mountains were brutal as she said.

Tall peaks touching the sky. And rugged, uneven pathways with endless pits that they refuse to look down at. Snowpaw feels a rock prick her soft paw pad and winces. She straightens up and follows Nightpaw. Owlpaw and Spiderpaw were behind Beechpaw's lead.

She looks to see where the road will end, but it seems endless. Snowpaw feels a tail jab her in the eyes, and sees Nightpaw smirking as she bounds away.

"Get back here!" Snowpaw yowls, chasing after her.

" _Gotta catch me first!"_

Two pricked ears twitch at the sound of Nightpaw's voice on the nearby mountainside. Two yellow eyes were glowing in the shadows as the creature's companion gives it a knowing look.

The two cousins run past Beechpaw and start running on a narrow path, where pebbles fall into the abyss from their paw steps.

"Hey, guys, maybe you shouldn't-."

Snowpaw's paw slips on the edge, and falls back before quickly sinking her claws into the edge and kicking wildly with her back legs to get back up.

" _N-Nightpaw!"_

The small black she cat looks at Snowpaw in familiar horror at what was playing out.

 _This was my nightmare!_

Beechpaw, Spiderpaw and Owlpaw rush in when a big shaggy beast appears from the corner and blocks them.

A wolf. Grey and white fur, with great, big paws with piercing yellow eyes staring at the young cats. Another wolf, a pure white female, comes out and looks at Snowpaw and Nightpaw, and smirks.

"I got the two females. You can have the males."

The grey male nods and growls at the three toms, the she-wolf walks along the narrow path cautiously as Snowpaw continues to struggle. Nightpaw quickly pads across the path and stops near Snowpaw with the white she-wolf became three fox lengths closer.

Nightpaw bites on Snowpaw's scruff and lifts her up. Snowpaw climbs up, and lifts one back leg up. The white she-wolf bares her teeth and lunges. Nightpaw yanks Snowpaw up and rolls back to avoid the she-wolf's bite.

Spiderpaw lunges at the grey male, only for the wolf to bite down on his shoulder, blood spattering out from his snout. Beechpaw rakes his claws on the wolf's front legs and Owlpaw runs around and bites the wolf's tail and yanks it back.

The wolf drops Spiderpaw and bites at Beechpaw and Owlpaw. Nightpaw looks at Snowpaw. "Let's go!"

The two ThunderClan she-cats run under the she-wolf and rush toward the toms. Snowpaw helps Spiderpaw get away as Nightpaw makes a tremendous leap and rakes her claws on the wolf's eye and blinds him temporarily.

"Go, go, go!" She told the two. Beechpaw and Owlpaw follow Nightpaw as she sees Snowpaw's white-silver flecked pelt inside of a small cave, and runs inside with the RiverClan and ShadowClan apprentices close behind her.

They moved to the far back as the wolves snap their jaws through the entrance, but were unable to get them.

"Come out of there, kittens!"

"Don't you dare hide from my belly!"

The Prophesied Five feel their hearts beating with terror as their nightmarish beasts were just outside their hiding place. The wolves barking stop and paws move away as hissing and yowling echo in the mountain.

 _Are those...cats?_ Snowpaw listens to the voices, and white paws and grey paws stand in front of their cave. A ginger tom looks inside and sees them shivering.

"There are to-be's in here! That's why Delta and her lackey were so close!"

"To-be's, Weasel?" A solid grey tom looks in, and grows sympathetic. "We won't hurt you. Come on out."

Spiderpaw grunts as the blood continues to spill out. Snowpaw says, "Our friend is wounded. The wolf got him."

"Bring him out, we'll need to get to the Tribe before it gets infected."

Snowpaw makes Spiderpaw lean on her shoulder and pads outside with her friends following. Snowpaw looks at the two toms. A ginger tom with a white chest and paws, and a solid grey tom with broad shoulders.

"Did you say you were Tribe cats?"

The ginger tom nods. "Yes. I'm Weasel Sneaking at Night, and this is Wolf that Howls at Night."

Spiderpaw grunts. "I think I'm going crazy… Do those cats have long names?"

Wolf pads to Spiderpaw. "There's little time to explain until we get that shoulder looked at."

Wolf crouches down. Snowpaw places Spiderpaw on Wolf's back as the grey tom gets up with the WindClan apprentice hanging on.

"S-So, you're really Tribe cats?" Snowpaw asks again.

Weasel nods. "Yes. We're the Tribe of Rushing Water. Stoneteller would want to see you and your friend."

Snowpaw feels a smile curl on her muzzle as she and the other lake cats follow Weasel and Wolf inside of a huge opening cave.

 _We made it._

* * *

 **Not as long as the monster chapter last time.**

 **I kinda had fun writing the interaction between Jessie and the apprentices. Longpaws, sharpclaws, Farm Dog… All of this is from the** _ **Survivors**_ **series by Erin Hunter. You know, the dogs?**

 **Oh, which reminds me!**

 **Disclaimer!: I do not own** _ **Warriors**_ **or** _ **Survivors**_ **, those books belong to Erin Hunter and Erin Hunter** _ **ONLY!**_

 **The Prophesied Five have a brief encounter with the wolves, and Spiderpaw ends up injured. He's pretty tough despite being a WindClan cat, I think he'll be okay.**

 **Also, if you wanna give the grey wolf that Delta was with a name, be my guest. You can even make up your own wolves to help out.**

 **The rest of their Clan have already notice that their apprentices are gone, but are already too long gone for them to track them down.**

 **Will they take this as abandonment? Or that one Clan has stolen one of the apprentices?**

… **There I go again. Asking you these questions when** _ **I**_ **write the darn book.**

 **Oh well. Until next time. :) ~ Kyubi**


	19. Chapter 18, Unsettled

Chapter 18

" **Unsettled."**

3/28/17 - 3/29/17

* * *

 _ **Littlefalcon**_

 _The gorge is unnaturally silent. Only the_ scuffle of paw steps can be heard as ThunderClan tries to return to a false sense of normalcy. Driftcloud is incredibly upset with Snowpaw's disappearance, and Thrushwing left the camp to search for Nightpaw and comes back with nothing.

 _I don't understand. Why did they leave?_

Littlefalcon has been stuck in this train of thought since last night. Ivyheart was distraught over Nightpaw. Rosefoot was determined to leave the lake all together in order to, as she said, "hunt down Snowpaw and ground her paws into dirt until she gets some sense".

"Littlefalcon!"

The black and white tom jumps to Darkstar's voice directly in his ear.

"For StarClan's sake! I've been calling your name for two minutes!"

Littlefalcon replies meekly. "Sorry, Darkstar…"

Darkstar beckons his nephew underneath the Highledge where no cat can hear them.

"I understand your concern for Nightpaw, but we can't afford to show that in front of the Clan."

Littlefalcon lashes his tail. "I can't help having emotions! I'm not as nonchalant as you were when Goldflame left!"

Darkstar narrows his bicolor eyes at the mention of his daughter. "You seem to forget your age. I was ready to tear the forest down to find her."

"Why didn't you?" At this point, Littlefalcon is tempted to leave and find Nightpaw and Snowpaw and bring them back.

Darkstar said, "Because I needed to put my Clan first, and I made you deputy for a reason. One day you'll have to put your Clan's needs above your own and trust StarClan to watch over Nightpaw and Snowpaw."

Littlefalcon couldn't imagine doing that. Tigerflame wasn't an absent father, but his duties as deputy often left Littlefalcon and Finchblaze out from seeing him as kits, even when Tigerflame found time to visit them in the nursery.

Littlefalcon made time to see Ivyheart and their kits. Nightpaw was like him, small, and he did everything he did to make sure she didn't feel the stigma he faced as a kit and apprentice.

 _What if she's hurt and stuck out there? What if she thinks I overlooked her or abandoned her? What if-!_

"Stop it." Darkstar said gruffly. "Don't play the 'what if' game. It will drive you crazy."

Littlefalcon swallows and gives a weary sigh. "Okay. I'll try."

* * *

 _ **Mosspaw**_

ShadowClan is relatively normal after yesterday. It was almost as if Owlpaw's absence meant little to the Clan, like a tick that was removed. Even Patchflower doesn't look distressed over her missing apprentice.

 _Stuck up snob._ Mosspaw had the misfortune of being on dawn patrol with Patchflower in the lead and her, Ploverfoot, Flowerpetal, and Dewpaw.

Patchflower nears the Greenleaf Twolegplace and suddenly growls. Mosspaw sees a RiverClan patrol glaring at them. Olivestar is leading with Larkflight, Darkwater, Willowfall and Bouldertooth.

Olivestar flicks her ears with a slight smirk. "What seems to be the problem?"

"None of your business!" Patchflower spat.

 _No, shut up you stupid she-cat!_ Mosspaw glares at Patchflower for picking a fight.

Bouldertooth snickers. "Ooh. I think we hurt their feelings."

Patchflower looks ready to fight, and Mosspaw looks at Ploverfoot with pleading eyes. Ploverfoot immediately pads up and shoulders Patchflower back while gazing at Olivestar's patrol coolly.

"Yes, we have feelings. Unfortunately, I don't expect you heartless fish eaters to understand."

Ploverfoot signals the patrol to turn around and leave with the jeering RiverClan patrol behind them. Mosspaw sighs with relief. Although Patchflower scowls at Ploverfoot.

"Why did you do that?! You made us look weak!"

Ploverfoot glares at Patchflower evenly. "No, I was protecting what little dignity we had left."

"Are you saying ShadowClan is weak?" Flowerpetal demands. Dewpaw growling beside her. Ploverfoot rolls her eyes - Mosspaw rolls her eyes simultaneously.

"I'm thinking of _Heatherstar!"_ She said. "She's already under stress because of her illness. The last thing she needs is to hear that her lead patroller is too hot headed to be trusted with rival Clans!"

"Ploverfoot is right." Mosspaw put in. Patchflower glares at her. "Oh be quiet! You're an apprentice, so stay out of warrior business!"

Ploverfoot immediately stands in front of Mosspaw with burning rage in her eyes.

"Don't you _dare_ speak to my apprentice like that… I will report this to Heatherstar and Rabbitstep, you can be sure of that."

* * *

Mosspaw picks out a chubby frog when Dewpaw rudely sits next to her.

"Why's your mentor a coward?"

Mosspaw purposely bites the frog and chews very, very slowly to avoid saying something she might regret.

"Could you talk some sense into Ploverfoot to not be Owlpaw cowardly?"

Mosspaw glares at him. Dewpaw smirks victoriously. "I knew that would get your attention."

Mosspaw swallows her frog and Dewpaw takes her half eaten prey.

"Listen." Dewpaw said. "Try convincing Ploverfoot that we don't need another Owlpaw in this Clan."

Mosspaw glares at him and says, "I'm sure the last thing we also need are reckless toad brains like you and Patchflower."

Mosspaw turns her back on the arrogant dark grey tom and heads for the apprentices den. She sees Splashpelt watching her through slitted eyes, and turn her attention to Marshfoot.

"I saw Dewpaw." Mosspaw looks at Swiftpaw lying in his nest. "You did good putting that idiot in his place."

Mosspaw nods. "It's never too hard to make him back off."

"I know. It's just he's been bugging you a lot since Owlpaw…"

Swiftpaw suddenly trails off, Mosspaw nuzzles her brother.

"No, it's fine."

"I just don't understand why he would leave? He's always been scared of leaving the den, how can he leave the lake all together?"

Mosspaw blinks sympathetically. "I don't understand it either."

Swiftpaw flicks his ear. "Maybe Kestrelwing knows. Him and Owlpaw are always hanging around like mentor and apprentice."

"Don't bother." Mosspaw and Swiftpaw look and see Splashpelt glancing at them.

"Owlpaw believes he is old enough to make his own decisions. Why make a fuss about it?"

Mosspaw bushes her fur. "How can you say that about your own kit?! Aren't you worried?"

Splashpelt shrugs. "I will once he starts behaving like a ShadowClan cat. Until then he can do whatever he wants."

Splashpelt pads away, leaving Mosspaw seething. She was used to her mother being indifferent toward them, but this is becoming cold hearted, even for her.

 _I will_ never _treat my future kits like you do, Splashpelt. Never._

* * *

 _ **Bearpaw**_

Bearpaw feels the current push him around. He tightens his teeth on the tuna as he fights it, swimming for the shore. He pops his head up and makes it to shore where Silversnow is waiting, and drops the small tuna on the ground.

"Bearpaw, this is not the usual size of fish you would get."

Bearpaw coughs. "The water was in my eyes, my ears, it was all-."

"Bearpaw." Silversnow said sternly. "We are _River_ -Clan. Water is our closest friend, you need to learn how to use the river to your advantage."

Bearpaw hears Silversnow mutter as she turns around,

" _Beechpaw knew what to do on his first swim…"_

Bearpaw wrinkles his nose. "Well, I'm not Beechpaw."

Silversnow blinks and looks at him. "Did you say something?"

"... Nothing."

Bearpaw pads into the camp where it was silent. He looks at cats standing around looking at his left shoulder with horror.

"Is that for me?"

Bearpaw looks at a light grey tabby's green eyes, and realized with a terrified jolt that it was Daisypelt. In his surprise, Bearpaw drops the small tuna on the ground.

Daisypelt smiles mockingly. "Why thank you. I'd prefer to have Beechpaw give it to me, though. He didn't drop my favorite fish on the ground."

Daisypelt's limbs shake wildly as she bends down, slowly and steadily. She licks the tuna up into her mouth and lifts herself up. Daisypelt lifts herself up, groaning, and stands up.

She gives him a teasing smile and turns around, padding slowly as each paw step becomes an unsteady movement like she was caught in an earth-shake. Daisypelt vanishes inside the elder's den.

RiverClan is silent and whispering with their own shocked opinions.

" _Did you see her leave?"_

" _How long has this been going on?!"_

" _Will she kill us in our sleep?"_

" _I thought the Paws of Nature took away her ability to move!"_

"RiverClan, RiverClan!" Olivestar spoke up. Bearpaw can see that she, too, is also in shock. "We must calm down. I don't know how this happened but I promise to get to the bottom of this."

"But Daisypelt can _walk_ again!" Birchfang snaps. "Do you know how dangerous that is?!"

"What happened to the curse? The Paws of Nature swore that she won't be able to move again!" Bouldertooth put in.

Olivestar said, "I'm planning on going to ThunderClan and asking the four of them myself if I have to, but not right now."

" _Why not?!"_ The demand is met with a barrage of questions. Silversnow glares at the crowd. "Silence!"

"In case you haven't noticed, we're not on friendly terms with ShadowClan, and if we are caught passing through it will only lead to more conflict."

Olivestar nods approvingly to Silversnow before looking at the crowd.

"As for Daisypelt, has she gone after any of you directly?"

RiverClan fell silent, Olivestar flicks her tail. "Then there's nothing wrong about it. However, I want a guard with Daisypelt every time she wants to leave camp, and it must be someone who won't be tempted to kill her."

Bearpaw can already sense that his Clanmates were reluctant to accept Daisypelt's recovery. He and Beechpaw were told many scary stories about her, and were always relieved that Daisypelt couldn't do any harm.

Now she's mobile again.

 _This is just straight up weird._

* * *

 _ **Softpaw**_

Softpaw went into the nursery to check on Violetbloom and her kits, who were born close to midnight when her brother left. The dark silver she cat rests with two other she-kits huddled close to her belly, one bright gold, the other a pure silver tabby, Echokit and Brightkit.

Goldentail's kits are yet to be born, but Hazelheart assures her that she will deliver by the beginning of next week. Softpaw steps out and sees Hawkflight standing outside.

"Can I see them?" He asks her. Softpaw moves aside, and allows Hawkflight to enter the nursery. While Hawkflight wants nothing do with Violetbloom, he shows an effort to make time to see his two daughters.

Softpaw blinks the morning sun as WindClan begins to start with their activities. She notices Duskcloud hasn't appeared from the fox burrow, and Grassclaw is being too rude about waking her up.

"Stop, stop!" Softpaw scampers to him with a flicked tail. "Yelling is hardly going to make her get up. Let me do it."

"Whatever you say, half-Clan."

Softpaw narrows her eyes. "Keep it up. Just remember that I learn my herbs and poisons _everyday_."

Grassclaw suddenly becomes fearful of her and quietly pads away. Softpaw wishes she didn't threaten him, but she is begging to feel the pressure Spiderpaw faced.

Spiderpaw became the center of ridicule after their father was discovered, the teasing the rumors, and now with him gone, they go after the next thing: Softpaw.

Softpaw isn't as short tempered as her brother, but she refuses to allow the mocking reach to where it becomes unbearable and uses her knowledge as a medicine cat to "warn" others.

Softpaw looks inside the fox burrow. Duskcloud's fur coat is untidy and appears to be tired.

"Mom?"

"... It's my fault." Duskcloud whispers. "He left because he couldn't live with knowing who his father is… knowing he's half-ThunderClan. If I had just waited, or never told him at all, Spiderpaw will still be here."

Softpaw's heart broke as she squeezes herself into the burrow.

"It's not your fault."

Duskcloud looks at Softpaw as if she just notices her. "Softpaw… Please forgive me! I never meant to hurt you or your brother!"

"I already did."

Duskcloud sobs quietly. Softpaw sees Duskcloud's ribs showing, and gets up.

"I'll get you something to eat."

The pale grey and white she-cat left the fox burrow and approaches the fresh kill pile-

"A beautiful day without any half-bloods! Oh, I forgot about _you_."

Softpaw prays for StarClan to give her strength. Cheetahpaw smirks as she tries to get in her way to the food.

"How does it feel to have a traitor for a brother?"

Softpaw looks at Cheetahpaw. "Why are you obsessed with Spiderpaw? Do you like him?"

Cheetahpaw bristles with fury. "No! I hate that half-Clan traitor! He was never a true WindClan cat and I was right! Did anyone listen to me? No! I won't be surprised if you left us, too!"

Softpaw frowns. She wondered if she and Spiderpaw left, Cheetahpaw would have nothing to complain about.

"Cheetahpaw," she asks the patched she-cat. "Do you know the difference between a juniper berry and a deathberry?"

Cheetahpaw snorts. "Of course not! I'm not a medicine cat!"

"... Good, because I am."

Cheetahpaw's smirks fell from her muzzle, and her eyes widen with horror. Softpaw grabs a rabbit and pads to Duskcloud's burrow with the satisfaction of making Cheetahpaw back off.

 _If only Spiderpaw could see this now._


	20. Chapter 19, Foreign

Chapter 19

" **Foreign."**

3/29/17 - 3/30/17

* * *

 _ **Owlpaw**_

Owlpaw sputters feeling the waterfall hitting his back and tries to shake it off. Owlpaw feels unnerved by how there is a burrow leading to their camp.

 _Don't they worry about cave ins?_

Owlpaw follows Weasel and Wolf, surprised to see that the passage they live in was as wide as the waterfall in the entrance. They come to the outside, where other Tribe cats were watching him and his friends with curiosity and caution. Wolf places Spiderpaw down as Snowpaw removes her "backpack" and searches for herbs. She comes out with cobwebs and chews it.

Owlpaw looks inside and finds goldenrod and yarrow. He pulls them out and places them near Snowpaw, who looks at him strangely after applying the webs on Spiderpaw's shoulder.

"What's the yarrow for?"

"Chew that with goldenrod to make sure his shoulder doesn't get infected."

Snowpaw blinks and nods while Nightpaw and Beechpaw look at him strangely.

"How do you know all that?" Nightpaw asks him.

"I spent a lot of time with Kestrelwing."

Owlpaw only starts to notice the Tribe cats approaching close on their visitors. They all were smaller and leaner, their fur is covered in mud, and don't seemed to be bothered by this. He becomes uncomfortable being in their curious stares.

Then, a shaggy brown she-cat pads from the crowd with narrow eyes. Snowpaw pats Spiderpaw's head. "You'll be okay."

"I hope so…" Spiderpaw groans.

The shaggy she-cat pads to the lake cats. Owlpaw feels himself shrink under the intimidating presence of who he assume is the leader.

"Who are you? Explain why you're here." She demands, rather than ask he notices.

Beechpaw looks at the she-cat. "Uh, we're from the lake. The Clans?"

The Tribe whisper to each other, and Owlpaw hears anxiety in their voices.

Did they do something wrong?

The shaggy she-cat rolls her eyes. "I can smell that. I asked _why_ you're here."

"You also asked who we-." The shaggy she-cat silenced Nightpaw with a stare.

"These to-be's are from different Clans, Stoneteller." Weasel told her. "The black one with brown ears is Beechpaw, and two she-cats are Nightpaw and Snowpaw. The light brown tom is Owlpaw and the injured one is Spiderpaw."

"Injured?" Stoneteller echoes. "From the wolves?"

"Yes. We found two of the deltas near the entrance and trying to get them."

Stoneteller growls. "Of all the brazen… We already have enough problems without five extra mouths to feed." She gives the Prophesied Five a snide glance.

"But that's why we're here!" Nightpaw exclaims. Owlpaw looks at her and silently begs her to hold her tongue.

"StarClan told us to help you get rid of the wolves."

Stoneteller looks at the small black she-cat. "Oh, really?" She asks in a tone similar to Patchflower's. A mocking tone of false curiosity.

"And how do you plan on getting rid of the wolves? What is your plan?"

Nightpaw frowns as she tries to come up with one, but Stoneteller didn't wait for one.

"These wolves work in a strict hierarchy. A system that does not tolerate failure and makes them tactful and skilled strategists. We lost five cave-guard to the wolves while we managed to kill one - the alpha male, by pure accident.

"What do you have planned that your 'StarClan' bestowed on you?"

Nightpaw genuinely looks ashamed as she dips her head. Snowpaw and Beechpaw were lost for words, Spiderpaw is unconscious still the moment.

Owlpaw couldn't even think of anything.

 _It hasn't dawned on me - or us - that we needed a plan to get rid of the wolves. We should have thought of one before that night at the Gathering. We were lucky that Weasel and Wolf came for us, we don't have a clue!_

Owlpaw feels his skin crawl under the many stares. This was a mistake. A _huge_ mistake.

Stoneteller looks satisfied with their silence.

"Although we cannot turn you away now, I can allow you to stay with the Tribe for a few weeks. I can lend you a stay in our to-be cave for the time being."

Snowpaw leans in toward Beechpaw. "They keep calling us to-be this, to-be that. What the heck is a to-be?"

Stoneteller overheard her question. "It is what you call cats who are training to be cave-guards or prey-hunters."

"... Like apprentices?"

Stoneteller nods to Snowpaw. The white-silver flecked she-cat _ooh_ 's in realization.

* * *

 _ **Beechpaw**_

Moved into an empty cave, the five cats weren't allowed to leave for the whole day, and slept through the night. Beechpaw couldn't tell if it was morning with him facing the wall. He looks back and notices Snowpaw resting on his shoulder. His heart flutters as he becomes reluctant to move her.

Beechpaw hears claws scraping stone. He slowly stands up, Snowpaw's head falls on the ground without waking her up. Beechpaw slowly pads to the entrance and sees three cats' silhouettes outside, his muscles tense.

 _They can't ambush us. StarClan wouldn't lead us to our deaths._

He unsheathes his claws when the first cat entered, only to realize it was a two moon old tom-kit with dark grey fur. The kit looks at him with triumph.

"I knew I smelled something funny! Leaf, Dove, get in here!"

A brown she-kit pads in the cave while a cream she-kit remains near the entrance until she quickly leaves without her denmates knowledge. With all the noise, Nightpaw, Snowpaw, Owlpaw and Spiderpaw wake up and look at the entrance where Beechpaw is standing.

Leaf sniffs Beechpaw's front legs. "You don't smell like us."

"Of course not! He's a stranger!"

Leaf recoils from Beechpaw. "Stranger?!"

Spiderpaw slowly pads to the kits, careful not to rip open the wound on his shoulder.

"Why are these kits making so much noise?"

"Kits! He called us kits, Rain, what a hypocrite!" Leaf snorts.

Rain nods. "Yeah, you look like Dove's age. You should be with your mothers."

Spiderpaw narrows his eyes as Nightpaw stands next to him.

"Well, we're not. We're appre - to-bes."

Leaf and Rain's eyes widen.

"No way!" Leaf exclaims, almost rueful. "We have to wait _seven_ moons until Stoneteller makes us to-bes!"

"What makes you so special, huh?" Rain demands.

"We're not." Beechpaw told them. "It's how our Clan works. Kits become apprentices when they become six moons old. They can become apprenticed to a warrior or a medicine cat."

"What's a warrior?" Rain asks.

"A cat who fights and feeds the Clan."

"Hold on." Leaf spoke up. "You don't have to have one thing to do. Warriors guard, fight, hunt _and_ tend to the sick?"

"No. We each have a medicine cat to do that." Owlpaw says.

Rain blinks in awe. "But who's your Stoneteller?"

"We have leaders, only one in each Clan." Said Beechpaw. "They have names ending in 'star' and have nine lives given to by StarClan, fallen warriors who go to the afterlife."

Leaf whispers to Rain. "That sounds like the Tribe of Endless Hunting!"

" _Leaf Sprouting in the Meadow! Rain that Floods the Lake!"_

A brown and white she cat squeezes through the entrance and glares at the two kits disapprovingly. "I thought I told you to stay with Bird and Dove!"

Rain lowers his head. "Sorry. We just wanted to see the strange cats…"

"That's no excuse!" The brown and white she cat dips her head to the apprentices.

"I'm sorry that my kits bothered you in some way. Leaf, Rain, apologize."

" _We're sorry."_

Nightpaw shakes her head. "They weren't exactly bothering us."

The queen nods and coaxes her kits outside. Beechpaw can smell fear coming off of her.

 _She's scared of us._

* * *

 _ **Nightpaw**_

The small black she cat looks out the cave, blinking away the harsh morning sunlight. Nightpaw sees many of the Tribe cats talking to each other until she steps out fully with her friends.

Some continue talking while others watch their every move. Nightpaw fought the urge to glare.

 _We're suppose to help them. Why do they treat us like we're trespassers?_

 _Because you_ are _trespassers._ Her conscious replies. Nightpaw sees a white she-cat with black ears come out of the cave, and stretch her legs and tail. She looks back.

"Come on, Dove. It's a beautiful day out."

A small, cream head appears out the cave and slowly pads out. Dove presses herself to her mother's flank and looks at Nightpaw with sharp timidity. The white she-cat follows her gaze, and her blue eyes widen with shock as she pads to Nightpaw.

"No… Nightkit?" She whispers. Her eyes scan Nightpaw's features and stops on her back. "A white stripe and a short tail. It _is_ you!"

Owlpaw, Beechpaw and Spiderpaw watch Nightpaw and the Tribe she-cat curiously. The small black she-cat stares at the stranger.

"Do you know me?"

The she-cat shorts. "Know you? Even better. I know your father, Littlefalcon! You don't remember me at all?"

Try as she might, Nightpaw couldn't find a connection between her and this she-cat. Snowpaw steps forward. "I do. Nightpaw was too young to remember you, but I think I was a bit older than her when you left, Birdie."

"My name isn't Birdie anymore. It's Bird. Bird that Flies in the Sky. And this is my daughter, Dove that Sings at Dawn."

Dove moves behind Bird's legs and shields herself from view. Bird rolls her eyes and sighs. "You'll have to forgive her. Dove isn't exactly the bravest kit, but she's not the most troublesome, which takes a lot off my paws."

" _Leaf! Rain! Stop playing with that hawk and pray thanks to the Endless Hunting for this meal!"_

Bird glances in the brown and white queen's direction. "Poor, Pheasant…"

Bird looks at the five apprentices. "I'm actually glad StarClan decided to step in, but this Tribe has a long, old tradition that might clash with yours. The idea of another heaven scares them."

"So you believe us?" Spiderpaw asks her.

"I do. But Stoneteller is a very stubborn she-cat, she almost sent me away when I came to join the Tribe. You are going to have to do a lot for the Tribe if you want her to listen."

"Like what?" Nightpaw asks. "Hunt? We can do that, simple!"

Bird smiles dryly. "Hunting on the mountains is drastically different from hunting by the lake. I could only suggest that you talk to Stoneteller about giving you hunting tips from the prey-hunters."

"Why? In case it's not obvious, she doesn't even _pretend_ to like us." Spiderpaw said.

"Stoneteller calls the shots." Bird replies. "And if you show interest in Tribe activities, she might be flattered that foreign cats are open minded to learn."

Nightpaw sees the shaggy brown she-cat appear from a cave and looking at her cats.

"And now is the best time." Bird told them.

* * *

"Uh, greetings!"

Stoneteller frowns and looks down at Nightpaw and the others. Nightpaw dips her head in respect.

"What is it?"

Nightpaw looks back up to Stoneteller. "We were thinking about helping the Tribe in anyway."

Stoneteller's eyes gleam. "Really?"

"Yes, we are." Owlpaw piped up. Stoneteller looks at them without the condescending expression.

"You five are already to-bes and know about hunting?"

"Yes." The apprentices, excluding Owlpaw, reply. Stoneteller looks at the ShadowClan apprentice.

"I see… If that's the case then you need to apply to the Tribe's rules."

The Prophesied Five nod.

"Good. I remember the previous Stoneteller say that leaders allow kits to chose who they want to be. In the Tribe, however, I choose which kit is fit to be a prey-hunter or cave-guard.

"The small and slender kits become prey hunters, the small ones are usually faster. And the cave-guards are usually big, muscular and perfect for fighting to protect us from predators like hawks."

"Hawks? Is that a bird?" Owlpaw asks. Spiderpaw nods. "We see those in the moors, they're just bigger and stronger birds - they even carry off kits if we're not careful."

"Exactly." Stoneteller agrees. "Which is why I'm going to assign you five to a cat that I would have given you, had you been born here. Nightpaw will be a prey-hunter as will Snowpaw. Beechpaw will be a cave-guard with Spiderpaw."

"It will do your shoulder some good." She added to Spiderpaw.

"As for Owlpaw… You will also be a prey-hunter."

Owlpaw frowns at the strange emotions in Stoneteller's eyes.

"Heather! Water! Blaze!"

The named cats came rushing to Stoneteller.

"Our guests are going to learn about our ways. Heather, you will teach Nightpaw. Blaze, you will teach Snowpaw, and Water, you have Owlpaw. Understand?"

" _Yes, Stoneteller."_ They said in usion. Nightpaw follows Heather and notices Owlpaw looking incredibly nervous.

* * *

 _ **Owlpaw**_

The clearing on the bottom of the mountain had little cover and small bushes. Owlpaw feels exposed.

"We're in luck." Said Heather. "I can smell a rabbit from here."

Heather turns to the three cats. "Can you show us how you would usually hunt?"

Nightpaw and Snowpaw crouch down with their bellies close to the ground. The two she-cats slither forward like silent snakes. Owlpaw does the same, and forces his tail to stop twitching nervously.

"Then, we pounce on it and kill it." Nightpaw said.

"Nice, but you could also save energy for the kill, wouldn't you say?"

Owlpaw looks at Water. "You can do that?"

Water nods and smiles to Heather. "Go for it." The white she-cat nods and pads away. Heather crouches down behind small bushes and stays there. Owlpaw sees a white rabbit six fox lengths away from Heather.

Owlpaw tenses himself, but Blaze blocks Owlpaw with his tail, shaking his head.

"Watch."

Owlpaw looks back to Heather. Instead of charging after the rabbit, Heather remains still. It was as if Heather became a stone, and the rabbit hops closer, unsuspecting to its end.

The rabbit grabs the bush, and Heather comes out and pounces on the rabbit and bites on the neck, killing it. Heather pads to the apprentices and drops the rabbit near their paws.

"All that, and you get a kill?" Snowpaw asks.

Owlpaw snorts. "If I knew that I never had to put much effort into catching prey, I would've come here before Heatherstar gave me Patchflower."

A rush of grey blocks Owlpaw's vision as talons grab the rabbit. A big, grey owl with white specks on its feathers flaps its wings and prepares to take off.

"No!"

Owlpaw lunges himself on the owl's back, and claws it's neck and head, ripping off its feathers. The owl screeches and flails itself frantically, and drops the rabbit down. The owl bucks Owlpaw into the air and flies away, and Owlpaw falls and hits the ground muzzle first.

"Owlpaw!" Nightpaw cries. Snowpaw moves Owlpaw on his back.

"Are you okay? How many paws am I holding out?" Snowpaw raises two of her front paws in front of Owlpaw.

The light brown tom sees Snowpaw's form waiver and spin around.

"... Two and a half?"

Water pats Owlpaw's head. "Let's promise never to do _that_ again."

"Was that an owl?" Nightpaw asks, looking in the sky for the grey beast. "That looked like one, but they usually come out at night."

"That must be the hawk owl." Blaze growls. "They are the only owls we see who come out during the day."

"But it's dangerous to fight birds like that head on. Even so, we can hunt down those like the owl and hawk for prey, too, we just need to be _extra careful."_

Owlpaw feels the shame when Patchflower scrutinizes him.

"I know I messed up…"

"In a way, no." Blaze told him. "I only see a few cats take on a hawk owl before, but never a to-be. Your mentor should be proud of you."

Owlpaw envisions Patchflower and hears her voice.

" _Hardly. If he'd bother to take down that owl I would be happy, but he didn't. So go back to camp and clean the elder's nests, Owlpaw! Now!"_

Owlpaw swallows and nods feebly.

* * *

 _ **Spiderpaw**_

The WindClan apprentice sits next to Eagle as they sit in front of the nursery tunnel. Spiderpaw glances at him. "So, what? We just sit here?"

"Yes." Eagle replies curtly. Spiderpaw looks and sees Beechpaw with Wind, guarding Stoneteller's den. He moves back and scrapes his claws on the rocky ground.

 _I wonder what Nightpaw is doing._

Spiderpaw coughs. "We guard caves…"

Eagle chuckles. "That's pretty much what we do."

"Do we hunt? Or help out the prey-hunters?"

"No. We'll just slow them down. Our paws would alert the prey many miles away."

Spiderpaw nods and falls silent.

….

….

….

" _ **Why is this so BORING?!"**_ Spiderpaw's thoughts never made a voice, thank StarClan.

* * *

 _ **Owlpaw**_

The morning wore on into the afternoon as Heather, Water, Blaze, Nightpaw, Snowpaw and Owlpaw return with their prey of rabbits and hawks.

Owlpaw scratches at the hawk owl feather placed on his ear. "Feels funny…" he whispers to Water.

"Wearing that feather is like a badge. Some of us have one in the cave."

Owlpaw sighs and pads to the cave guards when he was stopped by Leaf and Rain.

"Hold on. What's that on your ear?" Rain asks.

Owlpaw gently touches the feather. "Uh. We ran into some trouble with a hawk owl, but it's gone now."

"A hawk owl?!" Leaf gasps. "Our Father took on a hawk owl, and you're _wearing_ it!"

"That is so cool!" Rain's eyes glimmer with excitement. "I hope I get to be a prey-hunter and bet up hawks!"

Leaf snorts at her brother. "Oh, puh-lease! You're too big to be a prey-hunter!"

"Oh yeah?!" Rain pounces on Leaf. Owlpaw feels his ears burn with something he isn't familiar with. Something other than shame or embarrassment. It was pride.

* * *

Owlpaw pricks his ears that night. His ears were picking up faint sounds of the hymn. He looks at his friends to see them sleeping, and pads out of the cave. The hymn gets a little loud as Owlpaw steps out, and looks at the open cave of Stoneteller.

He pads to the open mouth where Wolf looks at him.

"You can't go in there. Stoneteller is speaking to the Tribe of Endless Hunting."

"But… I need to be there, too. I mean." Owlpaw shakes his head. "I'm hearing someone tell me that I should be with her…"

Wolf stares at Owlpaw and says, "Stay quiet. Don't break her concentration."

Owlpaw nods gratefully and pads inside the mouth of the cave. The tunnel itself is filled with stalagmites and stalactites, and makes it to the cave's inside. A jagged crack in the roof shows the bright, white moon that reflects itself in pools of water on the floor.

There, Owlpaw sees the silhouette of The Teller of Pointed Stones. Stoneteller doesn't move when he pads to her and around her to see her face. Her eyes were fixed on the pool.

Owlpaw looks on the pool of water. He hears the voices and hymns of invisible cats, as if they were speaking over his shoulder. Owlpaw lowers his head near the pool, his nose touches the surface, making it ripple and his consciousness slips into darkness in an instant.

* * *

 _Owlpaw opens his green eyes. He sees countless of small and lean cats staring at him intently. Every last one was singing a hymn loud and clear for him to hear._

" _Owlpaw."_

 _The ShadowClan apprentice looks and sees Stoneteller approaching him._

" _Welcome to the Tribe of Endless Hunting. My ancestors, the ancestors of the Tribe."_

 _Owlpaw looks at the cats and back to Stoneteller. "What are they singing?"_

" _Their celebrating the life of their descendants. Some sing when they mourn the loss of one, now they sing for us and our futures."_

" _Tell me." She said to Owlpaw. "Why did you come here?"_

" _I heard these guys." He nods to the cats, still singing the hymn. "I heard them wake me from my sleep."_

 _Stoneteller nods. "I see… Why do you think they sing to you?"_

 _Owlpaw bites his lip. "Maybe they wanted appreciation for their song?"_

" _... Still, it is quite strange for them to communicate with an apprentice training to be a warrior. I remember that you have medicine cats who communicate with their ancestors."_

" _Yes. Kestrelwing is my medicine cat."_

" _Tell me what he is like."_

 _Owlpaw smiles at the mention of Kestrelwing._

" _He's nice. Even with someone as foul as Dewpaw and Patchflower couldn't make him angry, he's always patient and he appreciates me helping him sort herbs."_

" _He doesn't have a to-be yet?"_

 _Owlpaw shakes his head. "No."_

" _You mentioned Patchflower. Who is she?"_

" _... My mentor." Owlpaw replies, hesitant._

" _You don't sound as enthusiastic about her as you do for Kestrelwing."_

" _Patchflower is just plain mean!" Owlpaw blurts out. "Maybe she's strict and I can't handle it, but everything that I do doesn't please her in anyway. I can't fight, I can't hunt, nothing I do is right. Even doing something as simple as cleaning the elder's nests and feeding them just makes her mad!_

" _I sometimes question why Heatherstar made her my mentor. Harewhisker said Patchflower has unrealistic expectations of what an apprentice should be, and she's pushing all of them on me! I get teased by Dewpaw and his lackey sister half the time, and my mother, Splashpelt, she doesn't step in because she's more worried about her reputation! So much so, that she hides my father's identity until she told me! She pressures me to be quiet, and I fought with her until-!"_

 _Owlpaw gasps as he places a paw on his cheek, he still feels the cut, but it is healing._

" _Owlpaw?" Stoneteller asks in concern._

" _Cats aren't supposed to take mates from another Clan. It's against the warrior code." Owlpaw explains quietly._

" _But Splashpelt did. I'm a result of a broken code, and Splashpelt is willing to do anything to keep me quiet about it. She even hit me… She's_ never _hit me before."_

 _Owlpaw feels tears sting his eyes. "Why can't I do anything right? I bet if I just died nobody would care except for my littermates, and Kestrelwing. I'm a disgrace to ShadowClan and everything it stands for."_

 _Stoneteller uses her tail tip to reach under Owlpaw's chin and make him look up at her._

" _Every cat has a purpose in life. Even the smallest runt deserves a chance to prove himself. Owlpaw, I believe the Tribe of Endless Hunting is trying to tell you something."_

 _Stoneteller nods to the ghosts. "Listen closely."_

 _Owlpaw looks at the Endless Hunting cats and pricks his ears. Their song is so beautiful and heartwarming, he finds himself back in the nursery with his littermates, blind to Splashpelt's disregard for their emotions, but tender to the kits._

" _They're saying… that my destiny isn't bound to… scratching?" He looks at Stoneteller apologetically._

" _Close." She said. "I believe they are telling you that, maybe, you weren't meant to be a warrior."_

" _... Are you suggesting that I become a medicine cat apprentice?"_

" _That's not for me to say. You have to decide it for yourself, Owlpaw."_

* * *

Owlpaw's eyes open to the real world. Stoneteller looks at him as he gets on his paws.

"Well?" She asks.

Owlpaw feels his heart race.

 _If I do return to ShadowClan, I will go back to the same routine of being a bad apprentice. A lousy hunter and fighter, the laughingstock of the apprentices den, of my Clan… Splashpelt will look down on me._

Owlpaw glances at the pool and sees the hawk owl feather in his ear, poking out for him to notice it.

 _Not everyone's path is restricted to just one thing. I can decide my own future._

Owlpaw looks at Stoneteller, and sees the knowledge in her eyes even if he hasn't given her an answer.

"I know what I want. When I go home, I want to be ShadowClan's next medicine cat."

* * *

 _ **?**_

On the far side of the mountains, and the prey-hunters hunting grounds, growls echo in the cavern. Two wolves, a black and white one and a black she-wolf, were fighting over a rabbit until it ripped in half, and the two wolves devour the entire rabbit, leaving only the leg.

The first wolf sneers. "Here you go, Fenris!"

The wolf tosses the rabbit leg to the wolf in the shadows. A big, wolf with beautiful white fur and one floppy ear steps out and smells the leg.

"Hey!"

The white wolf looks at the black she-wolf, startled.

"We are exhausted from hunting! You should be thankful that we spared some meat that leg instead of the bone, Fenris!"

Fenris grumbles. The black and white make charged and bites down on Fenris' already scarred ear and knocks him down. The rest of the pack watches with amusement at the Omega's treatment.

Fenris tucks his tail between his legs and whimpers. The male wolf sneers.

"Say it, _Omega!"_

"... Thank you."

"That's more like it. Next time you listen to me and Raven, _half-blood."_

The male strides away from the fallen Fenris, and Raven smirks cruelly before following him.

" _Half-blood."_

" _Yes, the little half-dog is all he is."_

Fenris tries to block out the taunts as he eats the small rabbit leg, even that left a bad taste in his mouth.

 _Just ignore them, Fenris. It's not your fault._ Fenris glares in the direction of a pure white she-wolf walking majestically through the wolves before her, but she looks at Fenris with a glare of hate before passing him by.

 _She made you this way. She made the choice, and is too stubborn to admit it._

"Alpha! My Alpha!" Fenris is shoved aside by the Tau group leader, Sleuth. Sleuth bows her head to Alpha.

"What is the development of those mountain cats?" She asks Sleuth.

The skinny grey and white she-wolf straightens out.

"You won't believe it, but they have some new cats I never seen before. And one cat took out a hawk owl."

Alpha snorts with laughter. "You expect me to believe that a mere cat fought an owl and won?"

"Yes." Sleuth replies stiffly. "They don't even look like those mountain cats, their scents were different."

Alpha frowns. Fenris watches from the shadows, with pricked ears to listen in.

"I'm hardly considering newcomers as a threat, but-." She cuts off Sleuth before she could protest.

"I want you to take the Upsilon and keep an eye on these newcomers, closely. And if they see you, don't attack. I want you to take one of those newcomers and bring them to me. We have _much_ to discuss."

Fenris' bones chilled hearing the Alpha's tone, and just shrugs it off as her being paranoid.

 _Their just cats. What harm could they possibly do?_

* * *

… **I'm not doing this on purpose! I wasn't paying attention that I've written over 4 thousand words, I was having fun writing everything down up in the ol' noggin.**

 **You're free to absorb all that's happened in this chapter, and give your own theories or foreshadowing, and comment on the Prophesied Five, and Owlpaw's resolution (if you could call it that).**

 **Either way, I hope you have a great day. :) ~ Kyubi**


	21. Chapter 20, Broken Acorns

Chapter 20

" **Broken Acorns."**

3/31/17 - 4/1/17- 4/2/17

* * *

 _For the past two weeks of June,_ the Prophesied Five train under the Tribe cats, the prey-hunters Nightpaw and Snowpaw quickly became accustomed to their specialized hunting techniques, and Spiderpaw and Beechpaw's line of sight is hardly affected by the sun, as they search the sky for birds of prey.

However, Owlpaw stays behind and learns healing herbs from Stoneteller, much to the lake apprentices curiosity. The five apprentices were sharing a hawk, when Owlpaw calls for their attention.

"I decided that I want to be a medicine cat apprentice."

"Seriously?" Beechpaw asks.

"Seriously."

"Nice." Spiderpaw said, plucking the feathers from his muzzle. "I can expect Softpaw to see you during the next half moon."

Owlpaw nods. "Pretty much. My mother and Patchflower won't like it, though…"

"Isn't your mother the one that hit you?"

Owlpaw looks at Spiderpaw in shock. "Yes."

"Then who cares?" Spiderpaw scoffs. "She can't control what you do! I annoy Duskcloud every day as a kit, but she's never put a paw on me or claw me."

"Ivyheart cuffed me, but no claws." Nightpaw agreed.

"Rosefoot trapped my paws in dirt and threaten to bury me."

Owlpaw looks at Snowpaw and sees no sense of humor in her eyes.

 _Wait… She's telling the truth. So her mother_ can _control the earth!_

Beechpaw says, "Owlpaw. I'm sure that Heatherstar would let you become a medicine cat no matter what your Clanmates think."

"Yeah, it's a free forest after all." Snowpaw puts in.

Owlpaw smiles. "I hope so…"

* * *

 _ **Acornpaw**_

Two light brown paws crushes a magpie in the dirt. Acornpaw looks at her magpie and picks it up as Goldflame approaches her.

"Nice catch. This nice, fat one should be good for Sweetflower." She said.

Sweetflower had her kits near the end of of last week. Three toms and a she-cat. Ripplekit, Drizzlekit, Seedkit and Creekkit. And soon Sweetflower won't be the only queen. Spottedberry is attracting gossip when her belly starts to swell, and is eating her weight in prey.

Acornpaw picks up her magpie and strolls into camp and goes straight to Littlefalcon who is talking to Darkstar.

"I just ran into Brackenfall on patrol. He said his apprentice is gone, too…"

Acornpaw drops her magpie and pokes Littlefalcon's flank.

"Dad, I caught a magpie!"

"Really?" Darkstar questions him, blocking out Acornpaw.

"Yes. Spiderpaw is his name, and he left the same time Nightpaw and Snowpaw have." Littlefalcon told him.

Acornpaw frowns at the mention of her sister, and pokes Littlefalcon's flank a bit harder, but is still unable to get his attention.

"Are you suggesting that there's a pattern?" Darkstar asks him.

" _Da-a-ad!"_

Littlefalcon sighs with annoyance and sees Acornpaw. The brown she-cat nudges her magpie and puffs her chest.

"... That's a nice looking magpie. Give it to Sweetflower."

Littlefalcon looks at Darkstar, but Acornpaw isn't willing to let his attention turn to anyone else.

"Goldflame said my hunting is as good as Eaglecry and Ravenwing! Can you watch the next hunt-?"

"Acornpaw." Littlefalcon says, exasperated. "I will watch over your hunting one day, but can you please let me talk with Darkstar?"

Acornpaw narrows her eyes when Littlefalcon turns around without waiting for an answer. She growls and runs out of the gorge in an angry fit, lashing her tail around.

 _This is all her fault!_ Acornpaw seethed, thinking of Nightpaw. _Ever since she left, everyone's been fretting while I get ignored! It's just not fair!_

Acornpaw slows her pace and pants heavily and tries to get back to camp.

"Stop right there, ThunderClan cat!"

Acornpaw is suddenly pushed down. "Ouch!"

"Shut up, or I'll claw your spine!"

Acornpaw looks up at her attacker and sees a dark tortoiseshell and a few other cats who were watching her intently, except for one.

"Patchflower, get off of her! She's an apprentice!"

"Then she should have known to stay off of our territory, Ploverfoot!"

Claws dig into her back and the top of her head, Acornpaw bites her lip to muffle her screams.

"Patchflower, stop!"

Claws continue to rip into Acornpaw's skin until she feels the Patchflower's weight pulled off of her.

"What have you done to her?"

Acornpaw struggles to get up, and falls over when she begins to feel her paws become weak.

"Let's go!"

"What - how dare you?!"

Pawsteps retreat from Acornpaw. The ThunderClan apprentice growls at her weakness.

 _I'm going to die, and nobody will notice…_

Acornpaw feels teeth grasping in her scruff and carry her back to her territory before falling unconscious.

* * *

Ploverfoot prayed to StarClan not to take this apprentice. She enters ThunderClan's camp and is met with startled hisses and questionable stares.

Ploverfoot places Acornpaw down. "Please, tell your medicine cat that she's hurt."

" _What happened to her?"_

" _That ShadowClan cat attacked Acornpaw! Isn't it obvious?"_

Duskshade and Hailstone left their den and look over Acornpaw as Darkstar pads to Ploverfoot.

"What happened to her?" He demands Ploverfoot.

The ShadowClan she-cat flattens her ears. "My Clanmate attacked her for trespassing, but she went way too far and harmed her."

" _How do we know you didn't do it yourself?"_

"I pulled Patchflower off of her!" Ploverfoot snaps.

Hailstone brushes his paw on Acornpaw's head. "She's running a fever. Duskshade, help me move her inside."

Darkstar narrows his eyes on Ploverfoot. "I'll walk you back to your Clan. I need to discuss this with Heatherstar."

* * *

 _ **Swiftpaw**_

Swiftpaw relaxes his fur when he and Rabbitstep leave the Greenleaf Twolegplace without trouble. The tension between them and RiverClan have made Swiftpaw nervous as heck, checking over his shoulder to make sure no RiverClan cat was sneaking out from behind.

 _Maybe this is how Owlpaw feels._ Swiftpaw's heart twinges with grief remembering his brother.

 _It just feels empty in the den without him._

Swiftpaw and Rabbitstep return to camp and see Darkstar sitting in the middle of camp with Ploverfoot next to him, and a circle of ShadowClan cats glaring at the ThunderClan leader.

Heatherstar pads out of her den with Kestrelwing by her side, and pads to Darkstar with a curious face.

"Darkstar. What brings you here?"

The jet black tom nods to Ploverfoot. "Your warrior told me that one of her Clanmates attacked my apprentice for trespassing on your territory."

Heatherstar frowns. "If your apprentice trespassed first then it was her fault for doing so."

"Still, I find it extreme to claw an apprentice to the brink of unconsciousness. Plus she's suffering from a fever as we speak."

Heatherstar looks at Ploverfoot. "Is this true?"

The pale grey and white she-cat nods. "Patchflower went too far. I could tell that Acornpaw was trying to leave…"

"How can you know?" Patchflower demands in the back. "She could have been stealing prey from us!"

"Even if she was, you never gave her a chance to say anything!"

Heatherstar looks absolutely frustrated with her warriors, and tired. Swiftpaw now realizes why his Clanmates were stressing over Heatherstar's health.

"Darkstar, I'm sincerely sorry for Acornpaw's condition. I will deal with my warriors and see that this will never happen again."

"I trust you." Darkstar sweeps his gaze on the ShadowClan cats before padding out the camp.

"Are you cats or _kits?!"_ Heatherstar yowled at Patchflower and Ploverfoot.

"But-!"

" _Silence!"_

Both she-cats recoil and bend their heads like scolded apprentices.

"I know we're under a lot of stress right now because of RiverClan, but it does not excuse us to act out on ThunderClan! The last thing we need is to have _two_ neighboring Clans attacking us in the state we are in now!"

Heatherstar glares at Patchflower. "Since you have no sense of control, I'm stripping you of your warrior status and making you an apprentice and giving you to Frostpool."

The dark tortoiseshell looks at Heatherstar in shock.

"I thought giving Owlpaw to you would show you a sense of responsibility," Heatherstar says. "But I was terribly wrong. You still have some growing up before I could trust you to train as a warrior and mentor. As for you, Ploverfoot."

Ploverfoot braces herself.

"I could make you an apprentice, but seeing as Mosspaw is still training under you, I will restrict you from attending the next Gathering. ShadowClan, get back to work."

Everyone returns to their duties, while Patchflower is seething with anger. Heatherstar returns in her den with Kestrelwing following her like a shadow. Mosspaw pads to Swiftpaw with her tail lashing.

"That is so not fair!" She hissed. "Ploverfoot helped that apprentice from dying and she has to stay behind?"

"Those ThunderClan cats are probably going to blame her for Acornpaw's fever." Swiftpaw said.

"And now we're stuck with Patchflower as a denmate!" Mosspaw adds.

"Don't you mean, Patch- _paw?"_ Swiftpaw says slyly. Mosspaw giggles as Splashpelt approaches them.

"Hello."

Mosspaw stiffens hearing Splashpelt's voice, and Swiftpaw ignores it to look at their mother.

"I just want to tell you before I let anyone know." She whispers softly. "I'm expecting kits. Your siblings."

Mosspaw looks at Splashpelt. "You mean half-siblings?"

Splashpelt narrows her eyes on her daughter. "I can assure you they are your full-blooded siblings."

Swiftpaw frowns at the comment. "Wait. So you met with our father and had kits with him?"

Splashpelt suddenly turns around and walks away like she never spoke to them. Mosspaw blinks.

"What is her problem?" Swiftpaw asks her.

"... I don't know."

"You actually believe that these kits she's having are sharing the same father as us?"

Mosspaw looks at her brother. "Yes, I do."

"She's not close with the toms here. Who could be our father?"

"... I believe he's somewhere outside of the Clan. That's the only way I could think of."

* * *

Heatherstar groans as her stomach growls. Kestrelwing massages her stomach.

"I just want this to end…" Heatherstar whispers.

"Heatherstar, as your medicine cat I want you to move into the nursery before you do serious harm to your kits."

The light brown tabby she cat shakes her head. "I can't let my Clanmates know."

Kestrelwing snorts. "They are going to find out when you're bleeding and giving birth to kits! I understand that you don't want them to know about their father, but these kits deserve to be healthy."

"You saw how vile they were towards Owlpaw." Heatherstar told him. "The rumors spread about his heritage, how would my kits fair if it was known that their father was a kittypet?"

Kestrelwing sighs. "I don't know. But these kits will be the kits of ShadowClan's leader. They will have strong blood no matter who the father is."

Heatherstar falls silent, and Kestrelwing watches her intently.

"What will you do?"

The ShadowClan leader rests her chin on her nest. "I have no choice but to tell them. Hopefully they will accept the kits with open paws."

* * *

 **This should have been posted yesterday but it wouldn't be much of an April Fools chapter when there's not much...foolishness.**

 **Although, I know that April is Autism Awareness month! :)**

 **On the news in this chapter, Splashpelt and Heatherstar are expecting kits! We know who Splashpelt's mate is, but Heatherstar never showed signs of sneaking off at night and now she's having kits with a kittypet.**

 **Looks like ShadowClan is getting bigger, and Mosspaw and Swiftpaw are suspicious of Splashpelt now that she's expecting. She's said too much and now they're wondering who their father is, and Owlpaw is the only one who knows.**

 **Hopefully this won't blow up in Splashpelt's face before the kits come… ;) ~ Kyubi**


	22. Chapter 21 Snowpaw's Backpack of Wonders

Chapter 21

" **Snowpaw's Backpack of Wonder."**

4/2/17 - 4/3/17 - 4/4/17

* * *

 _ **Snowpaw**_

 _Snowpaw smells a bush filled with_ small, green berries and recoils from the stench. Blaze smiles at her reaction.

"Smells like a skunk, doesn't it?"

"It's horrible!" Snowpaw exclaims, backing away from the bushes.

"It helps. I think those berries help keep the wolves away from us."

Blaze pads toward his caught rabbit, and Snowpaw grabs her hawk. The hawk tried to strike Snowpaw from above, but it backfired when she dodged and killed it.

Snowpaw fixes her backpack and pads behind Blaze and goes back to the Tribe. Watching them from a peak, Shard, Mace, and a broad shouldered white wolf male. Shard nods to her team and heads back to the pack.

* * *

 _ **Nightpaw**_

Nightpaw fastens her teeth on the dead falcon and faces an excited Spiderpaw. Eagle, Wolf and Weasel watch the prey-hunter and cave-guard apprentices with interest.

Nightpaw spins around and tosses the falcon into the air. Spiderpaw bunches his back legs, and leaps into the air and grabs the falcon as it fell four fox lengths to the ground.

"Nice catch!" Nightpaw's praise made Spiderpaw brim with pride.

Dove hides behind a small rock, and watches the two lake cats practice. Spiderpaw bites on the falcon and tosses it in the air. Nightpaw leaps, and grabs the falcon with her claws and pounces on it when she hit the ground.

"I must say." Eagle said to the young cats. "It's very odd to see a cave-guard to-be catch a bird out of the air."

Spiderpaw puffs his chest. "WindClan cats are the fastest and nimble cats by the lake. We see more birds than any other cats and we sometimes catch 'em out of the sky."

"And yet you have the build of a cave-guard." Wolf put in.

Nightpaw can see Spiderpaw tense up, and notices Dove hiding behind a rock.

"Is that Bird's daughter?"

Weasel looks in Dove's direction. "Oh, Dove that Sings at Dawn! Are you here to watch us?"

The cream colored kit's head immediately disappears behind the rock.

"That kit is so clingy to her mother…" Wolf whispers as Spiderpaw pads to the rock she was hiding behind.

"Hey, Dove. Want to watch us?"

Dove stares up at him with wide amber eyes before nodding. She follows Spiderpaw out to the clearing.

"I don't think I know any cat that managed to get Dove to follow them." Eagle comments.

Dove twitches her tail nervously. Six moon's old, Nightpaw would have had her as a denmate. She places her paw on the falcon.

"Dove! Catch this!"

Nightpaw tosses the brown falcon into the air, covering Dove in its shadow. Dove jumped back before the falcon falls on top of her.

Spiderpaw flicks his ear. "Nice dodge."

* * *

 _ **Loki**_

The broad shouldered white wolf silently follows Sleuth and Shard up the slope in the dark. Sleuth stops and looks at Loki. "Go."

Loki nods and walks through the waterfall. His nose picks up the faint scent of saltwater, and follows it to a cave opening. He looks inside, his eyes peering through the darkness, and sees a pure white lump on the ground.

Loki growls and sinks his teeth into the white she-cat's neck and lifts her off the ground.

" _ **Snowpaw!"**_

Loki turns and runs before he feels the claws of the cave-guards sinking into his legs and back. He shakes them off and runs outside where Shard and Sleuth were halfway down the slope without him.

Loki and Snowpaw disappear from sight in the darkness below.

* * *

 _ **Beechpaw**_

"We have to find her!" Beechpaw yowls. "The wolves are going to kill her - we have to go, _now!"_

"Beechpaw, calm down!" Owlpaw told the RiverClan apprentice.

Stoneteller appears from her den as Wolf approaches her.

"The wolves came in, Stoneteller."

"Did they kill anyone?"

"No. They just took Snowpaw."

Stoneteller growls. "Their vision must be better in the dark…"

"So are we!" Beechpaw protests.

Owlpaw whispers to Spiderpaw. "Isn't it a myth, though?"

Spiderpaw hisses. "Shhh!"

Stoneteller says, "We have to trust in the Tribe of Endless Hunting to watch over Snowpaw tonight. I want the cave-guards to head out to get her with Eagle as senior leader."

"What?!" Nightpaw exclaims. "Suppose those wolves eat her before you send the cave-guards?!"

"Nightpaw." Bird whispers to her. "We have to trust in the Tribe of Endless Hunting _and_ StarClan to spare Snowpaw. There's nothing we can do while it's dark out."

Nightpaw growls and bows her head, fretting over her cousin.

* * *

 _ **Fenris**_

The white furred Omega opens his eyes and sees Sleuth, Shard and Loki return with a small white cat dangling from Loki's jaws. Fenris lifts his head.

The wolves surrounded Loki as he drops the white cat down and swarms her almost immediately before a commanding howl made them back away. Alpha strides toward the white cat and smiles at her confusion and fear.

"This is the strange cat, Alpha." Loki said. Alpha walks around the white cat and briefly licks Loki's forehead.

"I knew you were a good son."

Loki smiles and beams with pride, and Fenris glares at his behavior.

 _He acts like he's her only pup. What a laugh._

Alpha turns her attention to the white cat. "What is your name?"

The white she-cat glares at Alpha. Fenris is quietly impressed, nobody is dumb enough to refuse Alpha's questions or demands. Alpha frowns and moves her snout close to the white cat's.

"Speak your name. _Now."_

"... Snowpaw."

The rest of the pack snicker and poke fun at the white she-cat. Alpha removes her snout from Snowpaw's face. Alpha stalks around her in a circle.

"Well then, Snowpaw, you're obviously not one of those mountain cats. You have no mud on your fur, and taller than them. Where are you from?"

"Places."

Alpha frowns. "That isn't good enough. I want you to tell me where you came from."

Snowpaw glares at the massive white she-wolf. "Not a chance."

Alpha stops behind Snowpaw and glares at her backside. "I don't appreciate your attitude. I invited you here from the goodness of my heart, and you won't return the favor?"

Snowpaw gets up and glares at Alpha. "You killed five Tribe cats!"

"It was justified." The white she wolf chided.

Snowpaw sneers. "No, your mate's death is the true justification for your crimes."

The cave becomes cold, and Alpha bares her teeth in a snarl and Fenris' pelt bristles with memories of Alpha's fury.

"I see cats don't understand how to talk to an alpha." She whispers coldly. Alpha looks at her pack.

"See to it that this cat is guarded. Her pack is sure to find her tomorrow, and we'll return her to them when they meet our demands."

" _I don't want her near me!"_

" _Neither do I!"_

" _Put her with Omega! Even he can't screw it up!"_

Alpha slowly nods. "Snowpaw, you will stay with Omega until we decide your fate. And Omega."

Fenris looks into Alpha's accusing glare. "Don't mess this up."

* * *

 _ **Snowpaw**_

She wanted this night to be over. Snowpaw hasn't kept track of how long she's been with the pack and she's already sick of these arrogant wolves. A sentry takes turns guarding the only entrance of the cave. Snowpaw feels cramped in the small cave space she shared with the white wolf.

What was his name?

"Omega."

"That's not my name, idiot."

Snowpaw glares at the white wolf's backside turned to her. "Sounds like it to me."

The white wolf snorts. "Ignorant cat… you're no better than the pack."

Snowpaw bristles her fur angrily. "I'm not like you wolves. I don't kill cats for territory and food! Not to mention you get fat off of prey you're stealing, and you're just like the rest!

She feels a small hint of triumph when the wolf falls silent. The white wolf turns around and bores his yellow eyes on her.

"You talk about me as if you know me." He growls. "Just wait. I'll find something abnormal about you, and then you'll know not to run your mouth judging by looks alone."

Snowpaw took the time to look at the Omega wolf closely. He had the snout and teeth, but his ears… One is floppy while the other is pricked up.

 _Like a dog's ear… He must be half-dog, no wonder the wolves were mocking him._

"What is your name?"

"... Fenris."

Fenris suddenly pushes her out of the cave. "Now's your chance."

Snowpaw looks over her shoulder and sees nobody guarding the entrance. She looks back at Fenris.

"Don't even look at me." Fenris told her. "I'm used to what punishment I have coming for me. Alpha would punish me even if I kept you here. Go!"

Snowpaw backs away from Fenris, and turns around and races down the slope and into the bush covered hunting grounds.

* * *

Snowpaw feels her throat burning with thirst for water. A chilling howl echoes in the mountains, ten fox lengths behind her, and her tail bushes up. Snowpaw runs, but the thundering sounds of wolf paws catch up with her. She runs and hides behind a bush and reaches inside her backpack and pulls out a small, green berry.

Even though her face isn't too close to the berry, it stinks like crow-food bathed in skunk scent. An idea went off in Snowpaw's head and smirked.

 _Petalpaw, you sly vixen._

"Where is that runt?" Growls Sleuth. Cliff, Zephyr and Sprint were close behind him as they try to make out Snowpaw's scent. The white-silver flecked she-cat takes aim as the three scouts move past her. She throws the berry, and it hits the back of Zephyr's head.

"What in the name of-?!"

Snowpaw throws another berry directly on Zephyr's nose, and the juices splatter on his eyes, partially blinding him. The jet black wolf yelps and vigorously tries to rub the stinky slime off his nose. Snowpaw runs between Sleuth's four legs and into the open valley.

Sleuth glares at her group. "Stop fooling around and _get her!"_

Zephyr, Cliff and Sprint race after Sleuth's charging form, but Zephyr slams his face into a dead tree and falls back, and hits the ground with a puppy-like yelp.

Snowpaw sees and runs toward a tall, withering tree, and climbs up before Sleuth could bite down on her leg or tail.

"Get down here!" She growls. Snowpaw stands on the branch and pulls out more berries and drops them down on the wolves below. A berry falls into Cliff's nostril, and the brown wolf howls as he shakes his head to get the berry out, unintentionally hitting Sleuth with his head.

"Watch it you dufus!" She barks. Snowpaw looks in her backpack and finds a nettle wrapped like a ball. She throws it down at Sprint, hitting the white she-wolf in the eye.

Sprint yelps and recoils to the side, knocking Sleuth down, and knocking Cliff down in a domino effect.

Snowpaw leaps from the tree and runs away from the wolves, giggling and triumphant over her victory. And all because of this contraption her sister made.

 _I gotta remember to thank Petalpaw later!_

* * *

 _ **Fenris**_

" _You!"_

Fenris dodges the swing of Alpha's paw with a duck of his head. Alpha's yellow eyes glow with outrage of his defiance. She quickly pins him down as Sleuth, Cliff, Sprint and Zephyr watch them with smug self righteousness.

"You had one duty. _One!_ Watch the prisoner, and you couldn't do that right?! Haven't you shamed me enough?!"

Fenris only thought about Snowpaw, wondering if she made it safely.

 _Obviously she must have, since the Tau and Upsilon didn't return with her. And why do they smell so bad?_

Fenris is brought back to reality when he feels Alpha's teeth grab his scruff and throw him against the wall. Fenris' vision becomes blurry from the blow, but he can see Alpha's pure white fur coat walking close to him.

"Answer me, you rotten mistake!" She growls. "Of all the shame you brought me the moment you were born, you better have a good lie!"

Fenris looks at her, and frowns as he straightens his posture as a sign of defiance.

"If it's any consolation, I'm more ashamed of you, _Crystal._ You're the one who _mated with a_ _ **dog!"**_

Alpha's scent gave off fury and shame at the mention of her old name. She looks at the pack. "Maul him. Render him unconscious. I don't care what you do with him, show the Omega his place in the pack."

Fenris sees half the pack rush to him with teeth and claws and malicious glee. He welcomes the pain like a warm sunlight and a grin.

* * *

 _ **Snowpaw**_

Snowpaw bursts through the waterfall and pads into the clearing with the dawn's light peering over the mountain peaks.

"Snowpaw!"

The white-silver flecked she-cat is met by Nightpaw, nuzzling her. Spiderpaw, Owlpaw and Beechpaw run toward Snowpaw, and Beechpaw almost pushes Nightpaw to get to her.

"Thank StarClan you're alright." Beechpaw purrs with delight.

Stoneteller sighs with relief as she pads to Snowpaw. "Welcome back. I'm amazed you got away from the wolves."

"I'm amazed she survived at all!" A cave-guard named Sunrise in the Morning Sky cries out.

"Those wolves are a menace. They need to be stopped." Wind that Blows through Mountain growls.

"No, they need to be kicked out of our home all together!" Pheasant said, looking at her kits, Leaf and Rain.

"I agree." Stoneteller says. "And I believe that the Tribe of Endless Hunting has given us the answer that I didn't acknowledge until now."

Snowpaw looks at the shaggy brown she-cat. Is she saying…?

"Lake to-bes." Stoneteller addresses the Prophesied Five. "You have experience with times like these. What should we do?"

Nightpaw shuffles her paws nervously. "We never been in a big, all out fight before…"

"But!" Snowpaw blurts out. "We can chase the wolves out if we use the mountains to our advantage. Like, how long have you lived here? How well has your mentors taught your way around the mountains when you were to-bes?"

The Tribe cats yowl collectively as their spirits become lifted. Nightpaw gives Snowpaw an impressed glance before looking at Stoneteller.

"If you like, me and Beechpaw would like to discuss how to catch the wolves off guard…"

In the midst of the newfound determination, Snowpaw's thoughts trail off to the white wolf-dog hybrid Fenris. She didn't miss the many scars on his pelt, and cuts on his snout. His life probably wasn't very pleasant in the pack.

The wolf pack might not accept crossbreeding of any form, and punish anyone who is different. In a way, it's not different from the Clans. Half-Clan cats are still taboo and looked down on by pure-blooded Clan cats, like Graystream, Pinepaw and Mistpaw's mother and Oakstorm's mate, who has a ThunderClan father and a RiverClan mother, who endured prejudice for her parents mistakes.

 _But those wolves put Fenris in a place where they hurt him and it's justified to punish him, and now that he let me go…_

Snowpaw shudders at the thought. She knows she's part WindClan because of Windstorm, and part ThunderClan and part RiverClan because of Rosefoot and her grandmother, Petalsong. She couldn't imagine being physically abused just for being born into something she has no control over.

Snowpaw prays to StarClan, or a wolf version of StarClan, that Fenris would be alright.

* * *

 **Wolf Pack**

 **High Rankings**

 **Alpha -** Crystal, strong white she-wolf with dark yellow eyes

 **Beta (second in command)**

Nova - slightly red furred she-wolf, mate of Prideful

Prideful - grey and white male, mate of Nova

 **Delta (messengers of the pack)**

Shard - white she-wolf with yellow eyes

Mace - shaggy grey and white male

Swan - small white she-wolf, Alpha's sister

Loki - broad shouldered white male half-wolf, Crystal's illegitimate son and Fenris' brother

 **Gamma (elders of the pack)**

Bristle - dark grey wolf male

Fierce - sand brown she-wolf

 **Epsilon (Guardians of the Pack)**

Garnet - dark red she-wolf with darker paws

 **Zeta (War General)**

Reap - grey, brown and white she-wolf, sister to Sow

 **Eta (warriors)**

Onyx - black wolf male with a white splash on his chest

Rose - tan colored she-wolf, sister of Honey

 **Theta (Lead Medic)**

Honey - small tan and white she-wolf, sister of Rose

 **Iota (Medics)**

Dew - light grey and white male wolf

Gorse - black wolf male

 **Kappa (Lead Hunters)**

Rush - black and white male wolf

Raven - black she-wolf

 **Lambda (Hunters)**

Ghost - pure white wolf male

Gravel - grey and white she wolf

Nip - big, sandy brown wolf male

 **Mid Rankings**

 **Mu (Peacekeepers)**

Sow - lanky dark grey she-wolf, sister to Reap

 **Nu (Sentries)**

Vigilant - tall, black she-wolf

Wither - skinny grey she-wolf

Mercy - bulky brown male wolf

 **Xi (Resource Watchers)**

Lira - light grey she-wolf

Flick - grey male wolf with white paws

 **Omicron (Top Therapist)**

Thicket - burly, shaggy furred sand brown male wolf

 **Pi (Therapist)**

Flower - small, grey she-wolf

Willow - tall, white she-wolf

Ice - white she-wolf with green eyes

 **Rho (Secretaries to Pi)**

Alder - dark brown male wolf

Breeze - skinny white she-wolf

 **Sigma (Tutors)**

Sharp - muscular black wolf male

 **Tau (Lead Scout)**

Sleuth - skinny, grey and white she-wolf

 **Upsilon (Scouts and Spies)**

Zephyr - wiry, jet black male wolf

Cliff - burly brown male wolf

Sprint - white she-wolf with long legs

 **Lower Rankings**

 **Phi (Pup-Sitters)**

Rust - red brown male wolf

 **Chi (Jester)**

Puddle - small light grey male

 **Psi (Subordinate)**

None

 **Omega (lowest ranking member in the pack)**

Fenris - white furred half-wolf, Crystal's illegitimate son, brother to Loki

 **Pups**

Pup One - son of Nova and Prideful, grey wolf with white muzzle

Pup Two - son of Nova and Prideful, dark grey and red wolf

Pup Three - daughter of Nova and Prideful, dark red fur with yellow eyes

* * *

 **You know what? I hope I got these wolf pack ranks right, because I had no idea that they had a system this big. I got this off of "Powerful Wolf Ranks" so I'm not entirely sure. (I mean, therapists for wolves? It's probably a fantasy thing).**

 **I got a little silly when writing Snowpaw fighting off the wolves. It looks like Petalpaw's backpack came in handy, especially those berries! Ah, who cares if it came out silly? I loved it. Even the title was silly!**

… **And I realized that I've neglected Softpaw and WindClan, as well as Bearpaw and RiverClan. Hmm. I need to fix that next chapter. :) ~ Kyubi**


	23. Chapter 22, Two Steps Forward and Back

Chapter 22

" **Two Steps Forward and Back."**

4/5/17 - 4/6/17

* * *

 _The warm, Greenleaf morning air_ blows through Morningpaw's thin fur coat. He follows Volefang as they head back to camp with a shrew in his mouth. Morningpaw goes into the gorge and checks on Acornpaw first thing. The brown she-cat recovered from her fever, and currently is on rest for Duskshade and Hailstone to make sure it stays down.

Morningpaw puts his shrew in the fresh kill pile before padding to the apprentices den where his brother, Featherpaw and Berrypaw were sitting.

Morningpaw and Fishpaw grew close to Featherpaw and Berrypaw in the past weeks. And Acornpaw made a comment about them having common ground with their littermates leaving them for whatever reason.

Morningpaw still can't understand why Nightpaw would suddenly leave, other than some of their Clanmates were making comments about her "being the next Lionstar" after harming Acornpaw.

"Wasn't it weird how Olivestar just came in like that?" Fishpaw asks Featherpaw. "I could have sworn she said that Daisypelt is moving."

"No way. My father told us that they took away her mobility so she wouldn't harm anyone else." Featherpaw replies.

"So, how do you explain why she's up and moving?" Fishpaw pressed.

Featherpaw frowns. "I don't know. You'll have to ask Windstorm or the Paws of Nature for that."

Morningpaw remembers the RiverClan leader looking tense with negative emotions when she demands to see the Paws of Nature for answers.

 _I can't imagine having a dangerous cat living here._

"Oh! Morningpaw!" Berrypaw said. "Did you hear?"

The silver tabby tom shakes his head, and Berrypaw smiles wide.

"Me and Featherpaw are becoming warriors!"

Fishpaw blinks. "Really? This is the first I've heard of it!"

Featherpaw nods, pleased to have moved on to a different subject.

"Darkstar told us and our mentors yesterday after our assessment."

Morningpaw purrs. "Congratulations. When is it starting?"

"In the morning." Berrypaw replies. "Our parents don't even know yet."

"What about Petalpaw?" Fishpaw asks.

Featherpaw frowns and said, "Oh… She's being held back again."

"Again?" Fishpaw echoes. "Isn't this the second time she's done this?"

"She keeps pulling pranks on her final assessments." Berrypaw said. "Even Whitefur is losing patience with her and she doesn't seem to care."

"She's been acting out so much. At this rate she won't become a warrior until Sweetflower's kits are apprenticed."

" _May all cats old enough to catch their prey, meet me at Highledge for a Clan meeting!"_

Featherpaw gets up with Berrypaw immediately cleaning his cream brown fur.

"It's time. Wish us luck." She said to Morningpaw and Fishpaw. Featherpaw pads to the Highledge, Berrypaw quickly smooths out his pelt and catches up with his sister.

Darkstar waits until every cat is present to begin his announcement, sitting underneath Highledge.

"I'm pleased to announce that two of our apprentices are ready to become warriors. Featherpaw, Berrypaw, would you please come forward?"

Featherpaw and Berrypaw pad toward their leader with high heads. Rosefoot blinks and looks at Windstorm.

"Are they getting their names?" She asks him.

"It appears so." Windstorm purrs. Rosefoot smirks. "Nice."

Whitefur gives Petalpaw a side glance. "See your littermates? That could have been you, but you chose to mess it up repeatedly."

Petalpaw didn't respond as she watches her brother and sister intently. Whitefur gives an irritated sigh. "I don't know what is going on in your mind, but it needs to stop. Now."

Once again, Petalpaw doesn't respond. She watches Featherpaw become Featherwing, and Berrypaw become Berryheart.

" _Featherwing! Berryheart! Featherwing! Berryheart!"_

She wanted to be with them, she really did. But there was one thing stopping her. Their vagabond sister, Snowpaw.

 _Where did she go anyway? I guess I should've asked her the day before. Speaking of which, I wonder if she found my ammunition in the bag?_

Petalpaw purrs at the thought. She knows she is disappointing Whitefur, but if she did earn her name and Snowpaw returns from wherever she went, she would be the only kit in Rosefoot's litter left behind in the apprentices den.

Petalpaw heard the criticism from her Clanmates, she isn't going to let Snowpaw face it alone. After all, that's what big sister's are for ~.

* * *

"Dodge! Strike!"

Bearpaw's paw is knocked back by Silversnow's back paw, and the RiverClan deputy quickly pins Bearpaw down.

"No, no, no!" Silversnow snaps. "I just showed you how to flip your opponent into the water! Beechpaw would have gotten that move down pat!"

Silversnow swallows and turns around. "Let's just go back."

Bearpaw didn't respond as he follows his mother/mentor to the camp. All Bearpaw heard about is comparisons to his brother.

" _Beechpaw was a great swimmer."_

" _Bearpaw! That is such a pitiful trout! Beechpaw would have caught a much bigger one!"_

" _I don't understand why Bearpaw is slacking. I know for a fact that Beechpaw…"_

Usually Bearpaw doesn't mind being compared to his brother, but when Beechpaw left it was like Bearpaw is being used to fill the empty hole he left behind. Bearpaw can't even begin to describe how much this newfound pressure placed on his shoulders is affecting his life.

He never had cats put so much expectations for him and expect nothing but perfection. And apparently, by public opinion, Bearpaw is imperfect compared to Beechpaw.

Bearpaw waits for a chance to sneak off to the Greenleaf Twolegplace, the sun is at it's highest point. The black, dark brown patched tom stretches himself out and allows the sun to soak up his pelt.

 _The best nap I had in days ~._

Bearpaw curls his tail and rolls on his back.

" _Those paths have rarely been used, so they are a little unstable."_

" _Unstable how?"_

" _Some rocks bigger than normal rocks fall. The stalactites in our entrance are also unstable, and can fall if applied enough weight."_

" _At we know that now. But hopefully we won't have that problem when the time comes."_

Bearpaw's dark blue eyes snap open. His ears were pricked as he picks up a familiar voice with the two unfamiliar ones.

" _I am worried for my prey-hunters. We aren't as strong as your Clans, and they don't have the strength to back themselves as the cave-guards do."_

" _Like I said, hopefully it won't come to that. Snowpaw has an idea for making the wolves fall back."_

 _Beechpaw?_ Bearpaw thought standing up. _I just heard him. Who were those other voices, though?_

Bearpaw listens harder, but is met with the sound of chirping birds and the rippling waves. Only now did he become aware that the ShadowClan patrol might show up, and he rushes back home to avoid any ambushes.

* * *

" _Bearpaw!"_

So close. Bearpaw is immediately pounced on by Applefoot's kits. Heavykit jumps on his back, Frecklekit bites his tail and pulls him back. Otterkit joins Heavykit and lands on Bearpaw's hindquarters, making the black and dark brown tom fall down.

"We did it!" Otterkit cheers.

"We defeated the ShadowClan menace!" Heavykit chirps.

Bearpaw grunts and looks at the amused Applefoot. "A little help here?"

"Oh, no. I think you can handle a group of kits." Applefoot said, padding back inside the nursery.

" _Where have you been?!"_

Heavykit, Frecklekit and Otterkit immediately climb off of Bearpaw and edge away from him as Silversnow stalks toward him.

"I was sunbathing in the Greenleaf Twolegplace." He replies.

Silversnow's pale yellow eyes widen. "Are you insane?! ShadowClan is looking for an excuse to attack us, and you could have given them an opening! Why can't you be more careful?!"

Bearpaw feels irritated with Silversnow's attitude, but he forces himself to swallow it down.

 _She's stressed over this stupid war, and Beechpaw's absence. I hope that's why she's on my case._

He bows his head and endures Silversnow's lectures as he feels the stares of his Clanmates on his pelt.

* * *

The pregnancy of her mother came as a suspicious surprise to Mosspaw, but Heatherstar's announcement shook ShadowClan entirely. Not only is she expecting kits, but she's expecting the kits of a _kittypet_ she was secretly meeting with since the beginning of the new sun rotation (new year).

Everyone was happy to have more ShadowClan cats, but they didn't like the kittypet part, and were conflicted about it because their leader broke the code.

 _I feel sorry for Heatherstar._ Mosspaw thought. She saw Heatherstar inside the nursery before she left for patrol yesterday evening. The light brown tabby looked out of place and embarrassed, but she clearly had love for her unborn kits.

Besides the gossip, she and Swiftpaw enjoy poking fun at Patchflower - or Patchpaw as Swiftpaw put it - doing apprentice chores and cleaning out the elder's nests under Frostpool's watch, and Harewhisker was getting a kick out of tormenting Patchflower under the sly.

The only problem is sharing a den with her. Patchflower started complaining that "Heatherstar is too unfair" and "I can't believe I'm stuck with these _kits."_

(Swiftpaw noted that they should put fire ants in her nest in the future.)

The next morning, Mosspaw feels fur brush on her pelt. She opens her eyes and sees Dewpaw sitting _way_ too close to her nest.

"Get off." She growls, pushing him away. Dewpaw sat back next to her like a stubborn burr.

"That's not very nice to speak to me."

Mosspaw looks around the apprentices den.

"Don't bother. Swiftpaw is on dawn patrol." Dewpaw sits in front of her with a pleased look. "We have much to discuss anyway."

"No, we don't."

"Yes we do." Dewpaw insist, a little coldly. "It's about our pairing. If you want to please Splashpelt you-."

"Excuse me?" Mosspaw demands. "Pairing? What _pairing?"_

Dewpaw looks even more pleased with Mosspaw's confusion.

"Splashpelt told me that she wants me to be your mate when we become warriors. She gave me full permission to try and get your attention."

Mosspaw's heart sank. Pairings weren't used commonly since the days of the ancient Clans, where parents agree to give their kits to the other parents kits as future mates.

"No way. I thought Marshfoot didn't agree with that sort of thing!"

"He doesn't know, neither does Frostpool. What's the problem?" Dewpaw scoots closer, Mosspaw feels herself hyperventilating and seething anger toward her mother.

A yowl suddenly rips through the camp. Dewpaw became distracted and Mosspaw quickly pushes past him to get out. Kestrelwing races out of his den and goes inside the nursery, Splashpelt moves out to give him some room.

Every cat looks at the nursery in anticipation for their leader's kits. Mosspaw finds safety with Ploverfoot and leans on her shoulder to calm herself down.

" _Hey! You can't go in there - come back here!"_

Mosspaw looks at the entrance and sees Longfoot chasing two cats in. One is a black, thick furred tom who's amber eyes searched through the camp and the other is a brown tabby she-cat with a white spot on her chest, a white back right paw, tail tip and pale green eyes.

"Where is she?" The tom asks, padding toward the crowd despite the glares of hostility. "Where is she?"

Mosspaw sees something wrapped around the tom's neck. A red tendril and a shiny, yellow stone dangling it, making a ringing sound.

 _He's a kittypet!_ She realized. Her Clanmates caught on, too, and hiss at the newcomers. The brown tabby hides behind the black tom, who is unfazed by the aggression as his eyes were elsewhere.

" _You're doing great, Heatherstar, just keep pushing!"_

The black tom looks at the nursery as his whiskers quivered. "Heatherstar? Heatherstar, I'm here!"

The ShadowClan cats immediately block the black tom from getting close to the nursery.

" _Stay back, kittypet!"_

" _How dare you barge into our camp?!"_

Patchflower even steps in. "Why don't you go back to your stinking Twolegs?"

Unfortunately for her, Frostpool hissed at her to stay out of warrior business, and

Patchflower winces and pushes back into the crowd out of shame.

Kestrelwing pokes his head out. "Excuse me." He said to the black tom. "Are you Coal?"

"Yes. And this is my friend, Gracie." He said, nodding to the scared brown tabby.

"Heatherstar is asking for you. The kits are coming."

Coal nods and pushes through the crowd and into the nursery, leaving poor Gracie to stand near the nursery as the crowd turns to her.

"What's the matter, kittypet, scared?" Dewpaw mocks.

Gracie tries to ignore the stares as she tries to listen in on Coal's voice inside.

 _She's so out of place._

Mosspaw stands up and pads to Gracie and sits next to her. The tabby kittypet glances at her and is relieved to see a friendly face. Heatherstar's cries made Mosspaw become uncomfortable.

 _I never want to have kits._ Mosspaw sees Dewpaw staring directly at her, she glares at him. Feeling like the kitting lasted forever, Kestrelwing finally comes out with a simile on his face.

"We have two she cats and one tom."

The cats were murmuring and purring at the news of their newest ShadowClan members.

* * *

Heatherstar looks at her three kits with Coal gazing at them proudly. Two tan she-cats and one dark, red brown tom.

"They're perfect." Coal told her.

Heatherstar sighs. "You didn't have to come…"

"You should have thought about that _before_ you told me." Coal teased her. The ShadowClan leader rolls her light blue eyes and looks down on the kits.

"I think the she-cats should be named Mallowkit and Juniperkit."

"Their both tan, though." Coal points out. Heatherstar shakes her head.

"No. Juniperkit has a white chest and paws, Kestrelwing said so."

Coal nods. He looks at his only son. "His fur looks like the chestnut tree in my garden."

Heatherstar smiles. "Then his name will be Chestnutkit."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Coal lets himself out of the nursery where everyone turned their attention to him.

Gracie said, "The next time you decide to have more kits with Heatherstar, leave me out of it! I'm happy for you and all, but I prefer not to be the center of negativity."

"We'd prefer it if you never came back at all." Marshfoot growls.

Coal glares at him before looking at Gracie. Coal and Gracie pad out of the camp without any acknowledgement to the ShadowClan cats' hostility.

Mosspaw frowns at the lingering uncertainty.

 _Those kits are gonna have a hard time growing up. I can tell._

* * *

"Cheetahpaw. From this day forward,you shall be known as Cheetahspots. May StarClan honor your bravery and skill, and we welcome you as a full member of WindClan."

Softpaw scrounges her face as everyone cheered Cheetahspots' name. The light brown, splotched she-cat puffs her chest, basking in all the praise.

 _Hollyclaw should have stuck to her promise._ She thought.

Hazelheart pokes her paw on Softpaw's back. "You're scowling again." She reminds her apprentice. The fluffy pale grey and white she-cat lashes her tail.

"How can I not? Look at her."

Even now Cheetahspots is holding her head high as her parents, Falconwing and Sleetfrost, congratulate her, behaving like she was WindClan's leader!

Hazelheart frowns. "There's nothing we can do about that one except to pray."

 _I'll pray alright. I'll pray for her to get fleas._

Cheetahspots is nothing but arrogant and cruel, especially to Softpaw. Now that she's a warrior she will be twice as intolerable. What's worse is that Echokit and Brightkit are trying to imitate her, and as far as Softpaw is concerned WindClan doesn't need _three_ Cheetahspots running around.

"Softpaw." Hazelheart said. "Why don't you visit Goldentail and her kits, take your mind off of things?"

By things her mentor means Cheetahspots. Softpaw pads into the nursery and sees Goldentail resting with her three, week old toms, Mintkit, Nutkit and Cricketkit.

"Hey, half-Clan!"

Softpaw looks in the corner and sees Violetbloom's two daughters.

"Yeah, you!" Echokit said.

"Why are you still in WindClan? Cheetahspots said you would kill us in our sleep!"

 _She said_ _ **what?!**_ Softpaw tries not to hold anything against the kits. They were just repeating what that stupid she-cat is saying to them. But Brightkit charges and scratches Softpaw's nose, a tiny prick that made her recoil.

"Take _that!"_ Brightkit squeaks triumphantly. Echokit and Brightkit try to jump her again when a yowl stops them dead in their tracks.

"What are you two doing? How dare you attack a medicine cat?"

Hawkflight stalks toward the two with anger. Softpaw backs away from the kits and bumps into the smug Cheetahspots.

"Nice to know some cats know who not to trust." Cheetahspots flicks her tail and prances away from her.

"But Cheetahspots said-!"

" _Cheetahspots_ is a mouse brained fool." Hawkflight hissed, cutting them off. "I don't know what made you think you could hurt a medicine cat, but I'm not tolerating any foolishness from either of you. And where is your mother?!"

From the corner of her eye, Softpaw sees Violetbloom leaving with a light blue tom who made her heart jump.

 _Sleetfrost?! Isn't he Falconwing's mate?!_

Softpaw growls in disgust as she turns and to go back into the den when everyone gasps in horror. A large shadow looms toward Softpaw as a hawk sinks its talons into her back.

" _Softpaw!"_ The medicine cat apprentice couldn't tell if it was Duskcloud or Hazelheart who screamed her name. Softpaw thrashes wildly to escape the hawk's grip when she feels the talons slip from her skin and hits the ground.

Duskcloud fastens her claws on the hawk's wings as it scores its talons into her face and chest. The hawk lifts Duskcloud into the air and shakes viciously with all its might, and Duskcloud loses her grip and falls down into the camp, hitting the ground with a sickening crack. The hawk shrieks and flies away in the distance.

Softpaw pads to her mother and sees blooding trickling down her mouth, and her green eyes glazed over.

"M-Mom?"

Softpaw prods Duskcloud's shoulder with her paw, but the black she-cat remains motionless.

 _Wake up, please! Spiderpaw needs to see you again! You can't leave without saying goodbye!_

Hazelheart gently pushes Softpaw aside as she checks on Duskcloud, Creekstar and Brackenfall pad to her as the dark yellow she-cat looks at them.

"She's gone."

Softpaw bites back a wail of despair. She hears a quiet snicker and glares at Cheetahspots. She quickly hides the smirk that Softpaw sees.

"What?!" She snarls. Cheetahspots stares at her as she tries to look innocent. Softpaw bristles her fur. "You find this _funny?!_ Oh, I get it! Duskcloud was a traitor, so it's fine for her to die without any sense of respect!"

Cheetahspots turns away, smirking from her reaction. Softpaw almost lunged at her when Hazelheart grabs her scruff.

"She's not worth it." She told her apprentice. Nobody says a word in Softpaw's defense, they just stare at her with sharp suspicion and she knew why.

 _Like I would kill Cheetahspots. How can they think that?!_

Hazelheart makes Softpaw go inside the medicine cat den and glares at Cheetahspots, but Creekstar beats her to it.

"Cheetahspots, come here."

The splotched she-cat looks back and pads toward her leader.

"Yes?"

"You are stripped of your name. You are Cheetahpaw again and you are Hollyclaw's apprentice again."

Cheetahspots bristles her fur with fury. "What?! All because that half-Clan medicine cat can't take a joke?!"

"You call a death in the family a _joke?"_ Hazelheart growls.

Creekstar narrows his eyes. "I guess you weren't ready to become a warrior, Cheetahpaw. Consider yourself the first warrior in WindClan to be demoted to an apprentice."

Cheetahspots - Cheetahpaw, growls as she tries to hide her shame under the snickering stares of her Clanmates. Softpaw grins to herself, but the grief for Duskcloud is still raw.

* * *

 **Looks like everyone in their Clan is having setbacks. Some bigger than the other.**

 **Petalpaw is purposely screwing up her final assessments so Snowpaw wouldn't be left behind by her littermates. Bearpaw is feeling annoyed with his brother's accomplishments being compared with his smaller accomplishments.**

 **Mosspaw is looking at a bad future with Dewpaw as a mate - thanks to Splashpelt's meddling - and Duskcloud dies, leaving Softpaw with no other kin except for Pricklefrost, her ThunderClan father, and her brother Spiderpaw, who is still in the mountains far away from her.**

 **(Just for the record, I was planning on killing off Duskcloud after Spiderpaw left to begin with)**

 **Cheetahpaw became a warrior - then was stripped of her name because she proved she learned nothing about her foul behavior. At least Patchflower still kept her warrior name, Cheetahpaw was just made from warrior to 'paw in what felt like six or five minutes!**

 **And Violetbloom is up to her usual antics that put her in the nursery in the first place, with a tom who** _ **already has a mate and kit!**_ **That she-cat just looks for trouble, doesn't she?**

 **Question!**

 **How do you think the Prophesied Five will cope with the many changes to their Clans when they return to the lake? ~ Kyubi**


	24. Chapter 23, Felidae and Lupus

Chapter 23

" **Felidae and Lupus."**

4/6/17 - 4/7/17

* * *

 _Three tussles around with her brothers,_ Two and One, nipping and biting their ears. Two and One soon play fight with each other while Three is left behind. Three hears a soft groan in the small, crammed cave. She knows Omega lives in there, and he is sleeping off the wounds of the pack.

Alpha banned the Theta and Iota from treating his injuries and limited his food to scraps of meat.

Three quietly walks toward the cave, and looks inside. The white half-dog's pelt is littered with scars and clumps of missing fur. Omega's back is facing Three as she tries to get a closer look.

" _Three!"_

The dark red she-wolf is grabbed by her scruff and pulled out of the cave by her angry mother, Nova.

"What did I tell you about going near Omega?" She growls. "We don't associate with low class _scum_ like him!"

"I just wanted to look!"

Nova shakes her head in disapproval. "That's out of the question! You're three weeks old, you cannot risk your future for a disgusting _dog!"_

Nova pushes Three away from Omega's cave. It only made Three's curiosity grow as she wonders about the half-wolf outcast.

* * *

The Zeta, Eta, and Beta wolves start moving, crossing into the Tribe's hunting grounds and go up the slope with Alpha in the lead. Looking over the mouth of the cave, Beechpaw and the prey-hunters, Frog, Owl, Lark and Water waits for the chance to strike. Alpha approaches the waterfall, and Beechpaw signals the attack with a swish of his tail.

The RiverClan apprentice leaps from the edge with the prey-hunters, and Beechpaw unsheathes his claws on Alpha, who narrowly dodges the attack. The prey-hunters land on the Zeta, Eta and Beta wolves separately. The wolves growl and try to bite the cats off their backs, but they held on firm.

Alpha quickly escapes through the waterfall, Beechpaw stops himself from following to help the prey-hunters. Alpha looks around the cave and stalks forward. Spiderpaw and Nightpaw watches as the cave-guards Eagle, Quail, Moss, Leap, Bird and Weasel stand in Alpha's way.

"Move, cats." Alpha sneers.

Eagle glares at the big, white she-wolf. "Turn around, Alpha. Or we will make you."

Alpha snickers. "Oh, sure, I'm so afraid."

Just then, Nova and Prideful push through the waterfall, and Spiderpaw realizes that he needs to act - fast. He looks at the stalactites and somehow sees a way to hit the betas and Alpha with the stalactites.

 _I'll have to be fast, though. I can't slip or miss a step or it'll be over._

Spiderpaw jumps and grabs on to the stalactite, and feels the rock break under his weight. Just as the stalactite breaks off the ceiling, Spiderpaw jumps from the stalactite and grabs hold of another.

The fallen stalactite hits Prideful's shoulder, making a wound that stings. Another stalactite falls and hits in between the two beta wolves. Nightpaw jumps from the third falling stalactite and the spear stabs Nova in the back, killing her instantly.

Alpha looks up and the cave-guards took the chance and lunges at Alpha and latches on her side. The remaining half of cave-guards attack Prideful, but the surviving beta turns tail and runs.

* * *

Beechpaw yowls, "Up the trail!"

He and the prey-hunters abandon their assault and run on the unstable rock path. Reap refuses to be defeated by cats. Reap and the other wolves run after them, Rose's paws broke through the side of the trail and falls off, rolling down and hitting the bottom.

Beechpaw and the prey-hunters reaches the top where Snowpaw is. The white and silver flecked she-cat pulls out a green berry and throws it near Reap's paws.

A repulsive smell erupts from the broken berry, Reap recoils and backs into her group, falling off the side and hitting the ground. Beechpaw goes to a big rock and pushes it with his head, Snowpaw rushes to him and lends him her strength and pushes the rock over the edge.

The rock crushes two wolves underneath, while Reap and the surviving wolves run away.

* * *

Alpha shakes the cave-guards off of her pelt and lunges at them with open jaws. Nightpaw and Spiderpaw jump from the ledge, and lands on Alpha's back and on the ground. Nightpaw bites Alpha's front paw, and Spiderpaw rakes his claws on her hind leg and flank.

Alpha whirls around and snaps her jaws, grazing Spiderpaw's ear. Nightpaw bites Alpha's tail and rips small pieces of fur off. The big white she-wolf turns around and gives Spiderpaw a chance to jump and bite her ear, ripping it clean off.

"You vermin!" Alpha roars, shaking her head and sending sprays of blood flying off her wounded ear. Alpha rears her back leg and kicks Spiderpaw into a rock, she immediately pins Nightpaw down and glares at the approaching cave-guards.

"Don't move! Or I'll eat this runt whole!"

Beechpaw and Snowpaw run into the cave with drenched pelts and stop when they see Nightpaw under Alpha's paw.

"Nightpaw!" Snowpaw cries.

Unbeknownst to anyone, a small, cream colored cat pads up the slope and looks down from the ledge. Dove that Sings at Dawn shakes in her paws and looks at the stalactite over Alpha, she notices that the pillar is broken slightly, and pebbles fall off from the cut.

 _Tribe of Endless Hunting, please protect me._ Dove takes a deep breath and leaps and latches on to the stalactite. The stalactite groans quietly under her small weight. Dove kicks her hind legs on the stalactite, and the pillar breaks off the ceiling inch by inch.

With one final grunt, Dove kicks the stalactite and breaks it off the ceiling. Dove falls with the stalactite, Alpha had the briefest chance to look up before Nightpaw saw her opening and rolled off to the side, and the stalactite cuts Alpha's eye and stabs her front foreleg and paw.

The big white she-wolf howls with pain as blood trickles down her snout, and blinks her yellow eye. She bares her teeth in a snarl.

"You blinded me!" She howls. "You wretched little cats!"

" _Leave, Alpha."_

Beechpaw pads to Alpha cautiously, knowing Snowpaw is next to him.

"Your pack has retreated to your den, you have no other choice but to leave."

Alpha cackles mockingly. "Why should I listen to _food?"_

Stoneteller pads in front of Alpha with narrowed eyes, and Owlpaw by her side with herbs.

"You will heed the warning of the to-be, Alpha." She warns the white wolf. "The Tribe of Rushing Water will not be pushed around by your pack anymore. I suggest that you bow your head, walk away, and never bother my Tribe again."

Alpha glares at the shaggy brown she cat with hate. She slowly turns around and grabs Nova's body and hauls it over her back, she stalks through the waterfall and her silhouette vanishes down the slope. The prey-hunters appears from behind the waterfall.

Nightpaw looks and notices Dove's unmoving body. Bird immediately runs to Dove and nudges her. "Dove. Dove, answer me."

The cream colored she cat remains unmoving.

"Ancestors, please don't take her away from us…" Stoneteller whispers.

Owlpaw pads to Dove and places his ear on her flank. "... It's moving. She's alive."

Bird finally breaths out with relief.

"Beechpaw, carry Dove - but be careful." Owlpaw says.

Beechpaw carries Dove by the scruff and pads to the Tribe camp, with the Tribe cats following behind. Nightpaw looks over her shoulder to the waterfall, she pads to the camp with aching muscles.

* * *

Owlpaw and Stoneteller watch over Dove as she slowly regains consciousness. She focuses her amber eyes on her leader and the ShadowClan apprentice.

"A-Are the wolves gone?" She asks quietly.

" _Dove!"_

Bird covers her daughter's head with licks and shook her roughly. "Don't you _ever_ do that to me again! I was so afraid that I lost you!"

Dove blinks at her mother. "But Nightpaw was gonna get hurt, so were you. I couldn't let it happen."

Bird shakes her head and nuzzles Dove's cheek. "You foolish, brave kit."

Dove moves from her mother's muzzle and looks at Nightpaw approaching her. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Are you going to leave…?"

Beechpaw replies. "Yes. Our job is done, and we should go back."

"But-!" Dove cuts herself off and looks away. Bird nudges Dove. "What is it?"

The cream colored kit looks at Nightpaw shyly.

"C-Can you stay and watch my to-be ceremony? Please?"

"But Dove." Bird says. "Their families might be missing them, it wouldn't be fair if we make them wait…"

Nightpaw sees the crestfallen look on Dove's face, and looks back to the others.

"Well… I guess it wouldn't hurt to stay for a while." Beechpaw said.

Spiderpaw shrugs and Snowpaw nods.

"Actually, when do kits become to-bes?" Owlpaw asks Stoneteller.

"When they are nine moons old."

Owlpaw bristles with shock. Dove has three moons left before she's no longer a kit! Nightpaw almost thought Owlpaw will protest and want to rush back to ShadowClan.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to stay."

Nightpaw feels slightly surprised. She knows of Owlpaw's mistreatment of his Clanmates, especially his mentor, she doesn't blame him to delay his return.

Stoneteller nods. "Very well. You will be allowed to stay until Dove's ceremony."

* * *

 _ **3 moons later, early September**_

The Prophesied Five watch Dove become a prey-hunter to-be and given to Heather as her mentor. Nightpaw and Snowpaw grew lean and well toned in their hunts with the other prey-hunters. Nightpaw's height grew tall, and her pelt is sleek and shiny.

Snowpaw's white pelt is as pure as the untouched snow she was named after, and the silver flecks shine on her pelt like raindrops. Her tail became fluffy, sapphire blue eyes and her skinny build is hauntingly familiar to a relative long deceased in her family…

Beechpaw and Spiderpaw's training with the cave-guards have hardened their muscles to become noticeable in their forelegs and shoulders, and are both very handsome for young toms their age.

Owlpaw's shape is changed, too. Following Stoneteller around the mountains and valleys for herbs has made him slender, almost like a WindClan cat Spiderpaw noted. His sense of smell became acute and knowledgeable about his healing. The other lake apprentices notice that he still wears the hawk owl feather on his ear, as a reminder of his bravery.

Now that Dove's ceremony is complete, the Prophesied Five are due to return to their home.

"Lake to-bes." Stoneteller addresses the Prophesied Five. "You have thwarted the wolf pack and brought peace to our mountains once more. Thank you, for everything you have done for us."

" _Nightpaw! Snowpaw! Beechpaw! Spiderpaw! Owlpaw!"_

Nightpaw's ears burn with embarrassment. Snowpaw and Beechpaw beam with pride while Spiderpaw tries not to care. Owlpaw is the only one confused. He looks at Stoneteller.

"Why are they cheering my name? I didn't participate in the fight."

"Your talent for healing helped the ones who were injured. You are just as involved as your friends, young Owlpaw."

The light brown tom beams at her praise. Stoneteller picks a fuzzy plant and lays it down to Owlpaw's paws.

"Lamb's ear. I doubt you will find it near the lake, and I'm sure your medicine cats will appreciate the herb as it gives them strength."

"Thank you, Stoneteller. We won't forget you." Beechpaw said.

Stoneteller bows her head. "May the Tribe of Endless Hunting pave your way."

"And may StarClan light your path."

* * *

Leaving in the morning, the Prophesied Five travel back to the lake. Not stopping by Jessie's home after seeing her Twolegs (or Longpaws, whatever you call the bald creatures) outside playing with her.

By the time they make it to the lake, rain broke out and made them seek shelter in the Horseplace for the evening. After napping for a brief time, it becomes night, and they were up, still waiting for the rain to stop.

"Yuck!" Snowpaw gags at the mud touching her tongue. "Camouflage is not worth it if I have to put my taste buds on it every time to wash."

Nightpaw stretched her legs and unconsciously lays next to Spiderpaw. "I can't wait to see Littlefalcon and Ivyheart again. Even my littermates."

"Yeah. I wonder, did Bearpaw became a warrior yet?" Beechpaw says.

"Probably." Owlpaw replies from the back. "It's been a long time, I wouldn't be surprised if the kits left behind became older or apprenticed by now."

"I don't think we have kits in ThunderClan." Snowpaw said. "Although, there _were_ rumors that Spottedberry is expecting kits with Squirreltail, but I don't think it's true as far as we're concerned."

"Applefoot might've had kits while I was gone." Beechpaw put in. Owlpaw stiffens, remembering Heavystorm's death. The RiverClan apprentice nudges Owlpaw supportively.

"Hey. I know you didn't mean it."

Owlpaw takes a shaky breath and nods. "I know. I know that now…"

"So you're not all that worried?" Asked Spiderpaw. The WindClan apprentice's gaze sweeps over his friends.

"Once we go back, we're returning to the warrior code. Our Clans become first, and we become second. We won't fight side by side again and only talk when we're at the Gathering."

"Oh yeah…" Nightpaw murmurs.

"But that depends if our leaders let us." Owlpaw put in. "We were gone _a long time_ , even if it was just three moons. They probably took it as abandonment, and if we go back we'll be treated like traitors, watched all the time and accused of every little thing that looks like we're trying to leave."

"They might even purposely keep us behind in Gatherings just to prove our loyalty." Spiderpaw adds.

Nightpaw frowns. "So… We just forget that we're friends? After all this?"

"... Never." Beechpaw said. "I don't regret this. And I'm not ashamed of journeying with you guys. There's no way Olivestar will make me feel like a traitor."

Snowpaw nods. "Besides, StarClan told us to do it. They can't accuse us of betraying them if we did it on StarClan's will."

"They still will." Spiderpaw growls. His whiskers tickle Nightpaw's cheek, and sent chills down her spine. Owlpaw sees the rain stop and pads outside. The clouds part to reveal the full moon.

"The weather is so strange…" he comments as his friends come out of the Horseplace.

"... A full moon." Spiderpaw exclaims quietly. "There's a Gathering tonight! We can meet up with everyone on the island!"

"You think we can make it?" Nightpaw asks him.

Spiderpaw nods. "Oh yeah. We just gotta go fast."

* * *

The Prophesied Five go to the island only to find it empty. Then, they start to hear voices.

" _I smell intruders!"_

" _How dare they trespass our island?"_

Beechpaw stood up. "That sounds like Birchfang!"

"And Darkstar." Snowpaw whispers.

Sure enough, the four Clans appear on the island with bristling fur and preparing to fight. But they slowly calm down, and their anger turns into shock, surprise, and suspicion and more anger.

Darkstar, Olivestar, Creekstar and Rabbitstep stare at the five apprentices who went missing moons ago and are now standing in front of them.

Nightpaw feels at home with the smell of her Clanmates, but Darkstar's voice broke her out of her reverie.

"Where in the _bloody Dark Forest were you?!"_

* * *

 **So much for family reunions. :/**

 **The Prophesied Five are back, but as you can see near the end not everyone is glad to have them back. Oh boy, they have** _ **a lot**_ **of explaining to do. And a lot of catching up to do. ~ Kyubi**


	25. Chapter 24 Welcome Home (Question Mark)?

Chapter 24

" **Welcome Home, (Question Mark?)"**

4/8/17 - 4/9/17

* * *

 _Okay, Nightpaw admits that it wasn't_ the most heartwarming comment from her great-uncle, and probably the angriest she's seen him. _And_ she suspects that he will kill her before she reunites with her parents. But Nightpaw is still glad to see Darkstar.

Littlefalcon is standing next to him, staring at her with pale amber eyes filled with relief, Ivyheart is shifting her paws in a restrain not to run over to Nightpaw and nuzzle her, lick her ears, and cuff her ears.

Nightpaw sees Fishpaw, Morningpaw and Acornpaw. Her brothers were pleased with her return, except for Acornpaw, who looks irritated.

Rosefoot's blind gazes hasn't wavered from Snowpaw, and Windstorm is conflicted with relief to see her back, and angry for her leaving and wondering _why a RiverClan tom_ is so close to her. Snowpaw sees her littermates staring at her with uncertainty.

Featherpaw and Berrypaw were with the warriors, and Snowpaw wonders if they became warriors already.

 _If so, then why is Petalpaw not with them?_ She sees Petalpaw standing with Nightpaw's littermates, and the pale tortoiseshell looks excited about her return.

Beechpaw ignores Olivestar's judgemental glare at finds his parents and brother in the knot of RiverClan cats. Silversnow looks ready to cry, Darkwater is stone faced, and Bearpaw… Bearpaw looks reluctant to welcome him, and that is completely unusual for the carefree brother Beechpaw knows and loves.

Spiderpaw's Clanmates were skeptical about his return, and he isn't surprised by their hostility towards him, and he basically ignores Cheetahpaw's presence. However, he notices a missing face he expected to break through the crowd and welcome him with open paws.

 _Where's Duskcloud?_ Spiderpaw finds Softpaw with Hazelheart. His medicine cat sister looks relieved to see him unharmed (he is hoping the wound on his shoulder has healed properly and isn't noticeable), he also sees how tired she is and ruffled.

 _What happened when I was gone?_

Owlpaw feels the resentment toward him. He refuses to buckle, and twitches his ear to make sure the feather is still there. Owlpaw looks in the crowd and sees his siblings, Mosspaw and Swiftpaw, but no Splashpelt. He hardly cares since he isn't ready to confront her. He also isn't blind to the WindClan cats. Grassclaw is staring at his ShadowClan son while WindClan is distracted by Spiderpaw. Owlpaw doesn't return the acknowledgment, and notices a black wall of fur block his vision.

"You came back!" Swiftpaw cheers. "Dewpaw said you ditched us, but what did that idiot know? We knew you'd return!"

The four Clans slowly pad in the center of the respective apprentice. While their families greeted them, Nightpaw and Snowpaw didn't miss the suspicion in their Clanmates eyes.

Rainstorm frowns, Blazefrost narrows his ice blue eyes, Gingershine and Timberclaw whisper to each other while glancing over to them. The only positive thing is that their denmates.

"Welcome back!" Mistpaw said.

"Your parents were worried sick. Where did you go?" Raccoonpaw asks them.

"And why do you smell so _nasty?"_ Petalpaw gags.

Darkstar broke through the chatter with a growl. "I'm sure Snowpaw and Nightpaw have _plenty_ of time to tell us."

They heard it as a command, and shiver with dread. Spiderpaw pads to Softpaw and whispers, "Where's mom?"

"You'll know soon enough." Creekstar growls, stalking past Spiderpaw. Cheetahpaw looks at him in contempt.

"Just so you know, she is better off where she is. I wish the same for _you."_

Before Spiderpaw could growl, Softpaw raises her paw. "Look at this." She said, waving her paw. "Did you forget that _this paw_ can heal you?"

Cheetahpaw bristles her fur and quickly runs from the medicine cat apprentice. Spiderpaw looks at his sister, impressed. "Have you been doing that since I left?"

"I had to. Cats were looking for some cat to blame."

Spiderpaw blinks at what she said as she follows Hazelheart toward the medicine cats.

* * *

Instead of climbing up the tree, Darkstar, Creekstar, Olivestar and Rabbitstep sit in front of it. The four Clans form a huge circle around the Prophesied Five. Nightpaw suddenly feels like they are being put on trial by their own Clans.

She looks up at the full moon, the sky is clear, and she wills for StarClan to step in like they did three moons ago.

"Start talking." Olivestar ordered.

Nightpaw quickly looks at Beechpaw with a _"what can we say?!"_ look. Beechpaw gives her a calm, _"We say the truth."_ look right back. Nightpaw nods and looks at Darkstar, but before she could speak anything she hears an accusing hiss.

"Why should we let them speak?!" Demands Bouldertooth of RiverClan.

"Yes, look at how they communicated! They're _traitors!"_ Patchflower growls.

Owlpaw didn't crumble under Patchflower, instead he glares at her, which was a new thing for him in the eyes of his Clanmates, and Swiftpaw and Mosspaw were surprised to see that.

"They left us willingly, we should just throw them out now!" Hawkflight of WindClan exclaim.

Every cat in the four Clans were shouting their own opinions.

" _Be quiet!"_

Nightpaw looks at a furious Littlefalcon. "One of your leaders asked these young cats to speak and you're drowning them out!"

"Of course you'd defend those-!"

Littlefalcon glared into Violetbloom's direction. "Those, _what?_ Say it, I dare you."

The dark silver WindClan she cat looks prepared to say something when Hawkflight hisses at her, and she forces herself to clamp her mouth shut. Her father is the smallest cat in his Clan, but Nightpaw knew he was a deputy for a reason, and nobody inside or outside the Clan knew not to underestimate him.

Darkstar gives Littlefalcon a nod of approval. Rabbitstep looks at the five apprentices.

"You can speak. And whoever interrupts them can expect to be sent back!"

Every cat remains silent and glare at the Prophesied Five in an attempt to intimidate them.

Beechpaw spoke first. "We left because… We were told that the Tribe of Rushing Water needed our help."

"The Tribe?" Olivestar asks, bewildered. "You mean they still exist?"

"Yes, they're very much real." Beechpaw replies.

Creekstar narrows his eyes. "You left your Clan, your family and friends-."

 _You better not be be referring to Cheetahpaw as my **friend**. _ Spiderpaw wrinkles his nose.

"What gives you the right to leave?"

"StarClan told us." Owlpaw said.

" _StarClan_?" Marshfoot scoffs. "Why would they chose inexperienced apprentices and not strong, experienced warriors?"

The majority of warriors murmur in agreement, however, the other apprentices look offended by the insult.

 _Marshfoot was always so obnoxious. Why does this surprise me?_ Owlpaw thought.

"StarClan is wise." Hailstone retorts to the ShadowClan tom. "They know what they are doing, otherwise these young cats would have died moons ago."

"How do we know they didn't just leave because they couldn't handle the pressure, like _kittypets?"_ Dewpaw shouts.

Thistlefang glares at the ShadowClan apprentice along with Hawkfeather and Maplecloud.

"How dare you accuse our sister of being disloyal?!" He growls.

"Nightpaw wouldn't abandon us!" Hawkfeather put in.

Hailstone looks at Duskshade with permission. The pale brown tabby looks at the crowd nervously.

"StarClan spoke to them, and us, before they all left the lake. We gave them the herbs for the trip before they left."

Creekstar looks at Hazelheart. "You _knew?!"_

"I did." Softpaw says, meekly. Spiderpaw heard obscenities being called to Softpaw, and his anger intensified as he realizes what she meant before this whole debacle started.

 _They've been harassing her! I wasn't around to jab at, so they go after my sister - a medicine cat! That is just despicable and cowardly!_

"We all knew." Sootdust said. "StarClan sent a prophecy about these young cats that had to be fulfilled."

Darkstar sighs and Nightpaw hears him muttering. "Why does StarClan keep doing that?"

Nightpaw's great uncle always had a comment it seems…

"Do you know what they said?" Rabbitstep asks.

"Duskshade received it first." Kestrelwing said.

" _Of course it's the perfect ThunderClan!"_

" _For crying out loud, why can't it be some other Clan besides theirs?!"_

Duskshade suddenly becomes uncomfortable when the doubt settles in the air.

"Go on." Darkstar says gently.

Duskshade takes in a deep breath. "Snow of the rose and night of the falcon, spider woven in web of lies, a restless owl and a towering beech. All must go to the mountain and fight the ancient enemy of cats or risk the fall of the Clans forever."

Now every cat is mystified and nods to each other, but Dewpaw glares at the ThunderClan medicine cat apprentice.

"What ancient enemy?"

"Wolves." Spiderpaw replies bluntly.

"You mean _the_ wolf?" Olivestar asks.

"No. Not a wolf. Wolves, plural."

Olivestar lashes her tail. "I know what you meant! Ivystar talked about them, the ancestors of dogs!"

"Ancestors? Like ours? They shouldn't exist then." Larkflight said.

"Yeah! I mean, where's the wolf? Did they come with you, or did you just make it all up?" Cheetahpaw demands.

"No, we didn't." Beechpaw said, glaring at her.

"Prove it then. I bet you don't have any!"

Spiderpaw could expose his wounded shoulder, but it healed and his fur grew over it.

"StarClan sent us visions, and they showed us what wolves look like. So much so, that some of the cats in or outside the Clan turned into them." Snowpaw said.

"They were even attacked by some of us because of how real it was."

Nightpaw feels eyes boring into her fur, and glances over to see Acornpaw glaring at her. Is she _still_ bitter about the attack?

"And when the last Gathering we were at had the lightning strike, StarClan communicated with us. We knew it was time for us to go, and so we did." Snowpaw finished.

The four Clans allow the information to sink in. Some of them were still skeptical about their intentions and a few don't seem to believe it.

"So you expect us to reward you by giving you your warrior names?" Olivestar growls. "You _abandoned_ your Clan! This is considered treason! We have carried the weight of everyone while you five were off on a mindless journey!"

"StarClan told us to go!" Spiderpaw protests.

"So you say. And a cat has died because you weren't there." Creekstar growls.

Spiderpaw sees Softpaw gasp and glare at Creekstar in outrage. His heart grew cold when he realizes what he meant, and why Duskcloud isn't here.

 _She's dead. H-How? What happened? Wasn't she supposed to be guarded?_

Snowpaw bristles her fur. "If any cats have died that is out of our control. You have no right to blame us because StarClan called them to their ranks."

"Oh, we don't?" Creekstar challenged.

"No, we don't." Hazelheart says, narrowing her eyes on the mottled grey WindClan leader. "StarClan called Duskcloud when she died, and it's wrong to blame others for it."

"What happened, happened. There is nothing we can do to change the past." Sootdust puts in.

The leaders were displeased with the answer. Nightpaw begins to feel her paws turn cold with nervousness.

"If that's all we have to say… Let's start the Gathering." Darkstar said.

* * *

To the Prophesied Five, it felt strange being apart from each other. Under the suspicious glares of their Clanmates, they wait for Darkstar to begin his report.

"ThunderClan is blessed to have more kits born in our ranks. Spottedberry has given birth to three kits two moons ago, two she cats and one tom. Sunkit, Emberkit and Leopardkit."

Nightpaw and Snowpaw look at each in shock. _So she_ was _expecting kits!_ They both thought.

"And that is all ThunderClan has to report." Darkstar steps down. Acornpaw stares at him in shock and seethes while glaring in Nightpaw's direction.

 _Oh great. What did I do now?_ Nightpaw thought, rolling her eyes.

Olivestar pads forward. "We have new apprentices with us tonight. Minnowpaw and Carppaw, the kits of Birchfang and Berrystripe. Minnowpaw is training under Willowfall, and Carppaw is training under Bouldertooth."

Beechpaw blinks as he looks at the two new faces with his brother. One with a sand brown pelt and a grey one with light grey stripes, Beechpaw remembers them from the nursery.

They were staring at him as if he is a stranger.

 _I probably am. They were still newborns when I left, I hate to think what I am to Applefoot's kits._

"That is all RiverClan has to report."

Olivestar turns around and glares at Rabbitstep taking her place. Owlpaw inwardly sighs when he realizes that the conflict between his Clan and Beechpaw's Clan didn't subside.

"ShadowClan is strong." Rabbitstep announces. "Heatherstar has given birth to two she cats and one tom three moons ago. Juniperkit, Mallowkit and Chestnutkit. Splashpelt has also given birth a moon ago to two toms and one she cat. Shrewkit, Smokekit and Fernkit."

Owlpaw is almost knocked off his paws and looks at Swiftpaw for an explanation. "Yeah, that was our reaction, too." Swiftpaw whispers to her.

"Are you sure we aren't half-siblings to them?"

"Splashpelt assures us that we have the same father, but it's weird how she's so sure about it."

Owlpaw can believe she's telling the truth. He sneaks a look at Grassclaw, he looks proud to hear Splashpelt's kits.

 _Suppose the kits look like him? How is she going to explain it?_

Swiftpaw's paw touches his left ear, where the grey, hawk owl feather sits.

"What's this thing?"

"You can ask him when we get back, shut up and listen to the report!"

Owlpaw isn't fazed by Patchflower's hiss as he turns around and glares at her, Swiftpaw glares, too.

"You should take your own advice, Patchpaw, Frostpool is watching!"

The dark tortoiseshell growls and falls back. Owlpaw looks at Swiftpaw quizzically.

"Patch-paw? What…?"

"I'll tell you later. You'll love it." Swiftpaw says. Owlpaw nods and looks at Rabbitstep.

"That is all ShadowClan has to report."

Rabbitstep steps down for Creekstar takes his place.

"Violetbloom and Goldentail's kits are growing strong. We have lost Duskcloud when a falcon tried to steal Softpaw, and is killed by it. She is a brave mother and warrior, and WindClan will mourn her."

 _Liar._ Spiderpaw still remembers how they treated Duskcloud like blackcough, shun her and belittle her, and Spiderpaw stupidly pushed her away. He didn't even _try_ to forgive her before he left.

 _I hope she died before she hit the ground. Please tell me she didn't suffer…_

"WindClan has nothing more to report."

"I guess the Gathering is done. ThunderClan, let's go." Darkstar calls.

Nightpaw feels a pang in her chest as she sees Spiderpaw give her a look. She turns around and sees Acornpaw's lashing tail and angry face.

"You're with us, don't do anything to make them distrust you even more."

Nightpaw hears the accusations in her tone. "What is it, Acornpaw-?"

"It's Acorn _fall_. I became a warrior yesterday and Darkstar was supposed to announce it tonight but you…"

Nightpaw blinks in realization. "Acornpaw - Acornfall, I'm sorry…"

"Sure you are." Acornfall said sourly. "Everyone's favorite cat returns from the big journey, to think I thought I had the spotlight on me."

Acornfall turns around and leaves Nightpaw with her loneliness. Snowpaw stares at Featherwing and Berryheart.

"So… You're warriors?"

"Yes." Featherwing replies, curtly. Snowpaw didn't miss the caution on her brother and sister's faces.

"Uh, congratulations."

"Thanks." Berryheart replies. "We have to go, see you tomorrow."

Featherwing and Berryheart quickly pad away from Snowpaw. Before guilt could reach her, Snowpaw feels blunt force of two paws hit her flank.

"Our hero is home!" Petalpaw cheers, prancing around Snowpaw with glee. She pokes at the leaf bundled contraption on Snowpaw's back.

"Hey, it's still as good as I left it! Did it come in handy?"

"It was a big help." Snowpaw replies, relieved to have one littermate talking to her.

Petalpaw places her tail on Snowpaw's shoulder. "Our mentors are probably going to send us off to sleep, so I wanna hear _all_ about your trip when you wake up. The wolves, the adventure and the romance!"

Nightpaw watches Petalpaw chatter Snowpaw's ear off, and sees a glance of cream brown fur. Ivyheart stands in front of her, with warm amber eyes.

"I'm glad to have you home." She said, brushing her tail on her back. Nightpaw presses her muzzle on her mother's shoulder as she pads to camp, finally home.

* * *

The first thing Spiderpaw did was sleep. Sleep, beautiful sleep, that was interrupted by a bite to his shoulder, his wounded one.

He jumps up and glares at Cheetahpaw. "Are you crazy?!"

"Rise and shine, half-Clan! Creekstar is going to have someone watch you, so you won't get any ideas on leaving."

The splotched she cat stalks out of the den, leaving Spiderpaw with an aching shoulder.

 _Stupid she-cat._

Spiderpaw carefully pads outside and immediately becomes the center of attention. Grassclaw and Sleetfrost were glaring at him from the fresh kill pile. Falconwing and this new warrior Cloversong were whispering to each other and watching him approach the pile.

Spiderpaw feels, yet another, blow to his injured shoulder.

"Watch it." Lizardtail spat. Spiderpaw glares at him and sees his Clanmates watch him, daring him to make a move. Even Lizardtail is pushing his luck by thrusting his muzzle toward him.

"Go on, runt. I dare you."

Spiderpaw feels the heat on his face and says nothing. Lizardtail smirks in triumph and takes a rabbit and pads away. Everyone turns away and goes back to their chores, while Spiderpaw is left seething.

"Bunch of rabbit brains. You did the right thing standing down."

Spiderpaw looks at Brackenfall padding toward him. "What good is it if you become a tree to claw on? I can't even defend myself if it means I become a so-called traitor!"

"I know you didn't leave WindClan intentionally, and neither does your sister."

Spiderpaw lashes his tail. "Tell me, did they torment her while I was gone? I saw Cheetahpaw go after her, and Softpaw hasn't done anything to deserve that."

Brackenfall quietly leads Spiderpaw out of the camp.

"Since you left, everyone was confused, for a brief time, and then they became angry and turned to the next thing to take their anger out on."

"A medicine cat." Spiderpaw growls. "She's a _medicine cat,_ and they went after her because they knew she doesn't get involved in warrior business."

"You should know by now that Softpaw isn't as soft as her name suggests. She managed to ward off her bullies by reminding them who manages the medicine and poisons. Hazelheart greatly discouraged it, but I would catch her using it.

"She even managed to get cats like Lizardtail, Grassclaw and Cheetahpaw to steer clear of her."

Spiderpaw smiles at the thought. Softpaw was always quiet and gentle, but hearing that she even put Cheetahpaw in her place made him proud of her. And wished he was there to see it.

"I know it's hard now, but they will learn to forgive you in time. They are just afraid of where your loyalties lie after seeing you so close with the other four apprentices."

"Tch, rabbit dung to that." Spiderpaw sneers. "Why should I seek forgiveness for something _StarClan_ asked us to do? And in case you forgot I'm half-ThunderClan thanks to Pricklefrost, everyone will find some dumb excuse to blame me for."

Brackenfall flicks his ear. "Are you loyal to WindClan?"

"Yes."

The WindClan deputy nods approvingly. "Then that is their problem. You're still an apprentice, and you shouldn't have so much resentment towards you for everything that's happened. Just remember that you have me and Softpaw in your corner."

Spiderpaw falls silent, and looks at his mentor. "Did she suffer?"

Brackenfall frowns sadly, knowing who he is referring to. "Hazelheart said Duskcloud died when she hit the ground. She died as a mother protecting her kit."

"I should've just lied and said sorry."

"I'm sure Duskcloud is looking down on you, she probably already forgave you before she closed her eyes."

Brackenfall places his tail on Spiderpaw's shoulders and goes back to camp.

 _Duskcloud. I'm sorry._ Spiderpaw thought.

* * *

Beechpaw pops his head out of the water with a big tuna in his jaws, and paddles to shore where Birchfang waits.

"Wonderful." He said.

"This is for Berrystripe and Applefoot."

Birchfang purrs. "I already told you, you don't have to do that. Just having you back is enough."

 _Not for everyone._

Beechpaw didn't miss the glares from the other RiverClan cats. Bouldertooth doesn't even look at him, and while Silversnow and Darkwater are glad to have him back they were still padding around him as if they are afraid to confront him for leaving.

Even Berrystripe, Birchfang's mate, openly expressed her distrust of Beechpaw when his mentor isn't paying attention, and he suspects that's why Minnowpaw and Carppaw were wary of him.

Not only that, Bearpaw is distant. He didn't greet him when he returned, and now he just leaves without looking and speaking with him. Beechpaw doesn't know what to do with him. He only interacts with Applefoot's kits, who treat Beechpaw like a stranger and run away from him.

Even when Beechpaw and Birchfang were returning, they give him the stink eye and gossip behind his back. Willowfall and Fawnstep move away from him as he drops the tuna.

"Beechpaw, what a surprise."

The black tom recognizes the voice. He sees Daisypelt appearing next to him and grabbing the tuna from the pile. Beechpaw's green eyes became wide seeing her on her paws.

"Yes, you missed out on so much." She said.

"H-How are you walking again?"

Daisypelt bites into the tuna. "I am so tired of that question." She eats her tuna until she left nothing but bones. Beechpaw notices that their Clanmates were watching her, all the negative attention is transferred to Daisypelt.

"If you must know, I just stood up."

Beechpaw raises an invisible eyebrow. "That's it?"

Daisypelt's front foreleg shakes, and she grunts as she places her paw in front of Beechpaw. "It's not easy as they make it out to be. My paws feel like stone, so I don't have the luxury of walking around as I please."

Beechpaw is speechless. He was fine with seeing Daisypelt inside the elder's den where she had no mobility and is restricted in her nest. Every paw step gives him a feeling of being in danger and anxiety.

Daisypelt snickers. "It's good to have you back, Beechpaw. Your brother isn't as entertaining as you are."

The light grey tabby she-cat purrs and pads away from him. Beechpaw didn't feel flattered by her response. It unnerved him more when he thinks of her having the opportunity to meet him whenever she pleases.

* * *

Nightpaw feels all eyes on her as soon as she leaves the den and return from hunting with Thrushwing. The stares. The whispers. The glares. Nightpaw knew they still think she abandoned them willingly, she refuses to dignify their judgement.

Snowpaw's warrior littermates, Featherwing and Berryheart, still avoid her. Only Petalpaw stuck around and did what she can to bring Snowpaw's spirits up.

Nightpaw noses through the pile when she hears whispers, and dismisses it as the warriors talking about her. She continues to look through the pile when she hears the whispering again.

She looks over her shoulder and sees a silver and black tabby tom with a white underbelly, white paws and tail tip with green eyes. He's three moons old and already sizing her up.

"What's everyone fussing about you for?" He sniffs.

Nightpaw narrows her eyes. "Excuse me?"

"You're way too small. Even I can tower over you."

Nightpaw stands up and easily towers over the kit. "You were saying?"

The silver black tabby flattens his ears. "I'm telling Sweetflower!"

"Tell me what, Ripplekit?"

The tortoiseshell and white she-cat stares down Ripplekit with sharp disapproval.

"Uh, Mom! Nightpaw-!"

"Was trying to eat when you rudely interrupted her. Isn't it time for your nap anyway?"

Ripplekit groans as Sweetflower grabs his scruff and carries him off. Fishpaw pads to her and watches Sweetflower vanish inside the nursery.

"What's his problem now?" He asks her, pulling out a wood pigeon.

"This wasn't his first offense?"

"Try his tenth offense."

Fishpaw pushes the wood pigeon to Nightpaw. "Share?"

The black she-cat nods, and sits down with her brother. "It's good to have you back." He said.

* * *

Petalpaw is howling with laughter as she sprawls out on the ground in the middle of camp. Snowpaw watches her and rebuffs the strange stares from her Clanmates. She's used to it, being the sister of ThunderClan's prankster.

"So let me get this straight." She said to Snowpaw after she pulls herself together. "You found my skunk berries and threw them up the wolf's nose?!"

"Yup. It even smeared on his nose and eyes. He was so blinded he ran into a tree."

Petalpaw falls on her back laughing again. "I knew my backpack would come in handy! It will be a legend that will be passed down from generations starting with your kits!"

Snowpaw frowns. "Kits? What makes you think I'm going to have kits?"

"'Cause Thistlefang."

"What about Thistlefang?"

Petalpaw sits on her haunches and groans with annoyance. "Don't you dare play the Stealthfire game!"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Petalpaw said, "Cloudwind told us about how Stoatfrost tried to get Stealthfire's attention. It was horrible! Stealthfire was clueless about the whole thing until the battle against RiverClan - and he almost _died!"_

"Your point?" Snowpaw asks.

"Thistlefang likes you!" Petalpaw exclaims. "And I don't mean like you as in _'brother sister'_ like. I meant _like you,_ like you. He was running around like a pigeon with its head ripped off when we couldn't find you anywhere."

Snowpaw bristles her white fur. "Are you daft?! I was a kit when he was an apprentice, our age difference-!"

"Are you seriously pulling that?" Petalpaw snorts. "We're cats! We don't care about age differences when it comes to romance! Rosefoot even said when she-cats reach a certain age-!"

Snowpaw quickly covers her ears and screams, " _La la la la la! I don't wanna hear it!"_

Petalpaw scrounged her face as Snowpaw continues to cover her ears and drown her out. She hits Snowpaw on the shoulder.

"Fine. I'll shut up, but just so you know." Petalpaw points over Snowpaw's shoulder. She sees Thistlefang padding towards her.

"Snowpaw, can I talk to you?"

Snowpaw feels her ears warm up. "Sorry, but I'm talking to Petal-." She turns to look at thin air, and the pale tortoiseshell was nowhere to be seen.

 _Petalpaw, I'll kill you!_

Snowpaw makes herself look at Thistlefang. "What is it?"

"I couldn't find time to talk to until now. I know everyone's been hard on you and Nightpaw. Are you doing okay?"

Snowpaw nods. "Never better."

Thistlefang looks hesitant but asks, "What about that RiverClan apprentice? Beechpaw, was it?"

"What about him?"

"What do you think of him?"

Snowpaw blinks with surprise. "He's nice. He was a leader when we were out on our own, so he's pretty reliable."

Thistlefang looks away as his eyes became slits. "I see…"

"He's a good friend, though."

The dark brown tabby tom's eyes widen, and smiles at Snowpaw's comment. He straightens his face when turning to look at her.

"A friend?"

"Yes." Snowpaw replies. Thistlefang purrs and nuzzles her head, making her tense up.

"I'm glad to hear that."

From the corner of her eye, Petalpaw is smirking and mouthing a comment to her that made Snowpaw's embarrassment soar.

" _Name your kits after their favorite aunt!"_

* * *

The same morning, while the other four were settling into their routine, Owlpaw looks around to find Heatherstar. Rabbitstep told him she was hunting, and decides to wait near the nursery knowing she will visit her kits.

Owlpaw steals a glance inside the nursery to find his young siblings. Two toms and one she-cat. His eyes fall on the biggest tom kit, Smokekit. He was dark, smoky grey.

 _Just like Grassclaw._

Owlpaw prays to StarClan that Smokekit's eyes weren't amber, or have any other traits inherited from Grassclaw, or Smokekit is going to feel the wrath of ShadowClan for Splashpelt's choices.

"Don't wake them." Splashpelt pushes past Owlpaw and stares him down. "Don't even speak to them, or look at them. I don't want them to become nosy like you are."

Owlpaw glares at his mother. "You should be worried about Smokekit. He looks a lot like you-know-who."

Splashpelt huffs and goes inside the nursery. Owlpaw looks and sees Heatherstar returning with a limp frog. He approaches Heatherstar and coughs to get her attention.

"Oh, hello, Owlpaw. I'm sure you've noticed that Patchflower is… not available to become your mentor."

Owlpaw stifles himself from laughing. Swiftpaw told him everything last night, and he didn't believe it until Patchflower settles into her temporary nest, glaring at him, daring him to speak.

"Not to worry, though." Heatherstar said. "I'm assigning you an experienced mentor, someone like Marshfoot…"

Owlpaw had a mini heart attack at the mention of Marshfoot.

 _No! I refuse to put up with his stupid son!_

"Actually. I wanted to switch mentors, and get Kestrelwing."

Heatherstar blinks. "What made you think of becoming a medicine cat?"

Owlpaw swallows. "When I was in the mountains, I ended up speaking to the Tribe's ancestors. Stoneteller even said they were calling out to me, and I told her about how much I hated-." He suddenly cuts himself off.

Heatherstar flicks her ear, "Being different?"

"Yes."

Owlpaw raises his head. "Anyway, I realize that I don't want to be a warrior anymore. My calling is to be a medicine cat."

Heatherstar smiles. "Being a medicine cat is a great honor, Owlpaw. I know you will be a good one that ShadowClan will be proud of. I'll hold a meeting and tell Kestrelwing right away, you should tell your littermates the good news."

Heatherstar pads away, leaving Owlpaw filled with pride and happiness as he sees Mosspaw and Swiftpaw near the fresh kill pile.

"Guys, guys, guys!" He calls, racing to them. Swiftpaw jumps and almost choke on a frog's head.

"What is it?" Mosspaw asks.

"I'm becoming a medicine cat apprentice."

Swiftpaw frowns at him. "What…?"

"Heatherstar is going to announce it right now. I-I feel like it's better for me to heal instead of hurt."

Mosspaw purrs. "That's great, Owlpaw."

Swiftpaw sinks his claws into the frog he was eating, and forces himself to smile.

"Yeah… Good for you."

Owlpaw looks at his brother. "Swiftpaw, I-."

" _All cats old enough to hunt in the dark, meet me at the boulder for a Clan meeting!"_

Owlpaw blinks apologetically and pads to the big boulder. All ShadowClan cats approaches Heatherstar with Owlpaw in the front of the crowd. Splashpelt pokes her head out with Smokekit, Shrewkit and Fernkit trying to see what was going on.

"Following the return of Owlpaw, he has told me something interesting. Owlpaw wishes to sheathe his claws and follow the path of a medicine cat."

"You're chickening out? I knew you were a coward but-!"

Swiftpaw glares at Dewpaw. "My brother isn't a coward, toad brain! Are you calling Kestrelwing a coward, because he's a medicine cat, too!"

Dewpaw falls silent, and Heatherstar waits for the crowd to calm down.

"Owlpaw, is it your wish to train under Kestrelwing as a medicine cat, and learn how to heal and share tongues with StarClan?"

"It is."

Heatherstar nods and looks at the mottled brown tom.

"Kestrelwing, you have learned plenty from Specklefoot, I trust you with Owlpaw and raise him as a respectable medicine cat."

Kestrelwing nods and pads to Owlpaw and touches noses with him.

" _Owlpaw! Owlpaw! Owlpaw!"_

The light brown tom figures the cheers were forced, but he hardly cares. Splashpelt gives him a blank stare before disappearing in the nursery with her kits. Patchflower looks utterly flabbergasted with the loss of her apprentice.

Swiftpaw looks sad, no matter how loud he cheered.

Owlpaw will have to live in solitude while learning herbs with Kestrelwing, and he won't see Swiftpaw or Mosspaw as much as he did before, or tell them the secrets of StarClan.

 _I'm sorry, Swiftpaw. I hope you can understand. This is what I want, and for once I feel great._

* * *

 **ThunderClan Allegiance** , 4/9/17

 **Leader -** Darkstar - jet black tom with one blue eye and one amber eye

 **Deputy -** Littlefalcon - small, black tom with a white chest, chin, underbelly, front paws and legs, with pale amber eyes.

 **Medicine Cat** \- Hailstone - light grey tom with darker grey splotches

 **Apprentice:** Duskshade

 **Warriors**

Windstorm - light grey tom with cream brown ears and amber eyes

Goldflame - bright gold she cat with white toes and tail tip, and dark amber eyes

Oakstorm - large, reddish brown, muscular tom with blue eyes

Cloudwind - fluffy white tom with sapphire blue eyes, and very pale grey ears, former medicine cat

Lightstripe - bright ginger, almost golden tom, with white stripes along his back and down his tail, and yellow eyes with a golden tint.

 **Apprentice:** Fishpaw

Gingershine - ginger she cat

 **Apprentice:** Raccoonpaw

Driftcloud - light brown tom with ice blue eyes

 **Apprentice:** Snowpaw

Finchblaze - dark ginger tom with darker brown tabby striped and green eyes

Stormwhisker - dark blue tom with green eyes

 **Apprentice:** Pinepaw

Lionfang - ginger tom with brown paws and amber eyes

Featherwing - long haired, light grey she cat with slightly darker tabby stripes and light blue eyes

Berryheart - cream colored tom with white toes and amber eyes

Volefang - dark brown tabby tom

 **Apprentice:** Morningpaw

Rainstorm - dark grey tom with blue grey splotches and blue eyes

Squirreltail - brown tom with a bushy tail

Hawkfeather - dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly, white paws and muzzle, ear tips and tail tip with darker brown almost black stripes, and icy blue eyes

Maplecloud - tortoiseshell she cat with fluffy fur, bright ginger and pitch black splotches, with black paws and golden eyes and a long scar on her right shoulder

Thistlefang - dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly, neck, and paws and dark golden eyes

Ivyheart - brown she cat with silver paws and amber eyes

Acornfall - brown she cat with light brown ears, paws, muzzle and blaze up her nose, with dark amber eyes

Graystream - grey tabby she cat with distinctive white stripes on her back and down her tail, and clear blue eyes.

Rosefoot - small, pinkish she cat with white, petal shaped patches and pale green eyes, blind.

Ashcloud - grey tom with a long tail

Foxflame - bright ginger tom with a white chest, paws and amber eyes

Thrushwing - cream brown she cat with green eyes.

 **Apprentice:** Nightpaw

Blazefrost - ginger tom with ice blue eyes

Sneezeclaw - dark brown tom

Dawnleaf - pale grey she cat

Timberclaw - blue grey and brown tom

 **Apprentice:** Mistpaw

Pricklefrost - grey and white tom

Daisyleaf - cream colored tabby she cat with dark blue eyes, formerly ShadowClan

Whitefur - white tom with black ear tips and tail tip and blue eyes

 **Apprentice:** Petalpaw

 **Apprentices:**

Duskshade - pale brown tabby tom with faint, darker tabby stripes and pale amber eyes, one white front paw and tail tip, medicine cat apprentice.

Pinepaw - red brown she cat with light brown paws and green eyes

Mistpaw - very pale grey she cat with white stripes and blue eyes

Snowpaw - pure white she cat with pale, silver flecks, and deep blue eyes

Petalpaw - pale tortoiseshell she cat with black, dark ginger and brown patches and dark green eyes

Raccoonpaw - grey tom with a black ringed tail and amber eyes

Morningpaw - silver tabby tom with white front paws and grey eyes

Fishpaw - deep, dark blue tom with clear blue eyes

Nightpaw - small black she cat with a white stripe down her back and a short tail, with green eyes

 **Queens (she cats expecting or nursing kits)**

Sweetflower - long haired tortoiseshell and white she cat with green eyes. Mother of Ashcloud's kits. Ripplekit, Drizzlekit, Seedkit and Creekkit.

Spottedberry - golden brown she cat with black splotches. Mother of Squirreltail's kits. Sunkit, Emberkit and Leopardkit.

 **Kits:**

Ripplekit - silver and black tabby tom with a white underbelly, white paws and tail tip with green eyes, three moons old

Drizzlekit - bluish grey tom with light blue eyes, three moons old

Seedkit - pale ginger tom with white chest and paws, three moons old

Creekkit - light grey tabby she cat with green eyes and white tail tip, three moons old

Sunkit - bright ginger she-cat with gold eyes, two moons old

Emberkit - short furred, ginger she-cat with a white chest, paws, and tail tip with amber eyes, two moons old

Leopardkit - dark brown tom with white paws, bright ginger swirls on his pelt and green eyes, two moons old

 **Elders**

Gorseheart - grey tabby with pale blue eyes

Flameclaw - huge, dark ginger tom

Mousepatch - dark grey tom with black patches down his spine

 **RiverClan Allegiance**

 **Leader** \- Olivestar - brown tabby she cat

 **Deputy** \- Silversnow - a silver she cat with white stripes

 **Apprentice:** Bearpaw (black tom with dark brown patches)

 **Medicine cat** \- Sootdust - mottled grey she cat

 **Warriors:**

Fawnstep - sandy brown she cat

Dewcloud - pale grey tom

Larkflight - grey tom with a white sock

Willowfall - white she cat

 **Apprentice:** Minnowpaw (sand brown she-cat)

Darkwater - handsome, black tom

Ferretleap - brown tom with white paws

Birchfang - mottled brown tom

 **Apprentice:** Beechpaw - black tom with dark brown ears and amber eyes

Bouldertooth - large, pale grey tom

 **Apprentice:** Carppaw (grey she-cat with light grey stripes)

Berrystripe - creamy brown she cat with slightly darker stripes on her forelegs

 **Queens**

Applefoot - yellow she cat with bright ginger stripes. Mother of Heavystorm's kits. Heavykit (big ginger and white tom) Frecklekit (yellow she-cat with white splotches) and Otterkit (dark brown she-cat with a cream brown underbelly) two moons old

 **Elders:**

Mudfoot - dark brown tom

Nightfang - black tom

Daisypelt - light grey tabby she cat with green eyes

 **ShadowClan Allegiance**

 **Leader** \- Heatherstar - light brown tabby she cat, also a queen and mother to Juniperkit, Mallowkit and Chestnutkit, three moons old

 **Deputy** \- Rabbitstep - pale grey tom with grey paws

 **Apprentice:** Swiftpaw (long haired black tom)

 **Medicine cat** \- Kestrelwing - mottled brown tom

 **Apprentice:** Owlpaw (light brown tom with green eyes and a grey hawk owl feather on his left ear)

 **Warriors:**

Marshfoot - brown and black tom

Longfoot - tall, grey tom

Ploverfoot - pale grey and white she cat

 **Apprentice:** Mosspaw (brown and white she cat)

Flowerpetal - light grey she cat with darker stripes

 **Apprentice:** Dewpaw (dark grey tom)

Quailheart - very light brown she cat

Frostpool - pure white she cat

 **Apprentice:** Patchpaw - dark, tortoiseshell she cat with black spots

Lichenfall - brown tabby tom

 **Apprentice:** Poolpaw (brown she cat with white paws)

 **Queens**

Splashpelt - brown and white dappled she cat. Secretly the mother of Grassclaw's kits. Shrewkit (dark brown tom with amber eyes), Smokekit (dark smoky grey, almost black tom with green eyes) and Fernkit (dark colored, pretty dappled tortoiseshell she-cat with bright green eyes), two moons old

 **Elders**

Waspsting - yellow tom with black stripes

Harewhisker - small, light brown she cat

 **WindClan Allegiance**

 **Leader** \- Creekstar - mottled grey tabby tom

 **Deputy** \- Brackenfall - white and brown striped tom

 **Apprentice:** Spiderpaw (black tom with broad shoulders and green eyes)

 **Medicine cat** \- Hazelheart - dark yellow she cat with white paws and chest

 **Apprentice:** Softpaw (pale grey and white she-cat with fluffy fur, green eyes and white tail tip)

 **Warriors**

Grassclaw - dark grey tom

Sleetfrost - very, very light blue tom

Frogskip - dark brown tom, skinny

Hollyclaw - dark grey she cat

 **Apprentice:** Cheetahpaw (light brown she-cat with dark brown and black patches)

Talonfang - lanky, brown tom

Twistedfoot - black and white tom with a bent front paw

Lizardtail - mottled brown tom

Hawkflight - dark ginger tom with light brown paws and muzzle

Larchleap - ginger tom

Falconwing - pretty light brown she cat

Cloversong - tan she cat with dark brown legs, face and ears with very pale blue eyes

Molefur - small dark brown tom

Rowanfoot - ginger tom with darker stripes and white underbelly and paws

Lilypool - white she cat with green eyes

 **Queens**

Goldentail - very pale ginger she cat with amber eyes. Mother of Nutkit (brown and black tabby), Cricketkit (light ginger tom) and Mintkit (blue grey tom), three moons old

Violetbloom - pretty, silver she cat with darker stripes and dark blue eyes. Mother of Hawkflight's kits. Echokit (bright gold she cat) and Brightkit (pure silver tabby she cat), three moons old

* * *

 **5,370 words, excluding the allegiance list. It almost became a monster chapter, but not quite a monster chapter.**

 **As the title says, the Prophesied Five aren't as welcomed by their Clanmates. Even when StarClan told them, they have cats questioning their loyalty, and some are taking harder (Spiderpaw).**

 **And the changes will take some getting used to… Or in Beechpaw's case, he will have to look over his shoulder since Daisypelt developed a liking to him.**

 **As for the wolf pack. Is that the last we'll see from them?**

 **And I edited some stuff in here, and I swear if I went over 6 thousand words... then I seriously have a problem. A writing problem. :) ~ Kyubi**


	26. Chapter 25, So Much For My Happy Ending

Chapter 25

" **So Much For My Happy Ending."**

4/10/17 - 4/11/17

* * *

 _The cold weather starts to get to Pineheart_ and Mistpool. The two sisters were pressed against each other for warmth, and Pineheart's long fur coat made it easy for a thin-pelt like Mistpool. She feels a tail lightly touching her shoulder, and sees Littlefalcon.

"Your vigil is over. I want you and Mistpool to go on separate patrols."

"Can we choose who?" Mistpool asks.

"I already did. Pineheart is going with Thrushwing, Nightpaw, Pricklefrost, Acornfall and Hawkfeather to check out ShadowClan. You can go with Goldflame, Whitefur, Petalpaw and Featherwing to check out WindClan."

Littlefalcon pads away. Mistpool groans. "Aw man! It's _so_ not fair how you got Hawkfeather!"

Pineheart touches Mistpool's shoulder with her nose. "Maybe next time. I'll see you later, okay?"

Mistpool brightens up hearing her. "Okay! Try not to have too much fun!"

Mistpool turns around skips to the warriors den. Pineheart sees Hawkfeather talking to Littlefalcon and approaches him. Pineheart and Hawkfeather lock eyes, and the red-brown she-cat almost trips over her light brown paws.

"Hi, Pineheart." Hawkfeather purrs, friendly. "Littlefalcon told me, I'll go get Thrushwing and Nightpaw."

"Okay."

Pineheart watches Hawkfeather pad past her, and caught a glimpse of her father, Oakstorm, shaking his head and leaving the camp with Graystream. Pineheart flicks her tail.

Oakstorm doesn't approve of her padding after Hawkfeather so much. She sense that he knows something and isn't telling her. Other than that, Pineheart couldn't help it. She looks at Hawkfeather and feels her ears heat up and her heart races, she's felt this way ever since she was a kit.

So has Mistpool.

Pineheart was always pushed into Mistpool's shadow before she could have a word with Hawkfeather. She loves her sister to bits, but she becomes resentful when Mistpool takes Hawkfeather's attention from her.

Hawkfeather finds Thrushwing already waking Nightpaw up. The black she-cat pills herself out of the den with sleepy green eyes. Pricklefrost and Acornfall were waiting by the thorn barrier. Pineheart pads to the three cats.

"I can't feel my anything…" Nightpaw groans. Hawkfeather brushes his tail on Nightpaw's forehead and looks at Pineheart.

"Ready to go?" He asks her. Pineheart stares into his ice blue eyes, and nods.

* * *

Pineheart leads her patrol to the ShadowClan territory near the half-bridge. She becomes acutely aware of Hawkfeather being close to her tail, and tries to clear her head as she stops in front of the Twoleg path.

She sees the ShadowClan medicine cat, Kestrelwing, quietly talking to a light brown tom, who nods slowly to every word. Nightpaw makes a small mew of surprise that didn't go unnoticed by Pricklefrost and Acornfall.

Kestrelwing looks up and sees Pineheart. "Hello. How are you doing?"

"Just fine, thank you. Is that your new apprentice?" Pineheart asks him. The light brown tom looks up at her, and she sees a grey feather poking out from his left ear.

Kestrelwing nods. "Yes, this is-."

Acornfall rudely cuts him off. "Hey! You're Owlpaw, that cat Nightpaw was with! Why are you wasting your time on herbs?"

Owlpaw bristles his fur with offense, Kestrelwing places his paw on his shoulder.

"He used to be a warrior apprentice, but he decided to become my apprentice."

"Congratulations." Nightpaw says.

Pricklefrost and Acornfall glare at Nightpaw's back. Pineheart feels the tension in the patrol, she dips her head to Kestrelwing and Owlpaw.

"We should be going now. Congratulations, Kestrelwing."

* * *

Pineheart and her patrol returns to the forest when Acornfall shoulders Nightpaw.

"What was _that?_ Why were you congratulating him?"

"That's what I would like to know as well." Pricklefrost adds.

Nightpaw glares at her sister. "Being a medicine cat is a big deal, we all know that."

"Owlpaw is a _ShadowClan_ cat, and you seem to have forgotten that." Acornfall growls. "Not to mention he's a medicine now. I wonder…"

Nightpaw's green eyes widen with fury. Pineheart feels her fur prick.

"Acornfall, that's enough-."

"Don't you even go there!" Nightpaw hissed. "Owlpaw is my friend, nothing more! We've been through alot together and I refuse to be intimidated into denying it just because you don't like it!"

"It's disloyalty. A true ThunderClan would never do that." Pricklefrost growls. Nightpaw suddenly turns on the grey and white tom and snorts.

"I don't want to hear anything about disloyalty from _you_ , especially!"

Pricklefrost recoils as if Nightpaw struck her. Hawkfeather even becomes angry. "How dare you accuse my sister of being disloyal to ThunderClan? She would never do that."

Pineheart can see she's losing control and steps in between the feuding four. "I want this to stop. I will report you to Darkstar if this continues."

Acornfall turns her anger on Pineheart. "Don't defend her! Just because she's your cousin-!"

"Excuse me, _you're_ my cousin, too." Pineheart retorts. "Let's go back to camp and I don't want to hear another peep from anyone until we get back."

* * *

Pineheart sighs and picks out a chaffinch.

"Hey, Pineheart."

The reddish brown she-cat catches her breath and sees Hawkfeather in her peripheral vision. She looks at him,

"Thank you for standing up for Nightpaw. It just bothers me that everyone thinks that she abandoned us willingly, and I'm glad you're one of the sane ones."

Every cat knows that Littlefalcon became a father figure to Daisyleaf's kits, Thistlefang, Hawkfeather, Maplecloud and Duskshade, when he was a fresh young warrior. Hawkfeather and his littermates considered his kits their younger littermates, even if they aren't related by blood.

Pineheart nods, enjoying the closeness to Hawkfeather.

"Pineheart… Can I ask you something?"

"Y-Yes?" Pineheart anxiously shuffles her front paws. She makes herself calm down and listen to Hawkfeather's question.

"Could you ask Mistpool to meet with me?"

Pineheart feels her hopes plummet. "What for?"

"It's a surprise." Hawkfeather briefly touches muzzles with Pineheart.

"Your a great friend."

Pineheart tries to ignore the "friend" comment and did what she was told. She didn't miss her sister's pleased reaction. Mistpool and Hawkfeather's pelts were brushing together when they leave the camp.

"Tough to watch, huh?" Oakstorm asks, padding near. Pineheart rolls her eyes and goes back to eating the chaffinch.

"You know what Hawkfeather is going to do, right?"

Pineheart gives Oakstorm a side glare. "It might not even be that, Dad. Maybe they are just taking a stroll around the lake…"

Pineheart trails off when she realizes that she doesn't believe her own words, Oakstorm already doesn't.

"Pineheart." He says quietly. "I know that you have feelings for him, but you can't fixate on him and believe that he's the only tom you could have as a mate."

"Dad, don't…"

"I mean, why don't you spend time with Pricklefrost?"

"Dad, ew! He was a senior warrior when I was a kit!"

Oakstorm frowns. "Well, what about…?"

Pineheart looks up from her chaffinch and glares at her father. "I swear to StarClan if you say Volefang!"

"I was going to suggest Stormwhisker or Lionfang."

Pineheart rolls her eyes again. "They wouldn't want me. Look at me."

Oakstorm brushes his paw on her forehead.

"Pineheart, you're a beautiful young she-cat. I can't think of a tom who wouldn't want you as a mate - they'd have to be mouse brained not to! I'm just saying that you shouldn't think of Hawkfeather as the only tom…"

" _Eeek! Pineheart!"_

Mistpool races in a beeline toward Pineheart and Oakstorm, she looks at Pineheart with happiness in her blue eyes. "Hawkfeather just asked me to be his mate! I said yes!"

Pineheart feels the earth break from under her paws. Her front forelegs tremble.

"Congratulations."

Oakstorm could see the light drain from Pineheart's eyes.

"Isn't that great, Daddy?" Mistpool asks Oakstorm. He nods.

"Yes. Why don't you tell Graystream the good news?"

The pale grey she cat nods and races to find their mother. Pineheart sees Hawkfeather watching Mistpool with adoration. Adoration that will never be hers.

Oakstorm places his tail on his daughter's shoulder. "Pineheart…"

The reddish brown she-cat leaves her chaffinch unfinished and goes inside the warriors den. She curls up in the nest and feels the tears sting her eyes and fall down her muzzle.

 _So much for my happy ending._

* * *

 **It felt like two years, but I finally got Pineheart in this!... Only to get her rejected by her crush. Poor girl. Don't worry though, she'll find that special someone, but it won't be for a good long while. And did you see the jab Nightpaw sent to Pricklefrost?! Classic! ;)**

 **To guest reviewer, Mistleaf: Your suggestions are good, I'll try to squeeze them in as filler chapters. Although, seeing how their Clan feels about them, The Prophesied Five probably won't get their warrior names until, like, mid October or early November in this story.**

 **If you, Dapplecloud or Fawnwhisker have any suggestions for Beechpaw, Mosspaw, Swiftpaw, Dewpaw, Poolpaw and Spiderpaw's warrior names I'm open to hear it. I haven't even come up with them yet. ~ Kyubi**


	27. Chapter 26, Dappled Ferns

Chapter 26

" **Dappled Ferns."**

4/11/17 - 4/12/17

* * *

 _Don't do this, Fernkit. Stay put, Fernkit._ Fernkit is getting tired of being told what to do. Shrewkit and Smokekit may be fine with having Splashpelt boss them around, but not her. She was getting tired of it all.

Fernkit hears Splashpelt snoring, and her brothers were fast asleep, too. She takes the opportunity to leave and look around. Some of the ShadowClan warriors greet Fernkit, and nod in her direction.

The pretty tortoiseshell kit looks at the big boulder and notices a pale grey and white she-cat entering camp with a brown and white she-cat, who is strongly identical to Splashpelt except for her amber eyes.

 _Maybe she's my littermate? She looks older than me._

If this apprentice was her sister, her mother wouldn't say. Splashpelt doesn't talk about any of her kits, if she had any, and is more focused on keeping Fernkit, Smokekit and Shrewkit inside the nursery until they became apprentices.

Except for now, thanks to yours truly.

Fernkit smells something sweet, and follows the scent to the bramble thicket den. She peeks her head inside, and sees many nuts, blades of grass and berries. Fernkit's nose is more drawn to the sweet, smelling leaves.

She stands over it, and sees a dark red berry, shiny and inviting. She leans in with her lips close and tongue prepared to lick…

"Don't touch that!"

Fernkit recoils and sees a skinny, light brown tom pushing her out of the den. He bore his green eyes on her.

"Did you eat that dark red berry?"

"N-No!"

"Good!" The tom said. "Those were deathberries, one bite could kill you. I want you to memorize the berry and _never_ do this again."

Fernkit nods. "O-Okay…"

"... Don't be like that. I'm just trying to keep my sister safe."

Fernkit looks up at the light brown tom. "You're my brother?"

"Of course. My name is Owlpaw, I'm a medicine cat apprentice."

"You are?" Fernkit asks, awe stricken.

Owlpaw nods. "Why do you think I know that the berry would kill you?"

"Wow…" Fernkit blinks at her big brother with a sense of amazement. Owlpaw becomes embarrassed.

"Owlpaw - oh!" Fernkit looks over her shoulder and sees Splashpelt's apprentice sized duplicate.

"Mosspaw. This is Fernkit."

"I know." Mosspaw says. "I never seen you outside the nursery before."

"You look just like Splashpelt. Is she your mother, too?"

Mosspaw laughs dryly. "Yes, she is."

" _Fernkit?! Fernkit, where are you?!"_

The pretty tortoiseshell almost jumps out of her fur, and dips her head to her older littermates. "I have to go - _fast!"_

Fernkit races toward the nursery only to get caught by Splashpelt. The ShadowClan queen's voice isn't heard from the distance, but she's giving Fernkit a firm scolding. Owlpaw sees his young brothers, especially Smokekit.

 _His eyes are green. That should be a good thing that they're not amber, but he still looks like… him._

"Splashpelt never cramped us in the nursery." Mosspaw told Owlpaw. "If anything she was glad to be rid of us while she stretched her legs."

"Maybe she's protective." Owlpaw said, even though it's a lie.

"Is she?" Mosspaw questions her brother. "Because Fernkit didn't even know she had a brother and a sister until she came out. If I didn't know any better I think that Splashpelt is trying to hide them from us."

Mosspaw glances at Owlpaw. "Owlpaw, do you know what's going on with her?"

"... Who cares?"

The brown and white she cat blinks in surprise with Owlpaw's response.

"Look, ever since Splashpelt hit me, my opinion of her changed, along with...other discoveries. She is a self centered, self righteous she-cat that I want nothing to do with anymore, let alone share a warriors den with!"

Owlpaw is surprised to hear the venom in his voice. Mosspaw blinks sympathetically.

"Oh, Owlpaw. What did she do to break you?"

Owlpaw wanted to tell her. He wanted to confide in his sister about their mother's betrayal and settle things once and for all. But a small part of him still doesn't want Splashpelt to get in trouble, even if it would serve her right.

"Owlpaw. Please, I promise I won't tell. It will just be between us and Swiftpaw."

"... I know who our father is. That's why Splashpelt treated me so badly before I left."

Mosspaw's amber eyes widen. "You do?"

Owlpaw nods. "I can't say it, but he's definitely from another Clan, and Splashpelt will most likely come after me after you see him."

"Who?"

"... When is the next Gathering?"

"Next moon."

Owlpaw bites his lip. "Just look out in the group of WindClan cats. Keep a close eye on them and see who stands out the most when Heatherstar announces my change in apprenticeship."

* * *

Fernkit quickly and quietly tells Smokekit and Shrewkit about their older littermates that night when Splashpelt left to stretch her legs. Heatherstar and her kits were sleeping soundly.

"Really? One of our brothers is a medicine cat?" Shrewkit asks with distaste.

"What does he look like?" Smokekit asks her.

"Light brown and skinny. He almost looks like a WindClan cat Heatherstar described."

Smokekit pushes her with his paw. "Don't get distracted. What about Mosspaw?"

"That's the scary thing. She had brown and white fur, just like Mom, but she had amber eyes like you, Shrewkit. I wanna see our other brother next time…"

" _If_ there's a next time." Shrewkit points out. "Splashpelt won't let us go to the dirt place thanks to you."

"So we'll sneak out!"

"She'll have her eye on us."

Fernkit smirks. "She has to sleep sometime."

Paw steps enter the nursery and the three kits immediately lay inside of the nest as Splashpelt looks over them. "Why are you still up?"

"We couldn't sleep." Smokekit replies. Splashpelt's green eyes flash in the darkness and curls in the nest, wrapping her tail around the three kits.

"Go to sleep." She orders quietly.

Shrewkit and Smokekit complies, but Fernkit looks at the ceiling with a small grin on her muzzle.

 _I got a big brother and a sister!_

* * *

 **Guess what? I got another chapter finished and one more still in the works, but I'm holding off on posting the finished one and see how this goes without posting a chapter as soon as I finish it. :)**

 **Fernkit got to meet her siblings and Owlpaw drops a hint to Mosspaw about their father. Now it's up to Mosspaw to put the pieces together. ~ Kyubi**


	28. Chapter 27, Towering Beech, Angry Bear

Chapter 27

" **Towering Beech, Angry Bear."**

4/12/17

* * *

 _Three weeks. Three weeks, and_ three stepsonhowto avoid Daisypelt in her new mobile life.

Step one. Look over your shoulder and pray she doesn't see you at the fresh kill pile.

Step two. Find your mentor and leave the camp almost immediately before she finds you. If your mentor isn't awake and is still sleeping, **wake him up by force.**

Step three. Try to stay out of the camp until dusk appears and _you know for a fact_ that she is asleep.

Beechpaw completed steps through 2-3, as Birchfang is showing signs of aging and drags him back to camp. The next day in the evening, Beechpaw and Bearpaw were chosen to complete their warrior assessments.

Their job is to find the biggest trout they could find. Beechpaw decides to go near the Greenleaf Twolegplace and look for anything, Bearpaw doesn't argue and goes along with it.

In fact, Bearpaw doesn't speak to him as he look in the water for fish.

"Bearpaw."

"Not now."

Beechpaw bites his lip. "What happened while I was gone?"

"Applefoot had kits."

"Aside from that."

Bearpaw glares at Beechpaw. "I can't give you a full fledged report on the tales of RiverClan, but I don't have the time."

Bearpaw's paw hits the water and sends a big minnow flying from the water and hitting the ground.

"Dude. Something happened to you and I wanna know…"

"Well, stop." Bearpaw hisses.

Beechpaw sees a flash of silver and rakes his claws in the water, a trout flies out and lands on the ground.

"Of course you'd get a trout." Bearpaw snorts.

Beechpaw immediately stands in front of him. "You have a problem with me, obviously. Why? I didn't pick on you, I always stood up for you and looked out for you!"

"That's just it, you act so _perfect!"_

Beechpaw stares at Bearpaw quizzically, and his brother rolls his eyes.

"Everyone loves Beechpaw! Beechpaw is a warrior RiverClan will be proud of, but if only his _screw up_ brother stepped up to the plate and put just as much effort into it as him!"

Beechpaw blinks at him. "Bearpaw, is that what happened to you…?"

"No!" Bearpaw spat. "I totally wasn't overworked to be like you! I _totally_ wasn't pushed around into filling the void _you_ left behind! I didn't become the center of everyone's disapproval and ridicule for not being as perfect as my sweet, dear brother!"

Beechpaw stares at Bearpaw in shock. He's never seen Bearpaw like this before.

"Bearpaw, I…"

Suddenly, a heron swoops down and knocks down Bearpaw while taking the trout in its beak and taking off. Bunching his hind legs, Beechpaw lunges at the heron from fox lengths off the ground, and grabs its slim neck.

The heron cries out and flaps wildly, causing itself to fall on the ground. The heron struggles with Beechpaw's weight as it flaps its wings and hits Bearpaw across the face, knocking him out.

Beechpaw bites the heron's slim neck, and the bird lets go of the trout. The black RiverClan tom gets off of the heron and watches the bird fly away from him with its feathers falling off.

Beechpaw runs to Bearpaw and shakes him. "Bearpaw, wake up!"

The black and brown patched tom doesn't move. Beechpaw hisses with frustration.

"Hmm, he doesn't look too good."

Beechpaw looks at Daisypelt padding toward him. Her strides weren't unsteady as before, she looks over Bearpaw.

"Nope. He looks almost dead."

Beechpaw gapes at her until she said, "Kidding. He's still breathing. Look."

Daisypelt places a paw on Bearpaw's flank. Her paw rises and falls, and Beechpaw sighs with relief.

"He's not out of the reeds yet. Grab your fishes and I'll carry him."

Beechpaw quickly gathers the trout and minnow and sees Daisypelt lifting Bearpaw over her back.

"StarClan! He's heavier than I thought!" She groans.

Beechpaw follows Daisypelt to the camp, and every cat crowds them and throw accusing glares at Daisypelt. Silversnow rushes to Daisypelt with narrowed eyes.

"What did you do to my son?!"

Daisypelt wrinkles her nose at Darkwater's mate. "Wow. A little thank you is a better choice of words."

Beechpaw drops the fish and looks at his mother. "Silversnow. Daisypelt didn't hurt him. We were attacked by a heron while we were fishing."

"And you did nothing?" Silversnow growls at Daisypelt.

Beechpaw bristles his fur. _You're missing the point, Mom!_

"I only arrived after the heron flew away. All I did is carry your other son back, he's unconscious but living."

Daisypelt drops Bearpaw on the ground, and Sootdust pads to the black and brown patched tom.

"You're welcome." Daisypelt sneers, pushing past Silversnow. Cats glare at Daisypelt as she enters the elder's den.

Olivestar pads to Sootdust. "Will he live?"

"Yes. He's just unconscious as she said."

Olivestar looks at Beechpaw, he tenses up under her light blue gaze.

"I understand that you fought a heron? As quickly as they take off, how did you manage to take your trout back?"

Beechpaw shuffles his paws. "I learned from the prey-hunters. We just got stronger in our jumps and to preserve our energy for pouncing."

Olivestar smiles as every cat murmur a praise for Beechpaw.

" _That is amazing!"_

" _That's our Beechpaw, always living up to his potential."_

Olivestar looks at everyone. "I believe it is time for Beechpaw to become a warrior."

"What?! What about Bearpaw?" Beechpaw couldn't leave his brother behind after hearing his rant.

Olivestar's gaze flitted over Bearpaw. "Has he caught a trout?"

"He caught a minnow!"

Olivestar waves her tail. "I'll take it as a no. He will earn his name some other time. Right now, it's your time."

"Everyone old enough to fish, meet me for a Clan meeting!"

Beechpaw sees Silversnow and Darkwater nodding and beaming with pride. The black and brown eared tom reluctantly pads to Olivestar as she recites the warrior ceremony.

"I do." He said.

Olivestar touches Beechpaw's shoulder. "Then from this moment on, you shall be known as Beechclaw. May StarClan welcome your dedication and loyalty, and as a full member of RiverClan."

Beechclaw licks Olivestar's shoulder as his Clanmates chant his name.

" _Beechclaw! Beechclaw! Beechclaw!"_

The black and brown eared tom looks around in pride until his eyes caught Bearpaw's wide eyed, outraged expression.

"Remember, you have to keep your vigil." Silversnow told him as he pads by.

Darkwater pats his flank with his tail. "Good job, son." Beechclaw nods. He stops in front of Bearpaw.

"Congrats, Beech- _claw._ " He said sourly.

Beechclaw flattens his ears. "I tried to convince Olivestar, I really did."

"And yet you still went along with it."

Bearpaw shakes his head. "Perfect little Beechclaw gets what he wants. I just need to be more like you."

Bearpaw stalks away from Beechclaw without another word. Beechclaw stays in his spot accepting praise, and waits in the middle of camp in the night. A shadow caught his attention. Bearpaw picks out a tuna from the pile and doesn't look at Beechclaw as he eats his fill and goes back to the apprentices den.

 _He should be with me tonight._ Beechclaw wishes he spoke up, but he didn't. Now Beechclaw sits alone at night, and listens to the owls as his only source of sounds.

Now he wishes he was with his friends. He wishes he was with Snowpaw, and her quiet supportive voice.

 _I wonder if Snowpaw earned her name yet._


	29. Chapter 28, Slain

Chapter 28

 **"Slain."**

4/12/17 - 4/13/17 - 4/14/17

* * *

" _Snowpaw, can I borrow your_ … what did Petalpaw call it again?"

Snowpaw looks at the green leaf bag. "She said it was a backpack."

Cloudwind slowly nods in the afternoon sky on early October.

"Right…" He puts on the backpack, and the straps squeeze his shoulders.

"It's a bit tight."

"Why do you need it?"

Cloudwind fixes the straps on. "Hailstone hasn't been feeling too well. And with Duskshade looking after Sweetflower's kits, I decided to look for some catmint to take the weight off of his shoulders."

Nearby, Rosefoot snorts. "Still trying to relive your glory days?"

Cloudwind bristles his fluffy fur to the point where he looks like a sheep.

"I'm doing no such thing. I'm helping out the medicine cats, nothing more."

Rosefoot rolls her eyes, unconvinced. "Sure, sure. Just get lost and find the catmint."

Cloudwind briefly touches Rosefoot's shoulder with his nose and pads outside the camp.

"Oh, Snowy." Rosefoot said. "Driftcloud has something important to tell you."

"Okay, where is he?"

"He just told me and left."

Snowpaw nods and leaves the gorge and into the forest. Snowpaw sees Driftcloud, Thrushwing, Whitefur, Nightpaw and Petalpaw.

"Rosefoot told me you had something to tell me?"

Driftcloud nods. "Darkstar has agreed to a final assessment for you three, and when you complete it you can become warriors this evening."

Snowpaw's eyes widen. "Really?"

"He decided that it would be a waste to hinder your talents by remaining as apprentices." Thrushwing said.

Snowpaw understood that. Just two days ago, Nightpaw managed to catch a rabbit that slipped under Oakstorm's paws using the prey-hunter's lie and wait before pouncing.

While everyone still has lingering doubts over their loyalty, they didn't deny that the two cousins were becoming advanced in their training.

"So what do we have to do?" Nightpaw asks.

"You three are going to work together and find three wood pigeons, and bring them back to the camp. If you can do that, Darkstar will make you warriors."

* * *

Snowpaw, Nightpaw and Petalpaw went searching after their mentors left them alone. They stop near the stream and see two familiar cats on the moors.

"Hey, it's Spiderpaw!" Snowpaw said.

Spiderpaw looks over and almost ran to them when Brackenfall stops him. Brackenfall stands in front of Spiderpaw and looks at the three ThunderClan cats.

"Greetings, young ones. Where are your mentors?"

"We're on our final assignment right now." Nightpaw replies.

"Really?" Spiderpaw said, padding from behind the WindClan deputy. "So am I! Me and Brackenfall were looking for a white rabbit that was seen here."

"Shouldn't be too hard to find something with white fur standing out. Right?" Petalpaw nudges Snowpaw.

Brackenfall flicks an ear. "You should probably go on your way. You won't become warriors if you stand around chatting with other cats."

Snowpaw leads Petalpaw and Nightpaw back to the forest.

"Bye, Nightpaw!"

The black she-cat looks at the WindClan apprentice and waves her tail goodbye before catching up with an amused Petalpaw.

"What's up with you and him?"

"Who? Spiderpaw? We're friends…"

Petalpaw snorts unconvincingly. "Sure he is, mate. He _totally_ wasn't trying to jump over the stream to get to you."

Nightpaw shoves Petalpaw with her shoulder. "Don't you even go there!"

* * *

Brackenfall glances at Spiderpaw. "You seem awfully friendly with Snowpaw and her cousin."

"We've been through alot together." Spiderpaw's reply was short.

"Hmm. I guess it is difficult to part with friends and...loved ones."

Spiderpaw turns his green eyes on his mentor.

"What are you implying?"

Brackenfall said nothing, but Spiderpaw looks away from the stream and at the moorlands.

"Look. I'm nothing like my father, or my mother. Nightpaw is a _friend_ , and that's all she'll ever be. Okay?"

"... Very well." Brackenfall said. "Just so long as your _friends."_

* * *

" _ **Stop that pigeon!"**_

With only two wood pigeons, the last pigeon flying away from Nightpaw is no exception. The wood pigeon flew up to a tree branch. Nightpaw and Snowpaw start to feel pain in their leg muscles when they approach the tree, and Petalpaw climbs up with livid energy.

"Petal-?"

"I refuse to be held back again!" Petalpaw calls down. The pale tortoiseshell she-cat balances herself on the branch. The wood pigeon, surprisingly, didn't move, it stares at her with its beady eyes.

 _Getting cocky, Mister Dinner?_ Petalpaw thought, licking her lips. Petalpaw lunges forward. The wood pigeon flies off, and Petalpaw's claws slice it's wing into a deep cut. The wood pigeon falls down with Petalpaw falling after it and biting into its body.

Snowpaw runs underneath Petalpaw and feels her body land on her as a soft landing. Petalpaw raises her head spits out the pigeon.

"Victory! Take _that_ you stupid bird!"

* * *

The three she-cats enter the camp with the three wood pigeons in their jaws. Driftcloud, Thrushwing and Whitefur nod in approval and look at Darkstar.

"Nice, very nice. You three earned your names."

Darkstar calls a meeting, and every cat is present. Nightpaw sees her brothers, Fishleap and Morningfire, with Acornfall. Fishleap and Morningfire were made warriors five days ago, leaving her, Snowpaw and Petalpaw as the only apprentices in the den.

Mistpool and Hawkfeather sit close to each other. Pineheart quickly veers away from the two mates and sits down near Sweetflower and Spottedberry.

"I, Darkstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in return."

"Snowpaw, Nightpaw, and Petalpaw. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Snowpaw says softly.

"I do." Nightpaw said.

"You betcha!" Petalpaw said, smiling, earning a few snickers in response.

Darkstar rolls his bicolor eyes. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names."

"Snowpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Snowpelt. StarClan honors your compassion and intuition, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan."

Snowpelt licks Darkstar's shoulder and sits back down.

"Nightpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Nightsong. StarClan honors your strength and intelligence, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan."

Nightsong licks Darkstar's shoulder and sits next to Snowpelt.

"Petalpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Petalbreeze. StarClan honors your… cunning and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan."

Petalbreeze licks Darkstar's shoulder and sits with her cousins.

" _Snowpelt! Nightsong! Petalbreeze! Snowpelt! Nightsong! Petalbreeze!"_

Rosefoot cheers until she notices something wrong. She looks at Goldflame, who is next to Whitefur.

"Where's Cloudwind? It shouldn't take so long to get catmint."

Whitefur overhears her and stands up. "I'll find him."

"You don't have to." Rosefoot said. "I'll drag him back. He's probably reminiscing about his glory days again."

Whitefur shakes his head. "It's not a problem at all." Whitefur gives Goldflame an affectionate lick on her ear before padding out the camp.

Goldflame smiles at Rosefoot. "Isn't he a gentle-tom?"

"Yes, yes. Keep the mushy stuff to yourself."

* * *

Snowpelt, Nightsong and Petalbreeze sit in silence in the darkness, all throughout midnight and close to dawn. Petalbreeze only made noise when she scrapes her paws on the ground out of nervousness. She never had to stay in one place before.

Nightsong's nose twitches at a strange smell, but ignores it. The strange smell insists on pestering her nose. Nightsong only then realizes something is familiar with the smell, metallic.

"I smell blood." She whispers to Snowpelt and Petalbreeze.

"Seriously?" Petalbreeze wrinkles her nose. "Your nose is better than mine."

"It's not far. I smell it just outside the thorn barrier." Snowpelt said.

Nightsong stands up and signals for them to stay. She cautiously steps out of the gorge and looks into the dawnlight forest. She notices two white fur bodies lying near the bushes. They were torn up so badly that Nightsong couldn't recognize them.

"Oh, StarClan no…"

Snowpelt follows her out and pauses. "No!" She screams. "Why?! I don't-!"

Nightsong silences her with a touch of her tail.

"Snowpelt… Just grab a body and bring it back."

* * *

Darkstar and the ThunderClan cats woke up to see Petalbreeze the only new warrior remaining.

"Petalbreeze, where are Nightsong and Snowpelt?!" Darkstar demands.

"They smelt blood and…" Petalbreeze trails off and gaps in shock. Nightsong and Snowpelt were carrying the two, white cats and drop them on the ground.

Darkstar's eyes widen and stalks forward. "No…"

Rosefoot suddenly stops in place and becomes distraught.

"No! Cloudwind, no!"

Rosefoot tries to break through the crowd until Windstorm stops her. Goldflame looks at the second white cat and almost immediately went into denial when she sees the black tips on the ears.

"No, Whitefur…" She whispers.

Cloudwind's side was ripped open like a vicious bite, and his leg is ripped off where the blood dries around the missing limb. The backpack is torn apart, and off his back.

Whitefur's injuries weren't as gruesome as Cloudwind's. He had teeth marks deeply embedded into his back and half of his tail was missing.

Petalbreeze gently touches Whitefur's cheek. "See you later, Whitefur. I hope you're in a better place now."

Rosefoot breaks free and pads to Cloudwind and touches his flank. She wails and crouches over her father's body and shakes her head as Windstorm tries to pull her away, comforting her with words.

Snowpelt, Petalbreeze, Featherwing and Berryheart watch Rosefoot's breakdown in shock. They have never seen their mother so broken, and become riddled with sorrow.

Cloudwind always played with them as kits, and told them stories about him and their long deceased grandmother, Petalsong. He was a trusted medicine cat and grandfather, they couldn't believe he was gone. Cloudwind made mistakes in his life, but he always tried to make it right and live up to Petalsong's promise to the bitter end when reconciling with their daughter.

Darkstar stares at Cloudwind's body with stiff fury and horror. Nightsong knew her great-uncle lost his sister, Whisperclaw, her grandmother, to a psychopathic killer named Ringo before she and her littermates were born, along with her grandfather, Tigerflame.

Darkstar lost his sister, now he has to bury his brother. The jet black tom bends down and touches Cloudwind's fluffy pelt.

"Rest in peace, little brother." He whispers hoarsely. "At least you get to be with Petalsong and Whisperclaw again."

Lightstripe nods in agreement. Darkstar tries to fight the cry forcing its way up his throat, Lightstripe presses his pelt against his. Every cat starts to grow concerned about their leader's state of mind.

Littlefalcon looks at the crowd. "Do not worry. Darkstar will recovery, but until he does I will be in charge. First we'll prepare a burial for Cloudwind and Whitefur, afterwards we will continue with our work, but with changes that I want to stick.

"Everyone will be on guard. These injuries aren't caused by a cat, so I want you to keep safe and report anything strange to me and _don't_ go on your own. I want elders and queens to have a warrior with them when they go out, and apprentices will stick with their mentors. Are we clear?"

Everyone nods in agreement, while some look at Darkstar with concern and sympathy.

Snowpelt sees the backpack torn to pieces, and something clicked in her mind. She looks at Cloudwind's injuries. Littlefalcon is right about them not being made by a cat, but they also look like…

Snowpelt's fur bushes up with horror.

 _No… They couldn't have!_

"Nightsong!" She hisses to the black she-cat. She leads Nightsong away from prying ears.

"I think they followed us back to the lake!"

"Who…?" Nightsong's green eyes widen. "The _wolves?_ You actually believe that Alpha and her pack tracked us here?"

"They aren't dogs. The foxes aren't big and the badgers don't usually eat cats, the wolves are the only creatures to do this!"

* * *

Spiderpaw starts to feel concerned. The senior warriors told Brackenfall that Creekstar stepped out to stretch his legs and hunt. That was yesterday evening.

Now in the morning, everyone is beginning to panic when their leader doesn't return. Brackenfall already left with a few cats to go to the Horseplace Creekstar was hunting in.

Ten minutes later, Brackenfall returns with a dead Creekstar on his back. The mottled grey tom's body is injured almost beyond recognition.

"I don't understand… He had two lives left." Spiderpaw heard Brackenfall tell Hazelheart.

The dark yellow she-cat only shrugs as she was also shocked by the death of Creekstar. Brackenfall and Hazelheart left for Moonpool and return to WindClan in fifteen minutes.

" _Brackenstar! Brackenstar! Brackenstar!"_

The cheers were halfhearted. Brackenstar nods in understanding and calls a Clan meeting.

"The loss of Creekstar is a terrible tragedy. He will always be missed by WindClan and the cats who grew up with him. But now, I will choose my deputy."

"Grassclaw will be the deputy of WindClan."

The dark grey tom stands up as if he is expecting the promotion. Spiderpaw doesn't like the look on his face when his name was called. Grassclaw isn't exactly a cat you can easily get along with.

"And as my first act as leader, I want to make a young apprentice a warrior. Spiderpaw, please step forward."

Spiderpaw feels the stares on his pelt as he pads toward Brackenstar. He can hear Cheetahpaw cursing behind him…

"I, Brackenstar, leader of WindClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you a warrior in return."

"Spiderpaw. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." He said.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Spiderpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Spiderdusk. StarClan honors your determination and Independence, and we welcome you as a full member of WindClan."

Spiderdusk licks Brackenstar's shoulder.

" _Spiderdusk! Spiderdusk! Spiderdusk!"_

Although he suspects it is forced, Spiderdusk accepts it nonetheless. Seeing Cheetahpaw's furious face is priceless, too. Softpaw looked ready to explode into a puff ball with pride.

 _I only wish Duskcloud was here, too._

Brackenstar can see it on his former apprentice's face. He wishes he could tell Spiderdusk that he saw Duskcloud before she gave him the life of patience, but he held his tongue.

" _Please watch over my son. You're the only father he ever knew."_

Those were Duskcloud's words before she melted into the crowd of StarClan cats. Brackenstar intends on keeping his word to the fallen black queen.

* * *

Far beyond the WindClan territory and in the dense woods. Zephyr licks his jaws to taste the blood of that white cat with frustration. It was a male, both of them.

He wanted it to be that white female that humiliated him. He was demoted to Phi after failing to apprehend the white female. Rust may be okay with watching over Prideful's pups, but Zephyr hates pups.

 _It's better than replacing Omega's spot._

After all this time, and abuse, Fenris still lived. Alpha drags him down to the lake and makes him sleep in a bramble den, and he still lives. Nobody in the pack understands why the half-dog hasn't died yet.

He hears paw steps and sees Prideful.

"Where were you? Hunting?"

"I was hungry."

"That's what we have the Kappa and Lambda for, moron." Prideful snaps. Zephyr mimics his reply as he follows the beta. Alpha frowns when she sees Zephyr slink away, and looks at Prideful.

"Well?"

"Aside from Zephyr, everything is running smoothly."

Alpha nods approvingly.

"What is our next move?"

Alpha smiles. "I think Zephyr did it for us. Let those cats know of our existence, and we pick them off one by one."


	30. Chapter 29, Family Dysfunction Part 1

Chapter 29

" **Family Dysfunction, Part 1."**

4/14/17 - 4/15/17 - 4/16/17

* * *

 _Mosscloud waits for Heatherstar to_ finish picking the cats chosen for the Gathering. Of course, this would mean the new warriors would be going. Swiftstrike, Poolheart… and Dewpelt.

Dewpelt became relentless with pursuing Mosscloud, and every cat sees it and looks away in amusement of the courtship. Mosscloud doesn't see it as courtship, it is harassment. Swiftstrike caught on to Dewpelt and threatened his tail if he continues to bother her, and he eventually learned of what Splashpelt promised Dewpelt.

Swiftstrike doesn't have to do much to make sure his threat sticks when Dewpelt tries to follow Mosscloud, the dark grey tom backed off for a while.

Mosscloud tells her brother what Owlpaw told her, about their father, and now they wait for their Clan to travel. Splashpelt appears from the nursery and joins with the other warriors. Ploverfoot volunteered to stay behind with the kits while their mothers were gone.

Following Heatherstar's lead, Swiftstrike falls in beside Mosscloud.

"So Owlpaw thinks our father is in WindClan?"

"That's right. He wouldn't lie."

Swiftstrike glances at her. "I didn't say he lied. I just didn't think we'd care about who he is until now."

Mosscloud says, "Whoever our father is, it was a big enough deal for Splashpelt to hit Owlpaw. He knows who he is, he's still afraid of Splashpelt to not say anything."

Swiftstrike snorts. "I wonder if that's why Splashpelt is here, to look out for our Dad."

* * *

Nightsong crosses the tree bridge and sees the ShadowClan cats, and tries to find Owlpaw and Kestrelwing. Marshfoot catches her watching.

"Looking for Owlpaw?" He sneers.

"Why don't you mind your own business?" Lichenfall growls. Nightsong scoffs and continues to search for Owlpaw.

Nightsong suddenly sees Poolheart charge and push her to the ground.

"Get lost, ThunderClan! You're not corrupting our Clanmate!"

The other ShadowClan cats jeer at Nightsong as she stands back up. Then Marshfoot shoves her away, and Lichenfall and Poolheart advance toward her when Lionfang and Finchblaze take Nightsong back to the ThunderClan group.

"Just stay here. Nobody is going to allow you to speak to the others." Finchblaze told her.

Nightsong sees her Clanmates glaring at ShadowClan from an obvious distance. She looks at the tree bridge and sees RiverClan and WindClan arrive. They, too, keep distance from each other. She can make out Spiderpaw and Beechpaw before they were promptly removed from each other and forced to sit with their respective Clan.

 _They're separating us on purpose._ Nightsong unsheathes her claws and flattens her ears with frustration.

 _Is ShadowClan doing the same to Owlpaw? He's a medicine cat apprentice now, it would be stupid for them to try._

* * *

Snowpelt notices Creekstar's absence and Brackenfall waiting near the leader's tree. Thistlefang pads beside her.

"I guess Creekstar died."

Snowpelt is surprised to hear little remorse in Thistlefang's voice. The dark brown tabby looks at her.

"You remember the WindClan raid?"

Snowpelt nods.

"They stole Maplecloud and wouldn't give her back, and Creekstar orchestrated the whole thing. So I'm sorry for not being sympathetic with the old cat's passing."

Snowpelt brushes her tail on Thistlefang's spine. Thistlefang leans on her shoulder and entwined his tail with hers. Snowpelt tenses up with surprise, from her peripheral vision, Petalbreeze twitches her whiskers in teasing amusement.

 _Don't you dare!_ Snowpelt glared at her sister warningly. But she also couldn't ignore Thistlefang's muscular frame against hers, and Snowpelt, growing self conscious, sees a few of her Clanmates looking at them.

Gingershine and Timberclaw were smirking at them. Mistpool and Graystream were amused. Windstorm looks disgruntled with his daughter being next to a tom.

Snowpelt doesn't move her tail from Thistlefang's, though. And she knows that they won't let her live it down. Word travels fast in a Clan, after all.

* * *

"Swiftstrike."

The long haired black tom looks at Owlpaw padding to him.

"Why is everyone hostile? This is supposed to be a time of peace."

"They might be retaliating for you leaving. They would rather not socialize with each other if it meant risking you guys meeting up."

Owlpaw frowns and glares over to the WindClan cats, then looks at Swiftstrike.

"I'm speaking to Spiderpaw. I don't care what they do, they can't touch me."

Swiftstrike watches Owlpaw pad toward the WindClan cats, who notice him and immediately became defensive. Swiftstrike stiffens.

 _They won't attack him, will they?_

"Get lost." Lizardtail hissed at Owlpaw.

"Spiderdusk has nothing to say to you." Sleetfrost adds.

 _Spiderdusk? He earned his name already?_

Owlpaw waves his tail. "I'm a medicine cat apprentice now. I just want to greet an old friend."

"We said _get lost!"_ Lizardtail swipes his claws on Owlpaw's nose. A bulking black tom pushes through the crowd and glares at Lizardtail.

"Would you relax? He's a medicine cat now!" Spiderdusk growls.

"What kind of WindClan cat are you?" Lizardtail demands.

"He's half-ThunderClan, remember?"

Violetbloom strolls near Sleetfrost. "Lizardtail, Brackenstar wants you to stay away from the front crowd so you don't start fights."

"But-!"

"Don't argue. If Spiderdusk wants to risk being thrown out, let him."

Spiderdusk snorts and allows Owlpaw to lead him away. Owlpaw risks looking over his shoulder and seeing Violetbloom leading Sleetfrost away with her tail under his chin.

"What was that about?"

Spiderdusk rolls his eyes. "They're all rabbit brains, especially Violetbloom since she's messing around with Sleetfrost."

"Isn't he Falconwing's mate and Cheetahpaw's father? Also, didn't Violetbloom give birth a few moons ago?"

Spiderdusk snorts again. "Cheetahpaw's family is messed up in the head."

Nightsong sneaks past her Clanmates to reach the two toms.

"Hey, we got a problem." She said.

"What do you mean?" Asks Owlpaw.

Nightsong leans toward them. "Alpha and her pack followed us to the lake."

Spiderdusk narrows his eyes and Owlpaw's fur bristles.

"Are you sure?" Owlpaw asks her. "What makes you say that?"

"Snowpelt and I found Cloudwind and Whitefur's bodies outside of our camp. They had wounds that were too savage for a cat or a dog to do."

"Seriously? They killed two of your own?"

Nightsong nods sadly to Owlpaw. "The smell is so bad, Darkstar doesn't even know what it is."

" _I'll_ never forget the stench of wolves." Spiderdusk shudders.

"I think we should try and talk about this. Together, tomorrow tonight."

"We can, but our Clanmates are already trying to stop us from meeting each other tonight. I couldn't even try and talk to Spiderdusk, I don't want to think about what RiverClan would do to me."

"We'll have to try." Spiderdusk says. "Once we find proof that wolves are here we can tell our leaders and deal with the consequences later."

"What about Beechpaw?" Nightsong points out.

" _Let all cats approach the leader's tree. The Gathering is about to start!"_

Owlpaw stands up. "I could talk to Sootdust about it and she can tell him."

* * *

Mosscloud and Swiftstrike watch Olivestar go first.

"RiverClan continues to grow strong. One of our apprentices, Beechpaw, recently earned his warrior name and is now Beechclaw."

" _Beechclaw! Beechclaw! Beechclaw!"_

Mosscloud sees a black, brown eared tom looking downcast.

"What does he have to be sad about?" Swiftstrike asks her. Mosscloud shrugs her shoulders.

"That is all RiverClan has to report."

Olivestar turns around and allows Darkstar to take her place.

"ThunderClan is met with tragedy. Earlier this moon, we lost Cloudwind and Whitefur in a vicious attack by an unknown assailant."

The island echoes with murmurs of shock and grief. Mosscloud heard little about Cloudwind and Whitefur, but supposedly Cloudwind is Rosefoot's father while he was a medicine cat, and Whitefur used to be a loner by the name of Ezra, who was Goldflame's mate. They were obviously popular with the other Clans.

"What do you mean by 'unknown assailant'?" Brackenfall asks him.

"Are you accusing one of us of being involved?" Demands Olivestar.

"If I did I would have said 'cat', wouldn't I?" Darkstar retorts. "The scent is drastically different from a cat, and not even close to a dog's. I'm just letting you know so you can stay alert for anything suspicious.

"That is all ThunderClan has to report."

Brackenfall takes Darkstar's place on the branch.

"WindClan has suffered a loss as well. Creekstar died from being attacked, and I have become leader of WindClan with Grassclaw as my deputy."

" _Brackenstar! Brackenstar! Brackenstar!"_

"We also have a new warrior with us. My apprentice, Spiderpaw, is now Spiderdusk."

" _Spiderdusk! Spiderdusk! Spiderdusk!"_

Mosscloud sees Spiderdusk puffing his chest with pride. In the knot of ThunderClan warriors is Pricklefrost, who is cheering the loudest for Spiderdusk.

"That is all WindClan has to report."

Brackenstar steps down, and Heatherstar takes his place.

"ShadowClan has two reports. We have four new warriors in Dewpelt, Poolheart, Swiftstrike and Mosscloud."

Mosscloud begins to feel eyes staring into her back. She glances over to the deputies, and a dark grey tom is staring at her and Swiftstrike intensely.

 _Isn't that Grassclaw?_ She recalls Ploverfoot pointing him out one time.

"One of our apprentices, Owlpaw, has decided to take the path of a medicine cat and is training under Kestrelwing."

Grassclaw blinks and turns his attention to Owlpaw, who is sitting next to Kestrelwing, as if he is confused. Mosscloud finds it strange that Grassclaw even cares about Owlpaw's change in apprenticeship.

When the Gathering was over, Grassclaw immediately jumps from the branch and pads to Kestrelwing and Owlpaw before they go to their Clanmates.

Mosscloud leaves Swiftstrike's side and follows them behind a bush, and sees Grassclaw and Owlpaw with Kestrelwing next to him.

"You could have been a strong warrior if you bothered to put in the effort. Why would you throw it all away?"

"The life of a warrior wasn't suited for me, Grassclaw. It never was."

Grassclaw bristles his dark grey fur. "And Splashpelt allowed you to turn your back on becoming a warrior?!"

"Splashpelt already resigned from being my mother when she lied to protect you. If you want to fight with someone, fight her! I'm done with being the blame for every little thing that doesn't go your way!"

Owlpaw turns tail and pads away from Grassclaw and Kestrelwing following him. Grassclaw growls and stalks away without seeing Mosscloud. The brown and white she-cat leaves the bushes and goes back to her Clanmates. However, she sees Grassclaw glare at Splashpelt as they part ways to their Clan.

"Mosscloud, where did you go?"

She looks at Swiftstrike. "I know who our father is."

Swiftstrike blinks. "You do?"

"Yes. I think it's time we had a talk with Mom."

* * *

The next morning, Snowpelt wakes up and sees Rosefoot curled into a ball in her nest. Snowpelt touches Rosefoot's back, and the pinkish she-cat refuses to respond. Windstorm nudges Snowpelt's shoulder.

"Go on ahead. I'll talk to her."

Snowpelt nods and pads out of the den. Darkstar hasn't revealed himself to the Clan since last night, so Littlefalcon works on his paws to keep every cat busy. She meets Littlefalcon near the thorn barrier.

"I'm going hunting."

The ThunderClan deputy nods. Snowpelt climbs out of the gorge and pads toward the ShadowClan territory in order to reach RiverClan when she hears faint paw steps.

She turns around and sees Thistlefang padding out from the trees.

"Where are you going?" He demands. Snowpelt could lie, but with everyone still suspicious she needs someone to stand by her besides Nightsong.

"I'm getting Beechclaw to meet with me and Nightsong tonight. We just need to talk…"

"Okay, but, why do _you_ specifically need to see Beechclaw? Nightsong should be able to do that on her own."

"Like you haven't heard warriors like Sneezeclaw making comparisons between her and Lionstar, she can't do anything without having them breathing down her neck."

Thistlefang lashes his tail, and pads next to her. "Fine, but I'm going with you."

"You don't-."

"Yes I do! You're too naïve, Snowpelt, and I don't trust Beechclaw not to take advantage of you."

Snowpelt glares at him. "So you're saying I'm _stupid?!_ Thanks for the suggestion, but I can walk myself to RiverClan, thank you very much."

Snowpelt pushes past Thistlefang without responding to him calling her name. She pads across the rim of ShadowClan and stands on the wooden ground of the Greenleaf Twolegplace.

She sees a black tom pulling out a big trout. "Beechclaw!"

The RiverClan tom looks up and straightens out as Snowpelt pads toward him.

"S-Snowpelt, what can I do for you?"

Snowpelt thought something stirred in Beechclaw's amber eyes, she dismisses the idea.

"Nightsong wants us to meet at our usual place on the island. It regards to what happened to Cloudwind and Whitefur."

Beechclaw blinks. "Oh. Sure, I'll be there."

Snowpelt nods and turns around.

"Actually, Snowpelt…"

The white-silver flecked she-cat looks at him. Beechclaw feels his throat dry up.

 _Just say it. Ask her to meet you afterwards._

Beechclaw sees a dark brown tabby glaring at him, three fox lengths away.

 _What's his name? Thistlefang? Is he her mate?_

"Beechclaw, if there's nothing more to say then I'll see you tonight."

The RiverClan tom broke his thoughts and dips his head.

"Okay. I'll see you."

Thistlefang looks satisfied and quickly pads away before Snowpelt notices.

"Oh. Here." Beechclaw pushes the tuna to Snowpelt. The white-silver flecked she-cat looks at him weirdly.

"How can I explain why I have tuna?"

Beechclaw shrugs. "It jumped out of the lake."

Snowpelt rolls her eyes before picking up the tuna, and leaves the RiverClan territory without another word and disappears. Beechclaw sighs.

"Bad move."

Daisypelt is bending down, looking at the water when he looks at her.

"Didn't anyone tell you the tragic story of Graystripe and Silverstream? Pretty sad, pretty depressing."

"You don't know if it'll be like that." Beechclaw is already fed up with Daisypelt haunting over his every move.

"Oh, it will, in your mind that is."

Daisypelt's paw hits the water and sends a salmon flying into the air. She catches it in her jaws and crushes it with her teeth. She places the salmon on the ground.

"Take from Graystripe and Silverstream, forbidden love is extremely overrated. And if you truly care for that ThunderClan she-cat, you'd stop mooning over her and let her go have a normal life. You'll both get into even more trouble and any kits you have will suffer the consequences."

Daisypelt grabs the salmon and goes back to camp. Beechclaw listens to the small crashing water and shakes his head before following her trail.

* * *

"Mom, can we speak with you for a spell?"

Splashpelt looks up from her younger kits to Swiftstrike. Shrewkit is the first to speak up.

"Are you Swiftstrike?"

Swiftstrike purrs. "Yes, I am."

"Fernkit was telling the truth after all!"

Fernkit cuffs Shrewkit's ears. "Of course I was, frog brain!"

Splashpelt shushes her kits and looks at her oldest son.

"Very well. Just give me a moment."

Swiftstrike backs up for Splashpelt to leave the nursery. Swiftstrike and Splashpelt pad by Heatherstar and her kits, who were bidding farewell to Coal.

The black furred kittypet started visiting two days ago, and is making his visits more frequent. Nobody is used to Coal's visits, but Heatherstar allows him to return and spend time with his two daughters and son.

Swiftstrike and Splashpelt stop near the boulder where Mosscloud is, and she looks at her two older kits suspiciously.

"What is the meaning of this?" She asks them.

"We just wanted to talk about our father." Swiftstrike said gruffly.

Splashpelt narrows her eyes. "As do I. Your father died shortly after the kits were born."

"Splashpelt, we know that's not true."

Splashpelt looks at Mosscloud. "What do you…?"

"We know about you and Grassclaw." Mosscloud said. "We knew he's our father as well as Fernkit, Shrewkit and Smokekit-."

" _Shhh!"_ Splashpelt looks back to make sure nobody is listening and glares at the two.

"Did Owlpaw tell you?"

"No." Swiftstrike growls. "I wasn't aware that he knew."

"I should've known, though." Mosscloud puts in. "He wasn't the same before he left, and I wondered why you would hit your own kit?"

"What did you plan to do?" Swiftstrike asks Splashpelt. "Did you plan to keep having kits with him and expect no one to find out? Mom, Smokekit is almost _exactly_ identical to Grassclaw save for his eyes, the third or fourth litter you might not be so lucky!"

"How dare you tell me to live my life?" Splashpelt growls. "You're all just kits as far as I'm concerned."

"At least we won't hit our kits." Swiftstrike snarls.

"Or force them into anything they don't want." Mosscloud sneers, remembering the nuisance known as Dewpelt.

"Mind your own business. I'll keep seeing Grassclaw for as long as I can and you can't tell me-."

"Excuse me."

Swiftstrike and Mosscloud stiffen to hear the deep voice. They turn around and see Grassclaw, the WindClan deputy.

"I would like to talk to Heatherstar."

* * *

" _WindClan is here!"_

" _WindClan's deputy is trespassing!"_

Fernkit and her brothers look up with curiosity and excitement. However, Mallowkit, Juniperkit and Chestnutkit were blocking the entrance.

"Move!" Smokekit told them. Juniperkit wrinkles her pink nose.

"What's the magic word ~?"

"Move, _now!"_

Fernkit pushes past Mallowkit and Chestnutkit, and sees her mother, brother and sister looking at a dark grey tom she's never seen before.

* * *

Heatherstar stares at Grassclaw warily as the ShadowClan cats gather around, throwing silent glares at the WindClan deputy.

"Grassclaw." Heatherstar says, coolly. "What brings you here?"

"I understand that you have kits that were recently born to Splashpelt?"

The brown, white splashed she-cat bristles her fur, sinks her claws into the ground and hisses quietly for Grassclaw to shut up. Swiftstrike, Mosscloud and Owlpaw can see the fear radiating off her pelt.

"What do Splashpelt's kits have anything to do with WindClan?"

Grassclaw smirks confidently. "Funny. It should matter, considering they're _my_ kits as well."

Gasps of shock ripple through ShadowClan, and some turn to the humiliated Splashpelt as she bares her teeth with anger.

"What are you here for?" Heatherstar asks.

"I want my kits raised in WindClan."

" _No!"_ Splashpelt stomps to her WindClan mate and glares at him. "How dare you do this to me?! These kits are ShadowClan cats and you have no right to take them from me!"

Grassclaw snorts. "From what I've witnessed you are a lousy mother at best. Allowing Owlpaw to turn his back on being a warrior… My father would kill me before I could say anything to Creekstar, and you think I'm going to let you ruin these kits?"

"Oh, and you and WindClan have such a good track record for taking in kits! Look at your Clanmate Frogskip!"

"That's enough!" Rabbitstep snaps. Splashpelt and Grassclaw stop arguing and look at Rabbitstep, who nods to Heatherstar.

"You cannot have these kits. They were born in ShadowClan and will stay here."

Grassclaw curls his lip. "Would you feel the same for your mate if he took them to become fat, lazy kittypets? Yes, everyone knows about it. I also saw that black tom leave - and his shiny collar, too. If you give him the right to see his kits, _I_ deserve to have my kits."

Heatherstar narrows her light blue eyes. Rabbitstep stalks toward Grassclaw with a glare.

"You're overstepping your boundaries, and I suggest you leave before we escort you back and explain why you trespassed."

Grassclaw waves his tail nonchalantly. "Brackenstar already knows about my kits. I can assure you that history won't repeat itself and we will get the kits."

The dark grey tom turns around and lets himself out. Heatherstar looks at Splashpelt.

"How could you?"

Splashpelt looks at her leader with empty eyes. Owlpaw feels the resentment boil over.

"Oh, now you have nothing to say?! After all the threats you made against me to keep quiet, you have _nothing?!"_

Heatherstar gives Owlpaw a warning glance before she looks at Splashpelt.

"Splashpelt, at least say _something_ so we can fight for your kits."

"Why should we fight for the half-breeds at all?!" Dewpelt yowls.

"Splashpelt betrayed her Clan - twice!" Lichenfall cries out.

Splashpelt suddenly turned on her Clanmates.

"Shut up! You don't know what I did to protect you or my kits! I exposed Daisyleaf's affair with Frogskip and got her exiled! I did everything I did to protect my family!"

"No." Owlpaw growls. "You did it for you. Everything you did was to protect _yourself."_

The brown and white splashed she-cat gives Owlpaw a hollow stare before going inside the nursery.

Heatherstar addresses the Clan.

"Despite what has happened so far, Splashpelt's kits are still part of ShadowClan. Her fate in this Clan, however, is yet to be determined. I will think about what to do with her and the kits, but give me time. We are all tired."

* * *

Fernkit looks at Splashpelt as she lies in her nest.

"Mom? Was that WindClan cat our father?"

"Go to sleep."

"But, mom-."

" _Go. To. Sleep."_

Smokekit whimpers and quickly tries to fall asleep. Fernkit rests next to Shrewkit and sleeps, replaying the events of today.

* * *

Owlpaw's ears twitch to hear paw steps, waking him up the same night. He looks up from his nest and sees a tail vanishing, and looks at the herb supplies and finds a few dark berries short.

The deathberries.

Owlpaw hears horrific gagging and rushes outside to see a cat fall on its flank while foaming in the mouth. Blinking, Owlpaw realizes it was Splashpelt.

Owlpaw quickly rushes inside and grabs yew and goes back to Splashpelt to make her eat it. Splashpelt smacks the yew from his paws and gives a final shudder before falling still.

The racket wakes up the ShadowClan cats and see Splashpelt's body in the clearing. Owlpaw slowly moved away from the body as Kestrelwing steps out.

"Oh, StarClan no…"

Owlpaw looks away from the sight and sees Fernkit, Smokekit and Shrewkit staring at him and Splashpelt's body.

"Owlpaw. What happened to Mom?" Shrewkit asks him.

* * *

 **The last act of a narcissist. May StarClan have mercy on you, Splashpelt.**

 **With her gone, what's the fate of her kits? Will Grassclaw have a chance to take them? The Prophesied Five meet tonight to discuss the wolves, and Owlpaw already has enough problems without worrying about the wolves attacking them at any moment.**

 **Will ShadowClan lose the kits? Or will this fail like Frogskip's attempt to get his kits back?**

 **Snowpelt gets into a little spat with Thistlefang, but he's sticking to her side so long as Beechclaw shows interest in her. Is he right about her being naïve?**

 **When will the wolves strike again? ~ Kyubi**


	31. Chapter 30, Family Dysfunction Part 2

… **Did we just hit 100 over reviews for this story? Yes? Well then.**

 ***Kyubi pulls on a rope. Thousands of colorful balloons fall from above as well as confetti and strobe lights, Kyubi smiled at it all.***

 **Continue reading. Don't mind me. ~ Kyubi**

* * *

Chapter 30

" **Family Dysfunction, Part 2."**

4/17/17 - 4/18/17 - 4/19/17

* * *

 _Nightsong and Snowpelt wait until_ they see Spiderdusk and Beechclaw step on the island.

Nightsong frowns. "Where's Owlpaw?"

"No idea. I didn't see him." Beechclaw replies.

Nightsong flicks her ear.

 _Owlpaw must be dead on his paws looking after his Clanmates._

Spiderdusk and Beechclaw settle in a small ring with the two cousins.

"So, what do we have?" Beechclaw asks.

Snowpelt decides to start.

"The only thing we have to go on are the bites, but the bodies are already buried."

"That wolf scent is gone, too." Nightsong adds.

"So are we expected to wait until they attack us again?" Spiderdusk demands. "They might have been the ones who killed Creekstar!"

"At the moment, we don't know where the wolf pack is hiding. And we most certainly can't look for them while our Clanmates have little trust in us."

"We were made warriors." Nightsong points out.

"It doesn't mean they trust us." Beechclaw retorts.

Spiderdusk twitches his tail. "So what is the plan?"

Beechclaw's eyes flash in the darkness. "For now, we wait until they make a mistake. Then track them down and warn our Clan."

* * *

Owlpaw hated standing up his friends, but that night was exhausting, both mentally and emotionally.

He was glad Mosscloud tried to explain to their young littermates as gently as possible. They didn't take it well. Fernkit bawled her eyes out. Shrewkit is both confused and furious with Splashpelt's suicide. Smokekit fell into a deep state of depression and refused to leave the nursery for anything.

Owlpaw growls.

 _Look what you did, Splashpelt._

"Owlpaw?"

Kestrelwing enters the den and strokes Owlpaw's spine with his tail.

"Waspsting has ticks, could you check his pelt for me?"

Owlpaw knows Kestrelwing is trying to distract him from Splashpelt's suicide, and he appreciates it. The light brown tom decides to put his mind on his work.

Just four days after Splashpelt's death, Owlpaw follows Kestrelwing to the Moonpool. He sees Hazelheart and Softpaw from WindClan, Sootdust from RiverClan, and Hailstone and Duskshade from ThunderClan.

"Greetings everyone. You remember Owlpaw?" Kestrelwing nods to the light brown tom.

"Yes, we saw you at the Gathering." Hazelheart said.

"We're glad to see that you've become a medicine cat." Sootdust put in.

Kestrelwing purrs. "And to commemorate his decision, I have decided to give him his medicine cat name. He's a quick learner and he deserves it."

Owlpaw feels his heart quicken. He sits down as Kestrelwing stands in front of him, waiting for the medicine cats' attention.

"I, Kestrelwing, medicine cat of ShadowClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and with your help he will serve for many moons."

"Owlpaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan, and protect all cats equally, at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Owlpaw says softly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your name as a medicine cat."

Owlpaw feels a rush of fear. Why was he scared? This is what he wanted, and being a warrior didn't make him feel useful as he does now.

"Owlpaw, from this moment you will be known as Owlflight. StarClan honors your thoughtfulness and courage, and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of ShadowClan."

" _Owlflight! Owlflight! Owlflight!"_

"Now we can share tongues with StarClan." Kestrelwing told him. Owlflight crouches down, and looks into his reflection. Owlflight closes his eyes and allows his consciousness to drift.

* * *

 _Owlflight finds himself in the pine trees. He looks to his left and sees the moors of WindClan, and a terrible stench that made him wrinkle his nose._

 _Fur brushes his shoulder. Owlflight sees a skinny dark grey, almost black tom by his side. For a moment, Owlflight pictures Smokekit all grown up and a warrior. He was obviously a WindClan cat by the shape._

" _Your littermates are better off in ShadowClan." The tom states. "No matter what your rabbit brained father says, they can't go to WindClan with the danger they're in. You'll fight for them, right?"_

 _Owlflight bristles his fur. " Of course I would! They're my brothers and sister!"_

 _The dark grey tom smirks. "Good. At least I got some smart kin."_

" _Kin? You're my family?"_

" _Yes. I'm-." The tom abruptly vanishes. Owlflight is left with glowing, yellow eyes glaring at him across the moors. It was the wolves._

* * *

Owlflight snaps open his green eyes. He lifts his head and notices the other medicine cats still in their slumber. Except for Softpaw, who is wide awake.

"Did StarClan speak to you?" She asks Owlflight.

"Y-Yes. I think I met my ancestor."

Softpaw purrs with delight as Owlflight turns to her.

"Softpaw. Could you take a message to your brother?"

* * *

"Surrender, ThunderClan!"

Smokekit knocks over Juniperkit in the pouring rain and mud covered ground.

"Never!" Juniperkit rolls over and pins Smokekit to the ground. Shrewkit and Mallowkit playing with each other. Only Fernkit remains in the nursery. Owlflight starts to become worried about his young sister.

Heatherstar has been trying to get her to eat, but Splashpelt's death had traumatic effects on her, despite her brothers recovering so quickly in just two days. And not a day went by without Owlflight cursing Splashpelt for selfishly killing herself with no regard for anyone else.

Owlflight finishes refurbishing Waspsting and Harewhisker's nests.

"Thank you, Owlflight." Waspsting says. "It feels a lot better than how Patchflower did it."

"She sucked at it." Harewhisker sniffs, holding no hesitation. "She may be a warrior again but she still proved to be a lousy apprentice next to Dewpelt."

"By the way, Owlflight, how is your sister? Fernkit?"

Owlflight looks at Waspsting. "She's not doing so well."

"I can't imagine what she's going through. I can't believe Splashpelt was so selfish when she did what she did."

"I do."

Harewhisker ignores Waspsting's glare for not sparing Owlflight's feelings.

"What? She was a stuck up she-cat who betrayed Daisyleaf. They were close as littermates and she-!"

"It's alright." Owlflight insists. "She stopped being a mother to me long ago."

Waspsting grunts. "Why don't you bring Fernkit and her brothers here? It will be good to take their mind off of it."

"I'll try."

* * *

The moment Owlflight leaves the den, Brackenstar, Grassclaw, Hollyclaw and Frogskip enter the camp and is immediately met with hissing and glares.

Grassclaw's eyes fall on Shrewkit and Smokekit, who stopped playing to look at the WindClan cats with awe until Swiftstrike and Mosscloud usher them away from the WindClan deputy.

Owlflight cringed internally.

 _StarClan, give me a break!_

Heatherstar looks out of the nursery and quickly pads to Brackenstar, dipping her head. "Brackenstar." She adresses him.

"Greetings, Heatherstar. Are those your kits?" He gestures to the three kits next to Shrewkit and Smokekit.

"Yes." Heatherstar replies stiffly. Juniperkit sniffs Hollyclaw.

"You smell funny!" She states. Hollyclaw smirks with amusement as Mallowkit pulls her sister back, fearful of the visitors.

"Brackenstar. I assume you didn't just travel all this way to praise my kits?"

The brown and white tom looks at Grassclaw. "I was told that you have three kits here, who are also my deputy's kits."

Heatherstar drew in a sharp breath. "I saw that coming… I'm going to have to decline that request. Those kits are ShadowClan kits."

Grassclaw curls his lip.

"Hardly. They're as much WindClan as they are ShadowClan. Where is Splashpelt? She should say it to my face."

Heatherstar glares at Grassclaw. "She died."

Grassclaw's amber eyes became hardened with shock for a brief moment.

"Well, since she's gone, I should take the kits to WindClan…"

"You're all kinds of arrogant, you know that?!" Swiftstrike growls, curling his tail around Shrewkit.

"They were born in ShadowClan and will stay in ShadowClan." Mosscloud adds.

"We believe that the father should also raise his kits." Brackenstar said to Heatherstar.

"And from what Grassclaw told me, you had no problem letting a kittypet see his kits." Hollyclaw says.

Owlflight sees Heatherstar's muscles tensing up. She glares at Brackenstar evenly.

"The answer is no. My warriors will escort you out."

"No need. We'll keep in touch."

Grassclaw had snuck away from the patrol and smiles at his sons fondly.

"I'll see you soon, okay?"

Swiftstrike hissed. "Don't count on it, _Dad."_

Grassclaw frowns at his oldest son and follows the WindClan patrol out of the camp. Owlflight watches the whole thing silently, and wonders if this could get any worse?

* * *

 _Fight, fight, fight. That's all Fenris could remember when he thinks of his mother and stepfather. He doesn't know how Loki is able to tune it out. Back in the old forest, Fenris walks near the den of the Alphas and hears the usual argument._

" _I don't understand why Fenris is being punished for something that wasn't his fault."_

" _He was born! If he'd just behave like a proper wolf like his brother, instead of a-!"_

" _A what, Crystal? Like a_ dog? _That's your own fault for not being faithful in our bond!"_

" _He seduced me!"_

" _That's not what I saw with my own eyes! You better be lucky I didn't throw you out and kill those pups, because as far as I'm concerned they're innocent, unlike their_ mother!"

 _A black and grey wolf steps out of the den and sees Fenris. A kind smile curls on his snout._

" _Hello, Fenris."_

* * *

Present day Fenris wakes to feel tears dripping from his snout. He wipes his snout with his front paw and winces at the scars on his body. A shadow blocks the faint sunlight of his bramble den.

Loki strides toward Fenris with a condescending gleam in his eyes. "How are you, brother?"

Fenris shook his fur to reveal the many scars on his white pelt.

"You know it's your own fault. If you just put in the effort to make it up the ranks…"

"You know full well that the pack will do anything in their power to stop me."

Loki narrows his eyes. "And you think that moping around is a better option?"

Fenris looks at Loki. "You already know what my option is."

"You're not leaving the pack."

"Says who?! _You?!_ I'd like to see you try and stop me."

Loki growls. "It's not the way of a wolf."

"And the pack has made it perfectly clear that _I'm not a wolf!"_

"Keep your voice down before Alpha hears you!"

Fenris gives his brother a withering glare. "Mother's favorite pup, her favorite cover up for her past lust. If Zeus were still alive he wouldn't allow this to continue."

"He also would try and convince you that being half-dog isn't a disgusting disgrace."

Loki smirks seeing Fenris' ears fold back, until Fenris said. "... You're not as pure as she says, you know. We're brothers. You're a wolf-dog, too. And it will only take one mistake for you to be demoted to Omega, just like me."


	32. Chapter 31, Seeds of the Smitten

Chapter 31

" **Seeds of the Smitten."**

4/19/17 - 4/20/17

* * *

" _Let's play hide and seek!" Drizzlekit,_ Seedkit and Creekkit look at Ripplekit.

"But we already played that two days ago." Drizzlekit said.

"So we'll play it differently."

"Like how?" Creekkit asks. "Go outside at night and play hide and seek then?"

Ripplekit slowly forms a smile. "That's actually a great idea!"

Creekkit bushes her light grey tabby fur. "Now wait a minute - it was a joke!"

"Didn't you hear about those strange animals that killed Cloudwind?" Drizzlekit put in.

"We'll be _hiding."_ Ripplekit retorts, as if it was an obvious solution. "We'll be so well hidden that those animals won't ever find us!"

Drizzlekit and Creekkit were silently agreeing with Ripplekit, but Seedkit sits back, reluctant, and Ripplekit sees it.

"C'mon. You're not scared, are you?"

Something flared inside Seedkit's chest, and lashes his tail. "No!"

Ripplekit smiled at his response. "Good. Now we have to wait and let the games begin."

* * *

The darkness falls over the forest. Seedkit knew his littermates have already left, and he fakes sleeping to get out of it.

 _What if those beasts have already gotten them?_

Seedkit lifts his head up. Spottedberry and her kits were sleeping, at least he hopes so, since Leopardkit is a light sleeper and seems to stick his nose into everything. Seedkit shies away from Sweetflower's tail, and climbs from the nest.

Seedkit pads out of the thorn barrier, and up the gorge, and blinks at the darkness and tall trees towering over him.

"Hey!"

The pale ginger tom jumped out of his fur and turns around to see Leopardkit.

"Leopardkit, what are you doing out here?!"

"What are _you_ doing out here?"

Seedkit frowns. "That's only for me to know. Why don't you go back?"

Leopardkit blinks. " _Oooh._ I get it. You're on a secret mission!"

Leopardkit winks at Seedkit and pads back to the camp. Seedkit stands there, perplexed, and shakes his head and vanishes into the forest.

* * *

Pineheart takes over Blazefrost's guarding position. She yawns and keeps watch for anything. Pineheart needed a distraction from Hawkfeather and Mistpool. She knows her distance from her sister has made everyone talk about her, and tries to ignore them as she tries to get back to normalcy.

Pineheart smells a whiff of scent blowing through the air.

 _Why does it smell like milk from when Graystream…?_

Pineheart feels her fur prick. She turns and goes back to camp and enters the nursery. Spottedberry's kits were accounted for, but Sweetflower's nest was empty.

"Sweetflower! Wake up, where are the kits?" Pineheart pokes the tortoiseshell and white she-cat's side, waking her up.

"Huh? Their right…" Sweetflower looks in her nest, and her green eyes widen with horror.

"W-Where are my kits?!" Sweetflower exclaims. Spottedberry woke up with alarm as Sunkit, Emberkit and Leopardkit look at the panicking Sweetflower.

"Sweetflower, calm down and use your nose." Spottedberry told her.

"Yeah, don't worry. They went on a secret mission!" Leopardkit piped up.

Pineheart and Sweetflower look at the dark brown tom kit. Spottedberry gives her son a look.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw Seedkit. I think he and his littermates are on a secret spy mission."

Emberkit glares at her brother. "If it was supposed to be secret then you shouldn't have said anything."

Leopardkit frowns and ducks his head with embarrassment. "Oh…"

Pineheart twitches her tail nervously. "I-I'll go and find them."

Sweetflower gives the reddish brown she-cat a pleading gaze.

"Please hurry and find my kits!"

* * *

 _Maybe this was a bad idea._

Creekkit lost sight of Ripplekit and Drizzlekit. She wanders aimlessly to the edge of the lake, and she sinks down toward the water when she feels teeth grabbing her scruff, and carrying her far away from the lake and dumping her on the ground.

Creekkit looks up and sees a white dog turning tail and running off into the forest, limping like it was injured.

" _Creekkit!"_

The light grey tabby looks from the dog and sees Nightsong, Ashcloud and Littlefalcon rushing to her.

"You are in so much trouble!" Ashcloud exclaims, wrapping his front paw around Creekkit protectively. Creekkit didn't respond. Instead, she looks back at the forest and thinks about that white dog.

* * *

Seedkit starts to become scared. He stops near the edge of the lake and looks at his darkened surroundings. A tan blur swoops down in the form of an owl with its talons reaching for him when Pineheart comes out of the shadows and struck the owl down.

Seedkit, surprised, trips backwards and falls into the lake. Seedkit fights to get to the surface despite sinking down. A cat dives through and swims down to him. A light brown paw pulls up Seedkit and grasps his scruff with her teeth.

Pineheart resurfaces with Seedkit and swims to shore. Littlefalcon, Nightsong, and Ashcloud spot her and wait by the shore with Creekkit. Pineheart pulls herself up and drops Seedkit, shivering violently.

"Seedkit, Seedkit, are you okay?" Ashcloud asks.

Seedkit trembles. "I'm cold…"

"Hold on, Pineheart." Littlefalcon nudges Pineheart on her paws, and she sneezes.

"Great StarClan… Let's get these two checked out by Hailstone." Suggested Ashcloud.

* * *

Darkstar's patrol didn't have to go far to find Ripplekit and Drizzlekit. They were caught in thorn bushes and were making enough noise to locate them.

Sweetflower and Ashcloud's kits were confined in the nursery except for Seedkit, who is recovering. In the early morning, Seedkit regains consciousness.

He opens his eyes and sees fur with the color of darkened fire, with the sun shining on her pelt. Pineheart's head is leaning over the rim when she opens one eye.

Seedkit notices the scratches on her face. "Where'd you get those?"

"... Owl." Pineheart's voice is hoarse. Hailstone pads inside the den with Duskshade right behind him.

"Duskshade, take Seedkit back to the nursery, he's not running a fever so he's good to go."

"What about her?" Seedkit asks as Duskshade carries him out. The medicine cat apprentice places Seedkit in the nest with his sleeping littermates.

"Pineheart needs to be looked over, but she'll be fine after a good sleep."

 _Pineheart._ Seedkit watches Duskshade leave. He still remembers Pineheart's dark red fur coat and smoldering green eyes. His tail quivers.

Seedkit lies next to his littermates and closes his eyes, and remembers Pineheart's heroics.

* * *

 **Possible ship? I'll let you decide. ;) ~ Kyubi**


	33. Chapter 32, Bright Rays of Questions

Chapter 32

" **Bright Rays of Questions."**

4/20/17 - 4/21/17

* * *

 _No Violetbloom in sight, as usual. Brightkit_ and her sister were seeing less and less of their mother lately, and Hawkflight isn't happy seeing them neglected.

" _Why would you leave the kits alone where the eagles could get them?!"_

" _They're obviously okay, I don't know what the big deal is."_

" _Obviously! And why do you smell like another tom?!"_

" _None of your business."_

" _For crying out loud, Violetbloom! I thought you were better than your mother, but you're worse!"_

Now, in late October, Hawkflight grooms Brightkit's silver tabby fur while Echokit smirks at her discomfort.

" _Dad!_ My fur isn't dirty!" Brightkit cries.

"Not anymore it isn't." Hawkflight retorts, dropping her. "Next."

Hawkflight quickly grabs Echokit before she could run and starts to groom her fur, despite her protests. Brightkit is pleased to have the attention off of her.

Grassclaw pads to Cheetahspots and nudges her awake. "Your vigil is over."

Cheetahspots wakes up and yawns, stretching her legs and leaving for the den. Grassclaw pads to Brackenstar, Frogskip and Spiderdusk.

"So when do we get my kits back?" Grassclaw asks Brackenstar.

"Heatherstar isn't changing her mind about the kits." Brackenstar says. "Splashpelt gave birth in ShadowClan, therefore they have to remain there."

"Splashpelt is _dead!_ My kits have no other kin in ShadowClan except here, with me!"

"Except Owlflight, their brother." Spiderdusk put in slyly. Grassclaw glares at the young warrior.

"Grassclaw." Frogskip spoke up. "I understand your concern for your sons and daughter, but don't you think they prefer ShadowClan over WindClan?"

Grassclaw lashed his tail. "You may have been too cowardly to fight for your own kits, but I'm not backing down until I get my kits!"

"Grassclaw." Brackenstar warns his deputy. However, Spiderdusk has reached his limits with the short tempered tom.

"What about what those kits want?"

"They're kits, what do they know?"

Spiderdusk glares him down. "They know what home is! Just knowing that their father is from WindClan probably shook them, and taking them away from the only home they know is just selfish!"

Grassclaw curls his lip. "Why should I heed the words of a cat with a ThunderClan father? Even _he_ didn't want you in his Clan!"

"Grassclaw-!"

Spiderdusk snorts and stands up. "If you go through with it, those kits will _hate_ you for the rest of your life. In a way, I'm _glad_ that Pricklefrost never took the chance!"

Brightkit watches Spiderdusk pad away from the older toms in a huff.

"Half-Clan cats are _so_ dramatic." Cheetahspots whispers to Brightkit. "Although I must agree. The last thing WindClan needs is more mixed blood."

* * *

Brightkit wakes up prematurely to an empty nest. She could have sworn that Violetbloom returned before sunset and put Brightkit and Echokit to sleep. Now midnight, Brightkit steps outside without waking up Goldentail and her sons.

She smells a familiar scent leaving camp.

 _Violetbloom!_

Brightkit follows her mother's scent to a thick forest not near the stream. She pauses when she hears giggling and purring behind bushes. Brightkit quietly pads around and recognizes Violetbloom's voice.

"Come on, why are you so tense?"

"I'm not sure we should be doing this. What if Falconwing or Cheetahspots-?"

"They won't find out! _StarClan,_ just relax!"

Brightkit turns the corner and sees Violetbloom resting her chin on Sleetfrost's shoulder, giving him dream filled eyes she's never seen her give to Hawkflight.

"Mommy? What's going on?"

Violetbloom and Sleetfrost look at the silver tabby kit like spooked pigeons. Sleetfrost looks very, very uncomfortable and stands up. "I gotta go."

He runs away leaving Violetbloom calling after him. The silver she-cat glares at Brightkit. "Why did you have to ruin this?! Why aren't you sleeping?!"

"I-I was worried about… Why are you with Sleetfrost? What about Hawkflight?"

"Hawkflight?" Violetbloom chuckles. "Oh, please. You're old enough to know that we never mates."

Brightkit's tiny heart breaks. "But then why are we-?"

Violetbloom whips her tail. "Look, let's make this short. I never wanted kits and it was supposed to be a one-time thing with Hawkflight until you and your sister came along. Now if you don't mind!"

Violetbloom races off to camp following Sleetfrost's trail. Brightkit shakes her head and turns in the opposite direction.

 _Why would she say that? I thought they were trying to work things out!_

Brightkit slows her pace, and finds herself in the unfamiliar forest. She hyperventilates. Her ears twitch to the unfamiliar voices.

"I smell something near the ferns."

"For crying out loud, Shard. I'm tired!"

Brightkit feels a paw grab her mouth and pull her into a barrier of brambles. She looks back in fright and sees two green eyes staring at her with intensity. Spiderdusk scoots further back.

Big paws came within Brightkit's view.

"Shard, I'm not playing around with you. Wherever that prey is, it's gone!"

"Don't be a dog, Loki, I know what I smelled and it was a cat!"

Brightkit caught her breath, Spiderdusk wills her to stay silent as he waits for the two wolves to leave.

"Fine. If you're entirely convinced, then report it to Beta or Alpha when you come back. Me? I'm going to sleep."

Loki turns around and leaves Shard. The she-wolf growls and stalks after Loki. Spiderdusk grabs Brightkit's scruff and carries her back to camp.

* * *

Spiderdusk places Brightkit down in front of the nursery.

"Were those wolves?" She asks breathlessly. Spiderdusk nods quietly.

"Brightkit. Don't breath a word about this. I'll have to tell Brackenstar about this in the morning so it won't cause too much panic. Understand?"

Brightkit nods. Spiderdusk leaves for the warriors den and Brightkit enters the nursery and is met with a hind paw to her face.

"Mom!" She squeaks. Violetbloom glares at her daughter from the darkness without waking Echokit.

"Stay out."

"But I'm cold!"

"Tough!"

Violetbloom kicks her hind paw again to push Brightkit out. The silver tabby was at a loss. She only pads to where she saw Spiderdusk go inside a fox burrow. She looks at the warriors sleeping and finds a familiar dark ginger shape on the left corner.

"Dad?"

Hawkflight raises his head and blinks in confusion.

"Brightkit, why aren't you in the nursery?"

"... Violetbloom, she…"

Hawkflight frowns as his yellow eyes narrow.

 _She kicked out her own kit, didn't she?_ He growls at the thought. Hawkflight removes his belly to make room in his nest.

"Here. You can sleep in my nest tonight."

Brightkit smiles gratefully as she pads inside the den and lies down next to her father. Hawkflight waits for Brightkit to finally fall asleep before growling.

He wasn't going to let Violetbloom get away with this.

* * *

 **Poor Brightkit. Someone needs a hug. Hawkflight, don't you dare let Violetbloom get away with it! ~ Kyubi**


	34. Chapter 33, Brother, My Brother

Chapter 33

" **Brother, My Brother."**

4/21/17

* * *

" _Loki! Help me!" The young white furred pup perks his head up from the deer leg when he hears Fenris. He races across the clearing of their camp and sees Rush, Raven and Mace cornering Fenris. Fenris' tail is tucked between his legs as he tries to show submission and surrender._

 _Rush cackles. "Look at his tail! Surrendering like a cowardly dog!"_

" _What kind of self respecting wolf surrenders so quickly?" Raven sneers._

 _Mace cuffs Fenris across the muzzle, knocking him down._

" _Get up, dog!" Mace barks._

" _Yeah, dog! Get up and beg like the lowly dog you are!"_

" _Are you hoping for your doggy sire to come to your rescue?" Rush growls, slamming his paws on Fenris' small body._

" _Loki!" Fenris yells. Loki growls as he slams his body into Rush and bites Mace's nose, making the grey and white male yelp and recoil backwards._

 _Loki bares his teeth on the bullies. "You again?! I thought I made it clear the last time you pulled this!_ _ **Never**_ _go after my brother or you_ _ **will**_ _feel my wrath!"_

 _The three wolves quickly run off with their tails between their legs._

 _Fenris rests on his stomach and looks at his brother with big yellow eyes._

" _Thanks, Loki."_

" _Don't start that." Loki growls, looking at him. "Where the heck was Alpha? She was supposed to watch those three."_

" _She left. She also said they will teach me how to be 'wolf' enough."_

 _ **That is the biggest load of elk dung I've ever heard.**_ _Loki thought. Loki helps his floppy eared brother off the ground and nuzzles him._

" _I can't always chase off every idiot that attacks you." Loki says softly._

 _Fenris blinks. "Of course you will. We're brothers, we will always look out for each other."_

* * *

Loki growls ruefully.

 _Fenris. Always so trusting, probably more than me._

Loki lies on the sunbathed rock as everyone went to work. Only one wolf wasn't present: Fenris. Mace drops a rabbit in the pile of rabbits and squirrels. Loki grabs a rabbit and walks to the bramble den.

Fenris almost bumps into him on the way out. Loki places the rabbit near Fenris' paws.

"Here."

Fenris looks down on the white rabbit.

" _Feeding the dog, Loki?"_ Reap calls out. Half of the wolves snicker at the jibe, Fenris pushes the rabbit and stalks past Loki.

"Fenris, Fenris wait!" Loki chase after his white furred double as they come close to the barn.

"Stop following me." Fenris snarls.

Loki gathers his speed and blocks off Fenris. The normally submissive Fenris bares his fangs and flattens his ears.

"Get out of my way!"

"Fenris, just listen…"

"No!" Fenris howls. "I'm done listening to you! Why should I have to listen to you?! You abandoned me the moment Alpha promoted you to Delta!"

"I'm trying to help you!"

Fenris snorts. "By letting me fall?"

Loki growls. "I'm working up ranks! When the time is right, I'll challenge Prideful as Beta and challenge Alpha for her place. You can make it as a Mu or a Kappa if you put in the effort…"

"You think I never tried?!" Fenris barks. "I tried convincing Alpha but she wouldn't budge! She's too determined to punish me for her mistakes! And the pack - they sabotage every opportunity I could think of until Alpha made me an Omega to stop me! I'm _sick_ of being a lightning rod! I'm _**sick**_ of being the half-dog joke of everyone's jokes!"

"I will always be a half-dog like you, but you don't even look like a dog! Your ears are pricked like a wolf! I have no chance of succeeding in the pack so long as everyone is a complete pile of-!"

 _ **CRASH!**_

The two brothers jump at the thunder. Fenris took his chance and bolts past Loki and into the human city.

"Fenris, no!" Loki calls out. Fenris' white fur vanishes in the distance. Loki's heart breaks as tears sting his eyes.

 _This is my fault. I shouldn't have been so focused on climbing the ranks. I should have been more attentive to Fenris!_

Loki growls as he shakes his head.

 _No. This is Alpha's fault, as well as the pack. Don't worry, Fenris. I'll change the whole pack's system, then it will be safe for you to come back._

* * *

Fenris tries to look for a place to get out of the rain and sought refuge inside of a small, wooden den.

"Don't come in here!"

Fenris is pushed out by a black and white Farm Dog female.

"But I have no place to go!"

"Tough! It's not my responsibility to look after every stray dog in the city!"

Fenris whines. "You don't understand… I just left my pack, I don't know what to do next…"

"Pack?" The Farm Dog's eyes widen. "You're a _wolf?"_

Fenris tucks his tail between his legs. "Please don't be scared! I just need to get out of the rain…"

"I'm not scared, just shocked. I was told that wolves lived in the mountains, you're the first wolf I've…"

The Farm Dog sniffs him on his nose, and blinks. "... You're half-husky?"

"Husky?"

"You're a wolf-dog. I heard of those, too, but their not very good Leashed Dogs."

Fenris frowns. The Farm Dog lets out a sigh. "Alright, come in, but my Longpaws should be back in a day or two."

Fenris nods gratefully and enters the small den.

"I'm Fenris, by the way."

"Fenris? Like the wolf from Greek legends and stuff?"

"I'm not sure. My mother just gave me the name along with my brother, Loki."

The Farm Dog blinks again. "The _trickster?_ Your Mother-Wolf had strange taste in names - Loki is the worst...at least that's what my Longpaws say."

"Right…" Fenris decides not to press for information. "And your name?"

"Jessie."

"Jessie." Fenris confirms. "When you say Longpaws, are you referring to tall, bald creatures that stand on two legs?"

"The very ones." Jessie says. "Now, wolf-dogs aren't well received by Longpaws, so you have to be on your best behavior if you plan on sticking around."

"Why on earth would I stick around?"

Jessie nods outside. "This is just the beginning! Fall is preparing to turn cold, and you can't leave on your own when Winter comes. It's best to wait for spring to arrive and head off."

Fenris is uncomfortable with staying in the exact position where his biological father is, assuming he is still alive. He also knew that his chances of surviving this "Winter" thing is slim without the help of a pack.

"Okay. I'll try, Ms. Jessie."

"Another thing, don't call me 'Ms.' it makes me feel old and I'm only two years old!"

* * *

 **Fenris finally left the wolf pack, and Loki is guilt ridden. Loki only did what he did to try and change the wolf pack for Fenris to live in peace, but Fenris didn't see it that way. Now Fenris is staying with Jessie the border collie.**

 **What will be Loki's next move, now that his brother is gone? Will the wolf pack turn on him as he is the only half-dog in their ranks? ~ Kyubi**


	35. Chapter 34, Rising Waters

Chapter 34

" **Rising Waters."**

4/22/17 - 4/23/17

* * *

 _ **~ Nightsong ~**_

 _The rain refuses to stop, and goes_ on until the next morning with dark clouds overhead. Goldflame moved into the nursery expecting Whitefur's kits three days ago. The golden warrior has mixed emotions about her unborn kits.

She's happy to have a piece of Whitefur, but the fact that Whitefur didn't know she was expecting before he died and won't be here to raise them, that's what has Goldflame so sullen.

Early into November, Featherwing, Littlefalcon, Lionfang and Snowpelt were patrolling near ShadowClan territory when Patchflower, Dewpelt, Swiftstrike and Lichenfall.

Patchflower immediately notices Snowpelt in the back.

"Well, if it isn't the Rabbit Defender?" She jeers.

Snowpelt's fur heats up with the mocking smiles, except for Swiftstrike, who looked entirely bored with the same joke. Featherwing squints at Patchflower.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were a warrior instead of an apprentice. I guess your _second_ apprenticeship didn't teach you anything."

Lichenfall and Dewpelt turn the snickers on Patchflower as she becomes angered. Swiftstrike coughs and smiles in Featherwing's direction.

"If there's nothing left to discuss, we should be going." Featherwing signals for her patrol to turn and leave. Returning to camp, Snowpelt steers clear of Thistlefang as he looks from talking to Hawkfeather and Maplecloud to watch her pick prey from the pile and sit by herself, Thistlefang tore his gaze from her.

Featherwing doesn't know what happened between them. Up until now, Featherwing and Berryheart expected Thistlefang to immediately ask Snowpelt to become his mate a few days after she became a warrior.

But something happened last moon that changed.

 _Did Snowpelt reject him? Or did she meet another tom?_

Featherwing immediately decides not to get involved with Snowpelt's business.

* * *

Nightsong ignores her soaking wet fur as she drops a wet squirrel in the pile.

"This is the _worst!"_ She hissed. Ivyheart drops her vole.

"Nobody said this would be easy." Ivyheart told her daughter. She inspects Nightsong more closely.

"You look tired… Why don't you go sleep?"

"Darkstar wouldn't allow that." Nightsong protests.

"If you're dead on your paws he would." Ivyheart said.

Nightsong knew there was no arguing with Ivyheart. The black she-cat sighs and flops down in her nest.

* * *

 _ **~ Beechclaw ~**_

Beechclaw blinks the rain drops hitting his eyes.

"This is bad weather. Olivestar should hold off swimming lessons until the rain stops." Bouldertooth said.

The water crashes on the shore and hits his and Beechclaw's paws.

"Shouldn't we also prepare for a flood?" Beechclaw asks him.

"Even if it does flood, our nests will float. We can also swim to the island if it gets bad."

Beechclaw follows Bouldertooth back, and goes to the fresh kill pile. He sees Bearskip approaching him from the side.

"... Hey." Beechclaw said.

"Hey." Bearskip replies. Beechclaw picks out a salmon and pushes to him.

"Want to share?"

"... Sure."

Beechclaw is relieved as his brother crouches down and eats the salmon. Bearskip earned his name a few days ago with Minnownose and Carpstream.

Beechclaw is hoping to reconcile with Bearskip after the falling out.

Thunder crashes overhead, making Bearskip wince.

"Scared?" Beechclaw asks him.

"Nope." Bearskip huffs. "I'm scared for the other Clans, especially ThunderClan, they don't even like getting wet."

Beechclaw's heart sinks. Bearskip's comment made him think about Snowpelt. He hopes that this rain doesn't become anything serious.

* * *

 _ **~ Spiderdusk ~**_

He didn't like how long this rain lasted. All morning it rained, rained, and Spiderdusk is getting sick of it. The only thing to worry about is the hunting grounds becoming muddy. Molefur and Lizardtail were covered in mud after slipping into it, chasing after a rabbit.

Everyone is trying to keep busy. Especially after the blow up between Hawkflight and Violetbloom over the bad treatment of their young daughter, Brightkit. Now Brightkit sleeps in Hawkflight's nest, and the silver tabby kit is excited about being in the warriors den, oblivious to the bitter feelings of her parents.

Everyone in WindClan knew it was not the only issue surrounding the two cats.

Violetbloom isn't even being discreet about flirting with Sleetfrost, much to Spiderdusk's disgust.

 _She_ _ **just**_ _had kits. Why is she chasing after an off limits tom?_

Falconwing and Cheetahspots are oblivious to Sleetfrost's infidelity, nobody knows how to tell them or they're just minding their own business.

Aside from that, Spiderdusk told Brackenstar about the wolves being in the uncharted forest next to their territory. Brackenstar ordered a search party to see how many wolves are there and are trying to decide the best action, but until then, Grassclaw took a patrol to ShadowClan to try and get his kits.

The Clans have never fought wolves. Spiderdusk hopes to StarClan to complete the prophecy before lives are lost.

* * *

 _ **~ Owlflight ~**_

Owlflight is getting sick of seeing Grassclaw's face. The WindClan deputy sits in the middle of the camp looking important while Rowanfoot, Lilypool and Falconwing are with him.

Heatherstar sighs and pads to Grassclaw. "Let me guess…"

"I'm here for my kits." Grassclaw said.

Shrewkit and Smokekit were playing with Fernkit near the medicine cat den where Owlflight is sitting when Grassclaw notices them and pads to them.

Smokekit panics and cries out, "Swiftstrike! Mosscloud!"

Their older littermates rush to their side and glare at their WindClan father. Grassclaw is unfazed and looks at Fernkit.

"Hello, dear."

Fernkit whimpers and hides behind Owlflight, trembling with fright.

"Grassclaw." Heatherstar said. "You've gotten your answer, now I suggest that you don't try this again."

Grassclaw growls. "Don't count on it. They _will_ be raised as WindClan cats, I promise you that."

* * *

 _ **~ Snowpelt ~**_

Snowpelt shifts in her nest, and tries many times to fall back to sleep with the thunder constantly crashing outside in the earl dawn.

" _Get up! Everybody get up!"_

Snowpelt vaguely hears Ashcloud's voice as she turns in her nest, her tail slings over the rim and dips into water. Snowpelt opens her eyes and sees dark brown water rising inside the den as Ashcloud shook and woke up the sleeping warriors.

The water flows outside as Snowpelt races out and sees the camp, muddy and in shambles. Darkstar came out of the nursery with Ripplekit in his jaw, with Timberclaw, Blazefrost, Daisyleaf, Squirretail and Berryheart carrying the rest of the kits out.

"Everyone! Get to high ground! Elders and queens to the Highledge!" Darkstar yowls.

Sweetflower and Goldflame rush behind Gorseheart, Mousepatch and Flameclaw as they climb up to Highledge. The water rushes into the gorge and sweeps the cats under. Graystream manipulates the water current to push the cats swept up and rise them up to the Highledge.

Snowpelt swims up the pillar-like stream and reaches her paw upward.

Graystream is holding onto the tiny ledge of the rock as she struggles to keep hold of the water, when a rogue wave drags her head under the water.

"Graystream!" Oakstorm and Lightstripe yowl on the ledge. The waters pulled four cats down and have not resurfaced. Snowpelt dangles on the ledge as the water goes down. Thistlefang grabs her scruff and tries to lift her up, and another rogue wave crashes on her back and drags her down, splashing into the water.

"No, Snowpelt!" Thistlefang prepares to jump in when he sees a black shape dive in after Snowpelt.

Snowpelt's eyes burn from the mud water as something grabs her scruff and swims her up with the rising water. Snowpelt gasps for air.

"Grab on the rocks and don't let go!"

 _Beechclaw?_

Snowpelt puts both paws on the rock as Beechclaw guides her on the stepping rocks. She and the RiverClan warrior climb onto Highledge where Thistlefang is waiting. Snowpelt flops on the ground with Beechclaw lying down to check on her.

"Are you okay?" He asks her.

"Y-Yes." Snowpelt shivers. Thistlefang almost shoves Beechclaw back and glares at him.

"Give her room to breath!"

Beechclaw narrows his eyes at the hidden warning and stands up, refusing to back down when the water rises, and crashes against the wall.

"Move back!" Darkstar yowls.

A third wave crashes on Highledge as the cats move inside, and a wave suddenly drags Darkstar down off the ledge and into the water below.

Every cat was shocked at their leader's fall, but none moved from their spot until the rain stops and the water drains from the gorge. Slowly, the ThunderClan cats climb from Highledge and see Graystream moving the muddy water from the gorge, her pelt is clinging to her frame.

"Thank StarClan!" Lightstripe says, running to his daughter. Oakstorm, Pineheart and Mistpool purr to Graystream.

Snowpelt observes the damp, mud filled camp and finds the three bodies of her Clanmates. Volefang, Dawnleaf, Sneezeclaw… and Sweetflower.

 _Why Sweetflower? She has four kits who need her._

Ashcloud pads to Sweetflower's body and nudges her. He closes his eyes and sobs with sorrow.

"Daddy?" Ashcloud stiffens when he hears Creekkit. "Why is Mommy not moving?"

"... She's sleeping."

"When will she wake up?" Drizzlekit asks his father. Spottedberry ushers the kits away as Ashcloud bends down and mourns over Sweetflower.

Sweetflower and Ashcloud were a long standing couple that weren't expected to last long since Ashcloud was originally born in RiverClan many moons ago and joined ThunderClan when Sweetflower was expecting Petalsong.

Sweetflower and Ashcloud were loyal mates that proved everyone wrong, and it ended all in one swoop. Rosefoot bows her head and gently touches her grandmother's flank with her nose.

Rainstorm also mourns for his mate, Dawnleaf, and their sons Oakstorm and Hailstone gather around her and their uncle, Sneezeclaw.

Ivyheart cries into Volefang's pelt as Littlefalcon tries to comfort her, and their kits watch from afar, stunned. Nightsong gives Snowpelt a grief filled look.

A loud cough caught everyone's attention, as Darkstar tries to stand up, Hailstone rushes to his side. "Be careful."

"Get off me, I'm not that old!"

"You lost your eighth life, that's enough to call concern!" Hailstone hissed quietly so no one could hear.

Darkstar groans as he stands up while leaning on Hailstone's shoulder. Goldflame rushes to Darkstar and presses her muzzle on his chest.

"I thought I lost you, too!" She whispers. Darkstar purrs and bumps his muzzle on her head before looking at Littlefalcon approaching him.

"What's the damage?"

Littlefalcon frowns. "We lost Volefang, Dawnleaf, Sneezeclaw and Sweetflower."

" _Sweetflower?"_ Darkstar whispers, shocked. Littlefalcon nods.

The ThunderClan leader gives a weary sigh.

"Why don't you rest for a while?" Littlefalcon suggested.

Darkstar glares at his nephew until Hailstone says, "It'll do you good. The Clan can't see you like this."

Darkstar closes his eyes and sits down. Littlefalcon turns around to look at the ThunderClan cats.

"Let's take a moment to breath, and then we'll have a vigil for the fallen and go back to work."

"Snowpelt." The white-silver flecked she-cat turns and looks at the concerned Beechclaw.

"Why are you here?" She asks him. Beechclaw looks hurt, momentarily.

"I saw the lake overflowing, and the stream went down the gorge. I couldn't just sit by and watch - your Clanmates die."

Snowpelt hears Beechclaw's hiccup. Thistlefang shouldered Beechclaw aside before she could confront the RiverClan warrior.

"Thanks a lot, but we can handle things from here."

Thistlefang presses his well muscled frame against Snowpelt, and glares at Beechclaw with his dark golden eyes.

Snowpelt is finally aware of the resentment between the two toms, and some of her Clanmates were watching them if not distracted by the tragedy.

"Beechclaw."

Snowpelt breaths out in relief when Nightsong pads to the RiverClan warrior.

"I think you should go before your Clan misses you."

"But-."

"It's not up for debate." Nightsong said sternly.

Beechclaw opens his mouth and hears Thistlefang growl. He closes his mouth and nods, turning around and padding out of the camp without anyone noticing.

 _That was uncomfortable._ Snowpelt sighs. She sees Thistlefang give her a challenging stare and pads away from her, leaving an empty feeling in Snowpelt.

* * *

 _ **~ Beechclaw ~**_

Beechclaw pads through the dawn light as the clouds move away, and manages to grab a trout before he goes to RiverClan. Bearskip waits at the entrance and sees his brother.

"Nice trout." Bearskip said. "Did you catch it while you were seeing Snowpaw?"

Beechclaw pauses and drops his trout. "Snow-pelt." He corrected him.

"Big whoop. All I hear is _'Forbidden crush'_ screaming in my ears."

"It's not a crush!"

Bearskip gives Beechclaw a disbelieving look.

"Don't even say it's love!"

Bearskip suddenly looks over his shoulder to make sure no one is listening.

"But I _do-."_

"Don't finish that sentence!" Bearskip hisses quietly. "Beechclaw - our apprentice days are over! You are about to step into a dangerous game, a game filled with lies, betrayal and heartbreak. Silversnow, Darkwater and Snowpelt's kin will suffer from your choices. And don't even get me started on kits! Look at Snowpelt's uncle! Remember Lightstripe and Graysky? The queens told us all about it and we know how it ended!"

"Beechclaw. If you truly care about Snowpelt, let her go and _never_ speak of it to her."

The black and brown eared tom stares at Bearskip in stone faced, sorrow.

 _How can I? There's not another she-cat like Snowpelt._

Beechclaw is hurting. He gives a weary sigh. "Okay… I promise."

* * *

 _ **~ Loki ~**_

Now he knew what Fenris meant. Loki caught Lira and Flick from the Xi trying to take away his hard earned rabbit and eat it.

"Wolves need to eat more. It wouldn't hurt for a dog to share something." Flick sneers.

Unlike Fenris, Loki clobbered Flick and Lira before Sow the Mu broke it up. Loki notices the sneers and glares. Alpha is even being more and more aloof to the rising abuse.

The wolf pack is infuriated that a half-dog like Loki is standing up for himself. Not a day went by that Loki didn't feel the urge to rip off a sneering wolf's head.

He knew any ounce of violence could get him demoted quickly to Omega, and Loki was not about to let that happen. He needed to talk to the Omicron, Thicket.

* * *

"Hey, Pi."

Willow, Flower and Ice look up from the drinking pond to see Loki. Neither she-wolf hid their distaste for him.

"Yes?" Flower asks snidely.

"I want to speak with Thicket."

"The Omicron isn't available." Ice said. Loki sees a burly, sand brown wolf stepping out of the grass den six feet away.

"Funny. That fat wolf over there looks a lot like Thicket to me." Loki said.

" _I can hear you, you know!"_ Thicket calls from his spot. _"Come over here and say it to my face!"_

Loki gives the three Pi's a smug grin. "She-wolves ~."

* * *

Loki settles inside of the grass covered den as Thicket rests on his side, sitting up.

"Well, well, well." Thicket hums. "If it isn't Loki. I never thought I'd see the day that you would march into my practice."

"Don't get used to it."

Thicket flicks his tail. "What brings you here?"

Loki growls. "I'm just looking for a place to be in peace."

"I'm guessing you're just noticing how sour the wolf pack can be to outsiders."

"Yeah." Loki grunts. "They chased out Fenris, and I couldn't stop them…"

"Or you _wouldn't."_ Thicket quipped. "Tell me, what did you hope to accomplish when you decided to cut ties with your brother?"

"I was going to work up ranks and challenge the beta and the alpha."

"And was it worth watching Fenris get abused day after day, until he left the pack?"

"... No. But I'm still going to try."

Thicket asks, "Why do you still want to become Alpha?"

"Because _Crystal_ is a wolf that needs to be stopped." Loki growls. "I'm going to make this pack into a place where Fenris can return to without fear of being hurt."

"Suppose Fenris doesn't want to return?"

Loki pauses, and Thicket continues to talk. "We both know that Fenris was unhappy with being oppressed and abused, we knew he was going to leave eventually. If Fenris decides not to return after you take control of the pack, what will be your next move?"

Loki feels stumped. He never truly thought about it that way. Thicket can see it on his face.

"Until you decide what to do, I suggest you keep your head down and think about your plan thoroughly before challenging any higher ranks."


	36. Chapter 35, Full Moon, Blood Moon

Chapter 35

" **Full Moon, Blood Moon."**

4/23/17 - 4/24/17

* * *

 _ **~ Fenris ~**_

 _Just as Jessie promised, her humans_ \- Longpaws - returned to the den. Fenris immediately hid behind the house in the bushes, fearful of their reaction. The Longpaws play with Jessie through throwing a bright red ball across the field.

Jessie would chase after the ball, and return it to her Longpaws. Then the exercise is repeated over and over again.

 _How can she find this fun? I'm getting dizzy just watching it._

Then, Jessie walks past her Longpaws and went straight to the bushes he is hiding in, and drops the ball.

"Come out." She whispers.

"I can't!" Fenris sees her Longpaws walking behind Jessie and his anxiety grows. Jessie throws the ball into the bushes. Fenris pushes the ball out. Now the Longpaws were confused and curious, and the male walks in front of Jessie to inspect.

 _No, no!_

Fenris pushes his way out and startles the Longpaws. The Longpaws made angry noises and the male picks up a stick. Jessie quickly picks up and tosses the ball to hit Fenris' snout.

"Toss it back to me." She said. Fenris looks at the Farm Dog and grabs the bright red ball, and tosses it to Jessie.

The female Longpaw stops her mate and watches the display.

Jessie twists her neck and throws the ball over Fenris' head and lands five feet away. The white half-wolf runs to the ball and grasps the ball between his razor sharp teeth.

Fenris gallops to Jessie feeling conscious of her Longpaws watching his every move. The white wolf-dog drops the ball near Jessie's white paws.

"Keep going. They're liking it." Jessie urged him.

"The male doesn't seem to."

Jessie snorts. "John is just being stubborn, but Alice is the one you need to win over."

Jessie picks up her ball and yips, walking to the female Longpaw - Alice - and stands on her hind legs to put the ball in Alice's paw. Jessie turns to Fenris.

The white half-dog cautiously walks toward Alice, lowering his ears and tucking his tail between his legs and looking up at her. Alice reaches down and gently pets Fenris' head.

 _This feels nice… Crystal never nuzzled me as a pup except for Zeus._

Alice shows Fenris and Jessie the ball.

"Yes!" Jessie barks, spinning around in a circle and wagging her tail vigorously. "Please, throw it! Throw it again!"

Alice throws the ball. Jessie tears up the ground with Fenris following her. Fenris feels something he hasn't felt since Zeus died: happiness.

* * *

 _ **~ Nightsong ~**_

The night for the Gathering will not be a happy one. With the flood and the loss of four cats, the walk to the island is silent. Ashcloud stayed behind to look after his kits with Spottedberry and Goldflame. Nightsong pads in place with the newly named Raccoontail and Driftcloud.

The RiverClan, ShadowClan and WindClan cats were already on the island when they arrived. Nightsong smells fish and sees Beechclaw.

"Hey, Nightsong. Is Snowpelt here?"

The black she-cat narrows her eyes. "Beechclaw… Whatever you're doing, you need to think clearly before you do something you'll regret."

"It's just a friendly chat." Beechclaw insists.

"Beechclaw, stop!" Nightsong hisses quietly. "I know why you came to ThunderClan during the flood! You say you couldn't watch us die, but yet you only saved _Snowpelt_ and no one else! I've seen the way Thistlefang looks at you. This more than just being friendly."

Beechclaw looks at the ThunderClan cats before Nightsong grabs his attention with a whip of her tail.

"Beechclaw, I'm serious, don't start something that always ends with heartbreak."

* * *

 _ **~ Spiderdusk ~**_

With his Clanmates weaving around, Spiderdusk has a difficult time with finding Beechclaw, Snowpelt and Nightsong. He could easily find Owlpaw with the medicine cats so he decides not to waste time.

"Hey, Owlpaw."

Owlpaw looks at him, there is a smug air around him. "Actually it's Owlflight now."

"Congrats." Spiderdusk retorts. Then he adjusts his tone. "I'm sorry. I just want to tell you something important."

Owlflight looks at Kestrelwing.

"Go. Brackenstar should be starting soon."

Owlflight follows Spiderdusk near a bramble bush.

"One of our kits wandered off from our territory and came across the wolf pack's new camp."

Owlflight's green eyes widen. "Are you certain?"

"Yes! They must've followed our scent trail down from the mountains and come to the lake."

"How - when did this happen?" Owlflight asks rapidly.

"You weren't at our last meeting. Nightsong and Snowpelt found Cloudwind and Whitefur dead ages ago, even her backpack was ripped to shreds."

Owlflight swallows. "Both Cloudwind and Whitefur were white furred cats, but Cloudwind looks exactly like Snowpelt, especially with the backpack on. One of the wolves must have mistaken him for her until it was too late."

"What about Whitefur?" Spiderdusk asks. "I saw him several times, he had black ear tips and tail tip."

"Probably too much in a fit of rage to care. If one wolf caused so much damage, a whole pack would do so much more…"

" _Everyone gather around, and we will start the Gathering!"_

Spiderdusk looks up at Darkstar and back to Owlflight.

"Brackenstar is going to tell what I saw. Let's hope for a solution."

* * *

 _ **~ Alpha/Crystal ~**_

She walks in powerful strides toward the scent left behind by the moorland cats.

"Keep silent. Not a single bark." She told her Zeta, Reap, Eta and Beta, Prideful. She caught sight of Loki, who demanded to come along despite being in Delta.

Alpha growls as Loki's form morphs into a grayish black, and white dog with wolfish features, and ice blue eyes.

 _Scout._

Alpha remembers him, and her hatred for Loki and Fenris' father intensified. She even sees his defiance in Fenris as well as Loki's.

 _You tricked me, Scout, and cost me my mate. I'll never forgive you for that._

Tearing her eyes away from Loki, she hears voices. Alpha looks at a small island and smells the scent of cats, strong and fresh.

* * *

 _ **~ Beechclaw ~**_

Beechclaw laments over his chance to speak with Snowpelt. Darkstar spoke first.

"We recently had a flood in the gorge a couple of days ago. We lost Volefang, Dawnleaf, Sneezeclaw and Sweetflower."

The majority of cats gasp in shock hearing Sweetflower's name. She was very popular, a kind she-cat who lived up to her name.

"We also have a new warrior with us tonight. Please welcome, Raccoontail!"

" _Raccoontail! Raccoontail! Raccoontail!"_

The grey ring tailed tom looks embarrassed as the other Clans cheer his name. Petalbreeze nudges Raccoontail's shoulder.

"Soak it up." She told him.

"That is all ThunderClan has to report."

Darkstar moves aside for Brackenstar to go next.

"One of my warriors, Spiderdusk, made a discovery of wolves being near our borders."

Beechclaw almost immediately screamed with shock as everyone around him was rattled.

" _How is this possible?"_

" _I thought those five got rid of them!"_

" _Wait. So they were telling the truth?!"_

"The wolf pack is near your territory?" Heatherstar asks Brackenstar.

"That is what I was told. We don't know what our next plan is, but we can't stay in WindClan while the wolves are…"

" _While we're, what? I didn't think we were so disliked."_

Beechclaw lost his breath.

 _No. Please, no, of all times?_

Beechclaw saw her: Alpha. The white she-wolf strides over the tree bridge with power and command. Soon, Zeta, Eta and Alpha's Beta, Prideful, swimming onto the island and crowding the cats.

Alpha looks at the four leaders smugly and sees the Prophesied Five.

"Hello, little ones." She adresses them. "I told you that I would be back for you."

Darkstar, Heatherstar, Brackenstar and Olivestar jump from the tree and glare at the white wolf.

"Don't you even try." Darkstar growls.

Alpha sneers. "Ooh, I'm so afraid. What are a bunch of small pieces of _prey_ going to do?"

"We don't care how big you are. You're greatly outnumbered." Heatherstar said.

Olivestar nods. "We'll tear you apart before you could get one of our own."

Alpha hums, uninterested and calm. "You operate as a pack as well. How admirable, such a shame indeed."

Alpha's face became a sick smile and crazed eyes as she barks out a command.

" _ **Kill them all!"**_

The entire island erupts with howls and yowls of cats, and Beechclaw almost runs away from it all.

 _This is just like my dream!_

Beechclaw instincts told him to find his parents and brother. The two Eta wolves Rose and Onyx charge toward him with snapping jaws. Beechclaw dodges and runs underneath Onyx's forelegs and feels Rose's jaws clamp down on his body and bite down.

A sudden gale of wind knocks Onyx into the water. Rose, shocked, drops Beechclaw as a huge chuck of earth hits her, and sent her flying into the water as well.

"Learn how to fight right!"

Beechclaw sees Rosefoot flinging herself into the battle. Windstorm gives Beechclaw a stare before following behind his mate.

" _ **Mom!"**_

Beechclaw blinks and sees Bearskip latching himself on Reap's shoulders, Silversnow's back leg is caught in Reap's mouth.

"Let go of her! Let go!" Bearskip snarls, tearing into the Zeta's fur and flesh. Reap drops Silversnow and knocks Bearskip down and stomps her paw on his chest.

Beechclaw races toward Reap and leaps, sinking his claws into Reap's flank. The grey, brown and white she-wolf immediately forgets Bearskip in favor of Beechclaw.

Real swings her front paw, Beechclaw ducks. Reap bites Beechclaw on his back, ripping his fur off. Bearskip bites on Reap's hind leg. The Zeta turns to Bearskip, and Beechclaw lunges and claws Reap's chest.

Bearskip jumps on Reap's back while Beechclaw attacks her front paws. Overwhelmed by the two toms, Reap shakes off Bearskip and runs away with her tail between her legs.

Bearskip nods in appreciation and goes to check on Silversnow with Darkwater checking her for wounds. Beechclaw hears a shriek and sees Spiderdusk struggling with two other wolves.

He runs to his aide.

* * *

 _ **~ Snowpelt ~**_

" _Let rock!"_ Petalbreeze and Raccoontail charge at one of the wolves as Snowpelt tries to stay out of any wolf's jaws. A jet black wolf stand in her way with a malicious grin.

"Ah, I finally found you!"

 _Zephyr!_ Snowpelt bristles her fur as Zephyr bites at her paws. She scratches his nose, splitting it.

"Got no more magic tricks?" Zephyr sneers. "I got demoted because of you! Now I can finally eat you alive like those other white cats!"

Snowpelt almost falters when she hears Zephyr's claim. Two white cats…

 _ **He's**_ _the one who killed Cloudwind and Whitefur!_

With newfound fury, Snowpelt lunges and claws Zephyr's eyes. She sinks her claw on his muzzle.

"This is for my grandfather!"

Zephyr shakes his head and knocks Snowpelt down. But the white-silver flecked she-cat gets back up and rams herself into the black wolf's chest.

She jumps down and rams harder, pushing Zephyr down on his side. Snowpelt claws Zephyr's flank.

"This is for Whitefur! He'll never see his kits be born because of _you!"_

Something spectacular happened.

Just as Snowpelt raises her claws to strike, her claws becomes coated in ice and slashes Zephyr's flank open. Zephyr howls with pain and gets up as the blood pours from his wound.

"You _rat!"_

Snowpelt prepares for a bite that never came. A black cat latches on to Zephyr and knocks him into the water. The lake turns red as Zephyr's body float to the top like a dead fish. Snowpelt sees Beechclaw's head pop up and gasp for air as he swims to shore.

"Beechclaw! Have you lost your mind?!" She demands.

The black and brown eared tom shakes his fur.

"I did it for _you."_ He breaths.

Snowpelt hears the voices drown out when Beechclaw asks,

"Will you be my mate, Snowpelt?"

Snowpelt stares at the RiverClan warrior in shock. She sees a dark brown shape from her peripheral vision, Thistlefang stares at them both with anger and sadness and rushed into battle.

Snowpelt quickly races into battle, too, without answering Beechclaw's question.

* * *

 _ **~ Nightsong ~**_

With the number of wolves dwindling, Nightsong could barely let her guard down. She chases Prideful away and stops on the tree bridge, barely out of breath.

A shadow looms over her own as she looks over her shoulder, Alpha's teeth almost connected to her head if Nightsong hadn't duck and rolled.

The environment turns dark red, and Nightsong looks at the moon. The moon was dark orange, it was very sinister that makes Nightsong's heart drop.

 _I never heard of a red moon… What does that mean? Is StarClan suffering, too?_

Alpha gazes at the moon with a smile.

"Isn't the blood moon lovely? It rarely come around. It's a perfect fit end for you."

Alpha snaps her jaws, and Nightsong dodges the blow and claws Alpha's already bad eye. The white she-wolf bites at Nightsong and swings her paw, Nightsong grabs hold on Alpha's front paw and bites it.

Alpha snarls and slams her front paw, knocking Nightsong down.

"I've had enough of your stubbornness, cat!" Before Alpha could bite down, Littlefalcon came out of nowhere and pushes Alpha into the water with him.

Nightsong scrambles to the edge and tries to find her father in the water. Blood rises on the surface, and Nightsong already fears the worst.

 _He can't die. He's_ _ **Littlefalcon**_ _, he can't leave me and Mom!_

A shadow swim up, and Littlefalcon gasps for air as he struggles to stay up. The ThunderClan deputy reaches the shore as Nightsong purrs with relief.

"I thought you died…"

Littlefalcon coughs. "Everyone may accept the death of a runt, but I'm not accepting it."

The island falls quiet as the wolves swim away with defeat, and Nightsong sighs with relief. "Let's go-."

The water suddenly bursts up. Alpha drags herself out of the water and glares at Nightsong. The white she-wolf drags herself toward Nightsong with speed that surprises her and Littlefalcon.

Alpha gets up only for another white wolf to stab her neck with a sharp stick, blood spattering out. Alpha gave out a noiseless scream as she falls down, she glares at the white wolf male before she falls still.

Nightsong and Littlefalcon look at the white wolf.

"She's not bothering you anymore." He said. Snowpelt runs out on the tree bridge and pauses when she sees the white wolf, and squints her eyes.

"You're not Fenris." She says.

The white wolf looks surprised, as did Nightsong.

"No. I'm his brother, Loki. And like I said, with Crystal dead, the pack won't bother you anymore."

"How can we trust you?" Littlefalcon demands softly. "You could come back to avenge Crystal at any moment."

Loki's face became hard and cold. "No they won't. I'll fix it myself." Loki turns his back.

"Oh, and little white cat."

Snowpelt blinks. "What?"

"If you see Fenris, tell him he is welcome in the pack any time… And tell him I'm sorry for not being there for him."

Loki walks away with a swish of his tail.

* * *

 _ **~ Owlflight ~**_

The moon's color becomes white and bright once more. But it meant little to the cats.

Owlflight sees a few bodies lying around that broke his heart.

Hailstone was killed under Zephyr's paws while defending Duskshade with his remaining warrior training.

"He just stood there and fought, but his leg…" Duskshade sobs as Sootdust comforts him.

Grassclaw bravely, but stupidly, fought a whole pack until they ripped him apart by his fur. The last one was ThunderClan's leader, Darkstar. The jet black tom remains motionless and bloody.

Darkstar lost his last life fighting for his Clan.

"Poor Goldflame." Gingershine whispers to Timberclaw. "She just lost her mate, and now her father…"

Owlflight sees Littlefalcon bend down and gently grooms his uncle's fur, Lightstripe shakes his head and cries while Graystream comforts her father.

Owlflight knew Darkstar was his brother. With him gone, Lightstripe is the last remaining cat from Stealthfire and Stoatfrost's litter.

"Littlefalcon." Heatherstar adresses the deputy, and soon-to-be leader.

"I'm very sorry for your loss. Darkstar was a brave cat."

"Brazen, snarky and sarcastic." Olivestar grunts. "But a noble cat."

Brackenstar nods. "Yes. He proved that his name was never meant for evil."

Lightstripe nods. "That's why Mom called him Darkkit. She wanted him to be known as a good cat, not a bad one."

Littlefalcon sniffs and looks at the three leaders with tears in his pale amber eyes. "I don't know if I'm ready…"

"Yes, you are." Finchblaze said padding to him. "Darkstar knew what he was doing when he chose you."

"Have faith in StarClan, Littlefalcon." Brackenstar told him.

The small black and white tom bows his head.

"We should take Hailstone and Darkstar back for a vigil."

"Same for Grassclaw." Brackenstar agrees. Owlflight didn't like his father, but he felt a little sympathy for Grassclaw's untimely death.

 _Hopefully Brackenstar will pick a cat who won't jump into fights. And at least my brothers and sister have a future in ShadowClan now._

* * *

 _ **~ Loki ~**_

The white half-dog took his time returning to the forest and sees Prideful standing on the rock. Prideful notices him

"Where have you-?"

"Alpha is dead. She fell, hit her head on the rocks and drowned." Loki lies.

The wolf pack talk amongst each other until Prideful grabs their attention.

"We will all mourn the loss of Crystal, our Alpha. But now is time for me to step in as Alpha…"

Loki's growl intensifies and stalks toward Prideful.

"I, Loki, challenge the beta, Prideful, for place as Alpha!"

The wolf pack glares at Loki and gasps with shock. Prideful curls his lip.

"I wasn't aware that a wolf could jump from delta to alpha."

"They can't!" Called one of the Gammas, Bristle. "It's never been done before!"

"Guess there's a first time for everything." Loki sneers.

Prideful scoffs. "I refuse to sink to your level, dog!"

"That's right, I'm a dog, and I bet that's why you don't want to fight me. You're _scared!"_

Mocking whispers ripple through the pack. Prideful growls and turns to face the illegitimate son of his fallen Alpha.

"Alright then. I accept your challenge."

Loki runs toward Prideful, who is waiting for the first attack. Loki suddenly stops, spins around on his front paws, and kicks up dirt in his eyes.

" _Gah!"_ Prideful shakes his head to get rid of the dirt. Loki slams his whole body against Prideful's and knocks him over. Loki quickly pins down the grey and white male wolf.

Prideful thrashes about until Loki clamps his jaws on Prideful's neck, and the Beta immediately freezes up. Every wolf holds their breath and watches intently.

"You give?" Loki growls, his mouth full of fur.

Prideful whimpers, but Loki refuses to accept it as an answer.

"I said do you give?!"

"Yes! I yield!"

Loki releases his grip and allows Prideful to get up and stand on his paws. The white half-wolf looks at the pack. They're clearly not pleased with having a wolf-dog hybrid as Alpha, but he sure isn't going to let them sour his mood.

"As first orders as Alpha, I pick Swan as my beta, and Prideful will be an Eta."

A small white she-wolf looks at her paws shyly. Loki's aunt, Crystal's sister, have rarely been around him and Fenris due to Crystal's wrath. Loki can trust her as his beta.

"Second orders, we will leave the lake and move further into the wilderness tonight when the humans sleep."

The wolf pack almost protest, but they knew with Loki as Alpha, his word is law. Loki nods approvingly. "Good. Now rest up. We have a long road ahead of us."

* * *

 _ **~ Snowpelt ~**_

No matter how hard she tries, Snowpelt couldn't block out Goldflame's shrieks of sorrow. First she loses her mother, Ravenwing, then her mate and now her father. Graystream and Rosefoot were comforting Goldflame after telling her what happened, but it was Windstorm who she cried on.

Windstorm is still with Goldflame in the nursery, looking over his foster sister. Littlefalcon has the hardest time getting out of the den when every cat is waiting for him to leave for Moonpool.

Snowpelt sees Thistlefang padding past her without a glance, and feels a cold chill running up her spine. He couldn't look at her after Beechclaw asked her to be his mate. Maybe if she had paid closer attention to the signs, she could have prevented this…

Loud paw steps catch the attention of the ThunderClan cats. Loki pushes through the thorn barrier, looking over the cats who were fearful and furious with his presence.

"Loki!" Nightsong pads to the white half-dog. "Why are you here?"

"To apologize for my mother's actions."

The ThunderClan cats slowly relaxes under Loki's civil greeting.

"I've already apologized to the other three packs, and even though it means little to what happened, I hope to start off with a clean slate before we depart."

Littlefalcon frowns as he pads to Loki. "You're leaving the lake?"

"Yes, quickly as possible." Loki replies. "I suspect not everyone is willing to forgive the pack and my wolves will be tempted to take action behind my back. Half-wolves aren't as well respected, so I intend on asserting my orders as Alpha once we go."

"I see… Well, I hope you have a chance to redeem yourself, Loki. I wish you well."

Loki flicks his ear as he turns. "I should be wishing you well. Farewell, cat pack."

Snowpelt watches Loki leave the camp as quickly as he came. It brings her back to thinking about Fenris. Where did he go? Was he happy?

 _I hope he is. He deserves a happy life._

* * *

 **He sure is, Snowpelt. He's definitely happy. :)**

 **The prophecy is complete. Loki succeeded his mother - in a violent way, in my perspective - and became the first wolf-dog hybrid Alpha in his pack's history.**

 **Fenris seems to be fitting in with Jessie's owners. And I caught one of you shipping FenrisXJessie in the reviews!**

 **Beechclaw popped the question!... In front of Thistlefang. Now Snowpelt needs to make a decision.**

 **Darkstar dies. T^T I'll miss writing you, you snarky old fool. Now Littlefalcon is set to become leader. So many changes in ThunderClan, and all that waits is Goldflame's kits. I mean, nothing ever goes wrong with warrior cat births, right? ~ Kyubi**


	37. Chapter 36, The Littlest Leader

Chapter 36

" **The Littlest Leader."**

4/24/17

* * *

 _ **~ Littlefalcon ~**_

 _His paws were beginning to betray him,_ Littlefalcon tries to keep up his strong façade in front of the ThunderClan cats watching and waiting for him to depart. Duskshade pads out of the den with tired eyes.

Littlefalcon eats the traveling herbs laid out before him. Ivyheart touches Littlefalcon's shoulder with her nose. "Good luck."

Littlefalcon nods and stands up. "I'm ready." He told Duskshade.

Littlefalcon and Duskshade approach Moonpool, and Duskshade instructs him to sleep near it. The small black and white tom sleeps next to the water and falls asleep.

* * *

 _He took a sharp breath and opens his eyes to see countless of cats watching him._

" _Welcome to StarClan, Littlefalcon."_

 _Their voices were in sync, tom and she-cat, with one voice and not missing a beat. The first cat steps out, and Littlefalcon almost lost the will to stand and cry._

 _A very dark grey she-cat pads toward him as her fur ripples, revealing faint tabby stripes, and emerald green eyes that sparkle when she laid her gaze on him._

" _Whisperclaw." Littlefalcon whimpers, pressing his head on her chest._

" _Littlefalcon. Stand up straight."_

 _The small black and white tom looks at his mother, hearing her stiff tone. Whisperclaw's eyes were, instead, filled with warmth and pride. Littlefalcon removes himself from her and stands up to look her in the eye._

" _For you, I give you the life of understanding. Even if a cat is strange beyond understanding, try and make a connection with them."_

 _Whisperclaw touches Littlefalcon's forehead. He is instantly taken back to his nursery days. Whisperclaw grooms his fur thoroughly, Littlefalcon knew this as the only way Whisperclaw shows her affection due to her dislike of being touched without warning._

 _Whisperclaw steps back and turns away._

" _Mom!"_

 _Whisperclaw smiles to Littlefalcon and vanishes in the crowd. The next cat only made him even more somber. It was Tigerflame. The big, muscular tabby tom approaches Littlefalcon and smiles at him._

" _You've made me more proud than you imagine." Tigerflame said._

" _I give you the life of persistence. Just like you never gave up in your apprenticeship, never give up on your Clan."_

 _Tigerflame touches his head, and Littlefalcon feels a sharp pain rip through his body. Through Tigerflame's eyes, he sees harsh judgement in cats eyes, the sense of loneliness and despair. He then sees a golden she-cat talking to him, or whispering to him, and feeling enlightened by her support._

 _Littlefalcon returns to reality as Tigerflame pads away from him. A blue grey she-cat with mint green eyes pads to him._

" _Thanks for taking care of Ivyheart. I guess she was right about you." Said Bluejay._

" _With this life, I give you the life of selflessness. Always put your Clan first before yourself."_

 _Littlefalcon endures another painful exchange of life, and Bluejay goes to Volefang and Jaystripe, and a newborn kit who is with them._

 _A skinny white tom skips over to Littlefalcon with a huge grin on his face. His blue eyes and white fur, Littlefalcon knows where Cloudwind and Snowpelt got their looks from._

" _Helloooo again! How's my favorite grandson?"_

" _Good."_

 _Stoatfrost nods. "Nice, nice. Stealthfire told me about your kits. I'm glad the Nightheart and Stoatfrost handsome gene are still being passed down to the toms and she-cats."_

" _ **Would you get on with it?! We haven't got all starlight!"**_

" _Hold on to your pelt, Mooneye!" Stoatfrost rolls his eyes and looks at Littlefalcon._

" _I give you the life of integrity. Be sure to speak with honesty even if it hurts."_

 _Stoatfrost touches Littlefalcon's forehead and electricity pulses through his body. Stoatfrost pats his shoulder. "Knock 'em dead, buddy."_

 _Stoatfrost prances away as another white tom pads from the crowd with a tortoiseshell and white she-cat._

 _Cloudwind stands in front of Littlefalcon. "It's nice to see you again. I give you the life of intuition. Just like you stood up for me when the truth came out, I want you to do the same for others who can't, with clarity and fairness."_

 _With his fifth life, Cloudwind pads to Petalsong and melts into the crowd. A light silver she-cat pads toward him. Littlefalcon squints._

" _I don't think I know you."_

" _Of course you wouldn't. I'm Seabreeze, and I'm Goldflame's grandmother."_

 _Seabreeze touches Littlefalcon's forehead. "I give you the life of rejuvenation. With all the kits you have in the Clan, you will definitely need this life to keep up with them."_

 _Six lives down, three lives to go._

 _A light brown she cat steps forward. Something about her reminds Littlefalcon of someone…_

" _Hi, I'm Cookie, Driftcloud's mother. I'm glad Driftcloud has a friend like you, and that he helped you through a tough time."_

 _Cookie touches Littlefalcon's forehead. "I give you the life of protection. Like a mother cares for her kits, do the same with your Clan."_

 _Not long after Cookie left, Darkstar takes her place. Ravenwing watches her mate from the crowd._

" _Heh. We're not so different after all, huh? I give you the life of strength. And I don't wanna hear you cry about your size, you already showed us that it doesn't matter."_

 _Littlefalcon feels his skin bursting with burns. Darkstar steps back and pads to Ravenwing, looking the happiest he's ever been. A dark brown tom with dark red stripes over his eyes and tail pads to Littlefalcon._

" _Greetings. I'm Addertail, a ShadowClan warrior."_

" _... Are you, like, a distant relative of mine?"_

 _Addertail shakes his head. "Not necessarily, but do you know Daisyleaf? She's my sister."_

" _Sister, really? She never mentioned a brother."_

" _That's because I died before she got kicked out." Addertail explains. "We were close. I wasn't paying attention when that monster… If I had, I would have left ShadowClan with her and help raise the kits. So I'm glad you helped her with her kits, even when it wasn't your call."_

 _Littlefalcon looks at Duskshade, who is also in awe of his newly discovered uncle._

" _They kinda picked me."_

 _Addertail touches Littlefalcon's forehead and said, "I give you the life of dedication. Continue to work hard and make your Clan great under your leadership."_

 _Littlefalcon braces for the quick pain to bare. Addertail melts into the crowd._

" _Littlefalcon. You're life as a warrior is no more. From now on you are Littlestar, leader of ThunderClan!"_

" _Littlestar! Littlestar! Littlestar!"_

* * *

 _ **~ Nightsong ~**_

Ivyheart paces back and forth. Acornfall and Fishleap were anxious and Morningfire distracts himself by playing with his tail tip.

" _Look! He's back!"_

Nightsong sees her father return with Duskshade smiling with pride.

" _Littlestar! Littlestar! Littlestar!"_

The small black and white tom pads underneath Highledge as cats gather around their new leader.

"Darkstar was a brave cat, a cat who brought glory to the 'Dark name that will last for generations to come. And I hope to be the leader you can be proud of. And now, I have to choose who will be my deputy."

Nightsong heard every cat hold their breath. Littlestar smiles as he approaches his chosen cat. He touches the cat with his paw.

"Lightstripe will be deputy of ThunderClan."

The bright ginger tom blinks in surprise and looks at cats behind him, who were purring with approval. Graystream bumps heads with her father. Nightsong knew her great-uncle had a dream as a small kit to be the deputy of ThunderClan, before his affair with Graysky the RiverClan she-cat and the birth of Graystream.

He obviously didn't expect his dream to come true.

"Littlestar." Lightstripe said softly. "I'm at a loss for words. I promise you I won't let you down."

" _Lightstripe! Lightstripe! Lightstripe!"_

Nightsong sees one cat standing alone, Snowpelt. She pads to her cousin and nudges her shoulder.

"Holding out okay?"

"I guess." Snowpelt looks over Nightsong's shoulder. She follows her gaze to Thistlefang, who is greeting Littlestar.

"It'll get better. He can't stay mad with you forever."

Snowpelt sniffs. "I have a feeling that it's going to get bad before it gets better."

* * *

 _ **~ Snowpelt ~**_

She couldn't sleep. Thistlefang's nest is right in front of her, and she can't shake off the lingering disappointment in his eyes. Snowpelt gets up and leaves her nest to go to the lake. Snowpelt watches the full moon reflect off the water, and she hears paw steps approaching and sees Beechclaw.

"Why are you here?" She asks him.

Beechclaw kicks a pebble with his front paw. "Loki came by and apologized. I was wondering if he spoke to you, too."

"He did. But I doubt that's the reason why you came out here."

Beechclaw sighs. He pads closer and sits down next to her.

"You didn't answer my question. I mean, I know it was bad timing-."

"No kidding." Snowpelt says stiffly.

"But I was afraid to die and never telling you. I _love_ you, Snowpelt. I never met a she-cat who has compassion for cats, especially over a prey's injury. Will you please be my mate?"

Snowpelt raised an invisible eyebrow. The idea was attractive. Forbidden romance always was. But in the core of her being, in the back of her mind, she sees herself with a tom in her future. It didn't involve a thick furred, black tom from RiverClan.

It was dark brown, a tabby, who is right in her Clan. Snowpelt saw Thistlefang in her future.

"No. I can't do that."

Beechclaw recoils as if she struck him. "Why…? I love you! If it's about the Clan thing, I could join ThunderClan or you can come to RiverClan."

"That's a bad idea no matter how many theories you can come up with."

Beechclaw's amber eyes hardened.

"Is this about Thistlefang?"

Snowpelt looks away.

"I don't understand. We traveled together, and we fought side by side."

"Thistlefang was there since I was a kit. He taught me how to fight and he supported me and my meetings with you guys when he could have reported me to Darkstar. Beechclaw, you have to understand, I only care for you as a friend."

Beechclaw could hear his heart break. His broken promise to Bearskip rings in his mind.

"What do you expect me to do now?"

"Find love in RiverClan." Snowpelt replies honestly. "I'm sure there are she-cats your age who you can have, no dangers or risks. Just don't get hung up on a relationship that would never last."

Snowpelt briefly touches Beechclaw's cheek and pads away. The RiverClan warrior is rigidly standing like a statue as the white-silver flecked she-cat left him in the night. He swallows his sorrow and pads back to his territory, dragging his tail in the ground.

Two gold eyes were watching the exchange. Thistlefang sighs with relief and quietly sneaks back to his nest without waking up Snowpelt.

* * *

 **Mistleaf suggested for Whisperclaw, Tigerflame, Stoatfrost, Darkstar, Cloudwind Seabreeze, Bluejay and Addertail to give Littlefalcon his lives, I think I only came up with Cookie's appearance. It's almost nine. I'm tired. Sorry for the lackluster author's note, but…**

 ***Kyubi suddenly passes out and falls asleep. Decidueye peers from the left corner and drags Kyubi away as Incineroar writes down a note and shows it to the reader***

" _ **Be sure to review and have a nice day."**_

 _ **~ Incineroar and Decidueye**_


	38. Chapter 37, Extinguished

Chapter 37

" **Extinguished."**

4/25/17

* * *

 _ **~ Duskshade ~**_

 _Weeks passed since the attack of the_ wolf pack. True to his word, Loki took the pack away from the lake that night and is never heard from again. With Littlestar in power, he made sure everyone kept busy with their work to distract them from the tragedy.

Duskshade did the same as he puts his fresh raspberry leaves in a neat pile early morning.

The medicine cat den seemed empty without Hailstone's presence. Duskshade even misses his comments.

 _A medicine cat is always isolated. It will take some time to get used to until I get an apprentice myself._

"Duskshade?"

Duskshade looks up and sees Daisyleaf standing in the entrance and blocking the sun.

"Are you okay?" She asks him.

"Never better."

Daisyleaf snorts. "I don't believe that for a second. You barely step out of your den since the last Gathering."

Duskshade flicks his ear. "I've been busy."

Daisyleaf pads inside and stands next to her youngest son.

"Duskshade, you are beginning to worry everyone. Look at yourself."

The pale brown tabby looks at his untidy pelt.

"Why don't you step out and take in some fresh air?"

Daisyleaf leads Duskshade outside in the chilly morning sun. He sees Timberclaw enter the nursery with a squirrel. With Goldflame in a depressed state, Gingershine suddenly volunteered to look after her and give Windstorm a chance to sleep and hunt. Although Duskshade already suspected that she's expecting kits, even if Gingershine and Timberclaw don't know it yet, hopefully the rumor mill won't become as big a deal as her sister's pregnancy.

"It won't be long until Gingershine has kits." He told his mother. Daisyleaf chuckles.

"I knew I wasn't the only one who sees it."

Daisyleaf suddenly frowns when she sees Finchblaze and Maplecloud talking quietly under Highledge.

"I suppose she will have kits of her own, too."

Duskshade nudges Daisyleaf. "I know you're not a fan of him, but Maplecloud likes him."

Daisyleaf opens her mouth when a shriek in the nursery catches their attention. Timberclaw rushes out.

"Duskshade! Goldflame is having her kits!"

"I'm on it." Duskshade stands up and goes inside the nursery. Gingershine is horrified by the sight of blood in Goldflame's nest.

"I don't know what to do!" She exclaims.

"I do. Get some raspberry leaves and chervil - and a stick if possible!"

* * *

 _ **~ Thistlefang ~**_

Every cat waits in anticipation for the arrival of Goldflame's kits. Hawkfeather sits next to Thistlefang.

"Taking notes?" Hawkfeather teased. Thistlefang frowns and glares at Hawkfeather, who blinks at him.

"Geez, sorry. I take it you and Snowpelt are on the rocks?"

"... You can say that."

"What happened? You were a wreck when she left."

Thistlefang lashes his tail when he remembers Beechclaw of RiverClan asking Snowpelt to be his mate, in a middle of a battle no less!

"I hit a snag. It's gone, but it just doesn't feel right anymore."

Hawkfeather nudges his shoulder with his nose. "You'll work it out. You can't stay mad at her forever."

 _ **~ Duskshade ~**_

Duskshade watches as the first kit came out. Gingershine did as she was told and licks the kit's fur backwards.

"It's a she-cat." She reports. Duskshade takes the she-cat and places her near Goldflame's belly. The second kit came and Gingershine repeats the actions.

"Another she-cat."

Duskshade places his paw on Goldflame's flank. "One more, Goldflame, you're doing good."

Goldflame's tears fell. "Please… Just get them out…"

Duskshade doesn't like the pain and weariness in her voice. "We're doing our best. Now… _push!"_

Goldflame pushes with all her might, the final kit comes out and Gingershine licks it until it starts crying out like it's littermates.

"A tom!"

Duskshade takes the tom and places him with his two sisters.

"Two she-cats and one tom. You should be proud."

Goldflame looks at her kits. "I am… Whitefur would have loved these three. I wish Darkstar and Ravenwing saw them, too."

Duskshade nods and says to Gingershine. "Make sure she gets some sleep." Duskshade steps out of the nursery, Littlestar and Lightstripe were waiting patiently outside.

"Well?" Littlestar asks, concerned for his cousin. Duskshade smiles.

"Two she-cats and one tom."

The Clan purrs with pride until Gingershine calls Duskshade's name and poke her head out of the nursery.

"Duskshade! Goldflame's not breathing!"

The pale brown tabby whirls around and races inside to find Goldflame limp in her nest with three mewling kits. Duskshade presses his ear on her side to find a heartbeat.

"I don't know what to do. She just laid down and said she was going with Ravenwing, I freaked out."

Duskshade raises his head and looks at Gingershine. "I know what she meant."

The ginger she-cat blinks and shakes her head. "No… Why?"

"StarClan wanted her. Tell Littlestar what happened… I need to think."

* * *

It took ten minutes for the Clan to go from grief to worry. The newborn kits couldn't survive without milk. As far as Duskshade knew, there were no available queens except for Gingershine, but it won't be for a while.

Duskshade then remembers something and decides to visit WindClan. He is met with surprised mews and suspicious stares as he calls Hazelheart's name. The dark yellow she-cat looks at Duskshade.

"Duskshade, how may we help you?" Brackenstar asks as Hazelheart and the newly named Softdawn approach him.

"We have a bit of an emergency. One of our queens gave birth and died this morning."

Softdawn gasps and Hazelheart blinks with sorrow. "I'm so sorry to hear that. It was Goldflame, wasn't it?"

"Yes."

Brackenstar asks, "The kits survived, right?"

Duskshade nods. "I came here because I was hoping that one of your queens could help me."

Brackenstar looks thoughtful.

"The only queen right now is Goldentail, her kits moved on to solid foods."

"Can I talk to her?"

Brackenstar nods and calls Goldentail over. The pale ginger she-cat pads to Brackenstar and gives Duskshade a nervous glance.

"Goldentail. There are kits in ThunderClan who have lost their mother, and Duskshade wants to know if you could nurse them until they move to solid foods."

"Their mother died? Poor things."

Goldentail looks at Duskshade. "I'll do it, just give me a chance to tell my kits."

* * *

Goldentail tells her kits what is happening. Cricketkit, Nutkit and Mintkit made her promise to return, and Goldentail follows Duskshade into ThunderClan's camp. Duskshade quickly explains the plan, and Littlestar allows Goldentail to stay in the nursery.

The WindClan queen curls herself around the three kits as they start to suckle.

Duskshade sighs with relief.

"Do they have names?" Goldentail asks Gingershine and Duskshade.

"She never had a chance to." Gingershine said.

Goldentail looks at the two black she-cats. "Hmm. It'll be hard to tell which from which until they open their eyes. But for this little one…"

She strokes the tom's gold brown fur with her tail.

"I like the name Aspenkit."

"Aspenkit, I like it." Gingershine agrees.

Duskshade finds it strange that a WindClan queen is naming a ThunderClan kit, but the circumstances shouldn't call it into question. He's grateful for Goldentail for leaving WindClan and nurse the kits, even if it was temporary.

At least now Goldflame's kits have a chance to live.


	39. Chapter 38, A New Dawn

Chapter 38

" **A New Dawn."**

4/25/17 - 4/26/17 - 4/27/17

* * *

 _ **~ Nightsong ~**_

 _Goldentail's departure from ThunderClan_ already made cats sigh with relief. Nightsong couldn't see why they were so scared of a queen.

After four weeks, she leaves ThunderClan with a goodbye to the kits. Gingershine even stays in the nursery after being told she is expecting, and took in Goldflame's kits to foster. The two black she-cats open their eyes seven days after birth, and Goldentail and Gingershine agreed on their names.

Hollykit is the one with blue eyes, and Poppykit is the one with green eyes. The two kits were playing outside under Gingershine's watch. Nightsong took note of Aspenkit staying behind Gingershine, staring into thin air.

 _Such a weird kit._

In fact, Aspenkit has been strange for a while. For instance, it's now early December, the kits' first moon, and it took longer for Aspenkit to become mobile and follow his sisters around. Now he doesn't seem interested in playing with Hollykit or Poppykit.

"Aspenkit!"

Poppykit kicks the moss ball to the distracted Aspenkit. The gold brown tom leaps when the ball touches him, and he pokes at the ball curiously.

"Aspenkit, kick it!" Hollykit says impatiently. Poppykit pads to Aspenkit and kicks the ball with her front paw. Aspenkit blinks and pushes the moss ball toward Poppykit.

"Good job!" Poppykit smiles. Looking at her face, Aspenkit smiles, too.

" _Mrrow!"_ Aspenkit cries kicking the ball. Nightsong frowns.

 _He should be talking like his sisters. Maybe he's a late bloomer?_

Whatever the case, Aspenkit is playing with Poppykit and Hollykit now. It doesn't seem that big of a deal.

* * *

 _ **~ Snowpelt ~**_

" _May all cats old enough to catch their prey, meet me at Highledge for a Clan meeting!"_

Snowpelt is the first in front of the crowd. She glances to the side and sees Thistlefang. The dark brown tabby is rigidly similar to a statue, and looking at the wall and avoiding her gaze.

"I turned down Beechclaw's offer." She told him quietly.

Thistlefang grunts in response. Snowpelt flattens her ears.

"It wasn't my intention to hurt you. I didn't realize Beechclaw's feelings were deep until that night. Thistlefang, when can we go back to the days before the prophecy started?"

"... I'm not sure."

Snowpelt lowers her head and looks at her paws.

"For now, let's take it slow."

Snowpelt longs to rests her head on Thistlefang's broad shoulder, but wills herself to look up at Highledge. Thistlefang's tail tip briefly touches Snowpelt's without her knowledge.

Littlestar made sure every cat is present before making his announcement.

"ThunderClan has gone through much tragedy, following the death of Goldflame. Let's take a moment of silence for her, and remember her as the daughter of Darkstar and Ravenwing, granddaughter of Thornstar and Seabreeze, foster sister to Windstorm, cousin to Graystream and Rosefoot. And finally, a member of the Paws of Nature and wielder of fire."

Everyone bows their head in silence. Graystream, Rosefoot and Windstorm huddle together in mourning of their close friend. Rosefoot gently strokes her tail on Windstorm's spine.

Littlestar raises his head. "While she is in StarClan, let us not forget the kits she left behind, and preserve her legacy through them. Now, we will begin with the apprentice ceremony of Spottedberry and Sweetflower's kits."

Sunkit, Seedkit and Leopardkit were padding to Littlestar. Spottedberry and Squirreltail were watching their kits with pride.

"Why are they going first?" Ripplekit asks Ashcloud. "We were born first!"

"Not everything is a race." Ashcloud replies. Ripplekit pouts at his response.

"Sunkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Sunpaw."

"Pineheart. You are a skilled fighter and a calm she-cat under the training of Stormwhisker. I trust you to pass your knowledge to Sunpaw."

The reddish brown she-cat blinks in surprise. She can feel the dubious stares passed down on her. Pineheart takes a deep breath.

 _Don't break down. Prove to them that you're not broken._

Pineheart pads to Sunpaw and touches noses with the bright ginger apprentice. Sunpaw isn't aware of the doubtful stares of the warriors, she looks at Pineheart with hope and innocence.

Pineheart feels warmth take over her pelt.

This kind little apprentice would surely bring up her spirits. Pineheart is unaware of Seedkit's stare as Sunpaw sits next to Pineheart.

"Emberkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Emberpaw. Featherwing will be your mentor. She is a loyal and intelligent warrior, and you will learn plenty from her."

Emberpaw touches noses with Featherwing before sitting next to her.

"Leopardkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Leopardpaw."

"Oakstorm. You have received excellent training from Volefang. I expect you to pass down everything you know to Leopardpaw."

 _What?! That grumpy badger?!_

Leopardpaw forces himself to smile as he touches noses with Oakstorm and sits next to him.

Ashcloud ushers his kits to Littlestar.

"Creekkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Creekpaw."

"Maplecloud. Finchblaze was a great mentor, strict, and I trust you to pass these qualities down to Creekpaw."

Ripplekit strides forward with pride. Nightsong rolled her eyes at the kit.

 _You're becoming an apprentice, not leader. Get over yourself._

"Ripplekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Ripplepaw."

"Thistlefang. I know you learned how to be a skilled fighter and protector. I trust you to pass it down to Ripplepaw."

The dark brown tabby smiles and touches noses with Ripplepaw. Snowpelt smiles at the pride on Thistlefang's face.

"Seedkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Seedpaw."

Littlestar focuses his attention on Seedpaw's potential mentor. She has been in a foul mood since Nightsong returned. Hopefully getting Seedpaw will brighten her day.

"Acornfall."

The light brown she cat blinks in surprise.

"Goldflame was a strict mentor, I know this is your first apprentice along with Pineheart, I trust you to teach Seedpaw everything you know."

Seedpaw pads to Acornfall and sees the annoyance leaving her eyes for a brief second.

 _Is she not happy to get me?_ Seedpaw swallows. He touches noses with Acornfall and sits next to her.

"Drizzlekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Drizzlepaw."

"Hawkfeather. Lionfang is a strong and talented warrior, and you are a brilliant hunter. I trust you to pass your knowledge to Drizzlepaw."

With the apprentice ceremony complete, Poppykit and Hollykit chatter with each other.

"Five moon's feels like _forever!"_ Poppykit exaggerates.

"I know. Isn't Littlestar our relative? Maybe he can bend the rules for us…"

"Absolutely not!" Gingershine snaps, though her smile betrays her tone.

"But we could ask and try! Right, Aspenkit?"

Hollykit sees Aspenkit staring into nothingness. Hollykit swats Aspenkit's ear to grab his attention. Aspenkit leaps up and glares at her before rubbing his ear.

 _What's his problem?_

Aspenkit is always going around acting as if every little touch is fire on his skin. Spacing out, kitten babble instead of talking… Hollykit thought her brother was broken in some way.

* * *

 _ **~ Beechclaw ~**_

The freezing cold water wasn't enough to get Beechclaw out. He drags out a trout and pads back to camp with an unbreakable stride. He can't get his mind to stop replaying Snowpelt's rejection. It was a blow, deep in his heart that he held for her.

 _How does she expect me to move on?_ He thought. _There's no one in my Clan who can replace her!_

Beechclaw drops the trout and tries to clear his head. Maybe there's a chance that he's overreacting. Snowpelt is the only she-cat so far that caught his eye. She might be right about looking for mates in his own Clan.

"Are you going to move?"

Beechclaw almost jumps out of his fur. He turns around and sees a grey she-cat with light grey stripes.

 _What was her name? I know her name is a fish…_

"Carpstream?" He asks. Carpstream doesn't look the least bit amused.

"Yes. I'd appreciate it if you didn't struggle to remember my name."

Carpstream snatched his trout up and stalks away. Beechclaw stares after her with confusion.

 _What got under her pelt?_

Olivestar calls a meeting, and Beechclaw sits next to Bearskip, who was talking quietly with Minnownose. Bearskip catches his brother staring.

"What?"

Beechclaw snorts and shakes his head.

Olivestar hosts the apprentice ceremony for Applefoot's kits.

"Heavykit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Heavypaw."

Everyone stares at Heavypaw with such intensity that Beechclaw hasn't seen since his own apprentice ceremony. Maybe it's because Heavypaw is strongly identical to his long deceased father, Heavystorm.

"Darkwater. You are a loyal, talented warrior. I trust you to teach Heavypaw everything you know."

Darkwater purrs and touches noses with Heavypaw.

"Frecklekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Frecklepaw."

"Fawnstep. Nightfang was a brilliant mentor to you, and I know you will teach Frecklepaw everything you know."

Otterkit is the last one.

"Otterkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Otterpaw."

Olivestar suddenly pauses. She scratches her claws on the ground and looks at the crowd anxiously, which is unlike her. Beechclaw wonders why she is suddenly so nervous.

"Daisypelt will be your mentor."

An outbreak of shock, anger and outrage over Daisypelt sprung out. Daisypelt is literally in the center of the shouts as she stands up when Applefoot blocks her path to her daughter.

"Applefoot." Olivestar's becomes stern. "Let her pass."

"Olivestar - she's a murder! She'll corrupt poor Otterpaw!" Willowfall exclaims.

"I seem to recall that Daisypelt has done little mischief since she was defeated in the Soulless Battle. Since she regained her strength, I see it as ridiculous to not to use her talents. She is still a RiverClan warrior."

Applefoot growls something to Daisypelt before slowly backing away and allowing the light grey tabby pad to her apprentice. Otterpaw looks incredibly confused and scared.

 _I can't believe they didn't just wait_ before _breaking out like that. Now Otterpaw is scared._

Daisypelt chuckles at Otterpaw's discomfort. "Don't you worry. Just hold your head up."

Otterpaw reluctantly lifts her head and touches noses with Daisypelt.

Glares bore into Daisypelt and, much to Beechclaw's anger, Otterpaw.

 _She's an innocent apprentice! They can't seriously believe that she is going to turn out like Daisypelt!_

Beechclaw silently hopes to StarClan that Olivestar knows what she's doing.

* * *

 _ **~ Spiderdusk ~**_

WindClan ran smoothly with Hollyclaw as deputy. Spiderdusk preferred her over Grassclaw any day. Goldentail's return was not a welcoming one, but they forced to welcome her back.

Spiderdusk snorts.

 _What a bunch of rabbit brains. As if Goldentail would leave her kits for a Clan she doesn't know._

Spiderdusk and Softdawn watch Goldentail's kits become apprentices, and Violetbloom's kits were next.

"Echokit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Echopaw. Cheetahspots. You're a loyal and gifted fighter, I trust you to teach Echopaw everything you know."

Cheetahspots puffs her chest with pride and touched noses with Echopaw, much to the annoyance of Spiderdusk.

"For StarClan's sake, the last thing we need is another Cheetahspots!" He whispers to Softdawn.

"Echopaw is different… hopefully." Softdawn replies, still remembering her attacking her as a kit.

"Brightkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Brightpaw."

Brackenstar looks directly at…

 _Wait. He's not looking at me, is he? Maybe Molefur, he's stand behind me._

"Spiderdusk."

WindClan cats start whispering with shock as Spiderdusk feels his fur crawl.

"You are a strong warrior and trustworthy enough to train Brightpaw. I know you will make a great warrior out of her."

Spiderdusk pads to her and touches noses with Brightpaw. Echopaw looks excited, Cheetahspots is sneering in his direction, not that Spiderdusk bothered to care.

 _ **~ Owlflight ~**_

"Fernkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Fernpaw. Quailheart will be your mentor."

Owlflight's young sister touches noses with Quailheart. She, Shrewpaw and Smokepaw run to Swiftstrike and Mosscloud to tell them the news.

(Even though they already witnessed it.)

"How are you holding up?" Kestrelwing asks him.

"Better."

His mentor nods. "It's been a tough year for you. I can't imagine how much can transpire for one cat alone."

"I said I'm fine!" Owlflight catches his tone and lowers his ears. "I'm sorry. I've been up all night treating Waspsting for his greencough."

"Understandable." Kestrelwing said, stepping inside the den.

" _Owlflight! Owlflight!"_

The light brown tom stops and listens to his younger littermates excited chatter. As snow starts to fall.

* * *

 _ **~ Fenris ~**_

Fenris stares outside the "window" - as Jessie calls it - watching the snow falling down. He stands down and walks over to Jessie, who is resting near the "sofa".

"I'm tempted to tear apart the pillows. My Longpaws don't like the snow very much." She said.

"I don't blame them." Fenris lays down and tucks his front paw under his chest. "If you stay out too long and allow the snow to pile on you, you start getting the feeling that you froze yourself."

Jessie frowns. "I don't believe I ever asked… But did the wolves treat you badly enough for you to leave?"

Fenris growls. "It was a daily routine. They even kept me out in a blizzard because I wanted extra meat."

"That's terrible!"

"To a dog." Fenris said. "It's traditional for an Omega to be the lightning rod of abuse, they just made it personal because I was half-dog and my mother tried to trick my stepfather into believing that we were his pups."

Jessie raises her head. "You could easily pass as a wolf by appearance alone."

"Except for my ear." Fenris wiggles his floppy ear. "And my tail. Loki looks pure wolf, so he can say so and everyone will believe him."

Fenris looks at the floor. "My mother is an Alpha, she was in charge of everyone and she still let it happen to me… _She_ made the mistake, and she let me suffer for it. Why couldn't she…?"

"I don't know. But the past is the past, you're in the present. She can't hurt you anymore, not even the wolf pack."

Fenris and Jessie were interrupted by John and Alice bringing in food in bowls. Fenris' bowl is filled with meat he's never seen. He glances over the Jessie, stuffing her face with kibble, and smiles before eating the meat.


	40. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

4/27/17

* * *

Pitch black sky overhead and darkness made it impossible to see anything, except for the green fungus illuminating a sickly glow. A shape moves past the fungus in the dark, and only the sound of paw steps can be heard.

"You're late." Said a voice, a tom.

"Get off my back and be thankful that I came at all." Snaps the replying cat, a she-cat.

Silence grips between the two, as the fungus grows on their silhouettes, until the tom spoke up.

"What is it you wanted to say? You discovered something about those Soulless?"

The she-cat replies, "Redfawn didn't know everything about them as we thought. The Soulless _are_ Dark Forest cats who became so overwhelmed with anger and revenge, that they become monsters of their former selves. _But_ when a Soulless is killed it's either gone forever, or it is brought back into the Dark Forest as if the corruption never touched them."

The tom blinks in the darkness. "I thought when spirits were killed they never return."

"That's what I thought as well. Until I came across some interesting old friends."

"What kind of old friends?"

The she-cat smirks. "Cats from horror stories told to scare kits at night. They were getting better acquainted when I found them."

The tom slowly smiles. "Really?"

"Yes. And that brings me back to my question. Have you ever heard of rebirth?"

* * *

 **Done! Tune in for the second book of** _ **A New Dawn, Midsummer Night.**_ **:) Kyubi**


End file.
